Enchanted
by Gemmanoworries
Summary: Danny y Harry contraen matrimonio con sus respectivas parejas pensando que pasarán su vida con la persona a la que más aman. Pero luego se conocen. Y todo cobra otro sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Gemma llamando a posibles lectores/as o quien sea que se asome por aquí. Soy "nueva" en este foro en cuanto a publicar cosas se refiere, y no me quiero enrollar, así que aquí lo dejo y... eso. No digo nada sobre este fic, sólo que es slash, aunque no vais a tardar en descubrir el pairing. And... hope you like it. **

_**Introducció**__**n**_

**_12:25 PM, 15 de Junio, Londres._**

La alfombra de color escarlata se extiende por el pasillo de la iglesia y recibe todas las miradas de los invitados. El vestido se va arrastrando por ella y se lleva pétalos de rosas rojas, rosas y blancas, añadiendo un toque de color a su blanco impoluto.

Danny mira a la niña de sus ojos y siente que se ahoga. La quiere, la quiere muchísimo, pero ahora que la ve caminar hacia él, agarrada del brazo de su padre y sonriendo de un modo tan absoluto que parece que los dientes van a saltarle de la boca, siente que va a huir de un momento a otro. Por que él no está preparado para eso, y aunque sabe que es la única mujer que le va a aguantar toda su vida, no sabe qué es peor. Que la quiere, sí, ¿pero es eso suficiente?

Admira la blancura del vestido y reprime una sonrisa mientras sus pensamientos desentonan con el lugar en que se encuentra al pensar que para qué irá de blanco. Las mujeres suelen contraer nupcias vestidas de dicho color porque representa la pureza del alma y de la carne, y Danny sabe de buena tinta que la carne de su mujer no es precisamente pura.

Tiene las manos entrelazadas frente al cuerpo y espera a que el pasillo termine y con él, su vida en libertad. Tendrá que renunciar a muchas cosas, no sólo a su libertad como hombre soltero, sino a pequeñas menudencias que para él son importantes, esas cosas que le hacen especial y al mismo tiempo un tipo insoportable.

Su chica camina, mirándole como si le hablase con los ojos, y él siente que ya no es capaz de leer su mirada. ¿Pero qué pinta él allí? Ni siquiera sabe cómo fue capaz de pedirle matrimonio... Puede que el hecho de que su suegro sea uno de los empresarios más influyentes de toda Inglaterra tenga un poco que ver, pero sólo un poco...

El pasillo se acaba y su futuro suegro le entrega a su hija con una sonrisa en los labios, porque confía en él y sabe que no le va a hacer daño a su niña. Danny toma su mano y la sonríe, porque en el fondo la quiere, y sabe que a él no puede quererle nadie que no sea ella.

- Estamos aquí reunidos...

**_18:00PM, 15 de Junio, California._**

El sonido de las olas al impactar contra las rocas sobrepasa las notas del piano, creando una melodía natural y preciosa que le hace al pianista preguntarse para qué mierdas le habrán contratado si nadie puede oírle, pero ya que está allí, al menos toca.

Allí todo es blanco: las butacas, las flores, la alfombra que corre entre las dos filas de sillas para que la novia no barra la playa de camino al altar improvisado en el que espera Harry. Se mordería las uñas si pudiera, pero quedaría poco decoroso en un enclave tan delicado y especial como aquel.

Echa una mirada a su mejor amigo de la infancia, sonriendo, y espera a que su futura esposa aparezca caminando frente a él para enlazar sus vidas. Y cuando lo hace, está completamente seguro que la mejor decisión que tomó fue pedirle matrimonio a esa gatita de ojos claros.

Sus miradas vivaces se encuentras separadas por un par de metros, y se gritan cosas en silencio que sólo ellos dos son capaces de descodificar y entender. El vestido, pasado de generación tras generación, se arrastra por la alfombra con lentitud y sin prisas, porque cuando quieres a alguien, y dispones de toda tu vida para pasarla a su lado, quieres apreciar todos los momentos con los cinco sentidos.

Su chica llega hasta él y le sonríe, mostrándole todos los dientes de un modo divertido pero un poco estrambótico, como ella es, y él no puede evitar corresponderla. Está preciosa, y lo sabe, y eso la hace estar más preciosa aún.

Le toma la mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, sintiendo el calor del sol dorándoles la piel a los dos.

- Estamos aquí reunidos...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí estoy con el primer capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios en la introducción, espero que vayáis pillándole el sentido a la historia y que os guste y todas esas cositas.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**_Danny._**

- Te dije que era mejor el viaje a Santorini...

Le digo a Mery, intentando cerrar su maleta, sentándome en ella y aplastándola con todas mis fuerzas, tirando de la cremallera con ahínco pero con miedo a que se rompa y resoplando mientras ella se echa unos toques de perfume en el cuello y las muñecas. Ser el hombre de la pareja realmente apesta.

- Mery, ¿qué cojones llevas aquí? Que nos vamos dos semanas, no cinco meses- me quejo, y no me falta razón. Yo apenas si llevo dos vaqueros, tres bermudas, un par de camisetas, otro de calzoncillos, un bañador y las chanclas. Por el contrario mi mujer debe haber cogido medio armario para llevarse a la otra punta del mundo.

- El viaje a Santorini era demasiado cutre, cariño- me dice, besándome en la mejilla para hacerme la pelota y que no me enfade más.- Además, la reserva era sospechosa.

- ¿Qué tiene de sospechoso que te suban el desayuno a la cama?- pregunto, bajándome de la maleta, que parece que va a estallar de un momento a otro.

- ¿Y si nos envenenan la comida? A mi me gusta prepararme lo que como.

- Si nos envenenan no tendremos que volver a empaquetar toda tu ropa para cuando tengamos que volver.

Mery ríe con esa delicadeza que le caracteriza y se pone un sombrerito de paja en la cabeza, cubriendo un poco su pelo rubio. Se coloca las gafas de sol, adquiriendo la típica estética de guiri, y sale del dormitorio cargando su bolso, su bolsa de mano, y un abanico que no necesita porque todavía estamos en Londres.

Mientras, el pobre de mí, tiene que bajar la maleta de su mujer de la cama y ésta cae contra el suelo con un golpe sordo y amenaza con abrirse, pero gracias a Dios no lo hace, y puedo bajar a la primera planta para abandonar nuestra casa y partir hacia Isla Mauricio, una pequeña isla perdida en medio del Océano Índico.

Nos montamos en el coche, donde nos espera Keith para hacernos de chófer. Mery se sitúa en el asiento trasero y yo en el conductor mientras que mi amigo ocupa el puesto del copiloto. Vamos a estar dos semanas de luna de miel y tengo que dejarle mi preciosidad a alguien, y no hay en quien más confíe que en él. Si pudiera llevármelo al otro lado del océano, ten por seguro que el Lamborgini se vendría conmigo, pero no puede ser.

Conduzco con cuidado y lentitud hacia el aeropuerto, disfrutando la última conducción mientras Mery suspira con languidez.

- ¿Ya echas de menos tu casa?- pregunta Keith con una sonrisa divertida, mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

- Siempre que emprendo algún viaje tengo la sensación de que nada será igual cuando regrese a casa- dice mi esposa, en tono emotivo.

- Pero si te has despedido hasta de las plantas- le echo en cara. A veces tiene cosas que no son normales.- Todo va a ser exactamente igual cuando volvamos, ya lo verás.

Mery suspira con nostalgia y yo sigo conduciendo sin hacer caso a sus repentinos ataques de tristeza. Puede que sea la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra que eche de menos su casa en medio del bullicio de Londres en vez de pensar que le esperan dos semanas en uno de los parajes naturales más increíbles del mundo. Además, va conmigo. Van a ser dos semanas perfectas.

Finalmente, y tras retrasarlo lo más posible, llegamos al aeropuerto de Heathrow y a Keith se le iluminan los ojos cuando le tiendo las llaves.

- Protégelo con tu vida, como vea algún rayón cuando vuelva te juro que no vas a conseguir trabajo en veinte años- le amenazo, aunque sabe que estoy "en broma", porque sonríe y nos damos un abrazo.

- Pásatelo bien, hermano- me dice, golpeándome enérgicamente la espalda.- Nada mucho, duerme mucho, y folla mucho.

- Eso lo hago siempre.

Me pega un golpecito en el hombro con esa expresión en su cara de "jodido Jones" que todo el mundo me ha dedicado alguna vez a lo largo de toda mi vida, y abraza también a Mery para después ayudarme a desmontar las maletas mientras ella trae un carrito del interior de la terminal. Nos vamos dos semanas, DOS, y llevamos ropa para un regimiento...

Cargamos las maletas en el carrito metálico y nos volvemos a despedir de él, que se lleva una mirada inquisitiva de mi parte y el aviso de Mery de que avisaremos a nuestras familias cuando nos establezcamos en el hotel y se nos pase el jet lag.

Y caminamos hacia nuestra terminal entrelazando nuestros brazos y con la mirada brillante. Dos semanas en Isla Mauricio. Debe ser como ir al paraíso y luego no querer volver. Por que cuando volvamos, todo seguirá igual que siempre.

**_Harry._**

- Isla Mauricio es una pequeña isla perdida en medio del Océano Índico que destaca por sus lagunas donde los distintos tonos de azul ilustran los fondos marinos y...- leo en voz alta el folleto de nuestro destino turístico mientras mi mujer ríe por enésima vez y trata de quitármelo de las manos, a lo que me resisto sin dejar de reír.- ...y el coral se confunde con...

- Harry, me lo has leído ya quinientas veces- me dice Kathy, que ha conseguido quitarme el tríptico de las manos y meterlo en su bolso mientras el taxista nos mira por el espejo retrovisor y reprime una sonrisa. Seguro que está pensando en él y su mujer recién casados. – Y no por más que me lo leas vamos a llegar antes.

- Menos mal, sino ya deberíamos estar allí.

Sonrío y le paso un brazo por los hombros, acercándola a mi cuerpo musculoso y sintiendo que dejamos atrás el calor asfixiante de California para dirigirnos a la pacífica calma de una luna de miel que se me antoja perfecta.

Estoy deseando llegar allí y poder alejarnos de la cotidianidad de nuestras vidas. No es que tengan nada malo o que quiera cambiar, pero la rutina siempre desgasta a una pareja y lo primero que me prometí al pedirle matrimonio a mi chica era que haría que cada día de su vida fuera diferente al anterior, que nunca se aburriese a mi lado. Y estas dos semanas podían ser un buen inicio, ¿no?

Un par de minutos después, el coche aparca en el sitio reservado para taxis del aeropuerto principal de California y me falta tiempo para pagarle, dejándole incluso una propina demasiado generosa, y recoger el escaso equipaje que llevamos para nuestra estancia de dos semanas en un paraje de ensueño. Cargo a mi espalda una mochila y arrastro la maleta grande en la que hemos compartido espacio para que no nos salga tan cara la facturación y mi esposa recoge los pasaportes y la bolsa de mano. La miro un instante y entramos al aeropuerto.

Caminamos un tanto desorientados hasta nuestra terminal, mirando sin cesar los pasaportes, los billetes y las tablas de embarque que cambian cada dos minutos y que se encuentran repartidas por todas las paredes metálicas de aquél lugar, y nos colocamos en nuestra fila, esperando a nuestro turno.

Tenemos las manos entrelazadas en un gesto instintivo, y aunque ella no se da cuenta porque no deja de morderse las uñas compulsivamente y mirarlo todo con sus grandes ojos verdes, sé que varias personas nos miran como si fuéramos los que somos, una pareja joven a punto de comenzar sus vidas. Qué cursi todo, ¿verdad? Pero estamos tan ilusionados que no podemos ocultarlo.

- Haz, prométeme una cosa- me dice, sonriéndome incluso con los ojos y abrazándose a mi cuello.

- Lo siento, los domingos son días de básquet, eso es sagrado- bromeo, haciéndome el digno y arrancándola una carcajada.

- No es eso, gil- me mira seria, pero no puede aguantarlo ni dos segundos y vuelve a sonreír. Es como un hada, se mueve a chispazos.- Prométeme que no me dejarás embarazada hasta dentro de un par de años.

- ¿Qué clase de promesa es esa?-pregunto sin dejar de reír y mirando a todos lados por si alguien puede haberla oído.

- En serio, que yo no quiero hijos todavía. Tengo veintitrés años- y esboza una carita que simula ser el gato de Shrek, con los ojos muy abiertos para darme pena.

- Y yo veinticinco, ¿y? ¿Cómo es posible que tenga más instinto maternal yo que tú?

Se ríe, pero no me responde, porque nos toca facturar y dejamos la pregunta en el aire. Es algo que ni siquiera hemos hablado o nos hemos planteado aún. Todo seguirá igual cuando volvamos de Isla Mauricio.

**Muahahahaha. Junes everywhere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeo. Hola. Capítulo dos. Y eso. Gracias por los comentarios *carita feliz*. Adiós *carita feliz again* (?)**

**Capítulo 2.**

**_Danny_**

Después de más de diez horas de vuelo, sueños interrumpidos por azafatas siliconadas despertándote para ofrecerte almohadas, cacahuetes y hasta pastillas para dormir, llegamos al aeropuerto Port Louis entre montones de turistas. Mery se quita los auriculares y mira el gentío que se agolpa en la terminal, los que bajan de nuestro vuelo, de otros y los que se preparan para embarcar. Un par de parejas jóvenes como nosotros, parejas no tan jóvenes, e incluso gente que debería hacer excursiones con el inserso. Nos tomamos de la mano, tomando nuestro equipaje más ligero y caminamos hacia el interior de la terminal para poder recoger las maletas en la cinta. Menos mal que su maleta es amarillo chillón, de lo contrario sería imposible encontrarla.

Empiezo a agobiarme por la gente que recibe ese aeropuerto pensando en que todas esas personas vayan a ir al mismo hotel que nosotros. El hombre de la reserva, con un inglés perfecto, nos aseguró que su hotel era de calidad pero exclusivo, y que no contaba con más de quince habitaciones, en pos de la comodidad y privacidad de sus clientes ya que preferían tener pocos y satisfechos, que muchos y mal atendidos. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que estas islas están situadas en medio del océano perdido de la mano de Dios, es normal que todo el mundo arribe a este aeropuerto.

Nos acercamos a la cinta, abriéndonos paso entre los miles de turistas que nos impiden acceder a ella, recelando de cualquier mano sospechosa como buenos guiris que somos. Quizás debiera haberme dejado el Rolex en casa y Mary podría no haberse traído sus gafas de Armani. Ni siquiera somos gente ostentosa, simplemente lo tenemos y, ¿por qué no usarlo?

Cuando diviso la maleta de mi mujer, me lanzo a por ella y la atraigo hacia mí en contra del movimiento de la cinta, que unido a todo lo que pesa me hace replantearme apuntarme al gimnasio cuando volvamos a Londres, pero consigo hacerme con ella y apoyarla en el suelo sin que se abra un ápice.

- Lo difícil ya lo hemos hecho- dice Mery, como si lo hubiera hecho ella.- Ahora hay que encontrar un taxi que nos lleve al hotel.

- Afuera, junto a las puertas- señalo las puertas de cristal, donde la gente ya va cogiendo los primeros taxis, y ella corre hasta llegar a uno dejándome a mí sólo para arrastrar todo el equipaje excepto su bolso.

Resoplo y me cargo la mochila a la espalda, la maletita de mano apoyada encima de la maleta grande, y las arrastro a través del aeropuerto, sorteando a la gente con sus enormes sonrisas de turista en sus caras blancas y llego hasta ella, que le grita algo al taxista en inglés, como si por hablarle más alto le fuera a entender.

Me mira, desconcertada, y saca el folleto de las vacaciones y el papel de la reserva.

- ¿No dijiste que hablaban inglés?- me pregunta, dándole vueltas sin cesar tratando de encontrarle el sentido al tríptico.

- Eso ponía en la web- le digo, tratando de que no cunda el pánico entre nosotros.- Inglés y francés.

- Pues nos ha tocado el gabacho.

Le aparto de la ventanilla y me dirijo yo al conductor. Empiezo sonriéndole para que no se crea que somos dos completos pardillos o que estamos locos, y trato de usar el poco francés que conozco.

- Bonjour, je m'apelle Danny et...- que digo yo que qué mierdas le importará al taxista cómo me llamo, pero bueno- Vous povez... emm...?

- Parlez vous français?

Saco la cabeza del taxi, golpeándome la nuca, y miro al hombre que nos ha interpelado en francés. ¿Acaso no es evidente que no?

Es un hombre alto y robusto, acompañado por una chica menuda y castaña que sonríe achinando los ojos por culpa del sol. Más turistas.

- Non, je ne parle pas français- le digo, es prácticamente lo único que sé decir en francés. Qué paradoja...

- ¿Spanish?

- Menos...- murmuro para mí mismo mientras Mery me toma del brazo como si fueran a atracarnos a plena luz del día.

- ¿Inglés?- dice, agotando las opciones.

- ¡Sí!- respondo aliviado, y se sobresalta por mi ataque de alegría.- ¿Sois ingleses?

- Americanos, de California- tiende una mano y le imito, estrechándonosla con fuerza, él más que yo.- ¿Vosotros?

- Londres- digo, sonriendo al ver que no somos los únicos de habla inglesa por allí.- Nos dijeron al hacer la reserva que por aquí se hablaba inglés, y...

- Inglés, francés y criollo mauriciano- contesta él, como si se hubiera estudiado la información.- ¿Necesitáis un taxi para ir al hotel, verdad?

- Sí, le estaba pidiendo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- me mira alzando una ceja y esbozando una suave sonrisa de superioridad y me siento ridiculizado. Empiezo a decir que no, pero Mery se me adelanta.

- Sí, por favor. No podemos con el peso de las maletas.

La miro, atravesándola con mis ojos por su cara dura, y me hace una seña con los ojos para que dejemos que el tipo este se encargue de ello. La verdad es que es buena idea; si dependiera de mi francés, no llegaríamos en la vida.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Harry Judd- dice tendiendo de nuevo una mano, y la miro antes de volver a estrechársela. Sonríe de ese modo petulante como si nuestra vida dependiera de sus conocimientos de idiomas, y esbozo otra sonrisa más arrogante que la suya, solo por no quedar por debajo.

- Danny Jones- nos estrechamos las manos y veo como sigue sonriendo.

**_Harry_**

Nuestro avión toca tierra y a Kathy le falta tiempo para ponerse de pie en el sitio, antes incluso de la indicación de las azafatas, y empujarme para salir al pasillo y recoger el equipaje de mano. Estoy medio dormido y ella rebosa energía.

- Vamos, Popeye, despabila- me insta, pellizcándome los bíceps- que necesitamos tu don de lenguas para coger un taxi.

- Que hablan inglés, enana.- le digo, al parecer vengo de traductor.

- Y francés y una cosa muy rara. Sabes que lo mío es el alemán.

- Ya, ya...

Bajamos del avión y el sol nos da de lleno en los ojos; no sé donde he metido las gafas pero no me voy a poner a buscarlas ahora, y menos con el mar de gente que hay por aquí. Al parecer varios vuelos tomaban tierra al mismo tiempo y la pista es peor que un centro comercial en rebajas. Cientos de personas caminan desconcertadas de un lugar a otro antes de pararse, situarse, y ver a donde tienen que dirigirse.

Mientras nosotros nos encargamos de no perdernos el uno al otro y nos topamos con una pareja de ancianos que nos piden les tiremos una foto (en pleno aeropuerto) y que luego pretenden irse sin su cámara y por consiguiente si la foto, la gente se apresura por recoger sus pertenencias y cuando llegamos a la cinta, una de las pocas maletas que queda es la nuestra. La recojo y tomo a Kath de la mano, dejando atrás a los chinos, españoles, italianos, franceses y ancianos desorientados y salimos del aeropuerto.

- Kath, busca las gafas, te van a empezar a llorar los ojos- le digo, viendo que se cubre con la mano.

- Si es que tenían que estar en el bolso; se me quedarían en casa.

Suspiro por sus consabidos olvidos y llegamos hasta la zona de taxis, que empiezan a escasear. Antes siquiera de poder dirigirnos a alguno libre, vemos que dos turistas están teniendo problemas con el idioma y que la mujer parece realmente perdida. Reprimo una risa y sigo caminando, pero Kath me insta a que nos acerquemos a ellos.

- Míralos, pobres. Vamos a echarles una mano- dice, con su bondad característica.

- Como nos quedemos sin taxi por su culpa...

Pero le hago caso, y caminamos hasta ellos. Pego un poco la oreja y oigo al chico hablar en un francés que realmente da risa, y mi ego me obliga casi a intervenir.

- Parlez vous français?- le digo, alzando la voz para que pueda oírme sobre el ruido del aeropuerto.

El hombre saca la mitad del cuerpo del coche y se golpea la cabeza con la ventanilla. Reprimo otra risa y le miro. Estoy casi seguro de que es inglés, tiene toda la pinta de ello. Medio pelirrojo y más blanco que el culito de un bebé. La piel repleta de pecas y ropa sospechosa.

- Non, je ne parle pas français- contesta, con gesto desconfiado. Me dice que no sabe hablar francés en francés, algo muy normal…

- ¿Spanish?- murmura algo que no alcanzo a entender y trato de hablarle en mi idioma, empezando a pensar que este tipo habla antiguo sánscrito o algo así.- ¿Inglés?

- ¡Sí!- exclama, con tanta fuerza que incluso me asusta.- ¿Sois ingleses?

- Americanos- digo.- De California.- le tiendo la mano y se la estrecho con fuerza. Tiene unas manos enormes. - ¿Vosotros?

- Londres- dice sonriendo, mostrando unos dientes destartalados.- Nos dijeron al hacer la reserva que por aquí se hablaba inglés, y...

- Inglés, francés y criollo mauriciano- contesto; de tanto que Kath me lo ha repetido he terminado por aprendérmelo- ¿Necesitáis un taxi para ir al hotel, verdad?

- Sí, le estaba pidiendo.- dice, y dudo mucho que las palabras que salían de su boca fueran a servirle para llegar a algún sitio.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda?- pregunto, sintiéndome un poco superior a él. Lleva ropa cara y rezuma clase por los cuatro costados, pero no sabe ni pedir un taxi. Veo cómo su cara adquiere un color un tanto rosado, quizás avergonzado, y sé que me va a responder que no, pero su mujer se le adelanta y responde por él.

- Sí, por favor. No podemos con el peso de las maletas.

Es gracioso porque va libre de todo equipaje, de hecho, es él quien carga todas las maletas, pero no entro en su organización, y le tiendo de nuevo la mano, presentándome.

- Por cierto, mi nombre es Harry Judd- el tipo inglés la mira con desconfianza un segundo y finge una sonrisa de superioridad.

- Danny Jones- Jones, típico inglés.

- Esta es Kathy, mi mujer- digo, señalándoles a mi chica, y se saludan con un par de besos. Danny nos presenta a la suya, que responde al nombre de Mery.

Me agacho para poder hablar con el taxista y le indico que lleve a esa pareja al destino que le digan, con mí más o menos francés perfecto, y el taxista asiente y espera. Cuando miro de nuevo a los londinenses, el hombre tiene un gesto humillado en su rostro.

- ¿En qué hotel os hospedáis?- pregunto, pasando por alto su irritación, y tratando de ojear los folletos que sostiene su mujer entre manos.

- En... _La Chanson_, a un par de minutos del centro- dice Mery, leyendo textualmente del folleto.

- ¡El nuestro también!- exclama Kath, y es cuando nos damos cuenta de que tenemos los mismo trípticos y que nuestro destino es el mismo.- ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? Cabemos todos en el mismo taxi.

**Junes en el mismo taxi e.e Okno, que están las esposas delante, qué escándalo u.u**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3.**

**_Harry._**

La primera señal de que cuando una pareja va de luna de miel, _va de luna de miel, _es que no es estrictamente necesario que entable relación con otra pareja que no volverá a ver en su vida, como es mi caso.

Siguiendo la propuesta de Kath, nos montamos todos en el mismo coche tras cargar el equipaje en el maletero lo más apretujado posible para no tener que emplear la baca y perder tiempo atando las maletas para asegurar al vehículo. La mujer inglesa ha sido más rápida y más lista que los demás y ha tomado asiento junto al conductor, en el sitio del copiloto, y al resto nos ha tocado atrás, igual de apretujados que las maletas.

- Bueno...- dice Kath para romper el silencio, sentada junto a la ventanilla, yo en medio, y el hombre inglés a mi lado, mordiéndose los padrastros de los dedos.- ¿Cuándo os casasteis vosotros?

- El 14 de junio- responde él, mirando por su ventanilla también. Al parecer compartir taxi no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

- ¡El 15!- replica su mujer, girándose ofendida y reprendiéndole con la mirada. ¿A qué clase de persona se le olvida el día de su boda?

- ¡Nosotros también!- exclamo ahora yo. Es como si llevásemos vidas paralelas pero a kilómetros de distancia.

- Qué fantástico, ¿no?- ironiza Danny y le miro divertido.

- Tú estás muy tenso para estar de luna de miel, eh- le palmeo la rodilla con camaradería y gira súbitamente la cara para mirarme, con el gesto contraído. Me coge del dedo índice y aparta mi mano de él.

- Es el jet lag- gruñe.

- Ah, el jet lag...

Aguanto una risita y miro a mi mujer, intercambiando una mirada que parece decir: "menuda panda de pijos", y dejamos que el resto de la conducción se haga en silencio. A veces es mejor cerrar el pico que hablar y meter la pata, así que me limito a mirar el paisaje que vamos cruzando y jugar con los dedos de Kath entre mis manos.

Pasado un poco más de un cuarto de hora, el taxi se detiene frente a nuestro hotel. Es una edificación de piedra con la fachada cubierta casi enteramente por enredaderas en la que las ventanas parecen vistas al paraíso que se esconde dentro. Un cartel de cristal de distintas densidades indica su nombre con letra elegante, y tras la puerta de cristal se advierte la recepción.

El primero en bajar del coche es Danny, que parece que le pica el culo como si tuviera chinches, y se estira de un modo casi maleducado mirando la fachada. Da una cómica palmada y se pone manos a la obra mientras nosotros salimos también y repetimos su gesto. El conductor nos ayuda a sacar el equipaje del maletero y colocamos primero las maletas de los ingleses en un carrito del hotel, ya que son más numerosas y pesan más.

Sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar, cogen su carro y caminan hacia la puerta con él, agarrados del brazo y sin despedirse y, ni mucho menos, interesarse por el precio del viaje.

- Son 45 libras- dice el taxista en un inglés muy precario, tendiendo una mano con la palma hacia arriba y mostrando una sonrisa a la que le faltan un par de dientes.

- Hay que joderse- me quejo, sacando la cartera del bolsillo trasero y viendo cómo los guiris esos hacen vida por su cuenta.- Nos toca pagarlo todo a nosotros.

- No se habrán dado cuenta- dice Kath acariciándome el brazo y mirando a todos lados; sé que está ansiosa por empezar a disfrutar de esa luna de miel.

- Se han dado cuenta, Kath, claro que se han dado cuenta. Lo que pasa es que son unos ricachones roñosos. Esos se mueren de hambre antes que gastarse el dinero.

- Que les den por saco, nada nos va a amargar las vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo?- me coge de los mofletes y a duras penas puedo asentir con la cabeza antes de recibir su beso emocionado. – Vamos adentro.

Pago al taxista y arrastramos nuestro carrito hasta la entrada. Los ingleses siguen en el mostrador de recepción y en lugar de esperar nuestro turno, me posiciono a su lado y pico la campanita para que nos atiendan también a nosotros.

Un par de minutos después aparece un chico rubio y menudo, de ojos claros (y con el brazo derecho totalmente tatuado) y que apenas si llega al mostrador y nos mira a los cuatro desconcertado y un poco abrumado. La chapita que cuelga del bolsillo de su camisa dice que se llama Doug.

- Esperen un momento a que salga el director- les dice a los ingleses, que al parecer tienen problemas con la reserva.- ¿Querían algo?

- Sí, hicimos una reserva a nombre de Harry Judd hará unas dos semanas- asiente enérgicamente con la cabeza y teclea algo en el ordenador. Está sudoroso y se le ve muy nervioso, debe estar en prácticas.

- ¿Puede repetirme el nombre?- pide achinando los ojos.

- Harry Judd. Con dos 'd'.

- Oiga, perdone, ¿va a tardar mucho en salir el director?- exige el inglés, golpeando el mármol del mostrador con sus enormes y deformes dedos.

- ¿Problemas con la reserva?- pregunto esbozando una sonrisa pedante e hincándole el codo en las costillas porque al parecer el contacto físico le asquea.- Hay que pedir con tiempo...

- Pedimos con tiempo, ¿vale?- contraataca, mirándome como si fuera la cosa más odiosa del mundo.- Debe haber algún error.

- Será el jet lag- respondo, cachondeándome un poco a su costa.

- Señor- dice el recepcionista, y Danny y yo le miramos, pero él se dirige a mí y me tiende una tarjeta.- Su llave. Habitación 4. Que tengan una feliz estancia.

Esboza una sonrisa casi profesional y tomo la tarjeta de su mano suspirando teatralmente, para darle envidia a los ingleses.

-La tendremos, muchas gracias- le devuelvo la sonrisa y me giro hacia Danny.- Y suerte.

Agarro las maletas y Kath y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, a empezar a disfrutar el uno del otro.

**_Danny._**

- ¿Pediste con tiempo o no?- me pregunta Mery una vez los yanquis se han alejado con sus sonrisitas y sus cursilerías de recién casados.

-Hice la reserva después de la boda. ¿Una semana te parece poco?

- Pues sí, tenías que haberla hecho a principios de junio, tal y como te dije- ya empezamos con las órdenes...

- Está bien hecha la reserva, ¿de acuerdo? Dí el número de tarjeta y me cobraron la señal, joder- exclamo, empezando a enervarme de verdad.

- Vale, tranquilicémonos, que empezamos bien la luna de miel.

Ni que lo diga. Sigo tamborileando con las yemas de los dedos el mármol blanco del mostrador y el chiquillo rubio reaparece, acompañado por el que supongo y espero, es el director del hotel. Es también rubio pero más alto y con ganas negras de pasta fina. Viste una camisa blanca de algodón y pantalones claros. ¿Y la corbata? ¿Y la chaqueta? ¿Qué seriedad es esta?

De cualquier manera, se acerca a nosotros fuera del mostrador y tiende una mano fina y blanca, esbozando una sonrisa. No tiene pinta de director.

- Tom Fletcher, para servirles- se la estrecho y nos olvidamos del muchacho.- Tengo entendido que han tenido contratiempos.

- Contratiempos no, es que según su... recepcionista, no hay reserva- le digo, tratando de controlar los nervios.

- Pero usted la hizo, ¿correcto?

- Correcto.

- Entonces debe haber habido algún problema de trámites ajeno a ustedes. ¿Cuándo hicieron la reserva?

- La semana del quince de julio- asiente profesionalmente y se rasca la barbilla.

- Revisaremos los cuadernos, no se preocupen. Por el momento, pueden hospedarse en cualquiera de nuestras habitaciones libres. Si hay cualquier otro contratiempo, nosotros mismos se lo solucionaremos- la seriedad que transmite consigue que me calme un poco y asiento esta vez yo, respirando hondo. Nos acercamos de nuevo al mostrador y se dirige al chico rubio.- Dougie, asígnales cualquiera de las habitaciones que tengamos disponibles.

- Como usted diga- _Dougie_ se apresura en teclear en el ordenador y el señor Fletcher desaparece por la puerta de su despacho tras repetirnos que lo solucionarán todo en el menor tiempo posible. El recepcionista nos entrega una tarjeta con una sonrisa de libro.

- Habitación 6. Que tengan una feliz estancia.

Mery la toma de sus manos y me digo a mí mismo que eso espero, ya que al perecer empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Enfilamos el pasillo que comunica con la parte de las habitaciones y arrastro el carrito hasta nuestro cuarto. La puerta es de madera clara y la habitación espaciosa y muy luminosa. Consta de una cama de matrimonio enorme, perfectamente hecha y de sábanas blancas, decorada con cojines en tonos celestes y un par de sillones distribuidos casi por cada esquina. Una tele de plasma situada frente al colchón, un escritorio de madera pegado a la pared, y dos puertas, una para el baño y otra para el armario. Una de las cuatro paredes es enteramente de cristal, un enorme ventanal, a través del cuál puede verse el Océano Índico. Estamos tan cerca que parece que colgamos prácticamente por encima de él, como si sólo con salir a la terraza, pudiéramos tirarnos a sus aguas.

- Guau- digo con la boca abierta cuando acomodo el carrito en una esquina de la habitación.

Mery abre las puertas del balcón y el olor a salitre se cuela instantáneamente en la alcoba, acompañado por una suave brisa que hacer mover los visillos. Sonrío casi sin pretenderlo, este sitio es el paraíso.

- Más que guau- dice ella, saliendo de la alcoba y ojeando la terraza, que también es enorme. Se apoya contra la balaustrada de piedra y acudo junto a ella, pasando mis brazos por su cadera y apretándola contra mi espalda, acomodándonos el uno en el otro para disfrutar por primera vez de esas vistas. Es realmente impresionante.

- Va a ser una luna de miel perfecta- le susurro al oído, besando su lóbulo con delicadeza.- Ya lo verás.

Siento cómo sonríe y se gira, con esa luz en sus ojos castaños. Está más guapa cuando sonríe que cuando se queja por todo. Pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y me besa juguetona, apretándose contra mí, y le capto las intenciones. ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar una luna de miel que probando la cama?

**Resulta que hay más gente Junes de lo que yo pensaba. Si queréis que os avise cuando suba, ponédmelo en un comentario :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas, terrícolas. Yo subiendo capítulos Junes y Harry casándose en dos días, este hombre y su manía por hacerme la contra siempre... En fin, que gracias por los reviews, sois unos amores *-* Hope you like it!**

**Capítulo 4.**

**_Danny_**

Mery se seca el pelo con una toalla mientras yo busco desesperado el paquete de tabaco que no recuerdo si he dejado en el bolso de mano o en los pantalones. Por cierto, la cama es perfecta.

- ¿Qué buscas?- pregunta besándome la nuca.

- El tabaco. Algún día te intoxicarás de besarme el tatuaje- bromeo.

- Es que me pone muchísimo, señor Jones. No habértelo hecho- me pellizca el culo y empiezo a plantearme la posibilidad de no haber cogido el paquete antes de salir de casa, de lo que hace unas doce horas. En el avión no podía fumar, así que por eso no debí cogerlo.- Y no fumes, que te vas a morir en dos días.

- Necesito el cigarrillo de después.

Me pongo los calzoncillos y los pantalones y decido que lo mejor es pedir a la recepción que me traigan un paquete de Marlboro, pero no me cogen el teléfono. Tampoco se puede esperar otra cosa del chicuelo asustadizo que había detrás del mostrador, no aparentaba más de quince años...

- Ahora vuelvo- le digo a Mery, que cabecea en asentimiento y abre la maleta buscando algo con que vestirse.

Salgo del dormitorio descalzo y sin camisa y echo un vistazo a la recepción, pero el muchacho no está, y no me suena haber visto ninguna máquina expendedora al entrar.

- Hombre, inglesito- me giro y veo al yanqui detrás de mi, en bañador y chanclas y la toalla colgando del hombro. Me mira con sorna y sonríe con más sorna aún. – Si buscas al taxista ya le hemos pagado nosotros, tranquilo.

- ¿Taxista? – ¿este tío está loco?- Busco tabaco. ¿Tienes?

- Claro, en el bolsillo del bañador, espera- se echa la mano al bolsillo y yo espero que tenga Marlboro, pero la saca vacía.- ¿Pero cómo voy a tener el tabaco aquí para que se me moje?

Se ríe y me mira el pecho con diversión; inesperadamente, me siento cohibido bajo su mirada. Nunca me he avergonzado de mi cuerpo y siempre que he tenido oportunidad de mostrarlo, la he aprovechado, pero frente a él, que parece un atleta olímpico, me siento como un viejo arrugado.

- Hay que tomar más el sol, eh- se burla.- Estás más blanco que un vampiro.

- Londres no es California- le digo de malos modos- ¿Tienes tabaco o qué?

- Sí, en la habitación. ¿Fumas Marlboro?

- Sí- cielo santo, mi salvación.

- Pues ven.

Y voy. Da media vuelta y camina de regreso a su dormitorio, abriendo con la tarjeta e invitándome a pasar. Es prácticamente igual al mío pero en espejo y con los cojines en tonos anaranjados. Y porque yo tengo el mar de mi lado y él no.

- Desde nuestra habitación se ve el océano- presumo, mirando sus vistas, que no son más que las de la piscina.

- ¿Pretendes darme envidia? –dice rezumando seguridad en sí mismo mientras abre una maleta pequeña y saca el tabaco.- La habitación es lo de menos, con que Kath esté feliz me conformo.

Y me calla, porque yo ni siquiera le he preguntado a Mery si le gusta la habitación, simplemente hemos empezado a usarla. Ahora mismo me siento como un capullo insensible y empiezo a sentirme inferior a él.

- Toma- me tiende un cigarro y le acepto con una sonrisa tímida.- Pero aquí no se puede fumar, está prohibido.

- Cojonudo.

- Veníos con nosotros a la piscina, al aire libre está permitido.

Le miro a los ojos, tremendamente azules y me da la sensación de que tengo delante al mismísimo Índico. Es como tirarse de cabeza al mar.

- Está bien- acepto, volviendo en mí y viendo que sigue con esa sonrisita de suficiencia.- Voy a avisar a Mery.

- Entonces te le doy luego- me quita el cigarro de los dedos y le guarda de nuevo en el paquete; me guiña el ojo con picardía y me insta con un movimiento de cejas a que salga de su cuarto.

**_Harry._**

Llego junto a Kath y me tiendo a su lado. Tiene las gafas de sol –por fin- puestas y exhibe su cuerpecillo al sol, para ponerse un poco más morena.

- Como vea que alguien te mira mucho, le saco los ojos- le digo al oído, asustándola y haciendo que dé un brinco.

- Has tardado- se coloca de nuevo y le cojo la crema solar.

- Sí, me he encontrado con el inglés ese, Danny. Quería tabaco.

- Y no se lo has dado- deduce. Sabe que sigo mosqueado por lo del taxi.

- No, pero porque dentro no se puede fumar, le he dicho que salgan con nosotros a la piscina.

- ¿En serio? ¿Les has invitado?-la duda en su voz me ofende, ni que fuera yo un monstruo.

- Me da pena. Está atado a una mujer que no quiere y en un matrimonio que le va a amargar la vida; yo también tendría motivos para ser tan infeliz como él- me extiendo la crema por brazos y piernas y noto la mirada de Kath observándome.

- ¿Y eso lo has descubierto en dos ratos que has hablado con él?

- Sí, sabes que lo mío es la psicología.

- Claro, por eso trabajas en un gimnasio.

Se ríe a carcajadas y le sobo las piernas y la tripa con las manos pringosas por la crema porque sé que lo odia. Un instante después veo cómo mira por detrás de mi espalda y señala a los dos guiris, cargados con dos toallas y un bolso como si se fueran a la playa. Qué gente tan ridícula.

- ¡EH!- exclamo, levantando el brazo y llamando su atención. Danny advierte nuestra posición y le indica a su mujer que le siga.- Me pregunto qué pensarán ellos de nosotros.

- Pues que estoy contigo por tu físico- bromea Kath, colocándose de nuevo las gafas y recostándose en la tumbona.

- Buenas tardes- saluda la mujer, Mery creo que era su nombre, quitándose las gafas y acercándose a mi mujer, por eso de la afinidad de sexos supongo, y se coloca a su lado. Ni un minuto y ya están enfrascadas en una conversación de los más animada. ¿Es que las mujeres siempre tienen tema de conversación?

Por el contrario, Danny se muestra callado. Simplemente ha saludado y se ha colocado a mi lado, luchando con la tumbona como si fuera Brutus, aunque él claramente no es Popeye. Creo que está esperando el cigarro.

- Deberías echarte crema- le digo, por iniciar una conversación.- Los guiris os soléis quemar enseguida.

- Yo no- replica.- Tengo una piel resistente.

- ¿Te hace ahora el cigarrito?

- Por favor.

Se levanta de la tumbona y sonrío; a veces es muy fácil tener a la gente donde quieras cuando sabes lo que necesita. Le sugiero que mejor nos alejemos de ellas para no molestarlas con el humo y poder fumar tranquilamente, y no pone objeción. Caminamos un par de metros por el césped de la piscina, increíblemente bien cuidado, y nos sentamos junto a unos árboles, para poder tirar la ceniza a algún lado.

Le tiendo el cigarro y lo coge tratando de aplacar su ansiedad.

- ¿El cigarrito de después?- pregunto mientras se lo enciendo. Sorbe profundamente cerrando los ojos, para disfrutarlo, y asiente soltando el humo por una esquinita de sus labios desiguales.

- He perdido el paquete- informa, y me río. Le miro la entrepierna descaradamente y cuando se da cuenta a qué me refiero se echa también a reír. – De tabaco.

- Kath no quiere que fume, siempre que me ve con el cigarro me le quita y me le apaga- le digo.- Está obsesionada con la salud.

- Tú al parecer también- me señala los pectorales.- ¿O eso es pura estética?

- Tengo un gimnasio, tengo que tener buena imagen, pero me gusta cuidarme- fumamos.- ¿Tú?

- Yo no sé lo que es eso- sorbe de nuevo y expulsa el humo lentamente. Las drogas, cuanto más lentas, mejor calan.- Nunca he sido de cuidarme, comida basura, poco ejercicio, malos hábitos- alza la mano del cigarro y se encoge de hombros.- Pero ahora que me he casado supongo que tendré que empezar a cuidarme.

- ¿La gente no se cuida para ligar? – pregunto un tanto desconcertado. Yo hago ejercicio por mí, no por nadie más, así que no estoy muy al tanto de la motivación de los demás para meterse a un gimnasio.- Quiero decir, ya estás casado, vas a estar con Mery toda la vida, ya no tienes que gustarla.

Sorbe de nuevo, en silencio, y su mirada se pierde por el césped artificial que rodea la piscina, revestida de malestar, lo que sólo sirve para reafirmar mi teoría de que en realidad no quiere a su mujer.

Pero eso no son asuntos míos, así que intento ser simpático.

- Se supone que yo iba para batería, de hecho la toco y muy bien, además- me dedica una mirada altiva y yo trato de sofocar una risa.- Vale, quizás no sea tan bueno... Hice un par de audiciones y no me cogieron en ningún sitio. Mi padre se hartó de mantenerme en casa sin dar un palo al agua y me obligó a hacer algo con mi vida y terminé estudiando fisioterapia. Hace un par de años monté mi propio gimnasio matando el sueño de mi vida, pero al menos me da para vivir bien.

Esboza una sonrisa ladeada y guarda silencio un par de minutos durantes los cuales termina de consumir su cigarro.

El sol está incidiendo de lleno contra la piel de su espalda y sé que no va a tardar en adquirir el típico rosa guiri por no echarse crema, pero no le digo nada, y paseo mi mirada por ella. Tiene un tatuaje enorme en la nuca que representa un pájaro con las alas extendidas y una frase grabada junto a él. "Searching for my beautiful reward". Un mensaje muy pesimista, me parece a mí. El resto de su piel está cubierta de pecas, pecas por todos lados, de diferentes tamaños y si te fijas, algunas más oscuras que otras. De un momento a otro, tengo el impulso de tocarlas, pero queda sofocado por su voz cuando empieza a hablar.

- Yo también tengo una carrera frustrada- dice, incrustando el cabo del cigarro contra la tierra.- Se supone que iba a ser guitarrista de éxito y que tendría a miles de niñas coreando mis canciones, tirándome sujetadores y aporreando la puerta de mi cuarto en un hotel de cinco estrellas para regalarme su virginidad.

- Es un buen plan de vida, yo firmaría por ello- repongo, sospesándolo.

- Es un muy buen plan de vida, créeme. Lo malo es cuando eso se rompe y tienes que volver a casa porque tu bajista ha muerto por sobredosis y la prensa no quiere saber nada de vosotros. Conocí a Mery por esa época y se enamoró perdidamente de mí, lo cual me vino genial porque me solucionó la vida. Ahora trabajo de relaciones públicas en la empresa de su padre y cobro más de lo que necesito para vivir.

Confirmado, no la quiere. Sería cruel decir que está con ella por el dinero, pero no por ello menos acertado, y aunque no es algo justo para ninguno de los dos, sobre todo para ella, no soy quien para juzgar a nadie. Cada uno se gana la vida como puede, aunque este Danny sea un poco gigoló.

- Sé lo que estás pensando- me dice al ver que no repongo nada, y levanto mis ojos para encontrarme con su azul. El sol le da a contraluz y parecen más oscuros y amenazantes de lo que son en realidad.

- Estoy pensando que eres un aprovechado- confieso, y veo que ríe, dándome la razón.- Pero es tu vida.

- Exactamente.

Se pone en pie, sacudiéndose el culo de la posible suciedad del suelo, y me agradece el cigarro parcamente. Después, echa a andar hacia la tumbona de nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Weheeeeeee! ¡Feliz Navidad! Fletcher os desea unas felices fiestas y que el gordo de rojo os haya traído muchas cosas muy arkbwirkwer. Yo os dejo aquí mi regalito, aunque no viene envuelto :) Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**_Danny_**

- ¡MERY! ¡QUE ESCUECE!

Mery se ríe y ahora es cuando me cago en todos sus muertos. Sí, vale, lo admito, debería haber hecho caso al americano y haberme echado crema, pero, oh, joder, este sol es de tortura. Y ahora parezco una puta gamba.

- ¡MERY!- me dio la vuelta con violencia pero me obliga a volver a sentarme y sigue explotándome las ampollas que el sol me ha hecho en la espalda. Creo que voy a tener que dormir boca abajo esta noche...

- Eres peor que un niño pequeño, Dan- me da un beso en la nuca, buscando hueco para que sus labios no toquen nada infectado.- Mira que quedarte dormido al sol...

- Estamos de vacaciones, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lea el New York Times?- se arma con una bola de algodón y la impregna de algo que sé que me va a hacer ver las estrellas, y comienza a cubrir cada ampolla con ello. Lo dicho, la última vez que tomo el sol.

- Luego te pelarás como una gamba, se te quitará el quemado y seguirás igual de blanco- me dice, como si no lo supiera.- Vampirito mío.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y aguanto estoicamente a que termine de curarme. Para cuando lo hace es prácticamente la hora de cenar y hablamos de ir a algún lugar de la isla a explorar nuevas culturas gastronómicas, aunque al principio se opone porque es una neuras. Con lo que yo adoro la comida india... Termino por convencerla haciendo un puchero con los labios y colando mis manos por el borde su falda, acaricio sus muslos prometiéndola una noche de sexo desenfrenado. Ella suelta una risita histérica, se revuelve entre mis brazos y termina aceptando, tal y como yo esperaba.

A veces me sorprende el poder que tengo sobre ella, cuánto la manipulo para que haga lo que a mí me apetece, y en esta ocasión no puedo evitar acordarme de Harry y lo que me ha dicho hace unas ocho horas. Que soy un aprovechado, y no puedo evitar darle mentalmente la razón, pero no es del todo cierto, por que yo quiero a Mery, muchísimo, no sé si lo suficiente, pero ella es feliz conmigo y yo con todo lo que estar con ella supone. Creo que ambos salimos ganando.

Nos vestimos con un poco de conciencia para visitar los secretos que esta isla nos esconde y salimos de la habitación, entregándole la tarjeta al recepcionista, que la coge con cuidado y busca en el casillero de detrás de él el número correspondiente. Cuando la coloca en su casilla, sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo. Parece un cachorrillo.

La cena se desarrolla con normalidad. Hemos encontrado un restaurante a unos quince minutos a pie del hotel que sirve comida "normal y perfectamente comestible" según ha dicho Mery para darle el visto bueno, y hemos hablado de todo y de nada. ¿De qué hablar en tu luna de miel con una persona con la que vas a vivir el resto de tu vida? ¿No se os agotarían los temas de conversación? Por que a mí sí.

Apenas me doy cuenta de que Mery me está hablando hasta que me da un golpe en el codo. Hemos dejado atrás el restaurante y ahora caminamos por el paseo marítimo de camino al hotel, pero me he enfrascado en mis pensamientos, dándole vueltas al mismo tema que lleva corroyéndome todo el día. ¿Me estoy aprovechando de ella?

- ¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza?- me pregunta con una sonrisa feliz en la cara.

- Estaba distraído, perdona.

- ¿Por qué no nos acercamos al mar? – sugiere cabeceando hacia su izquierda, donde el mar rompe contra la orilla con suavidad, vertiendo su oscuridad reflejada del cielo por todo cuanto toca.- Aún no le hemos probado.

- ¿De noche? ¿No te da miedo?

- ¿Vas a dejar que me ahogue?- la miro durante unos instantes y ella se abraza a mi cuello, acercando su delgado cuerpo al mío y sonriéndome igual de feliz, igual de enamorada, esperando mi respuesta.

- Claro que no, cariño- y siento ese 'cariño' rasgarme las paredes de la garganta a medida que sale de mis labios, como la mentira más dulce del mundo.

Por supuesto, ella no nota nada, y me besa rápidamente. Un segundo después las cálidas aguas del mar se mezclan con nuestros pies y las escasas parejas que hay también por allí nos miran, riéndose de nuestros grititos al sentir el vaivén del mar, de nuestros abrazos y nuestros besos.

Pero mi mente sigue lejos de allí, de ella y empieza a darse cuenta de algo que, al parecer, un desconocido ha sabido ver antes que yo mismo. Que esta no es la vida que quiero para mí mismo.

Dejamos la playa atrás, caminando con los zapatos en la mano, y volvemos al hotel mientras me llena la cabeza con su parloteo sobre lo mucho que le ha gustado el agua, la recomendación de volver a la mañana siguiente y poder zambullirnos de lleno en ese mar de aguas cristalinas y sobre cuánto me quiere. Yo asiento y sonrío, y murmuro un "yo también". Se queda satisfecha, y le pide a Doug la tarjeta de la habitación con una sonrisa, porque para ella "yo también" sí es "te quiero", y tiene razón. Es una manera de decir que quieres a alguien siendo lo suficientemente cobarde para pronunciar esas dos palabras. Pero no decirlas no significa no sentirlo, ¿verdad?

La abrazo por la espalda y le beso el cuello justo en el momento en que unas risas escandalosas, casi tanto como la mía, nos sobresaltan entrando por la puerta principal del hotel y nos giramos para ver cómo los americanos llegan también de, supongo, cenar fuera. La chica, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, llora de la risa con su mano entrelazada a la de Harry, agarrándose a él para no caer al suelo en un ataque de risa y él se pone un dedo sobre los labios indicándola que se calle. No parecen estar borrachos, sólo ser felices. Es entonces cuando comprendo, ni un día después de conocerle, que le envidio. Envidio la que preveo será su vida perfecta con una chica cálida y sencilla, un trabajo más que suficiente para no despertar envidias entre sus amigos y complicidad con la que no sentirte nunca sólo.

- Buenas noches- murmura Harry en voz baja, aunque ya han hecho bastante escándalo.

- Buenas noches- correspondo, esbozando una sonrisa que no muestra los dientes, una sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Una buena noche? – me mira directamente a los ojos y sé a lo que se está refiriendo. Parece como si quisiera asegurarse de que no voy a abandonar a Mery en plena isla para hacerme con su fortuna.

- Muy buena. ¿Y la vuestra? – contraataco con otra pregunta para que no me fría con las suyas. Él se limita a mirar a su mujer y sonreír pletóricamente.

- Increíble.

Nos despedimos de ellos y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Mery enseguida se pone mimosa y comienza a besarme el cuello, el que sabe que es mi punto débil, y aunque no quiero, tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones. Mentiría si dijera que no me excita que me acaricie como lo está haciendo, que su lengua no me está haciendo cosquillas detrás de la oreja y que las insinuantes palabras que está susurrando en mi oído son en vano, pero no quiero. Por algún extraño motivo, hoy no quiero. Ahora soy yo el que se siente usado.

- Mery...

Interrumpo sus besos y sujeto las manos que me desabrochan las bermudas, pero no me hace caso y sigue besándome, cubriendo mis labios con los suyos y balanceando su cadera contra la mía, esas mismas manos introduciéndose entre mis calzoncillos y mi piel y excitándome casi a la fuerza.

- Dime...- me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y continúa con las caricias sobre mi miembro, haciendo magia con él.

Se me escapa un gruñido cuando su mano ejerce demasiada presión y termina por olvidárseme hasta lo que le iba a decir.

**_Harry_**

Kath deambula de un lado para otro por la habitación, buscando algo con ahínco. Los rayos del sol mañanero se le pegan al cuerpo, a cada pliegue de piel que yo mismo me encargué de besar y acariciar anoche.

- ¿Qué buscas?- pregunto divertido, apoyándome en su parte de la almohada y cubriéndome la cadera con la sábana.

- Tu virilidad- me pica, y sigue revolviendo entre las maletas.

- Te equivocas, está aquí- levanto la sábana riéndome con malicia y se me tira encima de un salto ágil, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

- Anoche no me la presentaste.

Me impide responderla con un beso húmedo y profundo y termina por decirme que no encuentra un vestido que quería ponerse ese día para ir a la playa. ¿Es que todas las mujeres tienen que complicarse tanto? Que se ponga lo que sea, si va a estar todo el día en bikini.

Opto por salir de la cama y me meto a la ducha durante un par de minutos. Cuando salgo, ella ya está vestida y lista para ir a desayunar, con su vestidito.

- Estamos madrugando más ahora, que estamos de vacaciones, que cuando tenemos que trabajar- me quejo a la vez que me visto.

- Es que hay que aprovechar el tiempo, querido mío- me da un cachetazo en el trasero y salimos de la habitación a degustar el desayuno. Después de una noche como la pasada necesito reponer fuerzas, y sé que ella también.

Cuando llegamos a la playa apenas hay unas diez personas, aunque preveo que tampoco llegará a llenarse hasta los topes como si fuera Benidorm. Esta es una isla alejada y cara, y no mucha gente suele venir aquí si no son parejas jóvenes como nosotros.

Suelto la enorme bolsa con las toallas en el suelo y coloco mi toalla mientras Kath mira absorta el mar con los brazos en jarras. Decido que, ya que no me ve, es una buena oportunidad para seguir con nuestro álbum de fotos y me creo paparazzi con ella, nutriendo a la Canon de un buen surtido de planos de mi mujer.

Mi objetivo trata de captar sus ojos verdes al sol cuando más allá del primer plano, casi en un tercero o cuarto, dos figuritas se van haciendo cada vez más nítidas.

- Mira quién viene por ahí- le digo, señalándolos con la cabeza.

Kath se gira disimuladamente y finge que baila para que no sea tan descarado.

- ¿Les decimos que se vengan? –pregunta.- Podemos comer luego juntos.

- Sí, claro, y nos pegamos a ellos estas dos semanas- vuelvo a quejarme.- Estamos de luna de miel, no de viaje de pareji¡HOMBRE, QUÉ TAL!

Sonrío con falsedad porque Kath no me ha hecho ni el más mínimo caso y ha saludado a los ingleses para que se acerquen a nosotros. Mery me da un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo y yo le devuelvo un piropo para no ser descortés, pero la verdad es que me sobran estos dos aquí. Vale bajar con ellos una vez a la piscina, dejarle un cigarrillo porque no encuentra el paquete, pero no quiero verlos todos los días. ¿Dónde queda nuestra privacidad?

Se tumban a nuestro lado y las chicas, igual que el día anterior, en seguida encuentran tema de conversación. Danny está colocado al lado de su mujer, a la otra punta de mí, y ni siquiera ha tenido la cortesía de saludarme. Creo que me tiene envidia...

Dejo pasar un par de minutos al sol hasta que me aburro y arrastro a Kath al mar conmigo. Comenzamos a hacernos ahogadillas, pelearnos y salpicarnos como si tuviéramos quince años, la piel se nos acorcha y se nos llena de sal hasta el carné de identidad, pero la sensación de ser más jóvenes de lo que en realidad somos es mucho mejor.

- ¿Ves?- le digo, abrazándola contra mí intentando que ni el agua se cuele entre nosotros.- Esto es lo que quiero yo. Solos.

- Pero si son buena gente- les defiende ella, tan bondadosa como siempre.

- Y no digo lo contrario, pero no quiero compartirte.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo- se ríe y me salpica agua a la cara.- Mery me ha comentado que podríamos ir de tiendas esta tarde.

- ¿Qué?- inquiero con voz aguda.- ¿Te vas a ir de tiendas hasta de luna de miel?

- ¿Por qué no? Puede que aquí encuentre cosas que no hay en California.

- Sí, ¿y me quedo yo solo toda la tarde?

- Puedes hacer turismo, o bajar al gimnasio del hotel, ¿no querías tonificar el vientre?

- No me hagas la pelota. Tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos.

- Te vas a hartar de pasar tiempo conmigo el resto de tu vida, Haz- me roba un beso y bracea para mantenerse a flote.

- Lo dudo... – suspiro.- ¿Así que me vas a cambiar por un par de zapatos y trapitos a mitad de precio?

- ¡Eh!- exclama, abriendo mucho los ojos como si hubiera tenido una idea magnífica.- Puedes salir con Danny.

Genial, encima me deja de niñero del inglesito.

* * *

***Mirada pervertida* ¡Sed felices!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muy buenas. Que estaba yo aburrida en mi casa y me he dicho: ¿por qué no subir un capitulito Junes para alegrarles a las lectoras el año nuevo? Y aquí estoy. Y eso, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! **

**Este capítulo es el doble de largo de los que he subido hasta ahora, y los siguientes me están quedando también más largos (idk why, culpad a Danny, que me inspira), y es muy Junesoso (?*muahahahahaha ya veréis* Nusep, a mí me dejó una buena sensación en el cuerpo al terminarle, so... Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**_Harry_**

Salimos del agua como dos uvas pasas, chorreando por todos lados, y nos ponemos al sol como los lenguados recién pescados. Intento quitarme un poco la sal con la toalla para poder darme la crema encima sin que se haga una pasta, y Kath me da un golpecito en la rodilla.

- Vamos a por algo de beber- me informa, señalándose a sí misma y a Mery.- ¿Quieres algo?

- Moet Chandom, gracias.

- Una coca-cola, de acuerdo.

Se ríe y me besa a la fuerza y las veo desaparecer por la línea de la orilla, donde, al final, hay lo que vulgarmente se conoce como un chiringuito.

Suspiro sin ser consciente de que Danny sigue a mi lado y que pude oírme, y lo hace.

- ¿Te molesta?

Giro la cabeza entornando los ojos por culpa del sol y le veo a más o menos dos metros de mi, con las gafas de sol puestas, los brazos bajo la nuca y el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes. Tiene uno en el costado izquierdo, una pluma y algo escrito. Al parecer tiene complejo de papel y se llena el cuerpo de tinta.

- ¿El qué?- pregunto haciéndome el tonto.

- Nosotros- se quita las gafas y me mira a los ojos, sonriendo con... ¿eso es arrogancia?

- Un poco... bastante.

- Van a salir esta tarde... Deberíamos acostumbrarnos.

- Ya...

Se pone de nuevo las Ray-Ban y se tumba en la misma postura, pero puedo verle los hombros completamente rojos.

- Te has quemado, te lo dije – se encoge de hombros y se pasa la lengua por los labios, secos bajo el sol.- ¿Quieres?

Le tiendo mi crema y asoma un ojo por encima de las gafas, torciendo el gesto.

- No, gracias.

- Pues nada, volverás a Londres y te confundirán con las cabinas telefónicas.

- Es que no me llego- hace amago de tocarse la espalda y tiene tan poca flexibilidad que me hace hasta gracia.

- Bueno, creo que puedo hacer algo con respecto a eso.

Me levanto de mi toalla y camino por encima de las de Kath y Mery hasta llegar junto a la suya. Su cara ha ido adoptando una serie de expresiones curiosas, desde la ignorancia, pasando por la incredulidad a la vergüenza.

- Soy fisioterapeuta, no eres el primer hombre al que toco- le digo riéndome. Se le han coloreado las mejillas.

- ¿Me vas a cobrar?- pregunta para salir al paso.

- Puede que esta tarde, con un par de cervezas.

Se ríe, aceptando el pago, y se coloca boca abajo en su toalla, dándome la espalda. Gateo hasta posicionarme justo a su lado y le observo las ampollas. Están curadas y casi cerradas, supongo que la crema no le escocerá ni el masaje le dolerá.

- Detenme si te hago daño- le advierto, y ante su asentimiento, empiezo con mi tarea.

Vierto un par de chorritos por su espalda (pecosa, lo que me hace pensar si es posible que tenga pecas hasta en el culo), y lo extiendo con suavidad por ella, haciendo simples círculos. Me he quemado un par de veces y sé lo que duele eso, así que intento ser delicado. Permanezco un par de minutos realizando un suave masaje hasta que me topo con sus cervicales, más duras de lo que deberían.

- ¿Hace mucho que no vas al fisioterapeuta?- le pregunto, buscando su mirada. Abre un solo ojo, medio dormido, y asiente.

- No he ido nunca.

- Se nota.

Coloco mis pulgares un poco más arriba de sus omoplatos y realizo círculos con fuerza durante un par de minutos, hasta que su piel se vuelve blanca bajo mis dedos. Muevo mis manos por esa zona hasta que la voy notando más distendida, deshaciendo los nudos que tiene por toda ella. Creo que se ha quedado dormido...

Me echo un poco más de crema en las manos al tiempo que busco a Kath con la mirada, deseoso de mi cocacola fresquita, y las veo hablando animadamente con la camarera del chiringuito. Mujeres...

- Esto te va a doler un poco- le aviso bajando mis labios a su oído y haciéndole que dé un respingo.- Pero aguanta, luego notarás la mejora.

Vuelve a asentir y se deja hacer bajo mis manos, que van machacando su espalda con dureza y experiencia. Me encuentro con tensión acumulada de años y trato de quitársela con profesionalidad. Cuando llego a la mitad de su espalda, clavo parcialmente mi codo entre sus costillas y estas sueltan un "crash" que me dice que lo estoy haciendo bien, pero él gimotea de dolor y le oigo maldecir.

- Tranquilo, campeón, que esto ya casi está.

Paso una de mis piernas en torno a su cadera y quedo sentado sobre él, en la zona intermedia entre la espalda y donde esta pierde su nombre. Le tomo el brazo derecho y le hecho hacia atrás, moviéndolo en varias posiciones hasta que craquea un par de veces, y hago lo mismo con el izquierdo. Nudos deshechos, espalda nueva.

- Esto ya está- le doy dos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro para indicarle que puede incorporarse y me siento a su lado, craqueándome yo las manos. – Ya puedes levantarte.

Carraspea y me mira desde abajo de hito en hito, y vuelve a carraspear.

- Estoy bien así, gracias- se rasca un ojo y aprieta los labios. ¿Está pasando lo que estoy pensando?

Me agacho hasta llegar a su oído, por si le da vergüenza que alguien pueda oírme, y le hablo muy bajito.

- No te preocupes, estos... percances suelen ocurrir a menudo- respira hondo y yo me río.- Cuando se baje la tienda de campaña compruebas que esté todo en su sitio. La espalda, no el tiburón.

- ¿Tiburón?

Las chicas han llegado con las bebidas y Mery pregunta si en esa playa hay tiburones. Yo me aguanto una risa y niego, alegando que era una broma interna nuestra. Danny me mira y se le vuelven a colorear las mejillas, al ser tan blanco se le nota enseguida cuando se sonroja. Yo le guiño un ojo para decirle que le guardo el secreto, y nos tomamos nuestras bebidas.

Pasadas un par de horas, Kath empieza a arreglarse para su salida con la inglesa mientras yo la miro como un niño que ve a sus padres salir de casa y no quiere quedarse sólo.

- ¿Por qué no le dices que no puedes ir?- le pregunto con voz lastimosa.

- ¿Y que le digo?

- La verdad, que estás ocupada dándome amor.

Se ríe y me da un mísero beso en los labios antes de darse el pintalabios, sabe que odio la marca de carmín.

- Pásatelo bien con Danny, no nos pongáis mucho los cuernos.

La puerta se cierra tras su salida y yo me dejo caer en la cama soltando un bufido que alargo con dramatismo. Extiendo los brazos adueñándome del colchón y miro el techo, esperando que él me diga qué hacer. Son las seis de la tarde, estamos a no se cuántos de junio, ¿o julio?, y tengo el plan de un domingo en pleno agosto. Triste, ¿verdad? Debería estar haciendo submarinismo con mi mujer, o visitando algún zoológico con mi mujer, o simplemente paseando por el pueblo, pero con mi mujer. Y mi mujer, en cambio, hace amigas en _mi_ luna de miel, y se va de compras con ella. Todo muy normal...

Suspiro de nuevo y me pongo en pie. Creo que ha llegado el momento de visitar el gimnasio del hotel. Llevamos aquí tan solo tres días pero no quiero que las vacaciones, el sedentarismo y la comida hagan mella en este cuerpo de escultura griega que me empeño en cuidar. Aunque la verdad es que nunca he entendido porqué las lenguas populares comparan un cuerpo de gimnasio con esas esculturas clásicas. Los cánones de esas épocas eran desproporcionados: cabezas muy grandes, manos deformes, y no hablemos de los penes... Definitivamente, yo soy mejor que esas esculturas, sí.

Pero a lo que iba. Me pego una ducha rápida y descuidada (al fin y al cabo, luego voy a tener que darme otra para liberarme del sudor) y me visto con un pantalón de chándal corto, las deportivas y la toalla. Cierro la puerta a mi salida y pregunto al recepcionista cómo se accede a mi santuario. Luego tendré que buscar otro entretenimiento...

**_Danny_**

Cuando me aburro de jugar al _Angry Birds_ con el Iphone, y tras reflexionar el carácter violento y casi de genocidio que tiene ese juego (pájaros que matan pájaros, es como cazar tu propia especie... Terrorífico), le tiro por la cama y me doy cuenta de que se me ha dormido la pierna derecha de no moverme. Ugh. El yanqui va a tener razón. Puede que sea conveniente que me apunte a un gimnasio cuando vuelva a Londres... La verdad es que sabe de lo que habla, aunque me cueste darle la razón. Es fisioterapeuta y lleva un gimnasio, me da un par de vueltas en lo que a cuidados se refiere.

Me pongo en pie y estiro el cuello para desentumecerlo. No puedo evitar acordarme de ese momento, sucedido hace un par de horas o tres en la playa, cuando me ha dado el masaje y yo... he reaccionado... He reaccionado, dejémoslo ahí, ya es bastante humillante recordarlo como para encima definirlo. _"Empalmado, te has empalmado"_, me grita mi cabeza para reírse de mí; la chisto y muevo una mano para espantarla y que se calle, maldita metomentodo. Pero tiene razón. Aunque en mi defensa diré que Harry ha dicho que es algo completamente normal que le suele ocurrir a muchos hombres, ¿vale? Bien. ¿Quiere decir eso que me avergüenzo menos por ello? Para nada, de hecho puede que tenga que contentarme con él para no aburrirme toda la tarde-noche aquí, porque nuestras esposas han decidido hacerse amiguitas y nos han dejado tirados. Qué patético suena...

Compruebo que son más de las siete de la tarde y mis tripas rugen para hacerse notar. No he comido nada desde las dos, a la hora de la comida, y me aburro como un condenado encerrado en mi cuarto en uno de los lugares más preciosos de la Tierra. Creo que es hora de aprovechar el día. Decido que lo mejor es ponerme una camiseta y bajar al catering del hotel a ver si, con un poco de suerte, han empezado a servir ya las cenas.

- Llave- cojo la llave enumerando mentalmente los objetos que tengo que llevar o se me olvidará algo dentro.- Teléfono. Cartera. Gafas. ¿Gafas?

Niego para mí mismo y dejo las Ray-Ban en la mesita de noche, por que es casi eso, de noche, y no veo qué sentido tiene llevármelas. Salgo del cuarto y cierro la puerta sujetándome el estómago con la mano y susurrándole mentalmente "ya, bonito, ya, ya voy", cuando me giro y me encuentro al americano encarando el pasillo en dirección contraria a la mía.

Me siento terriblemente violento al mirarle a los ojos al tiempo que se acerca a mí. Además va prácticamente desnudo y hace un par de horas que me he empalmado por su culpa. No hay que ser muy listo para relacionar conceptos y sentirse como yo me siento.

Le miro de hito en hito, tratando de fingir normalidad y sonrío sin mostrar los dientes, con la vergüenza coloreándome frente y mejillas.

Harry llega hasta mí y mis ojos se enganchan a su cuerpo sin poder remediarlo. No puedo creer que la madre naturaleza haya sido tan generosa con él y tan racana conmigo. Deduzco que acaba de estar en el gimnasio, porque su cuerpo está completamente empapado en sudor (aunque misteriosamente no huele mal... cosas de deportistas, supongo), haciendo que brille bajo la tenue luz azulada del pasillo del hotel, y sujeta sobre sus hombros una toalla blanca que pasa por su frente al tiempo que me sonríe y me alza las cejas a modo de saludo. Impone, y mucho.

- Inglesito- me dice, sonriendo socarronamente.- Tienes que probar esa sauna, es una maravilla.

- Eh...- ¿saunas? Me asfixio dentro de ellas…- Otro día. Ahora me muero de hambre- sonrío con amabilidad pero de un modo nervioso y atropellado y miro hacia delante para que advierta que mi intención es ir en busca de comida.

- Pues si esperas diez minutos, cenamos juntos- propone.- Kath y Mery estarán haciendo cosas de chicas, ¿por qué no hacemos nosotros cosas de chicos?

Porque no. No sé porqué, pero no me apetece hacer "cosas de chicos" con Harry. Hay algo en su manera de ser que sigue escamándome, creo que es esa manera altiva que tiene de mirarme, pero me inspira demasiada desconfianza, o puede ser simplemente que es superior a mi en muchos aspectos, lo sabe, y no le importa hacerme sentir inferior. Sea como sea, no quiero.

- Venga, y cenamos fuera. Hay un restaurante de comida india por aquí- mis ojos se abren ante esa afirmación, la comida india es mi favorita.- ¿Te hace?

Sonríe, alzando las cejas de nuevo (gesto que he advertido repite constantemente) y termino asintiendo ilusionado como un niño pequeño al que sus padres han dicho que le van a llevar a Disneyland.

- Pero si vamos a cenar fuera, tengo que arreglarme- le digo, viendo que se encaminaba ya a su habitación, y un segundo después me muerdo la lengua.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo femenino que ha sonado eso?- se jacta, esbozando una sonrisilla divertida y me mira de arriba abajo, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.- Ponte guapa, seguro que termino yo antes que tú.

- No todos somos unos dioses griegos, ¿de acuerdo?- se carcajea y me cierra la puerta en las narices. Espera... ¿ha dicho 'guapa' o 'guapo'? Ugh, maldito acento americano.

Entro de nuevo a mi dormitorio y me desvisto con prisa, dispuesto a estar de vuelta en el pasillo, listo para cenar, antes que él. Tiene pinta de ser un tipo competitivo pero no pienso dejarle ganar. Salgo de la ducha cinco minutos y medio después, me ato la toalla a la cadera y recorro el cuarto buscando ropa limpia mientras me lavo los dientes con miedo de ponerlo todo perdido por la pasta. Quince segundos después de que me enjuague la boca, dos golpecitos suenan en la puerta de entrada. ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si yo sigo sin vestir! Refunfuño y abro con un enérgico tirón, esperando encontrármele en albornoz y que haya tocado sólo para tocarme la moral, pero no. Está perfectamente aseado, vestido y perfumado. Desde esta distancia me llega su olor, profundo y varonil, toques de madera, de carácter, mezclados con algo que parece ser el olor de su champú. Viste pantalones vaqueros desgastados, camisa negra de manga corta, y deportivas blancas. Lo cierto es que no se ha esmerado mucho, pero ¡diablos!, me ha ganado.

- ¿Todavía estás así?- inquiere, autoinvitándose y sentándose en mi cama.- Eres peor que una mujer.

- Necesito mis cuidados, ¿vale? Si no me doy la crema de los...

- Vale, no me hables de potingues. ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

- Vete si quieres, puedo cenar solo.

- Qué borde, macho...- suspira y se acomoda.- Venga, te espero. Pero date prisa.

¿Pero qué diablos? Me ha hecho recordarme a mí mismo con Mery, cuando tenemos que ir a cenar con mis padres y cambia quince veces de modelito, y es frustrante que te agobien de esa manera. La próxima vez seré más paciente con ella.

Me meto en el cuarto de baño y me peino y seco para poder vestirme. Me miro al espejo y no me gusta nada lo que veo. Después de ver a Harry me siento como un viejo arrugado y enano, metido en unas ropas que le están grandes y le hacen parecer un títere.

- ¡Que tengo hambre!- le oigo gritar al otro lado de la puerta, su voz amortiguada por el sonido de la tele.

Y repentinamente se me hace un nudo en la garganta. ¿En serio voy a llorar por una tontería como esta? Hacía años que no me sentía tan inferior a nadie, y recordar el sentimiento que dominó toda mi adolescencia me hace volver a sentirme pequeño y asustado ante un mundo demasiado tenebroso para mí. Es en momentos como ese cuando me doy cuenta que mis traumas pasados no están superados, simplemente enterrados bajo la alfombra de mi memoria con el resto del polvo. Maldita estatua griega.

Me vuelvo a mirar y trato de convencerme de que tengo un aspecto aceptable, pero sin creérmelo del todo, y salgo del baño para calzarme, sin mirarle a él y su perfección. ¡Pero si le salen os músculos de los brazos sin hacer fuerza! ¿Cómo se puede estar tan mazado?

Me pongo las deportivas y recojo lo que he recogido la primera vez que pensaba salir.

- Listo- anuncio de camino a la puerta.

- Menos mal que al menos te has puesto guapo, sino no justificas el tiempo que has tardado.

Uy, pausa. Ha dicho que me he puesto guapo. O sea, que lo he conseguido. Le miro de reojo mientras cierro la puerta y no puedo evitar sonreír de lado. Y al igual que cuando tenía dieciséis años, cualquier pequeño cumplido es como una inyección de autoestima.

Ocho horas después volvemos al hotel. Teniendo en cuenta que hemos salido a cenar a las siete, hemos llegado al restaurante indio (que era un completo paraíso) a las ocho y veinte, tras visitar una pequeña tienda de barcos por petición de Harry y hemos tardado en comer una hora para después ir a un karaoke a hacer un poco el ridículo y tomar un par de copas, puedo afirmar con total rotundidad que no me acuerdo ni de mi nombre.

Me estampo contra la puerta de cristal del hotel, y ni siquiera me duele. He bebido demasiado, es de lo poco de lo que soy consciente, pero es que en esta isla las copas son excesivamente baratas; prácticamente te abocan a emborracharte. Hemos llegado al karaoke con previsión de estar un ratito oteando el panorama, y hemos terminado cantando a voz en grito "The best" the Tina Turner agarrándonos al micrófono para no caernos de bruces contra el suelo del escenario. Y el ratito se ha convertido en cuatro horas de chupitos, whiskies dobles y canciones de los ochenta.

Harry me agarra de la camisa y me pega un tirón para alejarme del cristal, al que me he quedado casi pegado, riéndome descontroladamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bebía tanto, había olvidado lo bien que sienta huir de tu vida por un par de horas.

- Sssssssh- se coloca el dedo índice de la mano libre sobre los labios y mira hacia el mostrador, supongo que para comprobar que nadie nos llame la atención. – Los ingleses no sabéis beber.

- ¡Pero inventamos el fútbol!- me echo a reír, porque no tiene nada que ver, y entramos al hotel uno al lado del otro.

El suelo se mueve en círculos bajo mis pies y las baldosas cambian de color según con qué ojo las mires, es como un calidoscopio.

- ¡Harry, mira!- señalo con el dedo a una de ellas, que parece contener en sí misma el arco iris, y Harry me devuelve un suspiro. Me alza la cara y me obliga a mirarle.

- Danny, respira hondo- obedezco.- Ahora te voy a llevar a tu cuarto y no vas a hacer ni un solo ruido en todo el camino, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y si me meo?

- Aprietas.

Jum. Suelo tener los esfínteres relajados cuando bebo, pero asiento como un niño bueno y nos dirigimos al pasillo de los dormitorios. Estoy a punto de tragarme una esquina cuando me vuelve a coger y me obliga a pasar uno de mis brazos por encima de sus hombros para ayudarme a caminar estabilizado gracias a su cuerpo.

Lo cierto es que ambos hemos bebido, pero yo más... mucho. Harry se limitaba a mirarme y reírse, también se me suelta la lengua cuando bebo, lo malo es que al día siguiente no recuerdo nada.

- Haz, tronco, perdóname si te he dicho algo hoy...- arrastro las palabras al mismo tiempo que él me arrastra a mí hasta el dormitorio.- Ya sabes lo que dicen de los borrachos... no me lo tengas en cuenta.

- Tranquilo, es bueno saber lo que piensa uno de ti- le miro girando el cuello y clava sus ojos azul eléctrico en mí. ¿Qué mierdas le habré dicho? Soy incapaz de acordarme.

Hemos llegado a nuestras puertas, el problema es que no sé cuál es la suya ni cual es la mía, así que espero a que él se decante por una.

- La tuya es esa- señala la contraria a la que estaba mirando y se ríe.

Yo asiento y, tembloroso, me acerco a ella. Si no recuerdo mal, debo tener la tarjeta magnética en el bolsillo de... ¡Aquí! Me sorprendo a mí mismo de no haberla perdido y le hago un "ok" a Harry con el pulgar de la mano derecha para que vea que lo tengo todo bajo control.

Se vuelve a reír; si pudiera acordarme de esto mañana, le cobraría por que le estoy alargando la vida con tanta carcajada.

- Dan...- me interrumpe cuando estoy intentando meter la dichosa tarjeta en la ranura.

- Mmm... ¡Mierda de puerta! – se aleja de su puerta y se acerca a la mía, mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana te he dicho que es normal tener una erección con ese tipo de masajes?

- Emm... sí- ¿por qué tiene que recordármelo? Ha sido bastante humillante, Harry, gracias.

- Pues te he mentido.

Arrea molino. Parpadeo como un besugo, mirándole sin darme cuenta que está acortando la distancia que nos separa, y trato de apartar la borrachera para entender qué pretende hacerme ver con esa afirmación.

Coloca su brazo derecho en la pared, al lado de mi cabeza y me encuentro acorralado contra la puerta. Pero estoy tan borracho que sigo sin ver el peligro.

- Oh...- murmuro, siendo testigo primordial de otra de sus sonrisas de dientes impolutos. Desde esta escasa distancia es todavía más perfecto. – O sea, que me he empalmado con un tío.

- Exactamente...- pasea su lengua por sus carnosos labios, lo que atrae mi mirada.

- ¿Y qué tengo que decir ahora? – pregunto aturdido.- ¿Perdón?

- No, no hace falta que digas nada.

Sonríe con algo nuevo en la mirada que, aunque suene muy gay, me encandila. La luz es muy tenue aquí, y más con él a un palmo de mi rostro, pero lo hace tan íntimo que siento que, sino fuera porque es él quien da el paso y me besa, sería yo el que lo hiciera.

Sus labios rozan y presionan contra los míos. Es tan carnoso y blandito que me dan ganas de morderle, pero me contengo porque si abro la boca puede que le vomite encima, así que me limito a aceptar sus labios y disfrutarlos, porque ¡oh, qué raro!, también saben bien sus labios. Hace un gesto vehemente contra mi rostro, buscando algo más, y me toma la cara con la mano que no se apoya en la pared, y me provoca un retortijón en la base del estómago. Son nervios. Siento la proximidad de su cuerpo, irradiando un calor que penetra en el mío de forma gratuita y me siento arrollado por su aura. Es perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Atrapa mi labio inferior y le mordisquea, y termino devolviéndoselo cuando acaba con mi resistencia. Me pregunto si habrá algo que este hombre haga mal.

Pasados un par de segundos, se aparta de mí y yo debo tener cara de colgado. Solo espero que no se vuelva a reír de mí.

Me coge la tarjeta de la mano y abre mi puerta con rapidez y agilidad, alejándose de mí.

- Buenas noches, pecoso.

* * *

**Ahora sí... Empieza el Junes :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy buenas. Si no me llega a recordar Ariana que tengo que subir capítulo, ni me hubiera acordado, así que culpadla a ella de poder leer este capítulo (que viene sin corregir porque no me apetece releerlo y son ocho páginas de word, OCHO PÁGINAS DE WORD, así que perdonadme si hay alguna falta grave). **

**Añadir que sólo subo cuando tengo un par de capítulos más escritos que me sirvan de colchón para que la historia no quede incoherente, y el ocho no está terminado, así que probablemente tarde más aún en llegar que este. O igual le escribo esta noche y le subo mañana, vete tú a saber... **

**Y eso, que espero que os guste *japi feis*.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**_Danny_**

Ay. Ayyy. ¿Alguna vez has bebido tanto que parece que tienes miles de hombrecillos pequeños del tamaño de una pulga celebrando una batukada en el epicentro de tu cerebro, del que parecen escaparse todas tus ideas y provenir ese infernal dolor que hace imposible hasta abrir los ojos e incluso respirar? Pues lo mío es mucho peor. Por el amor de Dios, tengo veinticinco años, no puede ser posible que una borrachera me siente tan mal.

El sol está por todas partes, todo se llena de luz y yo escondo la cabeza bajo la almohada, dispuesto a no salir de aquí ni aunque llegue el fin del mundo, lo cuál parece estar desarrollándose entre las paredes de mi cráneo. Creo que anoche bebí tanto que la materia gris se ha fundido con la blanca y ahora han formado una maraña de nervios inservibles. Que alguien me arranque la cabeza, por favor.

Mery canturrea de un lado para otro, moviendo ropas, maletas y abriendo cajones. ¿Nos vamos ya? ¿De verdad he sido capaz de dormir dos semanas seguidas y no me he dado cuenta? ¿A qué día estamos?

- Meryyyy...- murmuro su nombre con voz arrastrada sintiendo ese molesto y uniforme "pum pum" de mi corazón resonándome contra los tímpanos, y abro un ojo. Mala idea.- ¿Puedes, por favor, dejar de hacer ruido?

- Puedo.

Pero está claro que no quiere. Continúa con lo que Dios quiera esté haciendo y yo meto de nuevo la cabeza bajo la blanca almohada. "Pum pum". Maldito corazón, qué ruido hace. Intento volver a conciliar el sueño y esperar que la madre naturaleza haga su trabajo por sí sola, porque levantarme a buscar una aspirina y bajar la persiana es en estos momentos una autentica proeza para mí, cuando la sábana desaparece de encima de mi cuerpo y seguido de ella, va la almohada.

- A levantar- me insta mi mujer, tirando mi coraza de plumas al suelo para que tenga que levantarme si quiero recogerla.- Si eres mayor para beber, eres mayor para afrontar la resaca.

Y termina su regañina de madre con un "tenemos que aprovechar el día" que le recordaré hasta la saciedad como se le ocurra quedar de nuevo con la mujer del americano.

El americano. Siento que me despierto del todo al pensar en él. Anoche salimos a cenar y luego nos fuimos a un karaoke en el que perdimos un par de horas cantando y haciendo un poco el memo mientras decenas de chupitos descendían en caída libre por mi garganta. Hagamos una simple ecuación. Danny, más chupitos, más persona non grata para él, igual... A desastre. No hace falta saber sumar. En mi vida diaria y ordinaria, es decir, sobrio, suelo ser bastante cobarde, pero dame un par de copas que me convertiré en el ser más deslenguado, maleducado y sincero sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y el americano debe haberse llevado un par de adjetivos descalificativos de mi viperina lengua...

Termino por obedecer a mi mujer y camino hasta la ducha arrastrando los pies y dándome cuenta que llevo aún la camiseta del día anterior, que huele a alcohol, tabaco y perfume de hombre que no es el mío. Me la saco por los hombros y la olisqueo acercándomela a la nariz. Como si se tratase de una película, mi mente rebusca por el baúl de los recuerdos (tremendamente revuelto ahora mismo), y trae ante mí la imagen de un Harry recién duchado plantado en la puerta de mi habitación esperándome para ir a cenar, un Harry saliendo de la tienda de barcos más feliz que un regaliz sonriéndome porque me he tropezado con el escalón, un Harry achispado y divertido cantando _Love to Love_ en falsete en el karaoke a las tres de la madrugada, un Harry besándome en la puerta de mi cuarto.

- ¡Danny!

Suelto la camiseta como si hubiera empezado a arder y me giro para mirar a la puerta, donde Mery está apoyada y lista para ir a la playa. Escondo las manos tras mi espalda, como si tuviera en ellas la prueba del delito y noto como mis mejillas empiezan a adquirir un cada vez más notable rubor que me va a dejar en evidencia.

- ¿Estás bien?- enarca una ceja y da un paso adelante. Lleva un vestido azul claro que realza el tono que ha empezado a coger en estos tres días y se coloca una mano en la cadera.

- P-perfectamente – tartamudeo como un niño y esbozo una sonrisa fingida para que me de un par de minutos de soledad conmigo mismo.

- Te espero en la playa, ¿vale? Pero desayuna antes.

Acorta el espacio que nos separa y deposita un suave beso en mis labios, un simple roce que hace que un flash estalle en mi cabeza. Harry. Me despido de mi mujer y cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, respiro. ¿Qué cojones? ¿No me drogaría anoche, verdad? La única explicación que se me ocurre es que tomé algo de lo que no me acuerdo y mi mente está creando alucinaciones eróticas (¡¿con un tío?!) para castigarme por volver a las andadas. Sí. Tiene que ser eso.

Sacudo la cabeza, como diciéndole a mis recuerdos que se vayan de ahí arriba, y me desprendo del resto de la ropa para darme una ducha y bajar a desayunar. Abro el grifo y me congelo hasta que el agua se regula y puedo relajarme bajo ella. Me apoyo contra las baldosas azules de la pared de la ducha y dejo que mis recuerdos (reales o no), se organicen solos. Después de la cena, a la que nos habíamos visto abocados a ir juntos porque nuestras mujeres nos habían abandonado, acabamos en un bar-karaoke por, creo recordar, idea mía. Estuvimos un rato en la barra hablando y luego nos trasladamos a la zona de canto, donde seguimos hablando y bebiendo.

_- A mí me pareces un arrogante presuntuoso que se cree que por tener un buen físico puede juzgar a todo el mundo. Como si fueras superior a los demás. ¿Qué cojones te importa a ti que yo esté con Mery por el dinero? ¿Acaso he juzgado yo tu relación con tu mujer?- bebo de mi vaso hasta vaciarle y miro a Harry, empezando a verle difuso.- Deja de hacer eso con las cejas. _

_- No estoy haciendo nada con las cejas- se defiende. _

_- Lo estás haciendo, siempre lo haces. Alzas la ceja izquierda siempre que te digo algo, incluso la hora. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que lo haces porque me consideras inferior a ti? Es tu manera de infravalorarme, de hacerme sentir pequeño a tu lado. _

_- ¿Eso piensas?_

_- Lo estás haciendo otra vez._

_Se ríe, negando con la cabeza y bebe de su copa, mirando al escenario._

_- Eres un déspota-le suelto. _

_- Ya lo sé- me mira fijamente, tanto que creo que le he tocado la moral y que me va a partir la mandíbula por no saber morderme la lengua, y vuelve a alzarla maldita ceja. – Todos tenemos defectos, ¿no? _

Luego yo seguí bebiendo, y probablemente confesándole cosas que ahora ni recuerdo por más que me empeñe, y terminamos en el escenario cantando canciones de los 70 y los 80 hasta que el dueño avisó de que tenía que cerrar porque al día siguiente era la fiesta del patrón del pueblo y tendría que estar toda la noche abierto. Harry y yo volvimos al hotel, me tragué un par de esquinas en el trayecto y subimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones a dormir la mona. "_Te estás comiendo recuerdos, Danny, eso es trampa_". Le chisto a mi propia conciencia y sigo gastando el agua, que no deja de correr por mi cuerpo y hacerme cosquillas en la espalda y los hombros. Traigo adrede ese momento a mi cabeza y me muero de vergüenza al reconocerme a mí mismo que Harry y yo nos besamos. ¿O le besé yo? ¿O me besó él? ¿Importa eso acaso? El caso es que nos besamos. Estoy tan aturdido que mi mente es incapaz de crear alguna excusa, alguna explicación por la que besar a un hombre estando casado recientemente con la mujer de mi vida.

- Esto es una locura...

Me volteo y agarro la esponja para restregarme el cuerpo con fuerza, enfadado conmigo mismo y mi inconsciencia cuando bebo, y mi mente me traiciona. Veo los carnosos labios de Harry esbozar una sonrisa suave pero traviesa, burlándose de mí; sus ojos azul eléctrico atravesar los míos incluso cerrados, como ahora, colándose en mi cabeza y haciendo que me crea que puede averiguar todo lo que pienso; ese maldito alzamiento de cejas tan típico en él que le hace parecer tan seguro de sí mismo que no puedo sino envidiarle; su complexión fornida y rotunda, que parecer decir "aquí estoy yo", imponente, protectora.

Cuando me doy cuenta, la esponja ha desaparecido de mi mano y mis antebrazos se apoyan contra el escurridizo mármol de la pared, al igual que mi frente, dejando todo mi cuerpo en tensión. Respiro hondo, sintiendo el ambiente cargado que se está generando en la ducha por el agua caliente y abro los ojos relamiéndome el agua de los labios. Un instante después, mi mirada recae un par de centímetros más abajo de mi estómago y se me corta la respiración. Esto... esto no es posible, otra vez no. Muevo el grifo hasta hacer que salga agua completamente fría y caiga a esa parte de mi anatomía que no debería estar _así _al pensar lo que estaba pensando, y termino por salir de la ducha a trompicones. Me seco rápidamente y me arreglo para ir al restaurante del hotel a desayunar, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco en todo momento, pero a duras penas soy capaz de conseguirlo.

Recojo mis gafas de sol y cierro la puerta con llave, mirando de reojo la que se encuentra justo delante de la nuestra, con miedo a que el americano salga por ella de un momento a otro. _"Sí, porque es un psicópata que emborracha a ingleses de vacaciones para violarles a la hora del desayuno, ¿verdad?"_. Me chisto a mi mismo, lo que parece estar convirtiéndose en una costumbre, y bajo al restaurante por que las tripas ya me rugen. Desde la cena de la noche anterior, a las ocho, no he probado bocado y son casi las once de la mañana.

Como cabía esperar, el restaurante está prácticamente vacío, excepto por una pareja situada en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta principal, que consultan algo en un folleto turístico al tiempo que degustan un helado. Me dirijo a la gran mesa surtida de todo tipo de desayunos, y muevo mi mano por encima, indeciso sobre tomar un café acompañado de un croasán o una de esas napolitanas con un yogur de macedonia.

Y justo cuando las pinzas que mi mano sostienen se cierran en torno a la napolitana, aparece él.

- ¡Eh, inglesito!- me da un golpe en la espalda, con demasiada fuerza aunque intentara ser amistoso, y la napolitana cae encima de la fuente del embutido. Genial.- Mala combinación, eh.

- Buenos días- respondo con parquedad, recogiendo mi desayuno, dudando sobre si dejarlo en la fuente con las demás napolitanas, comérmela o tirarla a la basura, porque va a saber a chorizo. Opto por la segunda opción, hay miles de niños muriéndose de hambre en el mundo para que yo tire la comida así como así.

- ¿Una mala noche?- pregunta, sirviéndose un café y paseando su mirada por las bandejas de la bollería.

- Extraña- musito, mirándole de reojo. Él me ignora prácticamente, enfrascado en su decisión culinaria.- Supongo que será por culpa del alcohol, pero... Es igual, déjalo.

- ¿Qué pasa, pecoso?- y ahora sí, me mira a los ojos y veo lo que el alcohol no me dejó ver la noche anterior, la electricidad que ellos transmiten. Y cuando oigo ese "pecoso" salir de sus labios, sé que no fue culpa de la borrachera. Miro para todos lados antes de continuar hablando, y sé que me voy a sentir muy ridículo cuando lo haga.

- Es que... verás... Anoche, cuando volvimos al hotel, tú y yo...- me alza las cejas invitándome a seguir y me humedezco los labios en un gesto puramente nervioso. Achino los ojos, bajando más aún el volumen de mi voz, y acerco mi cara a la suya, para que sólo me oiga él.- ¿Nos... nos besamos?

Una media sonrisa empieza a perfilarse en sus labios y yo aguardo impaciente a que me diga que no, que me lo estoy inventando o que estoy alucinando porque la comida india de anoche no me sentó bien.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Buf, tío, es que me he despertado... Espera, ¿sí? - ¡¿ha dicho que sí?!

- Sí, sí, nos besamos. ¿No irás a hacer un drama de esto, no?- se decanta por una napolitana, al igual que yo, y sigue hablando.- Estábamos borrachos, no tiene mayor importancia. ¿O la tiene? – se inclina hacia mi y me hace trastabillar, pillado en falta por su repentina cercanía. Oigo el "pum, pum" de mi corazón resonar contra mis tímpanos a un ritmo desenfrenado y se me seca completamente la boca.

- N-no, no. Claro que no...

- Pues para qué vamos a darle más vueltas- coge su café y su bollo y se dirige a una mesa vacía, cerca de los ventanales que dan directamente a la playa. Sonriendo.

**_Harry_**

Me alejo y respiro tranquilo. Empiezo a creer que podría hacer carrera como actor porque se me da de miedo mentir. He dejado al inglés clavado en el sitio y completamente mudo y azorado, he visto el rubor que le ha subido a las mejillas al acercarme a él. A estos guiris se les nota todo en la cara.

Pero la verdad es que el debate interno que me preocupa no es el suyo, sino el mío. Porque le he mentido, tratando al mismo tiempo de mentirme a mí. Por que sí, anoche nos besamos, es más, _yo _le besé, y él estaría borracho como una cuba, pero yo no. Y si él está confundido consigo mismo, yo no sé cómo explicarme el hecho de que la noche anterior le di un beso a un tío estando recién casado.

Me siento en la mesa y apoyo mi café sobre ella, abriendo una bolsita de azúcar y lo vierto en la taza mirando por la ventana. Kath ha bajado a la playa hace algo menos de una hora, y me está esperando ahora mismo allí. Desde que me he despertado esta mañana he sentido algo extraño con respecto a nosotros, como si la estuviera mintiendo.

Sacudo la cabeza, como si así pudiera espantar mis propios demonios. "Estamos de vacaciones", me digo, "fuera preocupaciones". Remuevo el café con la cucharilla e inconscientemente miro hacia la mesa de los desayunos. El guiri ha terminado de recoger su comida y está plantado en medio del salón, con un yogur en la mano derecha y una napolitana en la izquierda, y se debate sobre dónde sentarse. Parece un niño perdido en medio de unos grandes almacenes, y sigue teniendo la cara completamente roja. Sé que quiere sentarse aquí, o probablemente no quiera, pero lo esté deseando sin saberlo todavía, así que ni le presiono ni le invito. Si quiere venir, terminará haciéndolo.

Y no pasa ni un minuto cuando la silla de enfrente de mí se arrastra por el suelo y él se sienta en ella. Le miro en silencio, observando sus movimientos y advierto que éstos se vuelven (más) torpes bajo mi mirada. Es como si sólo con prestarle atención se pusiera nervioso. Intento no sonreír ante esta reflexión, por lo que me llevo la taza a los labios y empezamos a desayunar en silencio, mirando ambos por la ventana.

- La verdad es que sí tiene mayor importancia- rompo el silencio pasado un par de minutos y le miro de nuevo. Se está tomando su yogur, haciendo ruido con el cristal del recipiente y se le cae la cuchara de la mano cuando hablo.- Yo no estaba borracho.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunta, creo que con miedo.

- No lo sé... Te vi… así, y no pude evitarlo- confieso. No me he preparado lo que decir y no sé cuán sincero voy a ser con él.- Es que te veo con Mery, tan atado a algo que odias, atascado en un matrimonio que te hace infeliz... – troceo una servilleta con el sello del hotel, porque ahora el nervioso soy yo, y me sorprende que ni siquiera intente desmentir mis palabras, dándome de ese modo la razón.- ¿Por qué te casaste con ella si no la quieres?

- Porque ella sí me quiere a mí, y sé que conmigo será feliz.

- ¿Y tu felicidad, qué?

Se encoge de hombros y siento una punzada en el pecho. Está tan resignado que escuece, es como si no se valorase lo más mínimo y se conformase con los restos que la vida le ha dejado, sin el ánimo necesario para buscar lo que de verdad se merece, lo que todas las personas nos merecemos.

- Te veo tan triste, tan malhumorado y tan... perdido- continúo, al ver que no añade nada más. Me pienso mis palabras antes de que salgan por mis labios, porque cuando lo hagan no habrá vuelta atrás.

- ¿Qué?- inquiere. Le miro y veo en sus ojos un brillo que no he visto en los cuatro días que llevamos aquí.

Troceo otra servilleta y hablo mirándome a las manos cuando lo digo.

- Me siento en la obligación de hacerte feliz. 


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Recordáis que cuando subí el capítulo anterior dije que no subiría hasta que tuviera capítulos colchón? Pues olvidadlo, porque estoy subiendo este sin tener ni una línea del siguiente. Yay. Veremos a ver cómo queda la historia, no prometo nada. Este capítulo es un poco jujujuju y termina un poco yayayayay, ya me entendéis (? y sino, lo veréis en cuanto lo leáis. Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**_Harry_**

Sé que no es una situación graciosa, que de hecho, debería estar preocupado por las palabras que acaban de salir por mis labios, muy preocupado, porque acabo de decirle a un tío que quiero hacerle feliz. Sé que no es el momento, pero la cara de pánfilo que se le queda a Danny me hace verdadera gracia.

Dejo que pasen un par de segundos para que mis palabras le calen en ese cerebro espeso que Dios le ha dado, y que le busque el significado verdadero.

Y sólo se le ocurre decir:

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué no?- contraataco.

- ¿Por qué sí?- inquiere él de nuevo, aturdido.

- No lo sé, no tengo un porqué. Simplemente sé que quiero.

- No me conoces de nada.

- Te conozco más de lo que piensas, eres totalmente transparente.

Tuerce el gesto y baja la mirada a su yogur inacabado, y lo remueve hasta que le hace líquido. Su mirada se pierde por el mantel de cenefas azules y por primera vez en estos escasos cuatro días, no sé por donde me va a salir. No sé si me va a decir que estoy loco, que él no necesita a nadie que le haga "feliz", o si me va a tirar el resto de su desayuno a la cara e increparme con calificativos tan bonitos y tan adecuados a esta situación como pueden ser "maricón" o "sarasa".

Yo me limito a observarle, porque no se me ocurre qué otra cosa hacer, y me detengo en sus detalles. Tiene ambos brazos cubiertos por pecas de diferentes tamaños y tonalidades, cubriendo desde sus hombros hasta los dorsos de las manos. En los días de piscina y playa que hemos compartido, he podido observar que no son sólo los brazos, sino que tiene todo el cuerpo bañado por esas manchitas marrones, es como si fuera un dálmata pero con pecas. Incluso en las piernas y los pies tiene pecas. Me pregunto si tendrá pecas también en la...

Le observo el rostro y encuentro más de lo mismo, la nariz, las mejillas, toda la frente. Tiene las pestañas muy largas y los ojos muy azules, y tengo que refrenar el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla y que me mire. Cierro la mano en un puño, con tanta fuerza que me clavo las uñas en las palmas. No sé qué cojones me está pasando, pero a duras penas puedo controlar mis impulsos cuando le tengo delante.

- Sabes que esto no es normal, ¿no?- dice, al cabo del tiempo.- Ni lo que me estás diciendo ni el hecho de que yo me esté replanteando tus palabras.

- Lo sé- sonrío ante la idea de que se está replanteando lo que le he dicho, y veo que él sonríe también.

- Nadie se ha interesado nunca por mi verdadera felicidad- confiesa.- Mery es guapa, lista, cariñosa, así que todo el mundo ha dado siempre por sentado que soy feliz a su lado, incluso ella misma. Cualquier persona querría alguien como ella, pero yo no. La primera vez que os vi a tu mujer y a ti, os envidié, sabía que lo que vosotros teníais era lo que yo quería para mí mismo.

- ¿Y por qué diste el "sí quiero", entonces?

- Porque tenía la esperanza de que mi relación con Mery se convertiría algún día en algo verdadero, con sentimientos reales, y no proyecciones. Pero llevamos casi un mes casados y... Tienes razón, siento que me ahogo.

Se encoge de hombros al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa triste, y ahí está de nuevo el impulso de tocarle, de quitarle esa sonrisa por una de verdad. Y esta vez no soy capaz de contenerme.

Extiendo mi mano derecha y la coloco sobre la suya izquierda. En cuanto entran en contacto, siento que su piel quema la mía como si hubiera alguna explicación lógica. Él me mira sorprendido, y puede que un poco asustado, pero en ningún momento me devuelve el gesto, sino que mira para todos lados como si quisiera cerciorarse de que nadie nos está mirando. La verdad es que el salón se ha quedado completamente vacío, sólo estamos él y yo, pero su precaución es acertada, así que retiro la mano, carraspeando y volviendo a la tierra.

- No me apetece bajar a la playa- murmura, mirando a través del ventanal. – No me apetece estar con Mery.

- ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por el pueblo?- le sugiero. ¿Nunca habéis tenido un familiar con depresión, o bajo de ánimo, o triste por alguna pérdida y os sentíais obligados a despejarles, a tirar de ellos para sacarlos del pozo? Yo necesito sacarle de aquí.

- ¿Te importa?

- Si me importara no te lo propondría.

Le sonrío y nos ponemos en pie, recogiendo los restos de nuestros desayunos y los dejamos en la mesa reservada para los desperdicios, en la esquina opuesta a la mesa de la comida. Después él me indica que espere un momento en la recepción, y sube a su habitación, por lo que me entretengo mirando las verdosas hojas de las plantas para hacer tiempo, sintiendo los ojos del recepcionista clavados en mi nuca.

Un par de minutos después, el inglesito regresa y trae con él un pequeño bolso de cuero marrón con las iniciales "D&G" grabadas en lo que parece ser oro en la parte anterior.

- ¿Tienes algo que no sea de marca?- pregunto bromeando. Sus gafas de sol son Ray-Ban, su polo de Lacoste y me juego el cuello a que las bermudas son de Tommy Hilfiguer.

- Los calzoncillos son del Tescos- contesta con una sonrisa, señalándome la tira que asoma por sus pantalones.- Tescos es la cadena de supermercados de Inglaterra.

- Ah, mira, como los plebeyos.

Nos reímos y salimos del hotel. Una vez ponemos un pie fuera, me doy cuenta de que es conveniente que avisemos a nuestras respectivas esposas de que no bajaremos con ellas a la playa. No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero es casi seguro que se encuentran juntas; parecen haber hecho buenas migas y según Kath, tenían pensado repetir la salida del día anterior.

Le mando un mensaje a mi mujer sobre el cambio de planes y espero a que Danny haga lo mismo. Una vez ha guardado el Iphone en el bolsillo de su bermudas, miro hacia delante, entornando los ojos por culpa del radiante sol que nos enfoca de lleno, y pongo los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

Un par de horas después, tras visitar la práctica totalidad de las tiendas de souvenir del pueblo, las tripas empiezan a rugirme como si tuviera leones hambrientos enjaulados ahí dentro. Hemos hecho varias compras, todas para la familia que ambos tenemos en nuestros países. Me ha sorprendido mucho ver cómo se decantaba por unas medias de leopardo y las llevaba con él hasta el mostrador.

- Son para mi hermana, Vicky- dice cuando salimos de la enésima tienda.- Tiene un gusto muy... peculiar.

- ¿Es mayor que tú?

Y casi sin darme cuenta, y mucho menos, sin pretenderlo, me descubro preguntándole toda su vida.

Su hermana es dos años mayor, y excepto ella no tiene más hermanos. Su madre se llama Kathy y su padre Alan, pero están divorciados y ella tiene ahora otra pareja, la que él siente como un verdadero padre. Aunque no profundiza en esa parte, parece que no guarda muy buena relación con su padre verdadero.

Vamos caminando con paso vago por las calles, encontrándonos con un par de nativos que nos miran de arriba abajo. Nuestras pieles, incluso con el tono que hemos ido adquiriendo en estos días de sol, son mucho más claras que las suyas, y eso parece llamarles la atención.

- ¿Y tú?- me dice, golpeándome en las costillas con el codo.

Le cuento muy por encima sobre mi familia: dos hermanos, varios sobrinos, dos padres, como todo el mundo y una infancia completamente perfecta, por lo que no puedo quejar. No quiero que su cabeza haga lo mismo que ha hecho la mía, y compare ambas vidas, pero lo hace.

- Vaya- murmura achinando los ojos y mirándome.- Te envidio. Al parecer tienes una vida perfecta.

Me limito a sonreír con parquedad y encogerme de hombros; es una situación muy extraña y un poco violenta. No quiero que piense que estoy presumiendo de lo que la vida me ha dado, porque aunque me encanta fardar de lo que tengo, sé que con él no es buena idea.

Nos decantamos por dejarnos de compras (empezamos a parecernos a nuestras mujeres), y buscamos un lugar para comer. La noche anterior eligió él, esa asquerosa comida india, por lo que en esta ocasión le conduzco hasta el primer restaurante de comida rápida que me encuentro, que no es otro que un Pans and Company.

- Adoro los bocadillos de pechuga que ponen aquí- dijo, empezándose a hacérseme la boca agua. Entro al local y sólo hay dos personas esperando para ser atendidas.

- ¿Cómo es posible que comiendo tanto, te mantengas... así?- señala mis músculos, como si no lo entendiera, y uno de los clientes recoge su pedido y se marcha, haciendo avanzar la fila.

- Gimnasio, inglesito, gimnasio- me hace momios, creyéndose que no le veo, y le pego un empujón inofensivo que le hace trastabillar hasta perder casi el equilibrio.- Esta tarde te vienes conmigo.

- Sí, no tengo yo cosa mejor que hacer que deporte en vacaciones...

- Ya lo veo- le levanto la camiseta le pico con el dedo los abdominales perdidos que se le marcan en la tripa. Él me pega un manotazo y restablece su camiseta, mirando a las dependientas, que se ríen y se sonrojan.- He dicho que te vienes.

- Que no voy a ir cont...

- ¿Coca-cola o fanta?

**_Danny_**

Regresamos al hotel cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, la hora perfecta para echarse una siesta. Hemos estado toda la mañana caminando de un lado para otro por el pueblo, y los pies notan el cansancio, por no hablar de la espalda.

- ¿Necesitas otro masaje?- me sugiere mientras esperamos el ascensor para subir un solo piso hasta nuestros dormitorios. Tenemos el estómago lleno de comida y nos estamos volviendo muy sedentarios los dos. No me va a quedar más remedio que hacerle caso e ir mañana con él al gimnasio.

- No, gracias- digo, recordando la vez anterior y las consecuencias, y él parece recordarlo a su vez y se ríe, apoyando la cabeza en el espejo del ascensor, con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda. Me sonrojo, cosa que odio, y le miro un instante antes de que él también me mire a mí y me pille observándolo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

Las puertas se cierran al no detectar más entradas y yo vuelvo a las miradas furtivas. Harry parece un cúmulo de excesos. Tiene la nariz demasiado grande en proporción con el tamaño de su cara, los labios muy voluminosos y carnosos, los ojos muy azules, los brazos muy musculosos, y una sonrisa demasiado perfecta. Incluso son dientes son perfectos, blanquísimos y rectos. Y tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, cosa que envidio; yo tengo que conformarme con mis paletos ladeados e imperfectos.

Menos de treinta segundos después, las puertas se vuelven a abrir y tratamos de salir ambos a la vez, por lo que nos paramos en seco dejando que el otro lo haga primero, y así hasta dos veces, hasta que él se planta, da un paso atrás, y me indica con una mano que salga yo primero. Le falta decir "las damas primero". Saco la tarjeta magnética del bolso de cuero y Harry hace lo propio, metiéndola en la ranura, y antes de entrar, se vuelve y me mira.

- Te espero aquí a las seis listo con ropa deportiva y una toalla.

- Harry, que no...

- Te espero- repite.

Sonríe, alzándome una ceja y entra a su dormitorio. Guay. Si no era poco incómodo pasar tiempo con él, más aún después de esa conversación durante el desayuno, ahora encima voy a tener que hacer el ridículo en un gimnasio intentando ponerme en forma en un día. No es que esté obeso, pero seamos realistas, el ritmo físico que seguro que él lleva a la hora de hacer deporte va a ser muy superior al mío... Lo más probable es que termine incluso vomitando. Guay.

Opto por entrar a mi dormitorio porque no pinto nada plantado en sólo medio del pasillo con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y mirando a la nada, y me encuentro con Mery en él, tumbada sobre la cama haciendo zapping con el mando a distancia en una mano y el teléfono móvil en la otra. Gira la cabeza y me saluda con una sonrisa que me hace sentir casi como si le estuviera siendo infiel. Camino hasta la cama y me dejo caer a su lado, depositando un beso casi por compromiso en su mejilla y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, mirando también al televisor.

- ¿Qué tal con Harry? –pregunta con el único interés de saber qué tal me ha ido el día, pero repito, me siento como si estuviera siéndole infiel y me pongo nervioso a la hora de contestar, fuera de toda lógica. Sólo hemos estado de turismo, comiendo y hablando. ¿Por qué se me acelera tanto el pulso entonces? "Puede que porque te hayas sentido mejor con él en cuatro horas que con tu mujer en dos semanas de casado", me recuerda mi voz interior. Muchas gracias, bocazas. "De nada".

- Bien, hemos estado paseando por el pueblo, ya sabes... Turismo. Le he comprado algo a Vicky.

- Leopardo, seguro- adivina. Conoce muy bien a Vicky, y tienen casi mejor relación entre ellas que yo con alguna de ambas. Son algo así como mejores amigas, aunque sean totalmente opuestas. Asiento simplemente con la cabeza y trato de dormir un poco hasta que lleguen las seis de la tarde y tenga que ir al maldito gimnasio con el maldito americano. – Por cierto, esta tarde he quedado con el americano para ir al gimnasio.

- ¿Al gimnasio? ¿Tú?- inquiere esbozando una sonrisa irónica y divertida.

- Se ha empeñado en que le acompañe. Creo que quiere humillarme.

- Es gracioso, ¿sabes?- ¿gracioso? ¿Qué me humille haciendo deporte?- Antes te quejabas porque quisiera hacer "cosas de chicas" con Kath y ahora pasas más tiempo con Harry que conmigo. Es curioso.

Curioso y extraño, porque tiene razón. Permanezco un par de segundos pensativo, sintiendo sus palabras dar tumbos por mi cabeza y retumbar contra mi cráneo, haciendo eco para impregnarse en él. _"Ahora pasas más tiempo con Harry que conmigo". _Es cierto que en las últimas veinticuatro horas apenas si he visto a mi mujer, y en cambio al americano no me le despego ni con espátula. Tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo, y eso es lo que más extraño, curioso y preocupante me resulta. Empiezo a pensar que tiene que haber algún componente químico que algunas personas llevan en su ADN y otras no para ser capaces de hacer a los que están a su alrededor felices con cualquier cosa. Harry le lleva, indudablemente. Recuerdo haberme reído esta mañana incluso por algunas bromas que no entendía, pero sólo ver cómo se dejaba la garganta con esas carcajadas graves y descontroladas que salían de sus voluminosos labios, conseguía hacerme reír a mí. Es como si un aura los recubriera y los hiciera irresistibles, como una especie de diablillos escondidos entre la población humana normal y corriente como yo que aparecen en tu vida para demostrarte que la auténtica felicidad existe y que todos tenemos derecho de acceder a ella.

Lo malo es que tengo la sensación de que ni Mery ni yo llevamos ese componente, y que no seremos capaces de proporcionarnos esa felicidad ni aunque lo intentemos de todo corazón.

- Es agradable- termino diciendo.- Poder hablar de cosas de tíos en tu idioma en esta isla perdida de la mano de Dios con todo el mundo hablando lenguas extrañas.

Ahora es ella quien se encoge de hombros y la televisión se apaga automáticamente por el botón a distancia, indicándome que quiere dormir un rato de siesta, y nos acurrucamos uno contra el otro sin molestarnos ni darnos calor gracias al aire acondicionado.

Mery enseguida concilia el sueño, y noto cómo su pecho sube y baja en una cadencia tranquila, sus párpados moviéndose suavemente abrazada por Morfeo, que decide no abrazarme a mí. No soy capaz de quedarme dormido por más que cierre los ojos; siento una especie de hombrecitos diminutos saltándome en el estómago y me descubro a mi mismo mirando repetidas veces el reloj contando los minutos para que lleguen las seis de la tarde. ¿Puedo resultar más patético incluso para mí mismo? Parezco una adolescente atontada por el chico que domina sus sueños y que empieza a arreglarse dos horas antes de su cita con él. Y no lo soy, ¿vale? Pero Harry sigue teniendo ese algo que me pone nervioso, y aún no confío en él del todo. Además, sé que me va a hacer papilla en el gimnasio. Motivos no me faltan...

A las seis menos cuarto de la tarde, Mery sigue dormida y yo me levanto de su lado escurriéndome fuera de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. No sé qué planes tiene para esa tarde, pero seguramente sea hacer algo con la mujer de Harry, cuyo nombre siempre se me olvida.

Hurgo en la maleta hasta encontrar el único pantalón de chándal que he traído a Isla Mauricio, como si mi subconsciente ya hubiese planeado todo esto, y me calzo adecuadamente para bajar al gimnasio. Cojo la toalla, el teléfono, y salgo del dormitorio tras dejarle a Mery una notita junto a su mesita de noche de dónde me encuentro.

Cuando abro la puerta, mirándome las deportivas y reflexionando sobre lo ridículo que me siento así vestido, alzo los ojos y me topo con Harry al otro lado, haciendo que mi autoestima vuelva a caer. Su ropa ni siquiera es de marca y le queda mejor que a mí.

- Vaya, puntualidad inglesa- se mofa, mirando su reloj digital y separándose de su puerta.- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te machaque?

- ¿Sabes que ser tan arrogante es pecado?- le respondo entornando los ojos. Me saca de mis casillas cuando su ego sube a esos niveles, pero tiene razón. Me va a dar una paliza.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que yo quiera ir al cielo?- alza la ceja derecha y esboza una sonrisa ladeada, sugerente y que intenta jugar conmigo. Odio reconocerme a mí mismo que lo consigue, porque se me revuelve el estómago ante semejante gesto de dominación por su parte.- Yo prefiero el infierno.

Estoy replanteándome lo atractiva que se ha vuelto la idea de ir al infierno con Harry cuando me toma de la muñeca y tira de mí para acceder al ascensor que se encuentra al otro lado del pasillo. Incluso en gestos tan simples como eso, desprende fuerza por cada poro de su americana piel.

Llegamos al gimnasio tres minutos después. Se encuentra dos pisos más debajo de nuestros dormitorios, y mi cabeza se hace un plano general del hotel porque incluso descendiendo dos pisos, no estamos bajo tierra. Este debe ser uno de esos hoteles encallados en las rocas del acantilado de la playa. Harry abre la puerta y me deja pasar primero de nuevo, riéndose. Me dan ganas de molerle a palos para que deje de tratarme así, pero me contengo. No quiero perder energías antes de tiempo.

El gimnasio es una sala mediana, limpia y amplia. Tres de las cuatro paredes son de cristal, dejando unas vistas incluso mejores que las que hay desde mi dormitorio y reforzando mi teoría sobre la construcción de este hotel. Hay dos escasas personas usando dos bicicletas estáticas y el resto de máquinas están apagadas y vacías. Junto a la puerta de entrada hay un hombre de aspecto aburrido ojeando una revista de cotilleos con los auriculares puestos y al fondo, en la única pared sólida de las cuatro, se distingue una puerta bajo un letrero que reza "servicios".

Harry me golpea el codo tras mi escrutinio a la sala y me indica por dónde vamos a empezar.

- ¿Te parece que empecemos calentando un poco?- pregunta de modo profesional, señalando las cintas para correr, situadas justo enfrente de la pared principal, con vistas al mar. – Imagínate que corres por el agua.

Le dejo que me dirija porque es quien sabe de esto de los dos, no en vano, trabaja en un gimnasio. Estamos cerca de quince minutos haciendo series de cinco minutos a distintas velocidades, y voy notando como mi ritmo cardíaco aumente y me priva la respiración. Y eso que esto es el calentamiento...

- Vale, vamos a ir trabajando los grupos musculares, ¿de acuerdo?- me informa al bajarnos de las cintas. Él respira como si tal cosa y a mi está a punto de entrarme flato. Asiento, respirando hondo y nos situamos en lo que según él me dice, se llama "abductor" por el músculo que trabbaja, esos aparatos para trabajar los muslos en los que tienes que colocar cada pierna en cada lateral y cerrarlas superando la resistencia de la máquina. – Quita esa cara de circunstancias, inglesito. Luego me lo agradecerás.

- Cuando me duela todo el cuerpo, ¿no?

- Gracias a mí vas a mejorar hasta en la cama. Seguro que al primer orgasmo te quedas hecho polvo, nunca mejor dicho.

Se echa a reír y se sitúa en la máquina conjunta a la mía. No puedo responderle nada porque estoy demasiado ocupado luchando contra el abductor, apretando incluso los dientes y agarrándome fuertemente al asiento. Parece que me voy a hacer caca encima de un momento a otro.

- Esto es imposible...-me quejo, hablando entre dientes y sudando la gota gorda. Miro a Harry y le veo respirando hondo, concentrado en su actividad, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo, que empieza a estar cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, iluminándole la piel. Se le hincha una vena en la sien y se le abren las aletas de la nariz con hombría, los músculos de los brazos a punto de estallar. Me mira, rompiendo su rítmica respiración.

- Lo estás haciendo mal.

Ya decía yo... Se levanta de su máquina y se acerca a la mía, toqueteando algunas teclas del cuerpo metálico trasero de mi abductor y noto cómo la resistencia cede un poco.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Hulk?- chasqueo la lengua y veo cómo se arrodilla entre mis piernas. Me pongo nervioso en menos de un segundo ante esa proximidad peligrosa que acaba de crear entre nosotros (espero que de manera inconsciente o se tragará la toalla), y trato de controlar mi agitada respiración cuando pone sus manos en mis rodillas. Doy un respingo hacia atrás y él vuelve a levantar una ceja. – No te pongas nerviosa, princesa.

- ¿Qué cojones haces?- le espeto fingiendo enfado, pero es que _necesito _que se levante de ahí.

Me coloca las piernas correctamente en los almohadones del abductor y me indica dónde y cómo apoyar los pies. Y cuando tiene que levantarse, no lo hace. Deja las manos sobre mis rodillas y me acaricia los muslos introduciéndolas un poco por debajo del pantalón, sin mirarme a los ojos. Luego levanta la cabeza, ladeándola, y esbozando _esa _sonrisa que me tortura. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y yo siento un violento tirón en la entrepierna y una bola de fuego instalarse en mi bajo estómago al ver cómo acerca más aún su cara a mí. En serio, ¿qué cojones pretende?

- ¿Tú qué crees?- y vuelve a alzar esa ceja.

* * *

**¿Me entendéis ahora? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola. No sé si alguna vez os habrá pasado que empezáis un capítulo carente de ideas y le termináis con ganas de escribir la Biblia en verso. He aquí la demostración. Los POV's de Danny siempre me quedan más largos y no entiendo purqué, como diría Mourinho. El caso es que el de Harry es muy *-* (la autora se siente un poco pagada de sí misma al reconocer que le encantó escribir esa parte) y el del pecoso es la cosa más rara y lol que he escrito en mucho tiempo, ya veréis porqué, espero no mataros de un soponcio o algo. Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

**_Harry_**

Cierro la puerta tras mi espalda y el calor enseguida se vuelve agobiante, pero no se puede esperar otra cosa de una sauna. Después de estar más de tres cuartos de hora mareando a Danny por todo el gimnasio ordenándole qué ejercicios hacer, y riéndome de su torpeza y su vergüenza, he conseguido que me haga caso y entre conmigo en la sauna. Eh, que sé lo que estáis pensando. No soy ningún depravado que quiera hacerle cosas malvadas aquí dentro aprovechando que tenemos la sauna para nosotros solos, aunque la verdad es que por mucho que gritase nadie le oiría... Pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que años y años de deporte me han enseñado que después de machacar al cuerpo con sobreesfuerzos, no hay nada mejor que una ducha completamente fría y después unos diez minutos en una sauna, para que la diferencia tan brusca de temperaturas ayude a tu cuerpo a realizar mejor la circulación de la sangre y luego no te duelan todos los músculos por falta de riego.

La verdad es que tampoco he tenido que insistirle mucho. Ha bastado con decirle que yo iba a entrar y que si quería, que me siguiera. Vale, puede que lo haya acompañado de uno de esos alzamientos de cejas tan típicos en mí y que uso de un modo inconsciente (la mayoría de las veces), pero yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan manipulable. Sólo con mirarle de arriba abajo ya se pone todito colorado y tartamudea como si tuviera quince años. No sabía que con gestos tan simples pudiera tener tan atado a alguien.

Me dejo caer en el banco de madera clara que se encuentra enfrente de la puerta y le indico que haga lo mismo que yo. Según me ha dicho, sólo entró en una sauna en una ocasión y se tuvo que salir a los dos minutos porque se asfixiaba.

- Tienes que hacer esfuerzos y controlar tu respiración- le digo, acomodando la cabeza en el respaldo.- No es como estar en el exterior.

- ¿Desde cuándo hay que esforzarse por respirar?- pregunta molesto y se sienta tan alejado de mí que cabría un luchador de sumo entre nosotros. Creo que está enfadado, pero no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta porque siempre tiene ese humor tan suyo, tan inglés, y rara vez sonríe o hace bromas. No sé si se debe a esa infelicidad que le rodea o es simplemente su carácter, pero quiero descubrirlo. Ahogo una risita, porque sé que sería rizar el rizo, y dejo pasar unos minutos en silencio, permitiendo que se acostumbre a la densidad del aire. En parte, tiene motivos para estar enfadado conmigo, no he dejado de tomarle el pelo en toda la tarde. Con los ojos cerrados, veo proyectado contra mis párpados, como si se tratase de una película, el suceso en la máquina del abductor. No me juzguéis, es difícil tenerle tan cerca y tratar de dejarle intacto. Le voy a echar la culpa también al hecho de que sea inglés. Los ingleses están hechos de otra pasta, son elegantes en todo lo que hacen, les rodea una especie de aura de arrogancia que sólo tienen los británicos y que a mí, acostumbrado a la camaradería de los californianos, me atrae y me excita al mismo tiempo. - ¿De qué te ríes?

Abro los ojos y los clavo en él. Ha acortado un poco la distancia y se encuentra más cerca de mí. Me mira con el ceño fruncido y el gesto contraído como si tuviera seis años y le hubiera quitado su juguete favorito. ¿Estaba riéndome?

- De nada- murmuro, volviendo a mis pensamientos, pero no le contento. En estos cinco días me he dado cuenta de que es difícil de convencer para algunas cosas y muy fácil para otras. Es tremendamente cabezota y obstinado, no más que yo, pero lo es. - ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

- Parece que estoy en la cima de una montaña- dice, inspirando profundamente y soltando el aire gradualmente.- Creo que tengo que dejar de fumar.

- Crees bien. Seguro que tienes los pulmones negros.

Hace un sonido similar al que emiten los _Pous_ cuando no quieren comer más, algo así como "meh", y ahogo otra risa. También es muy teatral, y está constantemente poniendo voces distintas a la suya. Es gracioso, aunque muy seco. La verdad es que Danny es muy raro.

- ¿Dijiste que tenías un grupo, no?- pregunto de pronto, enlazándolo con mis pensamientos como si él supiera por donde van mis cavilaciones. Veo cómo asiente.- ¿Por qué no cantas algo? No te he escuchado nunca.

- ¿Cantar?- alza una ceja y hace que me recuerde a mí. Sus ojos azules se abren por la sorpresa y le da un aspecto entre inocente y travieso que me incita a saltarle encima, pero me contengo. Me cuesta, más de lo que puedo reconocerme a mí mismo, pero me contengo y asiento de vuelta.- He perdido práctica, y no tengo la voz educada... Hace muchos años que no canto profesionalmente.

- ¿Pero eso no es como montar en bici, que nunca se olvida?

- Sí, pero...

- ¿No quieres que te oiga?- deduzco, mirándole fijamente. Se traba durante unos segundos y mira a todos lados, balbuceando.- Está bien, no puedo obligarte.

- No es que no quiera que me oigas... De hecho puedes buscarme en Youtube cuando quieras, pero cuando el grupo se fue a la mierda se rompió lo único que me hacía sentir que estaba en este mundo por algo, que con nuestras canciones contribuíamos a hacer el mundo un poco menos canalla- no me mira, en ningún momento levanta la mirada de sus manos.- Me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a cantar porque no sirve para nada. Una maldita canción no va a hacer que desaparezca el hambre del mundo, o que dejen de raptar y violar a niñas en Oriente Medio...

- ¿Y por qué deberías encargarte tú de esas cosas si ni los políticos lo hacen?- doy un pequeño saltito y me acerco a él. Cerca. El uno al lado del otro, como debía ser desde el principio.- No sé cuán conocidos seríais allí, pero la gente no suele escuchar música para que cesen las guerras, o no les suban los impuestos. La música está para distraernos de todo eso, para encontrar un consuelo al llegar de un día de mierda del trabajo, para desahogarnos, para sentirnos identificados... No sé, no tienes por qué ser un nuevo Gandhi, aunque te estés quedando igual de calvo que él.

Rechista. Tenía que añadir un chiste después de ese discurso casi filosófico que le he soltado o me iba a sentir muy ridículo. Pero le veo esbozar una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa cuando alza la cara y me mira. Creo que es la primera vez que le veo sonreír de esa manera. Todas las sonrisas que le ha dedicado a su mujer y que yo he tenido la oportunidad de ver, eran forzadas, no falsas, pero sí irreales. No le salían del corazón, sino del cerebro, como si se esperase de él que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, sonreír, asentir, simular felicidad. Y ese brillo que le atraviesa la mirada al regalarme esa sonrisa de dientes torcidos lleva un componente que no llevaban las anteriores, una especie de esperanza, de ilusión. No quiero echarme flores a mí mismo, pero es mi culpa. Creo que estoy consiguiendo eso que le he dicho esta semana de hacerle feliz, aunque sea matándole a deporte en el gimnasio.

- Yo jamás me pondría una túnica naranja butanero- dice, y no puedo evitar romper en carcajadas.

- Tu sentido de la moda no te lo permite, ¿no?- inquiero, y asiente con un gesto tan digno en su rostro que sólo consigue hacerme reír más alto y más fuerte. ¿Sentido de la moda? No habéis visto cómo se ha anudado la toalla en torno a la cintura, eso no es sentido ni es nada.

Cuando se me calman las risas, y me seco una lágrima imaginaria, le miro de reojo. Ha adoptado la misma postura que yo hace un par de minutos, la cabeza reposada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Al parecer se ha acostumbrado a estar aquí dentro. Tiene la nariz chiquitita, y graciosa, y cubierta de pecas, cómo no. Respira acompasadamente dejando los poros abiertos bajo esa fina capa de sudor producido por el calor que hace aquí dentro, y está un poquito más moreno que cuando le conocí. ¿O debería decir rosa? Le observo, acortando aún más la distancia sin hacer ningún ruido que le ponga sobreaviso y me mire. Hay algo en su brazo izquierdo que me intriga, está lleno de tatuajes que no entiendo pero que estoy seguro que tienen su significado, y no saber cuál es me frustra más de lo que debería. Dije que quería hacerle feliz (lo cuál ya es bastante preocupante), no saberlo todo de él. No necesito saber porqué se tatuó esa mujer en la bola del hombro o porqué de ese reloj de arena encerrado en una jaula. No necesito saber cómo se hizo esa pequeña cicatriz en el puente de la nariz o porqué se muerde las uñas sin parar. No necesito saber porqué fuma con la derecha si es zurdo, porqué no come pescado o porqué odia a los Rolling Stones. Pero si no lo necesito, ¿por qué no puedo evitar morirme por saberlo? ¿Por qué me carcome no tener respuesta a preguntas que ni siquiera debería plantearme? ¿Por qué siento que no es suficiente que me diga que hoy está bien, sino ser yo el que le haga sentirse así? ¿Por qué parezco una maldita adolescente enamorada?

- Harry- murmura de pronto, como si supiera que le estoy observando. Abre un ojo y me mira, supongo que para comprobar que sigo aquí.- ¿Tú crees en el amor eterno?

Habría sido mucho más normal y menos complicado que me preguntara si se puede subir a la luna montado en un cepillo de dientes. Porque la verdad es que nunca me lo he planteado, y este tipo de preguntas no se responden con un sí o un no. Y más que la respuesta, estoy pensando en porqué diablos me ha preguntado eso.

- Pues... no- ¿recordáis que he dicho que no se contenta fácilmente? Me mira inquisitivo como si quisiera una explicación.- Está científicamente demostrado que no existe. Lo que conocemos como amor dura unos cinco años. Cuando se acaba la pasión, una persona se acostumbra a estar con otra y encuentra eso que se llama comodidad, lo cual es muy triste. Así que... no.

- ¿Y no crees que esa comodidad que tú dices es el amor verdadero? Cuando se acaba la pasión, y el sexo, y los juegos y las ganas de hacer locuras. Cuando te asientas con alguien y le aguantas aunque tengas ganas de tirarle por la ventana, le aguantas sólo porque... le quieres- hay algo que me dice que eso es lo que él se esfuerza por creer, su manera de hablar, casi devota. Es como el que se aferra a una existencia suprema para darle sentido a su vida.

- No lo sé. Cuando lo experimente te lo digo.

Sonríe de lado, casi como si estuviera decepcionado con mi respuesta, y decido que llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí y que terminaremos por deshidratarnos los dos.

Salimos de la sauna y el aire fresco del exterior contrasta con el embotamiento del interior, y se nos pone la piel de gallina. Le conduzco de nuevo a las duchas, a darnos una rápida para eliminar el sudor, y nos vestimos en silencio, escuchando el sonido de la radio central emitir una canción del momento.

Nos montamos en el ascensor, intercambiando trivialidades sobre la cena o las fiestas que está celebrando el pueblo en esos días. Nada personal. Al llegar a nuestras puertas no sé qué extraña necesidad me asalta de que su habitación sea la mía y la mía la suya. Y ni siquiera estoy pensando en el sexo. Sino en eso que ha dicho hace unos minutos, en asentarte con alguien y aguantarle porque le quieres.

- Ha estado bien- dice él, sacando su tarjeta, y quiero creer que se refiere al deporte.- Mañana me dolerá todo el cuerpo, pero... ha estado bien.

- Ha sido gracioso verte atascado en la máquina del femoral- me burlo.- Parecías una cucaracha patas arriba.

- Ja ja. Me he hecho daño en la espalda, subnormal- me aguanto la bromita de sugerirle un nuevo masaje, aunque se le colorearían las mejillas y parecería un payasete, pero ya me he reído bastante de él por hoy, tampoco quiero que me odie.

**_Danny_**

Entro a la habitación y cierro la puerta tras mi cuerpo. No quiero reconocerlo, y justo por eso evito mirarme al espejo, pero sé que estoy sonriendo. Lo noto incluso de un modo no físico, siento esa sensación cosquilleante que sienten los niños al subirse a una noria, o al comer un helado en un caluroso día de verano. Hacía años que no me sentía así.

Mery me asalta de un momento a otro y se cuelga de mi cuello, con una sonrisa espléndida en su rostro. Ciertamente, es guapísima, es tan guapa que podría ser modelo si se lo propusiera, y alta, con tacones me sobrepasa en estatura. La miro a los ojos, dejando que se piense que esa sonrisa, que ya traía yo de antes y que he estado toda la tarde ocultando de Harry para que no viera que ha conseguido entretenerme, es culpa suya. La sonrío y la abrazo, y entierro mi cara en el hueco de su cuello apretando su fino cuerpo contra el mío. Apenas si tiene cintura. Oigo cómo ríe junto a mí, esa risita tan tonta que tiene. ¿Cómo olerá Harry? ¿Cómo olerá de verdad, en un abrazo sincero? ¿Cómo será la textura de su piel en una caricia? ¿Se sentirá tan bien como mi mente imagina?

- Vaya, al parecer el deporte te ha sentado bien- murmura, besándome el cuello y buscando mis ojos. Le regalo una nueva sonrisa y mi mente crea una respuesta larga y estructurada sobre lo bien que me he sentido al lado de Harry, por muy cabrón que haya sido conmigo, o mucho que se haya reído de mí. Ha estado genial.

- No ha estado mal... Tengo entendido que el deporte mejora el sexo- le digo, parafraseando al americano, y ella alza una ceja, igual que hace él siempre.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues esta noche me lo enseñas- la beso durante un par de segundos y me dirijo al baño a cambiarme.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, hacía días que no besaba a mi mujer. Se supone que estamos de luna de miel, y que a partir de estas vacaciones pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. ¿Y qué estoy haciendo yo en cambio? Prácticamente huir de ella. Pero es irresistible. El hombre tiene una tendencia natural a apartarse de lo que no le gusta y acercarse a lo que sí. Instinto de supervivencia, lo llaman. El problema radica en que huyendo de Mery, huyo de prácticamente toda mi vida. Si voy a pasar el resto de mis días con ella, será mejor que vaya acostumbrándome a ello, que vaya buscando ese confort propio de parejas asentadas que le he dicho al americano hace unos minutos. Cuando lo haga, todo será mucho más fácil.

Me visto con ropa cómoda y no deportiva, y me libero de esa sensación de ser un monigote ridículo que he adquirido al vestirme de esa guisa para ir al gimnasio. No sé qué plan tenemos para esta noche pero tengo entendido que el pueblo celebra las fiestas del patrón local esa semana y estaría bien disfrutar un poco de ellas. Me acerco a mi mujer –todavía no me acostumbro a llamarla así- y veo que se está poniendo un corto y oscuro vestido, algo elegante, pero no en demasía. Al parecer ella también ha pensado en salir fuera del hotel.

- Cuando estuve de compras con Kath, descubrimos un restaurante de comida autóctona- me dice, tratando de cerrarse la cremallera de la espalda y, en vistas de que no se llega, acudo a su lado a cerrársela yo.- Sabes que no me gusta no saber lo que como, pero tenía buena pinta.

- ¿Me vas a llevar allí esta noche?- bromeo, como si la mujer fuera yo.

- Bueno, hemos quedado para cenar los cuatro juntos. ¿Te hace?- me encojo de hombros, supongo que mi manera de decir que sí, y terminamos de arreglarnos. Son las ocho y media pasadas y según me ha dicho, a las once hay una especie de verbena en algunas zonas del pueblo y que estaría bien que fuéramos.

Salimos del dormitorio y bajamos a recepción para esperar a los americanos, entregándole nuestras tarjetas al muchachito que hay tras el mostrador. Aprovecho y le pregunto si aquel incidente que tuvimos con la reserva está solucionado o si nos van a echar a patadas. Por supuesto, estoy bromeando, pero se pone todo colorado y balbucea al tiempo que mira en libros de registros y me dice que se solucionó todo el mismo día de nuestra llegada.

Un par de minutos después, la pareja feliz llega junto a nosotros. Mery y la mujer de Harry –no consigo acordarme nunca de su nombre, ¿vale?- se saludan con un beso y él y yo nos apretamos las manos, como buenos machos que somos. Menos mal que los dos parecemos haber olvidado que eso de besuquearse no es solo cosa de mujeres... La esposa de Harry viste con alegría, lleva una blusa floreada y uno de esos pantalones enanos en un color eléctrico, es como si fuera un rayo de luz. Además, las escasas veces que he hablado con ella, he comprobado que es muy nerviosa y siempre está riendo. A su lado, Harry viste de forma más austera. Pantalones grises y una camisa – ojo, camisa- azul, un par de tonos más clara que sus ojos. Esta muy, muy guapo. ¿Qué coño...? Yo no he pensado eso. Está elegante, sí. Elegante.

- Buenas noches- dice, con ese tono correcto que sólo usa en contadas ocasiones y que parece estar riéndose de ti.

- Buenas- me mira y sonríe de lado, paseando su mirada por mi cuerpo, entreteniéndose disimuladamente en mi camisa burdeos y mis pantalones negros. Luego sonríe otra vez y aparta la mirada de mí. ¿Me acaba de dar el visto bueno?

- ¿Nos movemos? Me muero de hambre-Harry le ríe la gracia a su mujer y nos ponemos de camino a ese restaurante. Mi mano se entrelaza con la de Mery, pero la americana se abraza al musculado brazo izquierdo de su marido, como si fuera un koala colgando de él. Es muy bajita a su lado, y no lleva tacones, pero visualmente, quedan bien. Son una de esas parejas a las que sólo con verlas, sabes que se quieren.

Decido dejar la mente en blanco cuando me doy cuenta que parezco una de esas viejas de la peluquería de mi madre criticando a las famosas de las revistas, y sonrío a Mery, a la cual se ve feliz. Bueno, esta era la intención al casarme con ella, que al menos uno de los dos lo fuera.

Llegamos al restaurante que descubrieron en su salida de chicas y nos reciben con calidez y profesionalidad. Durante toda la noche, probamos platos de los cuales no conocíamos ni siquiera el nombre y nos reímos antes las caras que ponemos al degustar alguno de ellos. Personalmente, mi estómago no estaba preparado para algunas cosas.

Descubro con gratitud que ambos son encantadores. Tanto, que parecen irreales. Bromeamos durante toda la cena, y nos reímos tan alto que gente de otras mesas incluso se vuelve a mirarnos. Sé que serían unos grandes amigos si tuviera la oportunidad de mantener el contacto con ellos. Incluso me permito hacer bromas y dejar un poco a la luz al Danny divertido y payaso que tengo semi enterrado dentro de mí. Se puede decir que es una muy buena noche.

Cuando pagamos la cuenta, salimos del restaurante y el ambiente festivo se respira por las calles. Es una de esas situaciones en las que tú puedes estar muy rayado, y lo único que puede apetecerte es quedarte en la cama y regodearte en tu propia mierda, pero el exterior te anima, tira de ti. Entre los cuatro decidimos acercarnos a un chiringuito que hay en el paseo marítimo y del que sale música a todo volumen. Hace una temperatura envidiable y el sitio se ve agradable, la gente baila y desde esta distancia nos llegan sus risas.

Nos acomodamos en una mesa y una nativa se acerca a nosotros con una libreta, un boli, una sonrisa de dientes amarillentos y una bufanda de plumas de colores típica de carnavales. Nos toma nota y se va bailando y moviendo las caderas.

- ¡Yo quiero bailar!- exclama la mujer de Harry, mirando a su marido, que levanta las manos al aire como si se desentendiera del asunto.

- Sabes que no bailo en público.

- ¡Vamos, aquí no te conoce nadie!- le tira de la mano hacia la zona en la que baila todo el mundo, pero él se opone con firmeza.

- Pues yo sí que voy a bailar- digo en un arranque de valentía que no sé de dónde ha salido. Estiro una mano y tomo a la americana hasta la pista, deteniéndome antes para mirar a Mery- ¿Te importa?

- En absoluto.

Le dedico una mirada divertida a Harry y me llevo a su esposa a la pista. Suena música latina y mi sangre inglesa no sabe cómo bailar esto, pero es divertido hacer un poco el ridículo. La americana baila muy bien, y casi lo hace ella todo, me agarra, me mueve, da vueltas y se menea sujetando mi mano y haciendo que su vaivén me bambolee a mí. En una de esas vueltas, mi mirada se engancha a la de Harry, apoyado con los codos en la mesa y sin quitarnos ojo de encima. Me gustaría decir que está mirando a su mujer, pero estaría mintiendo.

Terminamos la canción sonriendo y obsequiando al otro con halagos sobre lo buenos bailarines que somos y cuando me siento al lado del yanqui, me mira con fijeza.

- Vaya, con el inglesito.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe unos pasos? –me jacto, tomando un trago de mi bebida. Ni os podéis imaginar la cara que se me queda cuando veo que asiente, con gesto serio. - ¿De verdad?

- ¿Cómo era eso de que no bailabas en público?- le pica su mujer, sin rastro de enfado, al contrario, parece divertida.

- Es por dejarle en ridículo- le dice, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.- Todos los méritos han sido tuyos. Seguro que no hay huevos de bailar conmigo.

¿Que no hay... que no hay huevos? Ah, no. Eso no se le dice a Danny Jones y se sale con vida. ¿Qué tendremos los hombres ante esa expresión que bien nos pueden pedir bailar o tirarnos en parapente sin paracaídas, que lo hacemos? ¿Será porque juega con nuestra hombría? ¿Soy consciente de que la voy a perder por completo si bailo con Harry?

Estira una mano y me alza una ceja, y hace que mi orgullo herido se remueva, ansioso por callarle la boca. Se la cojo (la mano...) tras soltar un "tsé, te vas a enterar", y nos arrastramos uno al otro a la pista. Es como si fuéramos una pareja homosexual que no se pone de acuerdo en quién es el pasivo y quién el activo. Y yo no pienso ser al que le jodan.

Aprovechamos la canción que ha empezado hace un par de segundos, que creo que es _On the floor_, de Jennifer López y el perro ese que canta con todo dios últimamente, y Harry cuadra los hombros. Esta melodía es realmente sinuosa.

- Bien, llévame- dice, colocando las manos como si hubiera aceptado que él es la mujer y fuésemos a bailar un vals o alguno de esos bailes de salón. Reprime una sonrisa que atino a ver antes de que carraspee y se ponga serio y me encajo en el hueco que deja para mi cuerpo, estirando la columna vertebral. - ¿En serio? ¿Te crees que esto se baila así?

Y saltándose su propia orden, empieza a llevarme él a mí. Pasa su mano derecha por mi cintura y de un tirón me pega a su cadera, invadiendo mi espacio personal y jugando con mi cordura. Entrelaza nuestras piernas y siento cómo su entrepierna se roza con la mía, no sé si en un gesto inconsciente o premeditado, pero me corta la respiración. Sonríe de lado, y posa su mano libre en mi cadera tras hacer que mis brazos se enlacen por detrás de su cuello. Tampoco sé si es consciente de que su mujer y la mía nos están mirando y probablemente se estén sintiendo muy incómodas, casi tanto como yo, cuando empieza a hacer círculos con la cadera como si fuera una cuchara removiendo el café y nos mueve al ritmo de la lambada. ¿No podía haber salido una canción menos cochina?

Me demuestra que sí que sabe bailar al tiempo que se restriega contra mí sin dejar de reírse, porque esto le hace mucha gracia, y hasta que no termina la canción, no se detiene. Hemos dado tantas vueltas y tan juntos uno contra otro que me baila todo el chiringuito y no sé dónde está el suelo, el techo o mi virilidad. Y algo se ha despertado entre mis piernas...

Inmediatamente después de esa canción, salta otra latina, y Harry alza una ceja.

- Shakira- dice, con toda esa guasa que me está dejando por los suelos. Agudiza el oído y me mira entornando los ojos.- _Rabiosa_. ¿Me la bailas?

Le pego un empujón para apartarle de mí y me giro para volver a la mesa, pensando en cómo le voy a explicar esto a mi mujer, que debe tener un enfado de órdago. Cual es mi sorpresa cuando las veo, a las dos, llorando de la risa y prácticamente retozando por el suelo. ¿Será posible? Harry llega a mi lado y me da una cachetada en el culo, sentándose a la mesa.

- Gané un concurso de baile hace un par de años-dice, encogiéndose de hombros, lo que me hace pensar que todo esto lo ha hecho a posta. Le miro, balbuceando como un estúpido, y me llevo mi copa a los labios para dejar de hacer el ridículo. Él acerca su cara a mi oído y me susurra junto a él– Eres una buena bailarina, princesa.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al tiempo que veo cómo se ríe. Esto no va a quedar así.

* * *

**¿Verdad que son muy amor? *-* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, we're McFly. Nah, mentira. Ojalá. Eeeeeeeel caso es que traigo un capítulo un poco... uh... porno. Sí. PERO PROMETO QUE NO SOY UNA DEPRAV... Es igual. Harry y Danny ya son mayorcitos para hacer cosas de gente mayor, if u know what i mean. Y eso. Contenido +18. No lo leas si... Joder, es Junes. Leedlo. Se lo dedico a Alba porque lleva muy mal eso de la tensión sexual no resuelta lol. Fue escrito escuchando My heroine de The Maine, por si os ayuda a poneros en situación. **

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**_Danny_**

Se cumple una semana de nuestra llegada a Isla Mauricio y según me informa Mery, aún nos quedan muchas cosas que ver y hacer. Unas minas en el pueblo de al lado, un pequeño zoo en el mismo pueblo, una visita al circo ambulante que pasa ese mes por la isla...

Hoy hemos tenido un día sólo para nosotros, y no me equivocaba al pensar que esto era lo que teníamos que hacer, al menos yo, para acostumbrarme a estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día, que a su lado parecen veintiocho, pero ese es otro tema. Mery parece muy feliz, siempre sonríe y ya no se queja tanto por todo, incluso manda mucho menos. Se puede decir que ha cambiado, al menos un poco, y me encuentro más a gusto a su lado. Seguimos siendo muy diferentes, y habrá cosas de ella que nunca entenderé ni soportaré, pero de eso trata la convivencia. Seguro que hay cosas en mí que ella también aborrece.

- ¿Tienes que dormir con calcetines?- me pregunta. ¿He dicho hace un par de segundos que no se queja tanto? Vale, olvidadlo. – Estamos a treinta y cinco grados.

- Bueno, pero soy inglés. Sigo manteniendo los pies fríos.

- Anda, quítatelos- me pide, y le dedico una mirada de fastidio pero se acerca a mí y me acaricia el pecho desnudo con las yemas de sus finos dedos, sonriendo con fingida inocencia.- Hacer el amor con calcetines es muy poco glamuroso.

- ¿Vamos a...?- inquiero, alzando una ceja. Ella se encoge de hombros, como dejándome escoger a mí, pero para decantar mi balanza hacia el lado que le conviene a ella, se acaricia el brazo de tal manera que consigue que el tirante de su camisón descienda por su hombro y su escote se amplíe lo suficiente para conseguir de mí lo que quiere. – Haber empezado por ahí.

Me saco los calcetines a patadas y lo último lógico y racional que oigo es su risita victoriosa.

Algo más de una hora después, Mery duerme pacíficamente a mi lado, tumbada bocabajo dejando que la luz nocturna le bañe el cuerpo desnudo. Oigo su respiración y veo de reojo cómo su espalda sube y baja al ritmo que sus pulmones han adoptado después del "ejercicio físico" que hemos llevado a cabo en esta cama. Yo debería dormir al igual que ella, de hecho, he de confesar que después del sexo siempre me entra un sueño terrible, pero por algún motivo que desconozco, el techo me tiene absorto. El hecho de tener un cuarto privilegiado, con vistas al mar, hace que el reflejo del agua se cuele de un modo u otro a la habitación y lo vista todo con tonos azules y grisáceos, y no hace falta que te concentres mucho para oír el sonido de las olas. Es como si estuvieras en un barco, pero sin el _movimiento del océano. _

Dejo pasar un par de minutos para conciliar el sueño, y doy varias vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar la postura adecuada, pero todo lo que hago es desvelarme más. Es una pena que el kamasutra no sirva a la hora de dormir.

Opto por pillarme un cigarro y bajar a la piscina a fumármelo. Recuerdo el sitio al que Harry me llevó cuando me dio su Marlboro los primeros días de estar aquí. Salgo de la habitación, agarrando con fuerza la tarjeta magnética para no perderla, de lo contrario, tendré que despertar a alguien para que me pueda abrir la puerta. El hotel entero está sumido en silencio y penumbra, salvando unas pequeñas lámparas que vierten una luz anaranjada en las esquinas y creando un caminito por los pasillos, como si fueran las luces de las pistas de aterrizaje de un aeropuerto. Es extraño ver un sitio que rebosa vida y movimiento en condiciones como estas, da entre repelús e intriga, parece que alguien me va a asaltar de un momento a otro para pedirme un dinero que no llevo encima.

Alcanzo el rincón de la palmera en algo menos de diez minutos. Me he cruzado con una pareja joven entrando al hotel comiéndose los labios y pegándose con todas las esquinas, luego se han perdido por un pasillo y no he podido evitar reírme. Me recuerdan a mí con una novia que tuve a los dieciocho años. Tenía que esconderla constantemente del representante de la banda porque no podíamos tener novias... Qué tiempos aquellos...

Enciendo el cigarro y me lo fumo despacio. Se ven las luces de un par de habitaciones encendidas, y mi mente busca la de Harry antes de que me lo pueda impedir a mí mismo. La suya está apagada, lo más probable es que esté durmiendo, no en vano, son las tres menos cuarto de la mañana. No le he visto en todo el día y aún tenemos un ajuste de cuentas pendiente. No se me olvida que me dejó en ridículo delante de mi mujer y la suya bailándome como si fuera una gata en celo en medio de la pista; aún tengo que devolvérsela.

- Se te van a poner los dedos marrones como apures tanto hasta el filtro- pego tal respingo que podría haber dado con la cabeza en el techo, suponiendo que no estuviera al aire libre, claro.

Me quito el cigarro, o lo que queda de él, de los labios, y dirijo mis ojos hacia arriba, buscando la procedencia de esa voz.

El americano está situado a mi lado, mirándome divertido, pero yo le observo a él como si fuera un fantasma. Me ha dado un susto de muerte, joder, que yo venía pensando en atracadores...

- Me vas a matar de un susto- le digo, llevándome una mano al corazón, que late acelerado. Él se ríe, se sienta junto a mí y me quita el filtro, llevándose la última calada.

- Mm... Las últimas siempre son las mejores, ¿verdad?- acerca su boca a la mía y exhala el humo lentamente sobre mis labios. Mi mirada recae en los suyos y me dan ganas de mordérselos de lo carnosos que se ven.

- Eso... eso supongo- me tiende el filtro para que lo apague y me siento como muy confuso ahora mismo. Mucho.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Seguirte- confiesa, y no puedo estar más sorprendido y más pillado en falta que ahora mismo, por su sinceridad, su falta de reparos y porque no deja de mirarme.

- ¿Se-guirme?

- Sí, estaba espiándote por la mirilla de mi cuarto y he visto que salías del tuyo y me he dicho "¿por qué no seguirle?". Y aquí estamos.

Tiene que estar tomándome el pelo. Alzo la esquina derecha de mi labio superior intentando decirle con ese gesto que si se ha pensado que soy gilipollas o qué coño se cree, y compruebo que se echa a reír. No me hace mucha gracia eso de que anduviera espiándome.

- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que las puertas no tienen mirilla?- me golpea el hombro y me empuja hasta que prácticamente quedo tumbado sobre el césped.- Me voy a dar un baño.

- ¿Un baño? ¿A las tres de la madrugada?- ¿cabe la posibilidad de que se haya fumado algo que no fuera tabaco antes de bajar hasta aquí? Además, no me ha respondido. ¿Seguirme para qué?

- ¿Y qué más da? Es mejor ahora, que estamos solos. ¿No crees?

Creo que está loco, o que tiene sueño, lo cual es peor. Voy a responderle que conmigo no cuente cuando me agarra de la muñeca y tira de mí un par de pasos, los que tardo en ser consciente de que me está moviendo y me opongo. Lo que tarda él en cogerme en brazos y tirarme de espaldas a la piscina. Mi cuerpo se hunde en el agua y se me llena la boca y los oídos, casi ahogándome, hasta que tomo control de mí mismo y puedo salir a flote.

- ¡Está fría!- braceo como un loco para calentarme los músculos, pero está condenadamente fría. Debe hacer pocas horas que han cambiado el agua y aún los rayos del sol no la ha calentado. Siento su frialdad atenazar cada fibra de mi cuerpo y cuando voy a acercarme al bordillo para salir, veo cómo Harry se quita los calzoncillos y, de un salto, se zambulle en el agua abrazándose a sus propias piernas.

Niego con la cabeza. Los americanos no están bien de la azotea, debe ser por tanta comida basura, y tantos desayunos cargados de grasas, eso tiene que afectar a las neuronas, seguro. Pasan un par de minutos y Harry no sale a la superficie. ¿Será posible que no sepa nadar? Si no recuerdo mal, en la playa controlaba bastante bien...

- ¡Harry!- grito en susurros para no despertar a los clientes de las habitaciones más cercanas a la piscina.- ¡Harry, joder!

- Bu- de nuevo doy un respingo al sentir su voz a mi espalda. Braceo para mantenerme a flote y me giro, encontrándole con el pelo pegado a la cara, las pestañas largas y húmedas, y muy cerca de mí, tanto que no me deja pensar con claridad. Tiene una sonrisilla divertida en la cara que me hace sentir como el amigo aguafiestas.

- No tiene gracia- me quejo, pegándole con todas mis fuerzas en el brazo, pero el agua amortigua mi intensidad.

- ¿Sabes?- inclina la cabeza y se relame los labios, mirándome fijamente, y empieza a darme miedo. Bracea y se pega más a mí, haciendo que inconscientemente yo empiece a retroceder. Oigo el "pum pum" de mi corazón a todo volumen, resonando contra la cavidad de mi pecho. - Es cierto que te he seguido, quería estar a solas contigo.

Decidido, me está dando miedo. Sigue acercándose a mí y no deja de sonreír por todo y por nada, pero me recuerda a esos psicópatas de las películas que son tan educados que consiguen que te mees encima. Y encima dice que quería estar a solas conmigo. ¡Conmigo! Seguro que me quiere descuartizar o algo similar.

- Harry, me estás poniendo nervioso- parece gustarle mi nerviosismo, porque no deja de acortar el espacio que nos separa hasta que no puedo apartarme más porque mi espalda choca contra el bordillo de la piscina y me encuentro acorralado entre su pecho y las baldosas azules. Si no fuera porque estoy mojado, estaría sudando la gota gorda.

- Eso era justo lo que deseaba- pasa los brazos junto a los míos y se apoya en el bordillo blanco, mi espacio vital invadido, y siento cómo su piel entra en contacto con la mía. Dios, el agua está helada y él parece estar en llamas. Noto los músculos de su vientre, tensos y duros, trabajados a base de gimnasio, y los de sus brazos igual, rodeándome. Empiezo a temblar, no sé si de miedo o por el frío, pero me preocupa más el hecho de que el tacto de su piel contra la mía me gusta, más de lo que debería.- No me mires así, inglesito.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- el hilillo de voz que sale por mis labios me deja en evidencia y sólo hace que él se sonría de nuevo, paseando un tanto su mirada por mi cuerpo, y cuando la vuelve a mis ojos, un brillo perturbado cruza su azul eléctrico.

- Todo lo que me dejes.

Y me besa.

En menos de un segundo, tengo esos carnosos labios pegados a los míos y moviéndose sobre ellos, con una urgencia apremiante por que le corresponda, pero no puedo. Dios bendito, apenas si puedo respirar. O pensar. Siento cómo los separa e imito su movimiento a duras penas. Estoy tan confuso que podría afirmar que los cerdos vuelan. Y además soy estúpido. Yo pensando que me iba a despedazar y lo que en verdad venía buscando era... esto. Bueno, he de decir que el cambio es satisfactorio, tremendamente satisfactorio.

Pero me sigo asfixiando, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a prever su movimiento. Abro los labios y le dejo que me invada, y siento su lengua golpear contra mis dientes, exigente. No se anda con chiquitas. Y los abro también. Creo que Harry tiene la capacidad de abrir todo lo que quiera con mucha facilidad, no sé si me entendéis...

Cuando su lengua toca la mía oigo algo romperse dentro de mi cabeza, creo que mi cordura. Se resquebraja y me derrite, y la mueve tanto, tan deprisa y por tantos sitios que está consiguiendo que me hagan chiribitas los ojos hasta por dentro de los párpados. Y no hablemos de lo que se está despertando entre mis piernas...

Sus brazos se cierran en torno a mi cuerpo, y me aprieta contra su pecho con fuerza y con ansia. Siento como que me va a comer de un momento a otro, así que me abrazo yo también a él porque, a pesar de que aquí hacemos pie, las piernas casi ni me sostienen. Se han vuelto gelatina. Enlazo por detrás de su cuello y vuelvo el beso más profundo. Harry es como una lucha de contradicciones. Sus labios son blanditos y suaves, y sabe bien, pero su lengua es una aspiradora. Acaricia con ella mi paladar y luego ataca la mía, presionándose contra ella sin dejarme casi moverme. Es como si quisiera comerme casi. Lo último que pienso al cerrar los ojos y rendirme a toda su brutalidad, es que me gusta tanto, que estoy seguro que me voy a volver loco.

Cuando los abro, estamos tumbados en el césped. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando hemos salido de la piscina, pero la verdad es que tampoco me importa mucho. Harry se tiende sobre mí y mis manos cobran vida por todo su cuerpo, porque tienen el impulso y el deseo irracional de acariciarle la espalda y arrancarle la piel a tiras cuando siento cómo, con un suave vaivén, roza su entrepierna con la mía. Se separa de mis labios sólo para oírme gemir y le doy en el gusto. ¿Qué? Me gustaría veros en mi situación. Observo la sonrisa que aflora a sus labios y la mirada febril que me lanza cuando mueve de nuevo la cadera. Clavo unas uñas que no tengo en las bolas de sus hombros tratando de pedirle que pare, pero... uh... la verdad es que no sé si quiero que lo haga. Que pare. No, mejor que siga. Dios, esto no debería sentirse tan bien.

- Dan- susurra, bajando la cabeza y mordisqueándome el lóbulo de la oreja. La oreja no, joder, la oreja no...

- Mmmh... - ¿verdad que soy muy inteligente? Eso es todo lo que soy capaz de decir en estos momentos. Dios mío, parezco una puta quinceañera virgen.

Ni siquiera se molesta en responder. Total, ¿para qué? Si a duras penas le voy a escuchar...

Y coordina sus movimientos. Clava los dientes en mi cuello al tiempo que me obliga a rodear su pelvis con mis piernas y se presiona contra mi entrepierna. Desde este ángulo es incluso más profundo. Creo que podría correrme con un solo roce más.

Ocurre al igual que cuando hemos salido de la piscina, que no sé cómo lo hace, pero mis calzoncillos vuelan de mis piernas. Se escurren con dificultad por ellas por culpa del agua y me liberan de la presión que estaba sufriendo por culpa de tanto restregón. Siento sus manos acariciar mis muslos y deposita un beso en el interior de ellos. Y se acerca. Se está acercando a donde no debería acercarse si no quiere que termine por despertar a todos los clientes con mis gritos. Gritos que, he de reconocer, llevo minutos reprimiendo.

- El límite le pones tú- me recuerda. Y ahora no sé si me va a volver loco o si le odio, porque no me acuerdo ni de mi nombre ni dónde he dejado mi dignidad, como para decirle cuando parar...

En estos siete días he aprendido de Harry que da igual lo que le digas, porque terminará haciendo lo que quiera. Podría haberle dicho que ni se le ocurriera seguir acercándose a mi erección, y que no sonriera de ese modo tan perverso, ni se relamiera los labios con su mirada clavada en la mía. Podría haberlo hecho, pero me habría ignorado.

Se me encoge todo el estómago cuando siento su lengua rozar mi miembro, casi como si jugara con él. Y quiero gritar. Joder, quiero dejarme las cuerdas vocales, pero no puedo. Contraigo los pulmones, contengo la respiración sin pensarlo, y me dejo hacer. Soy un manojo de nervios cuando siento cómo hunde su boca en mí y el movimiento de su garganta se vuelve rápido y estrecho. Tampoco me doy buena cuenta de en qué momento mis manos se enredan en sus cabellos y le presiono más contra mí, atacando con mi cadera su boca mientras de la mía escapan los jadeos más variopintos y las blasfemas más desenfrenadas. No sé cómo es capaz de hacerlo tan bien siendo hetero, pero nunca me había sentido tan a merced de nadie.

Oigo un ligero "pop" procedente de sus labios y me creo que puedo respirar tranquilo. Estaba a punto de... ya me entendéis. Y digo "me creo" porque alza una ceja, sonríe, y vuelve a inclinar la cabeza. Dios, no voy a poder controlarme si vuelve a hacerlo.

- ¡Harry, no!

Es entonces cuando me despierto.

Estoy completa y asquerosamente empapado de sudor y me lleva un par de minutos enfocar la mirada, advirtiendo que estoy en mi cama, en mi dormitorio, y que todo está a oscuras. Me cuesta respirar y parece que acabo de correr la maratón. Mery, que duerme a mi lado, ni se inmuta de mi repentino movimiento, sólo arruga la nariz y se da la vuelta. Dios mío, ¿qué mierdas acaba de ocurrir? Me paso una mano por la frente y la miro, cubierta de esa humedad que ha desprendido mi piel. Pero sudar no es lo que más me preocupa.

Me incorporo y me siento en la cama, respirando hondo y devanándome los sesos, poniéndome excusas. ¿Acabo de...? ¿En la piscina...? ¿Con el americano...? ¿De verdad...? Dios, siento tanta vergüenza que no me atrevo ni a mirarme mi propia entrepierna, a pesar de que ésta prácticamente me salude, me baile la jota y me hable en japonés. ¿Con el americano...? ¿En serio...? ¿Y yo qué hago toda la noche con la tienda de campaña montada?

Joder.

**_Harry_**

No hay nada mejor que un largo y reparador sueño para empezar bien el día.

Puedo oír a lo lejos el sonido del grifo de la ducha, y Kath no está en la cama, así que supongo que se me ha adelantado. No sé qué tenemos planeado para hoy, pero si no recuerdo mal, le apetecía jugar al paddle. Creo que tanto servicio de habitaciones y tanto lujo se le está subiendo a la cabeza y ya se cree una señorita inglesa o algo por el estilo.

- Tu turno- me dice, secándose el pelo caóticamente con una toalla. Me desperezo con sonoridad y deposito un beso en su mejilla al pasar por su lado; no hay cosa que más odie que besar o ser besado con el aliento mañanero.

Cuando ambos estamos aseados, bajamos al buffet libre del hotel a desayunar y me resulta extraño encontrarle prácticamente lleno. Hay varias parejas sentadas en las mesas más cercanas a los ventanales, gente que no he visto en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, y otro par de personas se sirve sus desayunos. No veo a los ingleses por ningún lado.

- Siempre he pensado- dice Kath, mirando toda la comida- que en estos sitios se exceden. Mira cuanta comida, ¿cuánta crees que tirarán? ¿La mitad? ¿Tres cuartas partes? La culpa del hambre en África la tenemos los occidentales.

- ¿Por qué no agradeces que tenemos comida y te olvidas de todos esos formalismos?- lo acompaño de una sonrisa un tanto forzada mientras busco a la gamba de Danny con la mirada. ¿Dónde se ha metido? Ayer no le vi en todo el día. ¿Acaso se han ido ya? ¿No decían que iban a estar dos semanas aquí, igual que nosotros?

- Qué humos- me dice, haciendo un puchero. Y entonces les veo aparecer por el salón. No se toman de la mano, y Mery parece hablar por los codos cosas que Danny no parece estar escuchando.

- Va, tú busca una mesa. Ya llevo yo el desayuno.

Obedece y la sigo con la mirada, viendo cómo se adueña de una de las pocas mesas libres que quedan y me da la espalda para mirar el mar. Los ingleses se acercan a mí y Mery sonríe. Le brilla mucho la piel, tiene cara de haber pasado una buena noche.

- Kath ha cogido mesa- le digo. ¿Es muy evidente que quiero deshacerme de ella?- Por si quieres esperarnos allí. Nosotros llevamos la comida.

- Oh, sí. Muchas gracias, Harry- sonríe de nuevo y se aleja con esos andares de gallo desplumado tan repipi que tiene. De verdad, no sé cómo Danny pudo llegar a casarse con ella.

Hablando de Danny, aprovecho para mirarle porque no me ha dirigido una sola palabra, y veo que trata de ignorarme. Y digo trata porque me mira de reojo y parece muy nervioso. Le busco la cara y veo, con una sonrisita adueñándose de mis labios, que tiene unas orejas de aúpa.

- ¿Una mala noche?- le pico. Entendiendo mala como... ajetreada.

- Más de lo que podrías imaginar- murmura, preparando dos cafés y algo de bollería.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Una pesadilla?

- Y bastante vívida.

- No me digas que crees en eso de Freddie y los micro sueños- veo cómo esboza una mueca y yo me echo a reír. - Es una buena película.

- He soñado contigo- escupe. Guau, ¿ha soñado que yo era Freddie o...? Busco de nuevo su mirada y veo cómo hace esfuerzos por apartar la suya de la mía. Y se le cae la cucharada de azúcar de camino a la taza y pone el mantel perdido de granitos blancos. Y, oh, se ha puesto colorado.

- Vaya... ¿Un sueño erótico?- pregunto, sin reprimir una risita y apoyándome sobre la mesa para mirarle a la cara. Esto puede ser muy divertido.

Se le cae la tercera cucharada y maldice como un adolescente. Le suda la frente y le tiembla el pulso, y su nuez sube y baja a un ritmo más rápido del normal. Oh dios mío.

- ¿Has tenido un sueño erótico conmigo?- me acerco a él, creo que demasiado, y le hablo en susurros. Se mordisquea el labio, y termina por suspirar y volver sus ojos hacia mí.

- Sí.

Esto... Uh. Esto es extraño. Quiero decir, hay sueños y sueños... Hay... grados de intensidad, y por el color de sus mejillas puedo afirmar que se avergüenza de ello.

- Cuéntamelo- le pido.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- qué voz tan aguda, por Dios.

- Cuéntamelo, ningún tío ha tenido un sueño erótico antes conmigo, que yo sepa. Aunque hay un cliente del gimnasio que siempre me mira demasiado...

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad?- entorna los ojos y yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Parece un tomatito. Toma su bandeja y se aleja de mí en dirección a la mesa, enfurruñado y sin responderme. Ya me las apañaré para que lo haga.

* * *

**Su seguís vivas quiero saber qué os ha parecido *-* **

**Y si queréis que os avise cuando suba cap, decídmelo por tuitah. Soy Gemma_noworries :)) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Jep jep. ¡Muy buenas! Se me echaba de menos, eh.. Vale, no. Perdónes grandes como panes por no subir la semana pasada, pero hubo un poco de movida en mi casa y bla bla bla. Aquí estoy ahora. He de decir que cuando terminé este capítulo ayer, me sentí hasta orgullosa de él, y aún lo estoy, un poquito, porque la perfección de los capítulos de Ariana me sume en la más absoluta *envidia* miseria. Vale, tampoco así, pero jo, es genial. A lo que iba, que el POV de Danny creo que es de lo mejor que he escrito en toda mi corta e improductiva vida, espero que penséis lo mismo *-* Y Harry es muy... ya lo veréis. Creo que este cap es un poco más corto que los últimos anteriores, pero... :)) **

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

**_Harry_**

Cuando los cuatro estamos en la pista de paddle (qué pijo suena, ¿verdad?), a Kath se le ocurre, en pos de esa vena feminista que sé que tiene, hacer un partido de chicos contra chicas. Se golpea la suela de sus deportivas como si fuera Rafa Nadal retirándose la tierra batida y nos mira a Danny y a mí con gesto interrogante.

- Por mí perfecto. Me ponga con quien me ponga, voy a ganar...-le digo, y Mery se ríe, pero hablo en serio. Seré muchas cosas, pero competitivo sobre todo. Dirijo mi mirada a Danny, por si acaso él tiene algo que añadir, pero parece que no. Creo que de hecho, no quiere ni mirarme, pero eh, que no soy yo el que va teniendo sueños por ahí con la gente.

- Me da igual...- también él se ajusta sus zapatillas, colocando la lengüeta, e inspira de modo orgulloso.

- ¡Perfecto entonces!

Kath se aleja con Mery y pasan la red para situarse al otro lado de la pista. Recogen un par de pelotas, guardándose algunas en los bolsillos de su vestidito blanco y rosa que me hace acordarme de la Sharapova. Espero que mi mujer no grite tanto como ella.

Les concedo la ventaja del saque, y esto no tarda ni dos minutos en parecerse más a un partido de tenis normal y corriente que a uno de paddle, aunque no sé dónde está la diferencia, salvo en el tamaño de la raqueta. Tal y como mi ego esperaba, empezamos ganando el inglés y yo, y no será gracias a él, porque no atina a darle a la maldita pelotita ni cuando el golpe le llega recto y limpio. Lo dejo pasar un par de minutos porque se le ve realmente incómodo a mi lado y tampoco quiero que me coja manía o peor, que me odie. Pero cuando el "marcador" empieza a cambiar, y Kath y Mery se ponen por delante de nosotros, mi hombría dice "basta".

El golpe nos viene de Mery, que he de reconocer, tiene más clase que mi mujer a la hora de moverse en este deporte, y cae con un bote limpio a la "parcela" que Danny tiene que defender. Es lo lógico, si jugamos en pareja, yo defiendo mi parte y tú la tuya, procurando que ninguna de las dos quede desatendida. Es lo que se hace en un juego así, ¿no? Pues Danny, que estoy descubriendo, es un paquete para los deportes, me mira abriendo los brazos como si me dijera que me deja a mí el golpe. Por supuesto, no me da tiempo a recorrer mi parte de pista, llegar, golpear y encima que no se salga de las líneas.

- ¡Era tuya!- le grito, señalando el suelo, como si esa parte llevara su nombre.

- ¡Me venía de revés! ¡Tienes tú mejor revés que yo, por eso te la cedo!- me grita de vuelta. A lo lejos, oigo las risitas de nuestras mujeres.

- ¡Como si tu derecha fuera buena! ¡Cómo se nota que los ingleses no inventasteis el tenis!- ladea la cabeza como si mi acusación le hubiera dolido, y tira la raqueta al suelo, caminando hacia mí. Está visiblemente enfadado, y algo me dice que el juego es sólo un agravante, no la razón verdadera.

- ¿Me vas a decir tú a mí cómo jugar a esto? – me hinca el dedo en el pecho y respiro hondo para no partirle esa carita pecosa que tiene.- ¿Te recuerdo que yo no quería jugar?

- Oh, no, malos modos conmigo no, que te la ganas- le advierto, apartándole el dedito de un manotazo.- Y métete el dedito en el culo, que al parecer eso es lo que te va.

- ¡¿Pero tú eres gilipollas?!- me pega un empujón, que me hace trastabillar hacia atrás y mi mente vuelve a decir "basta". Se lo he advertido, y el que avisa no es traidor.

Tiro yo también mi raqueta al suelo y me lanzo contra él, agarrándole de los hombros y tirándonos a ambos al suelo con un golpe que debe haberle dolido en la espalda. Le estampo el puño derecho en el ojo y cuando voy a descargar el izquierdo, sintiendo sus uñas arañar mis brazos, los gritos cada vez más cercanos de nuestras esposas nos piden que nos separemos y nos estemos quietos. Me detengo aún encima suyo, mirando el rostro de Jones distorsionado por la rabia, y respiro hondo. La presión de sus dedos en mi piel cede un poco, y las aletas de su nariz ya no se abren tanto, señal de que su enfado está remitiendo. Y de pronto, algo hace "clic" en mi cabeza. Me levanto de encima de su cuerpo y le pido perdón en un tono tan bajo que apenas si lo puedo oír yo. Kath me toma de un brazo, como si temiera que me fuera a lanzar de nuevo a él, y Mery hace lo propio, dando el partido por terminado.

En verdad, no sé porqué he reaccionado así. Ni porqué le he provocado hasta llevarle a este extremo. ¿Y por qué mierdas le he dicho lo del dedito? Sé que me he comportado como un auténtico homófobo, y es algo que no va conmigo. Y ni siquiera es que él sea gay, por Dios. Sólo fue un maldito sueño, como si yo soñara con Giselle Bünchen...

Kath y yo nos separamos en los vestuarios para cambiarnos de ropa. Los "trajes" que vestimos son préstamo del hotel, y cuando salgo de las duchas que hay dispuestas en los vestuarios, me cruzo con el inglesito, que al parecer, viene a lo mismo que yo. Me mira un instante y luego se dirige a la taquilla en la que ha guardado su ropa, en silencio. Y yo me siento sorprendentemente mal al ver cómo me baja los ojos.

Me retiro el pelo de la cara, frustrado y cogiendo otra toalla para secarme el torso y me acerco a él en tono dubitativo. Es un querer y no poder. No sé qué decirle, ni cómo, sólo sé que si me siento tan culpable es por una razón, y llevo dos días tratando de negármela a mí mismo. Estiro una mano y la encojo antes de llegar a tocarle, indeciso como un adolescente, pero en cierto modo es así como me siento, y mi inconsciente sabe que si hace un par de minutos he hecho esa acusación contra él, insinuando que se ha cambiado de acera, es porque estoy dudando de a cual pertenezco yo. Con veinticinco años y recién casado, que se dice pronto.

- Dan- uso el diminutivo del diminutivo para que me sienta un poco menos distante, aunque no intento hacer contacto físico con él, no quiero que me huya.- Siento mucho lo de ahí fuera. Haberte golpeado y... ¿Qué tal tu ojo?

- No pasa nada, está olvidado- Se quita la camiseta antitranspirante y la deja sobre el banquito de madera, recogiendo la suya y vistiéndose de nuevo. Ignora mi preocupación y yo me obligo a no mirar su cuerpo o puede que haga algo de lo que más tarde me arrepienta.

- Lo digo en serio. No debería haber insinuado nada con tu mujer delante.

- ¿Pero de qué cojones vas?- me espeta, dándose la vuelta y mirándome. Dirá que está olvidado, pero yo veo claro que no. - ¿Te crees que me he vuelto maricón por tener un puto sueño?

- ¿Te gustó?

Permanece un segundo paralizado, como si no se lo esperase, y después arruga la nariz. Sé que me has entendido, Danny, no te hagas el tonto. Me encuentro con la ardiente necesidad de que me responda, y que su respuesta sea afirmativa.

- ¿Qué?- no esperaba otra cosa que esto. Sé que está intentando rehuirme, por eso me aparta la mirada y finge estar muy ocupado en desabrocharse las deportivas.

- Del uno al diez. ¿Te gustó?

Le insisto tanto por que lo necesito. Necesito que conteste, necesito saber si esto que estoy sintiendo, no lo estoy sintiendo yo solo. Que no soy sólo yo el que está teniendo una crisis de identidad sexual y el que cuando llega la noche, se duerme odiándose por haberse enamorado de un tío.

Pero él continúa a lo suyo, aunque sé que me ha escuchado, y dejo que se ponga sus pantalones y sus zapatillas, esperando que termine con sus tareas y se digne a mirarme a los ojos. Cuando lo hace, precedido por un suspiro cargado de hastío, veo que ha decidido tirar la toalla, metafóricamente hablando.

- Mil.

Respito hondo un segundo después de oír su monosílabo al comprobar que no soy el único entre los dos que está experimentando cambios. Pero tampoco es que me tranquilice mucho. De hecho, no lo hace. Por que si le gustó, si le gustó tanto como parece, hay muchas cosas que tengo que replantearme sobre él y sobre mí mismo. Sobre... nosotros. Que yo no pretendía nada de esto cuando le dije que quería hacerle feliz. Juro que no era mi intención enamorarme de él, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Y aunque ahora quisiera reírme porque, dentro de lo que cabe, su respuesta es positiva para mí y me llena de una felicidad que no debería sentir, no lo hago. Prácticamente tengo ganas de echarme a llorar, y buscando algo de compresión por su parte, que de un modo u otro entienda cómo me siento yo también, extiendo ahora sí la mano y trato de alcanzar la suya, pero la aparta y da un paso atrás, con la mirada desconcertada.

- No...- murmura en voz baja, negando con la cabeza como si me intentara hacer entrar en razón como a los niños pequeños.- No quiero sentirme así contigo.

- ¿Es porque soy un tío?- pregunto, a bote pronto, sin poder contenerme. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a pensarlo, pero parece tan evidente que el problema en todo esto es que no tengo un par de tetas, que me parece hasta gracioso.

- Es porque estoy casado. Y no es contigo con quien debería sentir esto.

Me dedica una mirada cargada de un dolor que odio ver en sus ojos, y recoge sus ropas usadas para echarlas al tubo de la colada, con movimientos rápidos, secos, y que encierran más frustración de la que quiere dejar ver. Se acerca a la puerta de salida y se gira para mirarme, pero soy yo ahora quién le rehuye. Un instante después, ha salido de los vestuarios.

La puerta se cierra a su espalda y en un ataque de rabia golpeo las planchas metálicas de las taquillas, provocando un sonido ensordecedor allí dentro, y enrojeciéndome los nudillos. Vamos, Harry, tampoco es para que te pongas así, ¿qué esperabas conseguir? Bufo como un toro en cautiverio y me voy vistiendo mientras mi mente trabaja tan aprisa que apenas si soy capaz de ordenar mis pensamientos y darles un sentido lógico. Lo único que soy capaz de dejarme en claro a mi mismo es que no me ha dicho que no sienta esto (a lo que no sé ni definir ni poner nombre) que hay entre los dos, simplemente se lo ha negado a sí mismo. Es como si luchara contra sus sentimientos. Como si supiera que están ahí, y le estuvieran arañando por dentro y haciendo su cabeza un lío semejante o puede que incluso mayor al mío, y tratara de ahogarlos, enterrarlos debajo de una mentira, o del rechazo, para no sentirse más perdido. Sé lo que es sentirse así. Lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo con respecto a él. Es difícil mirarle a la cara y tener que verle sólo como el recuerdo de dos semanas que me llevaré a California cuando nuestras lunas de miel terminen, obligarte a ti mismo a no pensar que alargarías el tiempo lo máximo posible para no tener que enfrentar nunca la despedida. Y al mismo tiempo no puedo pensar sólo en mí. Porque no puedo negarle que tiene razón al decir "porque estoy casado", y no es conmigo con quien lo está, y sé que no debería querer pasar más tiempo con él que con mi mujer, que, como si todo dependiera de lo que está bien o mal, no está bien sentirte más feliz al lado de alguien que conoces de una semana, que con quien vas a compartir el resto de tus días.

Pero una lectura clara puedo hacer. Me acaba de rechazar un tío. ¿Verdad que es gracioso? Me acaban de rechazar sin siquiera haber hecho una proposición real. A veces los sentimientos que ocultamos son más evidentes que los que queremos mostrar a los demás.

Opto por vestirme y salir de aquí, regresar junto a mi mujer y hacer como si esta primera semana no hubiera existido. Queda borrada del calendario y de mi cabeza. Y sólo puedo recordarme a mí mismo que cuando puse el primer pie aquí, pensé que no era estrictamente necesario hacer amigos en una luna de miel. Ahora lo comprendo más que nunca.

**_Danny_**

Nunca había visto solo el mar de noche. Siempre había bajado a las playas de Swansea o Newcastle con amigos, o familia, o incluso alguna vez con Mery, pero nunca solo. He de reconocer que cuando era pequeño, el mar me asustaba y fascinaba a partes iguales. Con mi metro treinta de altura, le veía tan inmenso y majestuoso que tener la certeza de que una ola podría engullirme de un momento a otro me quitó el sueño un par de noches de verano. Fue por eso por lo que no aprendí a nadar hasta bien entrados los catorce años.

La playa es un mundo distinto de noche. De día no es más que un parque de atracciones al aire libre, niños gritones corriendo de un lado para otro, madres gritonas corriendo detrás de esos niños para que se echen la crema, surfistas locos por cazar la mejor ola... Es agobiante. La playa de noche te hace creer que eres su dueño, y que el manto de estrellas que hay encima de tu cabeza está ahí para protegerte incluso de ti mismo. Siempre me ha gustado más la soledad que estar en compañía, es más fácil para mí, tengo que fingir menos. No hay que esforzarse por llenar espesos silencios, ni intentar ser una persona que no eres sólo por encajar en el hueco que la sociedad ha dejado para ti. En soledad puedes ser tú mismo, aunque incluso a ti te asustes, pero al menos no te mientes. Y la soledad en una playa de noche es la cosa más melancólica del mundo.

Siento los granitos de arena colarse por entre los dedos de mis pies al caminar sobre ella con las chanclas en la mano y las olas golpearme los tobillos. Crea una sensación de falso mareo, como si estuvieras en un barco, pero no deja de ser agradable. Lo cierto es que no estoy del todo solo; hay un par de parejas dispersas junto a la orilla regalándose carantoñas, abrazados besándose o simplemente, sentados lejos de la orilla mirando la inmensidad del mar. Tengo que reconocer que las envidio, y al mirar en concreto a una pareja de ancianos caminar en dirección opuesta a la mía, siento una punzada aguda atravesarme el pecho. Eso es lo que yo siempre he querido. Lejos de las juergas, de las fiestas hasta las seis de la mañana, de los polvos rápidos en cualquier baño de cualquier discoteca... El Danny que pocas veces me permito dejar salir siempre ha querido eso, poder tomar de la mano a la persona que le quiera por lo que es y no por lo que otros quieren que sea, y sentir que aunque le cuente el más mínimo pensamiento que se me cruce por la cabeza, no huirá de mi lado. Que me querrá más incluso de lo que yo me quiero a mí mismo y estará dispuesto a matar mis monstruos para que no me ataquen más en mis pesadillas. Y puedo decir que, pese a estar casado, siento que todavía no lo he encontrado, y que ya no lo encontraré nunca. Es como jugar a las tragaperras. Algunas personas tienen la suerte de sacar las tres fresitas, y en cambio mi combinación es totalmente aleatoria. ¿Pero es el amor cuestión de suerte? ¿Me ha señalado alguien con el dedo para que me pase toda mi vida al lado de personas con las que no siento que el vacío termine de llenarse del todo? ¿Encontraré algún día a alguien que, dicho burdamente, me complete?

Arrastro mis pies por la arena y me cruzo con dicha pareja, que habla en tono bajo y confidente, y al pasar junto a mi lado, alzan ambas cabezas canosas y me miran, dedicándome una sonrisa que vale millones, y no puedo hacer otra cosa que devolvérsela con sinceridad. ¿Cuál es el componente de la felicidad? ¿El conformismo? ¿La esperanza?

Me detengo cuando estoy lo suficientemente alejado de toda persona que deambule por la orilla como yo, y me siento sobre la arena, depositando las chanclas a mi lado y entrelazando mis piernas para después abrazarme a ellas. Debo estar barruntándome la menstruación, o algo por el estilo, porque sino, soy incapaz de explicarme a mí mismo el ataque depresivo del que soy presa. Aunque, si no recuerdo mal, por la noche es cuando a la gente le dan estos bajones, cuando estás tan harto del día que no te quedan fuerzas ni para seguir engañando a tu propio cerebro. Sea como sea, yo me siento pequeño, e inútil. Y llevo horas reprimiéndome a mi mismo pensar en algo que siempre termina volviendo a mi mente, como si me desafiase. Sabéis tan bien como yo a quién me refiero así que no es necesario ni nombrarle. Me estoy volviendo tan paranoico con este tema, que incluso acuno el miedo de que, con sólo pensarle, aparezca de cualquier esquina y me asalte.

Dejo pasar el tiempo muerto ante mis ojos. No puedo enamorarme de él. _"¿Es porque soy un tío?"._ No. Ojalá se redujera a eso, a una simple cuestión de sexos. Sería más fácil si pudiera decirle "no me atraes porque no tienes tetas", pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de que por primera vez en mi vida, el vacío se estaba llenando, con sus ataques de egocentrismo, con sus sonrisas que tratan de humillarme, con sus codazos de cejas alzadas; se trata de que en menos de siete días, yo volveré a Londres y él a California y no volveremos a vernos en nuestra vida; se trata de que siempre pensé que mi mente y mi corazón no estaban hechos a la medida de nadie, y él encaja perfectamente conmigo, rellenando mis huecos y haciendo que el vacío duela menos. Y eso es algo que no puedo permitirme.

Dejo que un suspiro que me estorba dentro salga al exterior y respiro hondo después, llenándome del olor a salitre y escuchando el rumor de las olas como única banda sonora de estos momentos. Ojalá pudiera mirar a Mery con los ojos con los que miro a Harry, ojalá pudiera sentir por ella lo que siento por el americano.

Un par de minutos después, o puede que horas, porque el tiempo aquí parece ser infinito, siento la arena moverse y una figura sentarse a mi lado, soltando un prolongado suspiro como yo instantes antes. No necesito levantar la cabeza de mis rodillas para saber que se trata de él.

- Mery me ha dicho que estarías aquí- dice, expresando absolutamente nada con la voz. Contengo la necesidad de mirarle a los ojos y que estos me hablen, pero me limito a sacar la cabeza de entre las piernas y mirar fijamente la línea del horizonte.- Dice que querías estar solo...

Dejo que hable, sin responderle, pero tampoco finjo no oírle. Sabe que quería estar solo y aun así se planta aquí, no sé lo que quiere.

- ¿Sabes?- estira las piernas y las reposa sobre la arena, colocando los brazos por detrás de su cuerpo para que le ayuden a sostenerse, mirando también al frente.- Pasé media infancia en internados porque mis padres no sabían cómo tratar conmigo. A los catorce años, todos mis amigos me dejaron de lado porque era un maldito prepotente y un arrogante que menospreciaba a los demás.

Vaya, yo pensaba que había tenido una infancia perfecta. Parece que él también es un iceberg. Bajo la superficie se encuentra la verdad.

- La gente cambia mucho- continúa, posando ahora sus ojos en mí, pero no le devuelvo el gesto.- Aunque no lo parezca. Eso fue hace más de diez años, y sé que tú sólo ves ese Harry, el Harry que sólo quiere ridiculizarte y reírse a costa tuya, pero quiero que sepas que aquí también hay un Harry que daría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz.

Como si estuviera asustado, rápidamente muevo la cabeza para mirarle. No sé qué pretende conseguir diciéndome eso, pero está claro que lo va a lograr. En verdad, Harry puede lograr lo que quiera de mí, porque ahora mismo me importa más lo que él piense de mí que cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la Tierra, cualquiera.

Parpadeo sintiendo escozor en los lacrimales. Nadie me ha dicho nunca nada tan bonito y tan sincero, por muy femenino que parezca, y no puedo evitar emocionarme. Sus ojos brillan bajo la tenue luz natural de la luna y todo parece sacado de una película, tan tierno y tan real al mismo tiempo, que duele.

Harry no intenta tocarme, ni acercarse a mí, como hizo en los vestuarios. Respeta mi espacio, mis tiempos y mis miedos. De un modo u otro, soy consciente de que él tiene que estar pasando por algo parecido, sé que no soy el único que siente que todo su mundo está perdiendo sentido. Rompo el contacto visual para poder hablar, porque si no lo hago sé que seré incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

- Me estoy enamorando de ti- le confieso, espiándole de reojo. ¿Sabes cuando quieres contar algo que te da tanta vergüenza que no te atreves a mirar a tu interlocutor a la cara pero al mismo tiempo sabes que su rostro te transmitirá todas sus emociones? Eso me pasa a mí. Harry no parece sorprendido, ni indignado, ni... Sólo comprensivo, y al ver que no me detiene, continúo.- Y sería lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida, si no fuera porque en seis días nos separaremos y tendré que sobrevivir con un maldito recuerdo tuyo. No tiene nada que ver con Mery, ni con tu mujer, ni con que seas un hombre... Se trata de que no puedo ser dependiente de ti, aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde.

- Si sirve de algo, yo tampoco he pretendido que las cosas tomaran este rumbo- le muestro una sonrisa casi irónica, y niego con la cabeza, con resignación.

- Eso espero, sino tendré que matarte- bromeo, por restar un poco de tensión a la situación. Permanecemos un par de minutos en silencio, contemplando el movimiento de las olas y vuelvo a sentir ese escozor en los ojos. ¿Por qué he tenido que encontrarle justo aquí? ¿Por qué tan tarde?

- Diría que me arrepiento de haberte conocido- dice- pero mentiría. Creo que si supiera que las cosas iban a resultar de nuevo de esta manera, no haría nada por evitarlo.

Le sonrío por obligación, porque todo lo que me apetece hacer en este preciso instante, es poder meterme entre esos enormes brazos que sé que encierran la cura a todos mis traumas y fantasmas pasados, y poder quedarme entre ellos hasta que una ola nos borre de la Tierra. Pero todo lo que hago es ponerme en pie, sacudirme la arena de los pantalones, recoger mis chanclas y alejarme de allí con la sensación de que Harry se queda con una parte de mi alma que sé que no voy a poder recuperar nunca.

* * *

**Y esto es todo, amigos. ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga? ¿El B a la basura? Lol. Feliz finde :)) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Pa' chasco y subo el lunes, lol. Se suponía que yo tenía que haber subido ayer, pero estuve ocupada y bla bla bla. So sorry. Este cap es un poco más Junes, if u know what i mean... Y creo que no tengo nada más que decir, así que... Hope you like it :)) **

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

**_Danny_**

A la mañana siguiente amanece semi nublado. Es algo raro que en un paraíso terrenal como esta isla el astro rey no te sonría desde lo alto y, como si tuviera una explicación lógica, pienso que es un símil con mis sentimientos. Lúgubres, apagados. Lo único que puedo pensar al salir de la habitación para bajar a desayunar es que ojalá pudiera haberme quedado en la cama para no enfrentarme al mundo, como si volviera a tener quince años y rehuyera asistir al instituto, temeroso de que los mismos de siempre volvieran a pegarme una paliza.

Cuando volví al dormitorio anoche, Mery ya estaba dormida, lo cual agradecí. Había insistido en bajar conmigo a la playa hasta que le dije que necesitaba un momento para mí sólo, para pasear y pensar en todo y nada. La conversación con Harry no me hizo mucho bien esa noche; cuando le dejé en la playa solo sentí que se me encogía el estómago, y no pude evitar llorar de pura impotencia al llegar al cuarto, resguardándome en el balcón, allí donde Mery no podía oírme. Estaba teniendo una crisis, pero no de identidad sexual. Sabía que seguía siendo hetero, y sabía que Harry también lo seguía siendo, pero me sentía atraído por él. Es un tema delicado. Es como si sólo me gustara él, y pensando en los demás hombres del modo en que pienso en Harry, no siento nada. Supongo que es eso lo que llaman "tu alma gemela". Lástima que mi alma gemela cayera en el cuerpo equivocado.

Mery y yo desayunamos en un incómodo silencio. Sé que es consciente de que algo que me ocurre, pero agradezco que no pregunte. Igual ha aprendido a entender que los hombres también tenemos nuestros días tontos, y ella se limita a ignorarme. Es por eso que termina de desayunar cuando yo apenas he tocado mi macedonia y el café frío sigue intacto sobre la mesa.

- Voy a ir bajando a la playa- me dice, acariciándome el brazo con cariño.- Cuando termines, te me unes, ¿va?

- De acuerdo- deposita un beso en mi mejilla y pasa su mano por entre mi pelo, en un gesto nostálgico. Temo que me vaya a decir "te quiero", pero se aleja de mí sin hacerlo. No habría sabido cómo corresponderla.

Veo su figura alejarse de nuestra mesa y desaparecer por la puerta del salón, y también me siento mal por ella. No quiero hacerla daño, por muy frívola e interesada que parezca, sé que me quiere más de lo que merezco, y que tiene tantas ideas preconcebidas sobre el amor que ve en mí su príncipe de cuento de hadas. No quiero que por mi culpa se convierta en una persona despechada, que me odie o simplemente, hacerla infeliz. No se lo merece.

Pincho un trozo de melocotón con el tenedor y me lo meto en la boca masticándolo sin prestarle atención, como si fuera un plato de acelgas del día anterior que tu madre guarda hasta que te lo comas entero. Divago y discuto conmigo mismo hasta que unos tacones resuenan contra el silencio del salón, llamando mi atención hacia la puerta de entrada y viendo que se trata de los americanos. Kath parece feliz, ella siempre parece feliz, y su mano se entrelaza a la de Harry haciéndome desear ser ella. La envidio porque tiene lo que yo quiero, qué infantil. Harry levanta la mirada de las brillantes baldosas del suelo y parece buscar algo entre las mesas, hasta que se topa conmigo. Él no parece feliz, tiene unas pronunciadas ojeras que puedo ver desde aquí enturbiando la electricidad de sus ojos azules, y tiene pinta de no haber pasado muy buena noche.

- Ya somos dos, Haz- digo mentalmente, centrándome en mi macedonia y dejándole que siga con su vida.

Cuando estoy a punto de levantarme de mi mesa, casi un cuarto de hora después (yo tengo mis ritmos para comer, ¿vale?), la silla de mi lado derecho se arrastra por el suelo y alguien se sienta en ella. Igual que la noche anterior en la playa, sé quién es antes de mirarle. Atrapa entre sus manos el servilletero y empieza a darle vueltas, reflejando los rayos del sol que se esfuerza por salir por todos lados, como un espejo.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?- pregunta, rompiendo el hielo.

- Mal- digo sinceramente.- Muy mal.

- Yo también.

- Me he despertado por lo menos dos veces de madrugada.

- Y yo. A las cinco de la mañana a punto estuve de llamar a la puerta de tu cuarto- le miro y veo cierto rubor en sus mejillas. No puedo evitar que se me ablande un poco el corazón.

- Gracias por no hacerlo. A las cinco estaba dormido.

- Soy muy oportuno.

- Sí.

Sonrío muy incómodo y él hace lo propio. Suelta el servilletero y entrelaza las manos, su nuez subiendo y bajando nerviosa, sus ojos inquietos mirándolo todo sin recalar en nada. Me hace gracia verle tan nervioso, solía ser yo el que temblaba a su lado, y no al revés.

- Había preparado un discurso para ti, totalmente estructurado y ordenado por nivel de gravedad, pero te he visto al entrar y se me ha olvidado por completo.

- Puedes hacerme un resumen- le invito. Esta situación es extraña, tengo ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

- El resumen seguiría siendo demasiado largo...-suspira y a mí me entran los siete males. No sé qué cojones tiene que decirme.- No debiste confesarme lo que me confesaste anoche. Todo sería más fácil si simplemente me hubieras dicho que soy un maricón de mierda y que eres demasiado hombre para estos berenjenales. Habría sido más fácil aceptar que simplemente no te intereso, a saber que no puedo estar contigo.

- ¿Puedo retroceder en el tiempo?

- No, no puedes, y eso es lo más jodido de todo, Dan. Porque no quiero hacerte daño, no empecé todo esto como un juego. Yo simplemente quería que vieras que en la vida también hay cosas que merecen la pena, desprenderte un poco de esa negatividad tuya... Y he terminado sin saber lo que hago. Que ya no te miro a los ojos y veo al inglesito que no sabe echarse la crema por la espalda. Veo a alguien que se irá en una semana y no podré hacer nada por retenerle.

Bienvenido a mi mundo, Harry. No puedo decir que esté satisfecho con esta situación, pero es reconfortante hasta cierto punto saber que se siente igual que yo.

- Y al mismo tiempo pienso en Kath, y en todo lo que me espera a su lado, y me ilusiona, pero luego pienso en lo que me perderé de vivir contigo y...- suspira.- Estoy echo un puto lío.

Alza la mirada de sus manos y la posa en mis ojos. Parece un ternerito, da tanta ternura que lo único que necesito ahora es poder abrazarle, pero no puedo olvidarme de dónde estamos y de quieres somos, por más que quiera. Sé que lo necesita, me lo está pidiendo a gritos con sólo mirarme, así que todo lo que hago para que su mirada no duela tanto, es apartar la mía y posarla sobre el mantel azul celeste de la mesa, que no guarda ningún misterio.

Supongo que después de esto, me toca hablar a mí, no puedo simplemente levantarme y volver a dejarle sólo como la noche anterior, y bien pensado, tampoco quiero eso. Prefiero que todo se acabe aquí, en esta misma mesa, y poder pasar estos últimos días con mi mujer, como habré de pasar el resto de mi vida.

Así que suspiro, y alzo los ojos de la mesa, haciendo puñetas con los pulgares para desprenderme de la tensión de alguna manera.

- Bueno, supongo que gracias por eso de intentar hacerme ver las cosas menos negras, no sé si lo has llegado a conseguir, pero has hecho mucho más que personas que me conocen de toda la vida. Yo venía aquí con mi mujer con las maletas llenas de cosas que no necesitamos, dispuesto a pasar dos semanas tranquilas, regresar a Londres, y tratar de acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero lo has hecho mucho peor- parece como si quisiera hacerle sentir mal, ¿verdad? En cierto modo es así, es culpa suya. Si me hubiera dejado pedir el taxi a mí solo, con mi francés de parvulario, si no hubiéramos compartido el coche, si no nos alojásemos en el mismo hotel... ¿Puede ser que estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos? ¿Que todo eso fue una sucesión de hechos aparentemente fortuitos pero perfectamente diseñados por una inteligencia superior para que él irrumpiera en mi vida y yo en la suya?- No sé, has llegado de repente. No sé nada de ti, salvo que te gusta el fútbol y _The Beatles_. Sólo sé que te he concedido el poder de destruirme, y nunca me había sentido así con nadie.

- No voy a destruirte- susurra, bajito y en privado, con la voz tomada por una congoja palpable.

- Claro que vas a destruirme, Harry. Aunque nuestras lunas de miel terminasen hoy, ya me estarías destruyendo. Por primera vez en mi vida hay alguien que de verdad piensa que merezco la pena y estabas consiguiendo que yo también me lo creyera, y aunque no quiera, te necesito- observo cómo baja la mirada. Sé que no debería haber dicho eso, pero ¿ya qué más da?- A pesar de todo, fue un placer conocerte.

Le miro un instante más a los ojos, que parecen ser más grandes y más tristes, como en las películas de dibujos, para manipular mis sentimientos, y me levanto de la mesa. Ya he terminado de desayunar y no tiene sentido que siga aquí cuando mi mujer me está esperando en la playa. Recojo mi bandeja y la llevo a la mesa de los desperdicios, caminando hacia la puerta con la mirada de Harry clavada en la nuca.

**_Harry_**

Y es la segunda vez que me lo hace. Irse dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Aunque bueno, no sé qué habría añadido en esta ocasión, porque tiene razón. No es mi intención destruirle, nadie destruye aquello que ama, pero tiene razón. Nada va a salir bien si seguimos por este camino, así que es mejor buscar una ruta alternativa, y al parecer, él ha decidido que la vía de la ignorancia es lo mejor para los dos. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Odio que haya decidido por los dos, odio que se haya despedido de mí y odio saber que vamos a seguir aquí otros seis días y voy a tener que fingir que no existe. Y por si fuera poco, Kath y Mery siguen siendo "íntimas". Seguro que aún tienen planes que hacer para aprovechar un poco su efímera amistad, dando por hecho que Danny y yo querremos hacer lo mismo. Y claro que quiero, yo por lo menos, pero no me sirve de nada verle un par de horas si luego va a terminar acostándose con su mujer.

Recojo yo también mi desayuno y salgo del salón. Subo al dormitorio de nuevo y encuentro a Kath rebuscando entre las maletas, de las que termina por sacar un sombrerito de paja y un vestido corto (cortísimo) violeta.

- ¿No íbamos a la playa?- pregunto al ver que no coge el bikini.

- Hemos cambiado de opinión.

- ¿Hemos quienes? Porque a mí no me has dicho nada.

- Mery y yo. Es que nos acabamos de enterar que en una isla a hora y media de aquí, se rodó una escena de _Mamma mía_. No podemos irnos de aquí sin visitarla- se acerca a mí dando saltitos como si fuera un conejo, y me llena la cara de besos, pero no cedo. Estoy enfadado. Seguro que ahora me dice que salga con el inglesito.- Puedes ir con Danny a la playa.

- ¡Joder con Danny, Katherine!- la aparto de mí y veo que me mira con los ojos muy, muy abiertos. Cuando la llamo por su nombre de pila es que estoy realmente enfadado, y lo sabe.- ¡Que yo he venido de luna de miel contigo, no con Danny, y quiero hacer cosas contigo! ¡Y en cambio tú te vas con Mery que si de compras, que si a ver tal pueblo, que si tal, que si cual! ¡Seguro que tienes más fotos con ella que conmigo!

Y para reafirmar mi enfado, doy una patada a la maleta, que se cae de la silla y las prendas de ropa quedan desperdigadas por todo el suelo, separándonos a Kath y a mí.

- Pensaba que te gustaba pasar tiempo con Danny...- dice con voz cautelosa.

- ¡Y me gusta!- ahí está el problema. En que me gusta. En que ojalá no hubiera venido aquí contigo sino con él.- Pero no quiero tener ochenta años, pensar en nuestra luna de miel y que el primer recuerdo que se me venga a mi Alzheimica memoria, sean las pecas de Danny.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotras a ver el pueblo?- salta la ropa y se pega a mí. Tengo suerte de que no sea una mujer alterable, sino, ya me habría mandado a tomar un poquito el aire. Me abraza por la cadera y me sonríe, intentando ganarme.- Pero te vas a aburrir seguro, es... ¿Cómo dirías tú? Demasiado femenino para ti.

- ¿Cuánto vais a tardar?

- Hemos planeado estar toda la mañana. Después de la comida ya estaremos aquí- me dedica esa mirada de "papá, ¿puedo ir a esa excursión?", y termino rechistando y negando con la cabeza. Que haga lo que quiera, ya veré yo cómo me las apaño toda la mañana.- No te preocupes que os hemos buscado una actividad alternativa.

- ¿Hemos?

- A Danny y a ti. Mery dice que Danny es un apasionado de la vela y justo hoy hay una regata a las afueras, cerca del puerto.

- ¿Vela?- pregunto incrédulo. ¿A esas cosas no hay que ir con bermudas de Tommy y polos de Lacoste, verdad? ¿La pijería será contagiosa?

- Ya verás como te diviertes.- y para terminar de convencerme, dice:- se puede apostar. A ver si eres capaz de poner tus preciosos ojitos en el barco ganador.

Me besa la mejilla y me insta a recoger lo que he tirado de la maleta antes de irnos. Son las once y media y la regata empieza a las doce, apenas si tenemos tiempo para llegar y apostar. Ella termina de vestirse, coge su bolso, y salimos del dormitorio juntos. En recepción nos esperan los ingleses, Mery cargada con una cámara semiprofesional y una sonrisa ilusionada en el rostro, y Danny a su lado, con las gafas de sol puestas (en la recepción, repito, y aquí no hay sol...). Tiene gesto contrariado y no trata de ocultarlo, como un chiquillo con una pataleta. Caminamos hasta ellos y enseguida ellas dos se enredan en una conversación, mirando los planos del pueblo vecino y más bla bla bla que no me interesa. Yo me junto con Danny, sin saludarle ni decirle absolutamente nada, y nos despedimos de nuestras mujeres en la puerta del hotel, ya que nuestros caminos se bifurcan.

- ¿Sabes dónde está el puerto?- pregunta, mirando él también un mapa.

- ¿No sabes leer planos?

- Si es que está en francés, no sé ni dónde coño estoy- le quito el mapa de las manos y me lo acerco a los ojos, señalándole con el dedo índice el hotel y ubicando poco después el puerto. No estamos muy lejos.

- Qué harías sin mí- me jacto, pensando en siete días atrás cuando consiguió el taxi gracias a mí.

- Vivir más tranquilo.

- Y más aburrido.

- ¿No me voy a librar nunca de ti?- le miro y opto por reírme. No quiero que volvamos a las mismas conversaciones de esta mañana y ayer por la noche, mi corazón no está hecho para soportar dramas, no quiero complicarme la vida.

- Me adoras.

Y echo a andar en dirección al puerto.

Al llegar, tras perdernos dos veces y dar dos vueltas a la misma casa dos veces (culpa suya, que encima quería darme clases de francés a mí diciéndome que estaba leyendo el mapa al revés), vemos que no es un acontecimiento tan pequeño como yo pensaba. Hay mucha gente, y cuando digo mucha, me refiero a que en ese pueblo no hay tantos habitantes. El número de espectadores dobla prácticamente la población de todo el pueblo. Busco con la mirada la caseta de las apuestas, y le hinco el codo a Jones en las costillas cuando este estaba determinado a ir a buscar un buen sitio donde poder ver la regata.

- Tsé, yo voy a apostar- le digo.

- Pero si no tienes ni idea de cómo va esto.

- Ni tú de cómo se juega al tenis y lo intentaste de todas maneras- le arrastro conmigo a la caseta y me entretengo un rato mirando las pantallas que te presentan los barcos como si fueran pura sangres en un hipódromo. - ¿Tú no apuestas?

- Después de ti, va a ser gracioso verte perder dinero.

Le alzo una ceja, mi espíritu competitivo retorciéndose herido en mi interior, y me acerco al tío que hay detrás del mostrador, tendiéndole veinte dólares y apostando al barco que mejor espina me daba, construido a principios de este año y con pocas regatas a sus espaldas. Según se le ve, parece nuevecísimo y tiene unas velas enormes, y hoy hace aire, seguro que va más rápido.

Danny me sigue y apuesta cuarenta (cuarenta pavos, ojo, es un pastón teniendo en cuenta que va a perder), a otro barco distinto al mío y que no tiene tan buen aspecto. Este inglés parece idiota.

- Eres un temerario- le digo con una risita suficiente.- ¿Cuarenta pavos?

- Bueno, las apuestas están a 2,5 a 1. Si gano me llevaré... unos cien dólares, ¿no?- y te le ves contando con los dedos como si estuviera en primaria. Qué niño es a veces...

- El que pierda paga la comida- extiendo la mano y él acepta el trato con orgullo. Se va a cagar.

Nos dejamos de peleas de orgullos masculinos y nos introducimos casi a empujones entre la gente, que parece haberse congregado allí porque no hay nada más interesante en el pueblo y no deja de cotorrear como loros, así que mucha atención no le están prestando a la regata. Conseguimos en unos cinco minutos, situarnos en primera fila, que no es otra que la barandilla del puerto. ¿Y si cede por los empujones de la gente y nos vamos al agua?

- Que no estás en un concierto de Springsteen- me dice Jones, viéndome aferrando a la barandilla de metal.- La gente no se va a matar por quitarte el sitio.

Se ríe pero le ignoro. Ja Ja. Dejemos en ridículo a Harry, que es muy divertido. Ya verás cuando le tocara a él pagar la comida, ya. Quien ríe el último...

- ¡PUM!- el disparo nos indica que empieza la regata. Yo empiezo a gritarle a mi barco, como si fuera un corral de gallinas, y a aplaudirle y similares hasta que me doy cuenta de que nadie más lo está haciendo y que yo estoy haciendo el ridículo. Estirados todos. Danny me agarra del brazo y me obliga a bajar los humos, muerto de la vergüenza.

- Esto no es el fútbol, Harry, por Dios.

- No sabéis divertiros.

Dejo que pasen un par de minutos, con mis cinco sentidos en mi barco, al que distingo más que nada porque va el último (lo cuál debe ser una estrategia, cuando se acerque la meta seguro que aprieta el turbo y yo saldré de allí con cincuenta dólares y una comida pagada), y me empiezo a aburrir como una ostra. ¿Las ostras se aburren? Ahora sí. Allí todo el mundo habla gesticulando mucho y sujetando sus copas de cava con dos dedos, retirándose el pelo con aspavientos ridículos y mostrando sonrisitas falsas. Danny parece muy concentrado porque su barco es el que va a la cabeza y no le quita ojo de encima. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, en un gesto ansioso, y abre mucho sus orbes azules, de las que me doy cuenta lo redondas y brillantes que son. Tiene unos ojos preciosos.

Justo en ese momento, gira la cabeza y me pilla observándole, y yo aparto mi mirada, avergonzado.

- Vete preparando para pagar esa comida, Juddy- me tira un pellizco de la mejilla y yo le aparto la mano de un brusco manotazo.

- Todavía queda mucho.

- Esto está decidido.

Suelta una risa estridente y sigue a lo suyo. La gente se aprieta un poco más contra la primera fila y inevitablemente mi cuerpo se pega al suyo, brazo contra brazo entrando en contacto, pero él parece ignorarlo, sin quitarle ojo al barquito. Yo estoy convencido de que la barandilla va a ceder de un momento a otro y vamos a morir todos ahogados, en plan... tragedia en una discoteca, o tapón en un macroconcierto. Y a mí siempre me ha aterrado la idea de morir ahogado. Cuando te sacan del agua estás morado y eso luego queda muy mal en las fotos. ¿Os imagináis lo terrible que tiene que ser sentir que poco a poco vas hundiéndote y tus pulmones se llenan de agua en vez de aire? Dios nos coja confesados. ¡Y encima mi barco sigue perdiendo!

Durante ese minuto de apretujamiento masivo que hemos sufrido (por culpa de la llegada de los periodistas que van a cubrir la regata y que valiéndose de su cartelito de "prensa", se han colado a empujones) no me he dado cuenta de que mi mano se ha entrelazado a la de Danny. Debe haber sido un acto reflejo al tenerle tan cerca, al tener su brazo apretado contra el mío y nuestros dorsos rozándose, no lo sé. Estaba muy ocupado pensando en no ahogarme, pero ahora que soy consciente de ello, dirijo mi mirada hacia nuestras manos y las veo, como si así me reafirmara a mí mismo que esto es real, y lo que veo me parece tan perfecto que ni siquiera me planteo soltarle.

Alzo la vista y veo que me está mirando, con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, pero no expresa miedo ni susto, sino sorpresa. Permanezco mirándole un par de segundos y no sé qué añadir, ni qué hacer, pero veo cómo un rubor le sube a las mejillas y le calienta las orejas y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Por primera vez, no es una sonrisa arrogante, y lo sabe, por eso él esboza otra y recoloca sus dedos entre los míos, encajándolos mejor y haciendo el agarre más férreo.

Y ahora sí. Ahora me da igual que esto esté lleno de gente, me da igual que nos queden seis días aquí y que cuando lo haga me vaya a arrepentir. Porque ya no puedo contenerlo más, no puedo aguantar esa mirada y seguir observando la regata como si esto no estuviera pasando.

Y le beso. Tengo que inclinar un poco la cabeza y torcer el cuello, y cierro los ojos un instante antes de que mis labios colisionen con los suyos. No, no colisionan, los rozan. No quiero ser brusco, no quiero que piense que lo hago por simple deseo sexual, no quiero que sienta que le quiero arrancar la ropa aquí en medio. Quiero que vea que le quiero, que lo que le dije ayer en la playa es verdad, que haría lo que fuera por verle feliz. Así que por eso me limito a rozar sus labios, tomando su rostro con la mano libre y sintiendo como si la brisa marina me soplase el corazón, librándole de ansiedades y angustias.

Y podrá ser el beso más superficial que he dado nunca, pero es el mejor de toda mi vida.

* * *

**Gñé, me encanta Harry, jo. ¡Feliz lunes!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola. Odio este capítulo. Porque me ha quedado muy empalogoso, muy purpurina, muy algodón de azúcar, muy vomitivo, en resumen. Os prometo que yo no soy de escribir cosas así (creo u.u) y que recuperaré el drama en cuanto pueda (es decir, en el 14 jejeje). Eeeeeeeen fin. Perdón por no subir la semana pasada pero no le tenía terminado porque me estaba quedando tan tan taaaaaaaan cursi que le dejé de lado como si esperase que se arreglara solo. Wrong fail, no lo hizo, así que le terminé el otro día así un poco de esta manera para quitármelo de encima. Espero que no os haga vomitar, really (el 14 ya está en camino, supongo que no tendréis que esperar tanto :))**

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**_Harry_**

Agradezco que Danny sea tan corto de reflejos, lo agradezco y mucho cuando me separo de él. Nuestros labios pierden el contacto lentamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo y es cuando agradezco que sea más lento mentalmente que para arreglarse para salir, que ya es decir. Por eso soy más rápido que él y, al detener ese beso (detener, que no cortar, porque deseo, de un modo que me avergüenza reconocer, que se vuelva a repetir), puedo observar su rostro y las emociones que cruzan por él. Sus labios están aún un tanto hinchados, en una postura un tanto ridícula, como si sacara morritos y sus ojos aún permanecen cerrados, con las cejas alzadas como si el beso le hubiera venido por sorpresa (lo cuál sería totalmente comprensible, no suelo ir besando gente así cómo así...). Pero me detengo en el hecho de que sus ojos están cerrados, que los ha cerrado para besarme. Todo el mundo sabe que un beso con ojos abiertos no significa nada bueno, no es sincero. Pero cerrados... ¿Quién decía que las mejores cosas ocurren con los ojos cerrados? Fuera quien fuese, tenía razón.

Y como es corto de reflejos, puedo soltar una risita que me libera de toda la tensión que conlleva este momento. No le he soltado la mano y no tengo pensado hacerlo a menos que me lo pida, cosa que veo que no va a hacer cuando abre los ojos por fin y los clava en mí, cargados de vergüenza y de confusión. Se le empiezan a colorear las mejillas y boquea en silencio, tratando de decir algo ingenioso, como si tuviera miedo de que mi beso se hubiera llevado su inventiva, pero no le da tiempo a hacerlo, porque un nuevo disparo nos indica que la regata ha terminado, por fin, y él deja de mirarme para comprobar si es cien dólares más rico y si me toca pagar la comida. Y sí.

- ¡HE GANADO!- grita, dándome un golpe en el hombro con la mano libre y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una alegría tan completa que parece mentira en él.- ¡Te toca pagar!

- Ya, ya, ya, no te jactes- le digo, no pienso dejar que me humille. La gente empieza a irse una vez que el show ha terminado y el puerto se va vaciando paulatinamente, desoprimiéndonos a Danny y a mí.- Has tenido suerte, nada más.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Has apostado al peor barco! ¡Ha llegado último!

- ¿Tengo yo la culpa de que el piloto sea un paquete?

- ¿Qué piloto? ¡El Capitán!- se echa a reír ante mi falta de cultura naval y yo sólo le observo en su ataque de risa. Echa la cabeza para atrás y su mandíbula se bate rápidamente, sus ojos a punto de llorar, apretados con fuerza bajo los rayos del sol. Cuando un par de minutos después, deja de reír y se seca las pestañas de unas casi inexistentes lágrimas, gime por culpa del ataque y me mira, con una sonrisilla tonta en los labios.- Te toca pagar de todas form...

He dicho que no iba a dejar que me humillara, y la única manera que se me ocurre para que no lo haga es callándole. Callándole a besos, si hace falta. Además, ahora que ya he roto el "hielo", siento como si no pudiera parar, como si tuviera imán con él, sus labios a los míos, como dos polos opuestos que se atraen aunque traten de repelerse con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero ahora no puedo ser tan sutil como en el anterior, porque ya no le pilla por sorpresa, ni se queda estático esperando que sea yo el que marque el ritmo, decide participar, y soy como un niño pequeño, que le das la mano y te coge hasta el brazo, porque necesito más. Es raro besar a un hombre, en cierto modo. La rugosidad de su barbilla comparada con la delicadeza de la de Kath, o el sabor casi inexistente de sus labios comparado con el carmín de la barra de labios de turno de mi mujer que tanto odio porque luego siempre me deja marca y parezco un travesti. Aunque sigue siendo un beso, siguen siendo labios, y lo más importante, sigue siendo amor. Me entretengo en mordisquear sus labios con mis dientes pero cuando noto su mano apoyarse en mi pecho casi con miedo, como si necesitara un punto de apoyo o simplemente, tocarme, me olvido de que estamos rodeados de medio pueblo y decido besarle como me hubiera gustado hacer desde hace un par de días.

Diría que le estoy invadiendo, que el movimiento apremiante de mi lengua le roba el aliento, pero tampoco es como que él se esté quejando. Le suelto la mejilla sólo para pasar mi brazo tras su cuello y apretarle más a mí, sometiéndole un poco a mi fuerza, en un enlace tan nuevo como perfecto. Me doy cuenta de que esto es lo que él también quería cuando le siento sonreír bajo mis labios al ser consciente de mi posesivo abrazo.

- Ya sé que me toca pagar- le espeto, dejando de besarle pero sin soltarle un solo segundo, ni apartarle de mi un milímetro. Su cara aún a dos escasos centímetros de la mía y sus ojos azules más grandes que nunca.- Deja de reírte de mí o te enveneno el postre.

- Has perdido, envenéname si quieres, pero has perdido- sonríe, humillándome, y alzando las cejas como diciendo "es lo que hay". Le dedico una mirada que trata de infundarle miedo, completamente seria, pero se chafa un segundo después y lo que consigo es que se ría. Deposito un suave roce sobre sus labios (el imán, que me hace ser más romántico de lo que soy de verdad), y le suelto, tomándole de la mano y tirando de él hacia la caseta de las apuestas para que recoja su maldito dinero.

- Recoge tu dinero y vamos a comer, anda.

Encontramos (o más bien, encuentro, por que él sigue sin saber leer los mapas) un restaurante con buena pinta y le miro un segundo, indicándole así si este le parece bien. Después de recoger sus cien dólares, me los ha paseado por los ojos para restregármelos y se los ha guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón, echando a andar hacia el pueblo diciendo que estaba hambriento y que esperaba que hubiera venido con dinero suficiente para comprar comida para un regimiento. Hemos callejeado por un par de calles con las manos entrelazadas como si no fuéramos conscientes de lo que estábamos haciendo y de lo que eso suponía, o como si lo fuéramos pero lo ignorásemos por miedo a que el otro decidiera que aquello estaba mal y se soltase de la mano.

- Este está bien- dice, mirando el letrero. Parece un sitio informal, casi de comida rápida, aunque el menú que cuelga de la puerta de cristal diga que sirven comida autóctona. – Vas a pagar tú, así que...

- ¿Te quieres callar? Al final te meto el servilletero por el culo.

- ¿No tienes nada más grande que meterme?- y se echa a reír. No sé qué coño le habrá pasado al levantarse, pero parece que hoy todo le hace gracia, ¿estará drogado? Decido morderme la lengua y no decirle ese _algo más grande que tengo para meterle por el culo_, porque estamos en un sitio público y sería poco respetuoso.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, uno al lado del otro, y ojeo la carta de bebidas. Tengo mucha sed y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Danny se entretiene mirando los menús haciendo tiempo hasta que el camarero venga a tomarnos nota.

- En serio, ¿cómo sabías que iba a ganar ese?- pregunto cuando no puedo aguantarme más.

- ¿No te he dicho nunca que me apasiona la vela? Has ido a apostar al barco más nuevo, no tiene rodaje, aún no está bien engrasado. Es como en un hipódromo. Nunca apuestes al caballo más joven.

- Debería correr más...

- Pero no tiene experiencia. La experiencia es fundamental en algunos temas- alza las cejas, y aparta los menús, mirando hacia la barra y esperando que alguien nos atienda.

- En otros no. A veces es mejor tirarse a la piscina y dejar que las cosas vayan rodando solas- y ya no estoy hablando de caballos, hasta él y su escasa agilidad mental se dan cuenta. Me mira en silencio y me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. ¿En qué mierdas estás pensando, Harry?

- Cierto, pero no cuando te apuestas una comida con un amigo.

Ríe y posa sus ojos en la camarera que se acerca a servirnos. ¿Tenía que ser una camarera? ¿O sería peor que hubiera sido un tío? ¿Qué le gusta a Danny, la carne o el pescado?

Pedimos nuestras comidas, y la chica se aleja haciéndome ojitos. Yo la ignoro descaradamente y dejo que se vaya por donde ha venido sin mirarla siquiera. Hacerme ojitos a mí, por favor, ¿es que no ha visto que estoy casado?

- Creo que has tenido suerte- dice Danny, pinchando una hoja de lechuga de su ensalada.- Si la miras un poco más y le sonríes, te puede salir gratis la comida.

- No digas tonterías- troceo mi filete y me meto una porción en la boca; Danny niega con la cabeza y me apunta con el tenedor.

- En serio, ¿o es que no has visto cómo te ha mirado?

- Pues no. Te estaba mirando a ti.

Alza la mirada de su plato y me mira con los ojos un tanto abiertos, al igual que la boca, gracias a Dios vacía. Y luego empieza a sonreír con malicia.

- No me mires así y come. Se te va a enfriar- se ríe (de mí), y yo finjo que mi filete es lo más interesante del mundo. Qué adolescente me siento, por el amor de Dios.

- ¿La ensalada se va a enfriar?

- Trae el servilletero.

Echa mano a él y le aparta de mí, alzándole sobre su cabeza sin dejar de reír pero ahora yo le acompaño. Esta situación es tan extraña y al mismo tiempo incómoda que no sé cómo reaccionar para que mi dignidad no se vea dañada. Aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso teniendo en cuenta lo cariñoso que he estado con él en el puerto.

Comemos un par de minutos en silencio, degustando la comida porque de verdad que estamos hambrientos, y no sé él, pero yo le doy vueltas a la cabeza. No se me olvidan la conversación de la playa y del comedor de esta misma mañana, ni finjo que no existen. Sé que están ahí, y sé lo que piensa y lo que siente, pero no puedo evitar tratar de cambiarlas. Como si tuviera miedo a que se repitieran, a que Danny decida dejar de fingir que no estamos actuando mal y vuelva al modo "_te quiero pero no puedo estar contigo_" de la noche anterior. Aunque bien mirado, es el único modo disponible para nosotros. Yo he adoptado el modo "_te quiero y no me da la gana seguir ocultándolo_", pero sé que no puedo seguir siempre así, que tendremos que pasar al "_hago que prácticamente no te conozco_" para evitar caer en un "_estoy deseando que mi mujer se vaya con la tuya para poder estar contigo_". Ese sería el modo más peligroso que podríamos adoptar, aparte de que era inviable. ¿Qué pasaría cuando nos separásemos? En ese caso sólo habría un modo, "_te echo mucho de menos_", y no podía permitírmelo.

Danny parece muy entretenido en su ensalada, con sus tomatitos picados y su maíz, ajeno a mi debate interior, y me pregunto si por su cabeza estarán pasando las mismas reflexiones, así que decido averiguarlo.

- ¿Crees que está mal lo que estamos haciendo?- levanta la mirada de su plato, pillado en falta, y me habla con la boca llena de comida.

- ¿Comer? No. Vale que muchos niños no tengan nada que...

- No, idiota- ¿por qué tiene que ser tan corto de entendederas? ¿Me va a hacer decirlo con todas las letras?- Me refiero a... a _esto._ A ti y a mí...- respiro hondo y bajo un poquito la voz.- A _nosotros. _

- ¿Por qué bajas la voz? ¿Te avergüenzas?- manda huevos, y eso que lo he hecho por él.

- ¿Te avergüenzas tú? – replico, que es lo que me interesa. Se toma un par de minutos para responder y suelta los cubiertos antes de hacerlo, juntando las manos y metiéndolas entre las piernas en un gesto tímido, sin mirarme a los ojos cuando empieza a hablar.

- No lo sé- admite. – Es extraño. Extraño en el sentido de que... A ver, yo nunca me había besado con un tío, ni... había ido con él por la calle de la mano.

- ¿Entonces te avergüenzas? ¿Por qué no me has soltado?

- Porque no quería.

- ¿Entonces no te avergüenzas?

- ¡Que no lo sé, cojones!- bufa, mirándome mal, y decido no ser tan insistente.- Es difícil, ¿vale? Esta mañana me he despedido de ti dispuesto a ignorarte el resto de la semana y ahora estoy aquí comiendo contigo como si tal cosa. Y encima me besas. Y me coges de la mano. Y por si fuera poco, me encanta que lo hagas.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero sigue siendo extraño.

- ¿Tienes miedo de darte cuenta que eres gay?- abre mucho los ojos y mira hacia los lados, cerciorándose de que alguien me haya podido oír.

- Yo no soy gay- susurra, y se señala el anillo.- Estoy casado, ¿recuerdas? Además no soy yo quien va besando a la gente.

- Pero te gusta que lo haga.

- Entonces el gay eres tú- me acusa. Parecemos niños de parvulitos.

- Puede. Pero sólo por ti.

- ¿Yo te he vuelto gay?- pregunta señalándose a sí mismo, como si le hubiera ofendido, y la verdad es que a mí me hace gracia.

- Sí. Entre los dos, eres la mujer de la relación.

- De eso nada, chaval, yo soy el que trae el dinero a casa, tú haces la cena.

- Sigo siendo yo el que manda en la relación de todas maneras- me río y le descoloco todas las réplicas que tuviera preparadas. Chista, mirándome con indignación, chista de nuevo, yo me río y él chista por tercera vez. Es tan tonto y tan enfadica que resulta adorable.

Terminamos de comer y la misma camarera de antes se acerca a traernos el postre, que no es otra cosa que una copa enorme de helado (con lo que luego cuesta deshacerse de tanta caloría), y compruebo que Danny tiene razón porque la tipa me mira y se sonríe al dejar las copas sobre nuestra mesa, y decido no ser demasiado descortés con ella (y trato de poner celoso a Jones) por lo que le devuelvo una sonrisa. Cuando se aleja, Danny me da un tortazo en el brazo y me mira con gesto enfadado.

- Menos miradas que a este paso te pone el condón con la cuenta- bien, objetivo conseguido.

- ¿Estás celoso?- inquiero. Esto puede ser divertido. Aparto un poco mi copa y él se atora en cuanto acorto el espacio que nos separa y acerco mucho mi rostro al suyo, como si fuera a besarle de nuevo. Farfulla algo sin sentido y se mete la cuchara llena hasta los topes de chocolate en la boca.

- ¿Celoso? ¿De una camarera? ¡Venga, por favor! He visto putas con menos silicona que esa camarera.

- Estás celoso- sentencio, viendo como se le enrojecen las orejas y patalea en el sitio cual niño de cinco años.

- ¡Que no estoy celoso!

Y como si diera la conversación por terminada, se vuelve a meter la cuchara en la boca y traga el helado sin volver a mirarme, pero lo sé. Lo está.

**_Danny_**

¿Celoso yo? ¿De verdad? ¿De una camarera? ¿Es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que tiene las tetas operadas? Y por favor, debería darse el tinte de nuevo porque las raíces las puede ver hasta un ciego. Decirme a mí que estoy celoso, pero qué poco me conoce. Tsé.

Sigo comiéndome el helado en silencio, ignorándole deliberadamente, pero soy consciente de que no me quita ojo de encima. Me siento observado y no me gusta, y sé que en su fuero interno se está riendo de mí, porque le encanta reírse de mí. Debe ser muy divertido hacerme enrojecer, o dejarme sin palabras, porque si no, no lo entiendo. Hay veces que le odio, y le metería la cuchara en un ojo para que dejara de ser tan completamente seductor. En el fondo es eso lo que me molesta de él, que siempre es más ágil, más rápido y más malicioso que yo, y me deja mal. Pero que conste que no estoy celoso de la camarera siliconada con andares de pato desplumado. Para nada.

- Danny- me llama, alargando la "y", metiéndose la cuchara en la boca y sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Qué?

- No te pongas celoso, hombre- y aunque intente ocultarla, oigo una risita de rata escaparse de sus labios. ¿Veis? Debe ser muy gracioso.

- Trae el servilletero- le digo yo ahora a él.- Que te le voy a meter por el culo para que te calles de una puta vez.

- Yo es que soy más de meter que de que me metan, disculpa- se carcajea y yo me mancho toda la barbilla de chocolate. Menos mal que el restaurante está prácticamente vacío o haría el ridículo más dulce de mi vida.- No te pongas nerviosa, princesa.

Ladeo la cara y le dedico una mirada de odio que ni su sonrisa divertida consigue suavizar. Harry Judd, te odio.

Él se encarga de coger una servilleta (ya que se ha adueñado de ellas), y arrastra su silla hasta pegarla a la mía con un movimiento de cadera, para después pasar el brazo derecho por detrás de mi espalda y me limpia los restos del chocolate de la barbilla, como si fuera un niño pequeño, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y confundiéndome con tanta cercanía. A veces tengo miedo de que sea capaz de escuchar cómo se me acelera el corazón cuando se acerca.

Se entretiene un rato con la servilletita y yo no soy capaz de añadir nada para intentar levantar un poco mi dignidad del suelo, aplastada por el peso pesado del ego de Judd. Suelta el papelito, manchado de chocolate, por la mesa y sin siquiera apartarse de mí, coge mi cuchara, la carga de helado, y me la acerca a la boca. ¿Será una broma, no?

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?- pregunto, aunque la respuesta es clara.

- Un poco, pero es muy divertido, no lo estropees- acerca la cuchara y yo aparto la cara hacia el lado contrario, como si fuera un jarabe.

- Te puedes ir a tomarle el pelo a tu padre, capullo- se ríe en mi cara, tomándoselo todo con deportividad, y antes de que me deje alejarle la mano, o quitarle la cuchara para poder terminarme mi postre a gusto, estampa el chocolate contra mis labios, como si la cuchara se estrellara contra ellos.

Su mandíbula se bate en una risa incontrolable y el chocolate resbala por mi cara hasta la camiseta, poniéndola perdida mientras yo trato de procesar todo aquello. ¡ACABA DE EMBADURNARME DE CHOCOLATE!

- Te queda un poquito aquí... – coge otra servilleta y me la acerca, pero se la arranco de las manos y me limpio yo solito, taladrándole con los ojos. De verdad, que alguien me diga qué he hecho para merecer esto. QUE ALGUIEN ME LO DIGA.- No, ahí no.

Se acerca a mí y suspiro resignado. No tengo ningún espejo y prefiero que me limpie él antes que ir con la cara manchada de chocolate, bastante tengo con llevar la camiseta con ese feo lamparón. Me quita la servilleta y la tira sobre la mesa, ante mi gesto confuso, y tarde, como siempre, me doy cuenta de lo que pretende. Acerca su cara a la mía y me lame el labio inferior con sutileza y ferocidad al mismo tiempo, y consigue encenderme en una milésima de segundo. Sonríe, satisfecho con mi reacción, supongo, y lo repite, resiguiendo la línea de la mandíbula aunque estoy completamente seguro de que ahí no hay helado, pero me dejo hacer. Me dejo hacer, Dios mío, qué mal suena esa expresión, pero es verdad. Repite el camino pero a la inversa y atrapa mi labio inferior, completamente limpio gracias a su lengua, y me besa. No sé porqué tanto rodeo si esta era su intención, y tampoco es como si me fuera a negar. Harry besa demasiado bien como para decirle que no. Presiona su lengua contra mis dientes, y su lengua se encuentra con la mía, que debe saber a chocolate. En menos de dos segundos, siento esa escasa ferocidad antes mencionada multiplicarse por mil, y el beso volverse un poco más apremiante. Adoro demasiado la carnosidad de sus labios y me vuelve loco cuando hace según qué cosas con la lengua. Y yo me creía que besaba bien...

Se aparta de mí cuando ya no me queda más aire (ni dignidad, hombría, orgullo o voluntad) y se relame los labios con una sugerente sonrisa en ellos. Dios, que vuelva a repetir eso, por favor.

- Ahora sí- musita en voz baja, tan cerca aún que su aliento se entrelaza al mío.- ¿Quieres probar el mío?

- Depende de dónde vayas a echártelo- se ríe ante mi "inocencia", y yo le sigo. Harry niega con la cabeza y me besa de nuevo, y para qué nos vamos a engañar, me encanta cuando lo hace. Consigue que no me preocupe de todo eso que me quita el sueño, y casi casi, consigue que me crea que tenemos una oportunidad juntos. No sé cómo decirle que no me avergüenzo de esto, ni de que me bese, ni de querer besarle yo pero ser demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, ni de haberme enamorado de él. No puedo avergonzarme de algo que se siente tan bien.

Le sigo el beso hasta que empieza a adquirir ese grado en que deja de ser un simple beso y se convierte en algo tan íntimo y profundo que hacerlo en público puede ser catalogado como escándalo. Le voy a apartar de mi cuando me muerde de nuevo el labios, con un poco más de fuerza esta vez, y siento su mano posarse sobre mi muslo izquierdo. No sé qué pretende, pero me gusta. Me gusta tanto que no puedo evitar soltar un lascivo jadeo que se pierde por su boca.

- Dis-disculpen- identifico la voz como la de la camarera oxigenada y trato de apartar de nuevo a Harry, que se recrea un par de segundos más, y se separa de mí repasando mi labio inferior con su pulgar, para luego lamérselo. ¡Harry, por Dios, que estamos en público!

- ¿Sí?- contesta él, como si tal cosa. La camarera está completamente roja y parece querer desaparecer de allí cuanto antes.

- L-l-la cuenta- deja un platito encima de la mesa, con un papel sobre él, y Harry asiente, sacándose la cartera y depositando el importe que dice el ticket, más un par de dólares de propina.- Gra-cias.

Y se aleja con el platito. Harry sigue con su mirada el bamboleo de su falda y cuando la perdemos de vista, puedo empezar a reír a carcajada limpia. ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? Me siento como una de esas mujeres de las películas americanas, sibilinas como serpientes, que compiten por llevarse al hombre a su terreno.

Y bueno, al parecer, esta ronda, la he ganado yo.

* * *

**Y eso. Espero no haberos liado mucho con tanto "modo" como dice Harry. Aunque bien pensado, un poco de romanticismo entre tanto drama no está mal, ¿no? Feliz finde :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Muy buenas (noches/días/tardes... según leáis). No sé qué decir así que no diré nada más que gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior. No me gustaba nada cuando le subí y gracias a vosotras ya no le odio tanto. Un panda para todas vosotras ê.ê Y eso. Este sigue siendo una caca. No prometo que el siguiente vaya a ser mejor, porque ando en sequía inspiracional (?, pero hago lo que puedo :)) **

* * *

_**Danny**_

Llegamos al hotel cuando el reloj señala las tres menos cuarto de la tarde. Nos acercamos en sincronía hasta el mostrador y le pedimos las tarjetas de nuestras respectivas habitaciones al recepcionista, que sigue teniendo ese aspecto infantil y asustadizo de siempre. Coloca ambas tarjetas sobre el mármol del mostrador y nos sonríe artificiosamente, mirándonos al alejarnos de él hacia el pasillo de los dormitorios.

Al irnos acercando paulatinamente al hotel, casi a una señal silenciosa, Harry y yo hemos dejado de darnos la mano, y tal hecho ha causado que, por primera vez en todo el día, y en toda la semana, sienta que le estoy siendo infiel a Mery. No es una sensación agradable, porque sé que confía en mí, y que ella jamás me haría algo parecido, pero al mismo tiempo es algo que no sé parar. Es como sentarte en el borde de un acantilado, y asomarte sólo un poco más porque el rumor de las olas suena demasiado atractivo a tus oídos, y sabes que si te asomas, te caerás, caerás y no podrás remontar nunca la caída, pero aún así lo haces, porque es lo más maravilloso que has oído nunca, y que jamás vivirás algo así. Es como si Harry fuera el mar que me atrae hacia el abismo y no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Porque juro que quiero, que quiero alejarle, o alejarme, pero no empezar algo que ambos sabemos, no va a terminar bien, porque ¿qué pretendo conseguir? ¿Qué pretende él conseguir de todo esto? Nos quedan cinco días, y luego miles de kilómetros de por medio. Es como encapricharte de la luna, y querer alcanzarla a saltos, siempre va a estar fuera de tu alcance. Por eso sé que no debería mirar a Harry de reojo a medida que caminamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, sé que no debería darme ese vuelco el corazón ante la perspectiva de que se separe de mi y vuelva con su mujer, y sé que no debería invitarle a entrar, que no debería sonreír cuando asiente con la cabeza y se cuela conmigo a mi dormitorio regalándome otra de sus sonrisas. Lo sé, pero no soy capaz de evitarlo.

Harry cierra la puerta tras su espalda y se apoya contra ella mientras yo suelto la tarjeta en la mesita de noche y me quito las deportivas a zapatazos, dejando que caigan por el suelo de la habitación de cualquier manera. Sé que me observa porque noto su mirada clavada en mi nuca, haciéndome cosquillas, y trato de ignorarlo, aunque me guste. Me gusta que me mire, y me gusta ver en sus ojos que le gusta lo que ve cuando me mira. Es un poco retorcido, pero me siento valorado a su lado, como si el importante de los dos, fuera yo, algo que con Mery no he sentido nunca. Ella es guapa, lista y tremendamente extrovertida; a su lado parezco una anécdota, un simple acompañante para sujetarla el bolso, y el modo que Harry tiene de comportarse conmigo me sugiere que le soy importante. Es algo gratificante a lo que podría acostumbrarme con demasiada facilidad.

Me tiro a la cama y jugueteo con el mando de la tele, mirándole. plantado aún en la puerta como si esperase algún tipo de orden.

- ¿Te vas a quedar en la puerta?- le pregunto, tratando de sonar casual y que no note en mi voz que me muero por que se acerque a mi y se tumbe conmigo en la cama.

- ¿Por qué me has invitado a entrar, pecoso?- alza la ceja y da un paso adelante, caminando despacio hacia mi y mirándome como si me fuera a comer de un momento a otro.- Nuestras mujeres no van a tardar en volver.

- Bueno, nadie te ha obligado a hacerlo. Si quieres, puedes irte- enciendo la tele y dejo de mirarle, pero oigo su risilla divertida y veo de reojo que se sigue acercando.

- ¿Siempre eres así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Así de frío. Parece como si tuvieras miedo a quedar en ridículo por reconocer que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo.

Ha dado en el clavo. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me conozca tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Pueden dos personas enamorarse en una semana?

- Es parte de mí- musito, pasando de canal en canal.- Es mejor una buena protección que luego llevarte un susto.

- ¿Así que soy algo así como un condón?- ríe y yo hago lo propio. Dicho así, sí, lo parece. Termina de acercarse y se sienta a mi lado, pero de cara hacia mí, y pasa un brazo junto a mi cuerpo para apoyar la mano al otro lado de mi cadera, colocándose entre mi visión y la tele.

- Harry, no me dejas ver.

- ¿Me has invitado para ver la televisión? Yo tengo otros planes...

Me quita el mando de la mano y le deja con parsimonia sobre la mesilla, junto a la tarjeta, y antes de que su mano vuelva al lugar anterior, la posa en mi barbilla, contorneándola con una suave caricia. Y de verdad, que no sé lo que pretende. No sé si me quiere o si sólo está experimentando, y aunque mi mente me recuerde sus palabras de esta mañana en el comedor, su "no quiero hacerte daño", es como si no terminara de creérmelo. Pero él sigue a lo suyo, y pasea la yema de sus dedos por mis labios, ya de por si entreabiertos, y no me mira a los ojos, sino que sigue el trayecto de sus caricias, como si eso sólo ya le produjera placer.

Cuando aparta los dedos, deja la mano sobre mi pecho con delicadeza, y acorta el espacio que nos separa para besarme, tendiéndose un poco sobre mí. Lo hace todo tan despacio que tengo la sensación de que soy de cristal y no quiere romperme, y me siento como una mujer, pero me encanta. Al ser un hombre, parece que las mujeres esperan de ti que seas violento y rudo, y casi es lo que te exigen, sin importarles que quizás tú busques otra cosa, puede que no siempre, pero también puede que hoy no te apetezca empotrar a nadie contra la pared y follar como si fueseis conejos, sino justo eso, lo que Harry está haciendo ahora conmigo.

Noto el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, la firmeza de su cuerpo esculpido a base de gimnasio y su lengua avasallando mi boca, invadiéndome de un modo adictivo. Y sé que no debería, pero se lo devuelvo. Me abrazo a él y mis manos se cuelan solas bajo su camiseta, buscando más contacto aún, buscándolo todo, casi en un movimiento inconsciente, sintiendo cómo presiona más contra mis labios, como si quisiera subir a la siguiente fase, esa en la que te sobra la ropa y hasta la piel parece impedimento para unirte a él. No sé qué vamos a hacer, no sé si vamos a hacer algo más que limitarnos a esto, pero descubro entre besos, ciertos arañazos y varios jadeos por mi parte, que no me importa, que si tiene que ocurrir, que ocurra. Es más, quiero que ocurra. ¿Querrá Harry también...?

Libera mi boca, como si me leyera el pensamiento, y me mira sonriendo divertido.

- ¿Quieres seguir viendo la tele, princesa?

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme princesa, Kent?

- Cuando dejes de comportarte como una.

- Yo por lo menos no parezco Popeye.

- Ah, entonces eres Olivia.

Se ríe y me besa con ahínco. Sí, Harry también quiere. Clavo las yemas de mis dedos en su espalda cuando me agarra de las piernas y me acerca a cierta zona de su cuerpo que me parece, no voy a tardar en conocer. Me estoy volviendo loco y sigo vestido. Me siento como una adolescente virgen y no sé si me gusta o si lo odio, pero ronroneo como tal cuando Judd se aparta de mí, levantándose incluso de la cama y se acerca a la puerta.

- ¿Qué coño haces?- pregunto con un deje desesperado en mi voz.

- Tranquila, princesa, enseguida vuelvo- y desaparece.

¿Qué cojones quiere? ¿Es que no sabe que yo también tengo condones? Me quedo tumbado en la cama, con la respiración agitada y medio cuerpo hormigueante y observo el techo contando casi los minutos que Harry tarda en volver a la habitación. Trae algo en sus manos porque las esconde a su espalda y trata de ocultarlo de mis ojos.

- ¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunto curioso.

- Un par de esposas, látigos, ya sabes- me guiña un ojo y deja lo que sea que trae en el suelo y se tumba sobre mi, haciendo que me olvide de todo al volver a besarme. Podría decirle a Mery que aprendiera a besar como Harry...

Me quita la camiseta con un movimiento ágil, aunque yo me trabe con las mangas, y la tira al suelo rápidamente, haciendo lo mismo con la suya. Se sienta sobre mi cadera y vuelve a rozarme _ahí_, provocando un fuerte tirón en mi entrepierna y un leve gemido cuando nota mi excitación y se bambolea contra ella, con malicia. Apoya ambas manos en mi pecho y yo me limito a mirarle, totalmente pasivo y superado por su buen hacer. Me acaricia lentamente hasta que llega al botón de mi pantalón, mirándome interrogante, como si no fuera a hacerlo hasta que oyese la súplica de mis labios, la cual llevo minutos conteniendo.

- ¿Palabritas mágicas?- murmura, cachondeándose de mí.

- Que te jodan.

- No, cariño, al revés.

Se carcajea y los abre, y los baja, y me los quita. Y lo repite con los boxer. Y estoy completamente desnudo y a su merced y siento tanta vergüenza que creo que me voy a desmayar ahora mismo. Ya. En cuanto me ponga una mano encima. Y encima tiene mucho mejor cuerpo que yo. Deja ya de pensar gilipolleces, Danny.

Se agacha y saca la mano fuera de la cama, recogiendo del suelo lo que había traído con él, y descubro que se trata de una tarrina de helado. Sonrío al descubrir sus intenciones y algo se instala en la zona más baja de mi estómago al ver cómo quita la tapa de cartón y llena la cuchara de helado y se lo mete en la boca cerrando lánguidamente los ojos. No sé de qué es, pero quiero probarlo.

- ¿Te la piensas acabar tú solo?- pregunto, llamando su atención, haciendo que me mire y me sonría, y veo esa idea cruzar veloz por sus ojos eléctricos.

Se mete otra cucharada en la boca y baja hasta la mía para darme de probar. Cereza. Decido que desde ese momento me encanta la cereza, y más si me la da directamente de su lengua. Me besa de un modo grosero y ávido y se aparta súbitamente de mí, como si jugara conmigo.

Su siguiente movimiento es tan rápido como imprevisto. Clava la cuchara en la tarrina y la saca con una enorme bola de helado sobre ella y la deja caer sobre mis partes totalmente descubiertas como si se le hubiera caído por accidente y yo me revuelvo, aferrándome a las sábanas (bastante revueltas también) al sentir la frialdad del helado contrastando con el calor que ha adquirido esa parte de mi cuerpo.

- Mierda- dice, como si no supiera de sobra que lo ha hecho a posta.- Se me ha caído.

- Una pena, ¿verdad?- me río y me digo a mi mismo que esto no puede estar pasando, que es surrealista, y me encanta.

- Lo que es una es desperdiciar este helado- tuerce los labios, con gesto fastidiado, y deja la tarrina y la cuchara sobre la mesita, gateando hacia abajo después y aprovechando muy, muy al máximo ese helado, aprovechándolo tanto que en menos de cinco minutos me tiene gimiendo como una gata en celo y agarrándome a su pelo oscuro sintiendo ese cosquilleo que vaticina algo más grande mientras el nudo de mi estómago se hace más pronunciado y le aprieto contra mi casi forzándole la garganta. Oigo cómo succiona y se me escapa un lastimero jadeo que trata de avisarle.

- Haz... ya...- ya no queda helado, ya no hace falta que sigas, quítate ya de ahí o te vas a arrepentir. – Haz...

Pero no me escucha, o no quiere escucharme, sea como sea, termino por no poder aguantarme más y él por tragar algo más que el helado. Mi espalda vuelve a tocar el colchón ya que se había arqueado involuntariamente por su culpa, y el sudor me cubre la frente y el pecho, y espasmos atacan cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo. Harry vuelve a gatear y me besa con la misma ferocidad, sabe a helado, a lujuria y a otras cosas que prefiero no pensar.

- ¿Mejor o peor que en tu sueño?- me pregunta, confirmándome así que no he vuelto a soñar esto, y estoy tan agotado que sólo puedo sonreírle y atraerle de nuevo hacia mí para abrazarle oyendo cómo se ríe.

¿Hace falta que responda?

_**Harry**_

Danny sale del baño y yo me meto la última cucharada en la boca. Creo que es el helado que más he aprovechado en toda mi vida, y eso que soy muy chuchero. Se restriega el pelo con la toalla y se acerca a mi, colando un ojo en la tarrina para encontrarla vacía. Luego chista y se aleja de nuevo. Y le miro. Me habría metido con él a la ducha, pero no se habría duchado, así que le he dejado que se quitara los restos del helado de la mejilla, la nariz, el pecho y otras zonas más comprometedoras mientras me acababa la tarrina y hacía zapping sin parar.

Vuelve a salir del baño, despeinado como si fuera Pumuki, y se sienta a mi lado, invirtiendo las posturas anteriores. Coge su reloj de la mesita y se lo pone, chistando otra vez.

- Creo que es mejor que te vayas- dice. Supongo que serán casi las cuatro y nuestras mujeres estarán a punto de volver.- No sé cómo le voy a explicar esto a Mery si te ve aquí.

- Me siento como si fuera prostituta- digo, acariciando sus pectorales de arriba abajo.- Aunque ni siquiera me has pagado.

- Pero si ni siquiera hemos follado.

- Mejor para ti, o te saldría más caro.

Le sonrío y me levanto de la cama aunque sea lo último que quiero. Me pongo de nuevo mi camiseta y recojo mis gafas y mi tarjeta, dejándole a él los restos de un helado demasiado erótico. Me acerco a la puerta pero no llego a abrirla y le tomo de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí con un brusco tirón y llevándome al menos un beso de despedida. Me le devuelve con ganas y apoya su frente contra la mía.

- Que te vayas- suspira.

- Pero si no me sueltas. Admite que no quieres que me vaya- le pico, aunque tengo razón. Me está abrazando.

- Una cosa es lo que quiera, y otra lo que deba.

- Está bien, me voy...- me suelto de sus brazos y abro la puerta, esperando que me ruegue un poco, pero todavía le queda un poco de dignidad. - ¿Es que voy a ser yo él único en arrastrarse?

- Por mi no hay problema...

Le empujo pero me retiene. Parecemos gilipollas, pero dejo que sea él quien me besa ahora; mira de nuevo el reloj y claudica. Sabe que tengo que irme.

- ¿Por qué no nos vemos esta noche?- pregunta, dándome lo que quiero.- En el hueco de la piscina, donde el primer día.

- A las dos y cuarto- completo, aceptando sin dudarlo, y veo que sonríe. Y me vuelve a besar, vuelve a sonreír, y me saca de su cuarto de un empujón.

Cierra la puerta y suspiro. Joder, odio esto. O me encanta, lo cual no sé qué es peor. Que me siento como una niñata enamorada y se me ocurren mariconadas cuando me mira a los ojos y sólo tengo ganas de besarle y abrazarle y tomarle de la mano. Y siento como si no fuera yo. Pero el nuevo Harry es tan feliz que no pienso replantearme mucho las cosas. Ni pensar en Kath. Ni en mí siquiera. Ni en que nos quedan cinco días y no sé qué va a pasar cuando se acaben. A veces es mejor actuar por instinto.

Entro a mi dormitorio y me tiro a la cama, recordando lo que acaba de pasar hace ni media hora en le cuarto contiguo, sonriéndole al aire al recordar las expresiones de placer de Danny o sus leves arañazos de dedos sin uñas en mi espalda. Tan intenso con tan poco. Siento como si no pudiera sacarme nunca de la cabeza el sonido de mi nombre susurrado por su voz a punto de romperse. Como si me fuera a perseguir para toda la vida.

La puerta se abre un par de minutos después y me obliga a borrar la sonrisa de mis labios. Kath aparece con un sombrero de paja rosa y una bolsa colgando de su brazo, tirando ambos por los suelos y recostándose a mi lado soltando un teatral suspiro de cansancio. Giro la cara y la miro, sonriéndome.

- Ya estoy aquí- anuncia, como si no fuera obvio.- Y antes de que me preguntes, el pueblo es precioso y la visita ha estado genial.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado.

- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué tal la regata? ¿Te ha gustado?- me lo pienso un par de segundos. La regata habrá sido una completa porquería, y encima he perdido dinero, pero no cambiaría el después ni por todo el oro del mundo.

- Ha estado genial también.

- ¿Por qué sonríes, pillín? ¿Has ligado con alguna nativa en mi ausencia?- se ríe. Si ella supiera...

Continúa riendo cuando se tira encima de mi y comienza a hacerme cosquillas, y aunque no son mi punto débil, consigue resultar bastante molesta. Se siente extraño, y es sólo ahora. Siempre he adorado a la Kath juguetona y más infantil de lo que su edad debería permitirla, pero ahora es como si me estorbara, como si los dedos que metrallan mis costados resultaran más molestos que divertidos y los labios que se pasean por mi cuello intrusos y desconocidos. Como si yo ya no le correspondiera a ella.

Supongo que es por eso por lo que trato de quitármela de encima, revistiendo mis movimientos de fingida calma y cansancio, e invierto nuestras posturas para indicarle que no me apetece jugar.

- Estoy cansado- le digo, aunque no sea verdad.- Hemos estado toda la regata de pie, tengo los pies matados.

- Pues más te vale que descanses. Esta noche quiero bailar. ¿Por qué no te duermes un poco?

Decido que es una buena idea y ella se levanta de la cama para que yo pueda echarme sobre ella y dormir un par de horas hasta la cena. La verdad es que la perspectiva de quedarte durmiendo en un paraíso como ese tiene delito, porque además, estas dos semanas nos han salido por un ojo de la cara como para encima malgastarlas en la cama, y no haciendo la segunda función propia de una cama, sino la primera, mucho más aburrida. Y es en eso en lo que radica todo. Que si ahora Kath no sólo se pusiera juguetona, sino que de verdad quisiera _guerra,_ tendría que obligar a mi mente a trabajar a toda velocidad para dar con una buena excusa. A los hombres no suele dolernos la cabeza y no tenemos la menstruación, y somos hombres, eso es un sí garantizado. Por eso, si Kath quisiera guerra, tendría que mentirla. Pero sé que sería muy distinto si me lo pidiera otra persona, que me faltaría tiempo para arrancar el edredón y terminar gastando las sábanas como si no hubiera un mañana. Porque probablemente no tuviéramos un mañana. Así que sólo me queda agradecer que Kath se tome a bien mi cansancio y me deje dormir un par de horas, porque lo necesito. Siento que si permanezco despierto no voy a poder aguantar tanto tiempo a su lado. ¿Cómo voy a aguantar así toda una vida con ella?

A las diez menos cuarto, salimos del dormitorio dispuestos a disfrutar de un "maravilloso espectáculo de títeres y lanzadores de llamas, aderezado con música nativa", tal y como reza el folleto que mi mujer sujeta entre sus manos para poder guiarnos por el pueblo. Es decir, vamos a ir a un circo ambulante. Según tengo entendido, pasa ese mes por el pueblo y hace parada en una especie de café-bar al que vamos a cenar (por lo que debe ser también restaurante).

He de reconocer que Kath está verdaderamente guapa, debe haberse maquillado de un modo diferente, pero su rostro brilla más e incluso la ropa le favorece. Enredamos nuestros dedos y caminamos hasta el café, siendo atendidos enseguida y ubicados en una mesa con vistas privilegiadas de la especie de escenario que hay montado. Pedimos nuestros respectivos platos y mi esposa me habla de algo que no llego a escuchar, y se muestra ansiosa por ver el espectáculo, que no se hace mucho de rogar, y enseguida se adueña de la atención de todos los presentes, menos de la mía. Estoy completamente absorto en mis propios pensamientos, presente física pero no mentalmente allí, como si mi mente viajara fuera de ese bar, y volviera al hotel, y se colara en la habitación que enfrenta a la mía y buscase a Danny desesperado por darle el beso que me quema en los labios desde hace horas. Como si quisiera salir de allí y estuviera dispuesta a remover cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrar un lugar en el que él y yo pudiéramos ser un nosotros, y estas dos semanas fueran eternas.

No le presto atención al teatrillo que están escenificando, ni al monólogo de uno de ellos que consigue arrancar feroces aplausos y desternillantes risas, ni al grupillo de chavales que toca una música muy rara, ni al modo en que Kath busca mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Me dejo hacer, como si no me importara, pero eso me sirve como un toque de atención. Sé que mi mujer no es tonta, y que si no se ha dado cuenta ya de que algo me pasa, no va a tardar mucho en hacerlo, y también sé que, si no quiero darle explicaciones, tendré que cambiar ya el chip que me hace estar en cualquier lado menos en este.

Cuando termina el espectáculo, finjo que ha sido lo mejor que he visto en mi vida y que me alegro mucho de haber ido allí, y Kath me arrastra a la "pista de baile", en la que ya suena música normal, y se agarra con posesión al cuerpo de su marido. Me hace recordar de un modo casi inconsciente aquella noche, hace un par de días, en que por tentar a la suerte y hacer que mi ego creciera un poco, bailé con Danny para dejarle en ridículo y terminé por replantearme muchas cosas al llegar al hotel. Como dice el refrán: si juegas con fuego... Y me quemé.

- Dios, Haz, por primera vez en tu vida, baila en condiciones con tu mujer- me alza las cejas, gesto que yo mismo le he pegado, y se pega más a mí, restregándose de un modo que hace años me habría hecho llevarla a los baños, hace meses irnos automáticamente a la habitación, pero que ahora me resulta incluso grosero. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Estaré envenenándome con mi propia medicina? ¿Por qué me mira de ese modo y no... nada? – Nos queda poco tiempo aquí, vamos a aprovecharlo.

Y siento un nudo en la garganta cuando le muestro esa falsa sonrisa, y la tomo de las caderas y la atraigo a mi cuerpo, y finjo quererla como siempre. Porque en la penumbra de esa pista de baile, con decenas de parejas felices danzando a nuestro alrededor y mirándose a los ojos como si tuvieran delante al centro de todo su mundo, yo siento que el mío está en brazos de otra mujer, a la que probablemente también esté mintiendo por mí, y la esté sonriendo con la misma falsedad, y la esté besando y prometiéndole una noche que jamás olvidará, tal y como estoy haciendo yo.

Porque es en esa oscuridad en la que me doy cuenta de que ya no le pertenezco a quien me abraza, sino a aquel pecoso que debe estar esperándome en la piscina del hotel y al que voy a decepcionar con mi ausencia esta noche.

* * *

**Yo terminaré este fic sacando a Harry de la historia y quedándomele para mí. Se agradecen los comentarios :))) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Gemma es una burra y escribe capítulos demasiado largos, así que podéis coger palomitas o algo porque esto va para rato. Son más de mil palabras más que los capítulos anteriores *estoy mal de la cabeza u.u*. Espero que no se os haga muy pesado :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

_**Harry**_

Comienzo una cuenta atrás mental al décimo día en Isla Mauricio. Nos quedan cuatro días más aquí y yo empiezo a sentir que me arrancan algo que ni siquiera me pertenece.

La noche anterior, Kath consiguió convencerme para que me "soltara un poco y moviera las caderas". No es que baile mal, es que no me gusta que me vean, pero terminó por hacerme bailar como lo hicimos por última vez en nuestra boda, y no fue una sensación agradable. Ella sonreía sin parar y yo sentía cómo mis lágrimas caían hacia dentro porque no podía dejarlas mostrarse exteriormente. Me sentía como si hubiera alguien contando chistes en mi funeral, burlándose de mi dolor y mi desdicha, pero al menos ella no había notado nada extraño ni al terminar de bailar, ni al llegar al hotel de madrugada, ni al arrastrarme a la cama para hacerle el amor como nunca se lo había hecho. Porque le puse ganas, y rabia, y quise verter en ella toda mi frustración convertida en arañazos y envites furiosos contra su cuerpo cada vez más ávido, y pensé que lo estaba consiguiendo cuando mis terminaciones nerviosas ardían por culpa del orgasmo, pensé que de verdad lo había conseguido, que había conseguido que el día anterior con Danny quedara en una simple anécdota que no contarle a nadie nunca jamás en mi vida. Pero me equivocaba, porque luego ella me miró, con esa mirada límpida que se tiene tras un acto tan animal como es tener sexo, y me dijo con una voz tan sincera que dolió, que me quería con locura. Y depositó el beso más dulce de toda nuestra relación en mis labios para luego incrustarse entre mis brazos y poder dormir tranquila. Y yo no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, tragándome la culpabilidad por haber dejado de quererla y en cambio sentirme capaz de darlo todo por alguien que dormía a cuatro escasos metros de mí. Y creedme cuando digo que odiaba esa sensación.

Así que es normal que ahora tenga estas ojeras. Kath se ríe, y se culpa de ellas por el trabajo en equipo de la noche anterior, y tiene ese brillo en la cara que sí que es culpa mía. Pero lo que no sabe es que en estas bolsas violáceas se esconde más de lo que piensa, puede que más de lo que yo espero incluso.

Desayunamos y pasamos las primeras horas de la mañana en la playa, aguantando estoicamente lo duro que se me hace estar así con ella y martirizándome interiormente pensando en el inglesito. En que anoche le dejé tirado y que probablemente me esperase con la esperanza de verme aparecer, y que se iría a su cuarto decepcionado, y odiándome tanto o más de lo que yo me odio en estos momentos, aunque eso sea algo difícil de superar.

- Por cierto, por si te preguntabas lo que vamos a hacer esta tarde- dice Kath, secándose con la toalla tras haber pasado por las pequeñas duchas de la playa, y volviendo a ponerse su vestido de flores.- Mery y yo ya lo hemos arreglado todo.

- Qué raro- musito. Mery suele implicar Danny...

- Es que resulta que hay un zoo a un par de kilómetros de aquí, y según dicen, los pandas son algo demasiado adorable como para no visitarlos. Y sabes que adoro los pandas.

- O sea, que hoy toca zoo, ¿no?

- Exacto. Pero después de comer. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Y por más que yo desee que esta comida sea eterna y no tener que enfrentarme a los ojos de Danny, termina antes de que me de cuenta y en menos que canta un gallo, nos estamos reuniendo con los ingleses en la recepción del hotel. No es que sea un cobarde, es que tengo miedo (no es lo mismo, ¿vale?). Tengo miedo de que Jones ya se haya montado una película en su cabeza y no se crea mis palabras, eso en caso de que me deje hablar, claro.

Les veo de pie junto a la puerta, esperándonos. Están abrazados, mucho, y Mery le sonríe mirándole a los ojos con una expresión tan bobalicona en su rostro que hace que algo se me encoja en el estómago. Porque él le devuelve el abrazo, y también la sonríe, y la besa. Toma su rostro con sus enormes y pecosas manos y le acerca al suyo, y se detiene un par de segundos sin dejar de hablarle muy cerca de los labios para después juntarlos. Y yo tengo que apartar la mirada antes de que mi instinto asesino siga creciendo.

- Ya estamos listos- anuncia Kath cuando llegamos a su lado, y ellos se separan. Danny me mira y no borra esa sonrisa de sus hinchados labios, como si quisiera demostrarme lo feliz que es con la Barbie de su mujer.

- Pero si preferís quedaros en la habitación...- insinúo, y todos ríen, porque debe haber resultado muy graciosa mi intervención.

- Tranquilo- me dice Danny, guiñándome un ojo en un gesto que más que cómplice, resulta malvado.- Suelo aprovechar más las noches, que es cuando no tengo nada que hacer.

Y ahí está el doble sentido, la primera pulla, la primera puñalada. Se pone las gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos de mí y toma de la mano a su mujer, a la que empiezo a odiar como no he odiado nunca a nadie, y salen del hotel seguidos de cerca por nosotros. Afuera nos espera un minibús en el que otras tantas parejas ya están sentadas, para llevarnos a dicho zoo. Como sé que Kath tiene un folleto, termino por pedírselo para poder prestarle atención a algo que no sean los rechonchos dedos de Danny haciendo circulitos sobre la rodilla de su mujer, o al modo en que sus manos izquierdas se entrelazan al pasar su brazo por encima de sus hombros. De verdad que parece que están de luna de miel y a mi me están quitando la vida.

Llegamos al zoológico pasada algo más de media hora. El letrero está en un idioma que no conozco (o simplemente tiene un nombre raro), pero no consigo leerlo, y nos acercamos todos en manada a la puerta acompañados por el guía de la "expedición". Parecemos niños de excursión, pero puede ser divertido, aunque Danny me ignore y parezca que sólo se acuerda de su mujer cuando quiere tocarme las narices.

Lo que primero visitamos es la zona de lo que yo llamo "animales de tierra", como si fueran horóscopos. Jirafas, algún que otro oso, creo que flamencos y más bichos de esos que tienen mucho pelo.

- Mamíferos, Haz. Esos bichos que tienen mucho pelo, se llaman mamíferos- me dice Kath, mirando embobada cómo un canguro se mete en la bolsa de su madre cuando Mery le tira una foto. Eso de que los animales tienen un sexto sentido y se apartan de la mala gente parece ser verdad.

Seguimos por los "animales de semi-agua", es decir, los reptiles, cocodrilos y esos bichos con escamas. Admito que esta parte es la que menos me gusta, así que no tardo mucho en desviarme y esperar a que los demás terminen la visita y se unan a la tercera parte, "los animales de agua-agua". El guía nos conduce por un par de caminos de tierra y nos avisa de que estamos a punto de entrar a un acuario y es conveniente no alzar mucho la voz y hacer las fotos sin flash ya que el sitio es bastante oscuro para similar los fondos marinos y nadie quiere que un animal de media tonelada se ponga nervioso. Yo sobre todo.

Y cuando entramos parece como si el mar nos hubiera engullido. En mis veinticinco años puedo decir que no he pisado un acuario en toda mi vida y resulta casi mágica la curva que el cristal hace sobre nuestras cabezas para dejarnos ver cómo pececitos de colores nadan a toda velocidad de un lado a otro. Parezco un niño pequeño, estoy absorto.

El guía continúa hablando sobre una especie de pulpo que hay nadando (o lo que sea que hagan los pulpos) cerca de una de las paredes pero yo me alejo porque por mi visión periférica veo un delfín blanco y se me seca la boca. ¿Los delfines no eran negros? O azules, según los pintaba mi sobrino.

Mi intención es poner una mano en el cristal para tratar de tocarle aunque sea imposible cuando el delfín posa su hocico en el cristal pero por el otro lado, pero Danny se posiciona a mi lado y me hace pegar un brinco, asustado.

- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a contar por qué no viniste?- dice, sin andarse con rodeos o darme tiempo a empezar la conversación, que sería lo justo.

- ¿Me vas a escuchar?

- La verdad es que no- mira al delfín, inclinando la cabeza, y yo suspiro, porque ya lo sabía, pero vuelve a adelantárseme.- Porque supongo que estarías muy ocupado tirándote a tu mujer como para avisarme siquiera de que no ibas a venir. Total, ¿para qué? ¿Verdad?

- Pues si, me estaba tirando a mi mujer- le confieso, hablando entre dientes porque recordemos que aquí no se puede gritar, y mirándole aunque él no haga lo mismo conmigo.- Por que es lo que los maridos hacen, hacerle el amor a sus mujeres, y disfrutarlo. Joder, sí. Me encantó follarme anoche a Kath. No te haces una idea de lo bien que...

- Que te jodan, Harry- deja de mirar al delfín y posa sus ojos en los míos, acuosos hasta tal punto que las lágrimas se notan a punto de caer por sus mejillas. Le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios de un modo que me hace sentir culpable, ruin y rastrero. Y cuando una de esas gotitas saladas se desborda en caída libre y deja a su paso un rastro húmedo, mi mente dice que ya basta. Que no puedo seguir mintiéndome más a mi mismo, ni volver a hacerle daño a él.

- Dan...

- No me toques.

Aparta la mano con orgullo y se seca la única lágrima que se ha permitido verter por mí y sigue mirando al delfín, cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho. Y joder, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de dar un solo paso y acariciar ese brazo repleto de tatuajes y decirle lo que quiero gritarle desde hace días? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejar las cosas así y permitir que se aleje de mí?

- Eres un gilipollas- dice sin mirarme. Agacha la cabeza, negando levemente, y veo algo que no sé bien qué es en su manera de moverse que me sugiere que ya se esperaba todo esto.

- Dan- susurro, mirando también al delfín, que nos mira a su vez a nosotros como si la atracción no fuera él sino estos dos patéticos humanos que no se atreven del todo a admitir lo que sienten.- Lo siento.

- No tienes porqué. Tienes razón. Es lo que los maridos hacen. Creo que debería de empezar a hacerlo yo también. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Eleva la mirada y la clava en la mía, tratando de hacerme creer que es más fuerte de lo que es en realidad, y finge indiferencia. Sé que lo está haciendo a posta, que quiere hurgar en la herida para que termine dándole lo que quiere. Alza una ceja, empujándome a contestarle algo, observándome casi con rencor, y todo lo que puedo hacer es balbucear algo sin sentido y evitar su mirada.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras- musito. Un instante después, una risita sarcástica escapa de sus labios, hiriente. – No puedo impedir que te acuestes con tu mujer, pero créeme que si de mí dependiera, no volverías a verla en tu vida. Porque no soporto saber que cuando yo estoy con Kath, tú estarás haciendo lo mismo con ella, y me odio y me doy tanto asco que ni siquiera serías capaz de hacerte una idea. Porque cada vez que Kath me besa, o me toca o me mira, yo te siento a ti. Y sí, no debí dejarte tirado, y sí, ayer le hice el amor a mi mujer, pero tienes que creerme si te digo que cambiaría cualquier polvo con ella, sólo por poder pasar un minuto contigo.

Hala. Ya está. A la mierda mi hombría y mis votos. Al delfín le falta aplaudir y yo siento una extraña y agradable sensación recorrerme el cuerpo al saber que me he quitado un peso de encima al decírselo a él y al sacarlo de mí.

Espero a que diga algo, o que me mire y me sonría y me haga sentir un poco menos estúpido y vulnerable, esperaría incluso que me devolviera el gesto y entrelazara su mano con la mía como hice yo el día anterior en la regata, pero no hace nada de eso. De hecho, no hace nada en absoluto. Continúa mirando al delfín como si no hubiera escuchado mis palabras, o peor, las estuviera ignorando por completo, y yo bufo de nuevo. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad va a mostrar indiferencia con esto? ¿Después de lo que acabo de decirle?

- ¿Qué cojones pasa contigo, Danny?- le espeto, con la paciencia ya colmada y ganas de reventarle la mandíbula, la cual se curva en una sonrisa triste.

- Aquí no se puede gritar, ya has oído al...

- Me da igual lo que haya dicho el guía. Y por tu bien, dame una respuesta o vas a convertirte en comida para delfines.

- Así todo sería más fácil- farfulla. Y luego me mira. Y juro que me tiemblan las piernas al contemplar esos ojos tan redondos y tan azules, y leer lo que ellos me dicen. Me olvido por un momento de que estamos rodeados de personas, entre ellas nuestras esposas, y borro la distancia que nos separa de un solo paso, quedando a su lado, absorbiendo su mirada. Ha potenciado mis celos, no soporto que mire a nadie que no sea yo, ni que nadie le mire a él, por muy enfermizo y posesivo que sea.

- No digas eso, ¿me oyes?- le pido, a la par que acaricio su muñeca con mi dedo índice, pero él niega, como si se diera la razón a sí mismo.

- Sabes que tengo razón.

- No la tienes, joder. Sería más fácil, sí, ¿y qué? ¿Qué debería hacer yo entonces?

- Ser feliz.

- ¿Sin ti?

Nos miramos y desaparece el delfín, el resto de la gente, nuestras mujeres, el acuario y hasta el mismo centro del universo, porque yo tengo ahora el mío frente a mí. Y no miento si digo que me sobra cualquier cosa que no sea Danny. Y que podría ser feliz toda la vida si siguiera mirándome como lo está haciendo en este momento. Hay veces que los sentimientos son tan intensos, que las palabras no les hacen justicia, y todo cuando puedes decir en una mirada es más sincero que lo que salga por tus labios, como si esos sentimientos te consumieran por dentro hasta impedirte siquiera hablar con un mínimo de raciocinio o cordura. Supongo que es por eso por lo que no necesito que Danny me diga que me quiere, porque puedo verlo en sus ojos. Y sé que él puede verlo en los míos, aunque no crea en lo que ve. Pero vamos, miradlo desde fuera. ¿Pueden dos personas enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? ¿Pueden dos personas sentir algo tan intenso con alguien a quien apenas conocen? A veces pienso que esto es sólo una aventura pasajera, que con el planteamiento de mi nueva vida como hombre casado, mi cerebro busca inconscientemente algún tipo de rebeldía que me diga que sigo llevando yo las riendas de mi vida, y pienso que cuando estos cinco días acaben, quedaré satisfecho por haber probado otras cosas, como si fuera un experimento. ¿Quién decía que no hay que irse de este mundo sin probarlo todo? ¿Sabía esa persona que en un juego inocente puedes tirar toda tu vida por la borda? Y a veces lo pienso, sí, que en cuanto vuelva a California, esto se quedará aquí, enterrado en miles de kilómetros de distancia, y que lo borraré de mi cerebro. Pero luego le miro, o le pienso, o le imagino a él, y le veo al otro lado del mundo y podré no tener nada claro en mi vida, salvo que no le quiero lejos de mí. Así que, ¿es esto amor o sólo una experiencia?

Mis dedos siguen recorriendo la piel de Danny, mirándonos en silencio reprochándonos cosas y regañándonos el uno al otro con los ojos. "_Sabes que no va a salir bien". "¿Ahora eres vidente?". "Eres un idiota". _Y así. Poco a poco el miedo va dejando paso a la redención, y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos sin que yo haya tenido que hacerlo antes. Es en momentos como estos, en los que el gesto de amor es recibido y no brindado, cuando te das cuenta de que tienes valía como persona. Cuando alguien está dispuesto a verter en ti una parte de sí mismo porque sabe que la vas a cuidar, una parte que no le confiaría a cualquiera, sino sólo a ti. Le devuelvo el gesto, entreviendo que me ha perdonado por el plantón de la noche anterior, y veo cómo sonríe casi sin querer, mirando al delfín de nuevo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Sigues siendo un gilipollas. Ayer se me congeló el culo esperándote en la piscina- me dice, y yo me río.

- Bueno... ¿me darás otra oportunidad para calentártelo?- me mira, esbozando una sonrisa pícara, y yo parpadeo confuso.- ¡Mierda! Me refería a... vernos esta noche... no... Bueno, que si quieres... Pero no era... _eso._

- Harry.

- Dime.

- Estás tartamudeando- como si no me diera cuenta.- El que se pone nervioso aquí soy yo. No tú.

- Oh, perdone usted, ¿que tengo que ser aquí sargento de hierro o qué?

- A las dos y cuarto otra vez- presiona mis dedos entre los suyos y traza circulitos con el pulgar sobre mi dorso, erizándome la piel.- Como no vengas...

- ¿Qué?- me pego a él, aprovechando la práctica total oscuridad que hay aquí, y siento mi pecho ardiente rozar el suyo por encima de nuestras camisetas. Y me le imagino sin ella, solos, en la piscina, a las tantas de la noche... Sólo un idiota repetiría el mismo error dos veces.

- Te tendré que calentar yo a ti.

- Mmm... No suena mal del todo.

Un centímetro más es recortado entre nosotros, y veo cómo mira hacia atrás, buscando algo que, al no encontrar, le deja vía libre para pegar durante un solo segundo sus labios a los míos. Ni siquiera es un segundo, es mucho más efímero. E intenso. Puedo sentir en el aire la estela de sus labios al apartarse de los míos y la sigo inconsciente, acercándome hasta él a una orden irracional que ni siquiera viene de mi cerebro sino de algo que se me revuelve en el pecho cuando le noto demasiado lejos de mi. Por supuesto, no me deja; me pone la mano libre en el pecho y sonríe.

- A las dos y cuarto.

Se aleja de mí, soltando mi mano y se sitúa al lado de su mujer sin llegar a tocarla. Y sé que voy a contar los minutos hasta que lleguen las dos de la madrugada.

_**Danny **_

Cierro la puerta a mi espalda con un cuidado extremo, y mi mente evoca aquellas noches de Navidad en que me escapaba de la cama para ver a mamá colocar los regalos bajo el árbol sólo para ser consciente de que tenía (y tengo) la mejor madre del mundo. En esas ocasiones siempre terminaba tropezándome con los escalones y algún que otro lastimero "_¡auch!", _me delataba, por lo que tenía que salir corriendo y meterme en la cama como si tuviera bajo ella al mismísimo Wendigo.

En esta ocasión, y tras años de práctica saliendo de las habitaciones de los hoteles a escondidas, consigo que la puerta cuadre con el quicio soltando un suave "clic" que apenas oigo yo, y puedo echar una carrerita hasta la puerta trasera del hotel, que da a la piscina. Miro de nuevo el reloj y maldigo para mí mismo. Las dos y media pasadas. Manda huevos que el que llegue tarde sea yo, sobre todo cuando he amenazado a Judd. Seguro que no va a dejar de hincar el dedito en la llaga. O a lo mejor se ha ido. ¿Y si ni siquiera a llegado a bajar y me quedo de nuevo como un gilipollas esperando hasta las tres a que aparezca?

Sacudo la cabeza y me encamino al rectángulo azulado que se distingue entre las sombras del jardín. Sólo hay un par de farolillos de luz anaranjada iluminando la estancia y mi vista no se ha acostumbrado todavía al cambio de iluminación, por lo que prácticamente no veo nada y me trago las tumbonas, apiladas una encima de otra en un rincón.

- Harry-susurro, dejando que mi mirada viaje de un lado a otro, buscándole. ¿Y si me pilla algún trabajador del hotel y me dice que aquí no se puede estar a estas horas? – ¡Harry!

Me dirijo a la palmera junto a la que fumamos los primeros días de nuestra estancia en Isla Mauricio, y veo que no hay nadie junto a ella, y el reloj ya marca menos veinte. ¡Mierda otra vez! Como mañana se le ocurra volver a pedirme disculpas le voy a echar a la pecera del delfín, para que vea cómo se siente que te devoren por dentro.

- ¡Har...!- dejo la palabra inconclusa porque una mano me tapona la boca y un fuerte brazo se cierra en torno a mi cuello, un extraño filo cortante apretado contra mi piel. ¿Qué cojones? ¿En serio me van a atracar ahora? Abro la boca, revolviéndome en el férreo abrazo en el que me encuentro, y cierro la mandíbula con fuerza, atrapando el pulgar e hincando mis dientes en su piel hasta que el abrazo se rompe y me veo libre.

- ¡DIOS! ¡ME VAS A ARRANCAR EL DEDO!- me giro y veo a Harry, con un trozo de cartón en las manos. Respiro entrecortadamente, tratando de analizar la situación, pero soy incapaz.

- ¿Qué cojones haces? ¡Pensaba que me iban a matar!

- ¡Darte una sorpresa, gilipollas!- se aprieta la mano contra el pecho y la mira con preocupación. Creo que le he hecho daño...- Me vas a contagiar la rabia.

- Oye, que no soy un perro.

- Pues muerdes como una perra

Pongo los brazos en jarras y le miro, herido en mi orgullo masculino, pero me ignora y sigue ocupado de su dedo. Me acaba de llamar "perra", debería dejar que se desangrara.

- A ver, trae- cojo su mano y la acerco a mis ojos, parece que estoy medio cegato pero es que aquí no se ve prácticamente nada. – Haz, no tienes nada.

- Ya lo sé, ¿pero a que te has preocupado?- chisto, y le empujo, y le aparto de mi dispuesto a subir de nuevo al dormitorio, porque sé que no me va a dejar hacerlo. En cuando doy un paso atrás, pega un brusco tirón de mi muñeca y sus brazos vuelven a cerrarse alrededor de mí, en esta ocasión, en torno a mi cintura, y el violento golpe me hace impactar contra su pétreo pecho. Parece un muro de hormigón. Me dejo abrazar, apartándole la cara como buena "perra" que soy, y le oigo reír. A ver quién ríe el último.- Eres peor que una chica.

- Que dejes de compararme siempre con una mujer, cojones- otro empujón, que no sirve para nada, porque me gana en fuerza y otras muchas cosas más que no quiero mencionar para no sentirme más inferior a su lado.- Te recuerdo que yo también tengo pene.

- Sí, creo que le conozco...

Me pongo todo colorado al recordar ese momento del día anterior, y le oculto la cara fingiendo enfado más que vergüenza. Me ciñe más a él, haciendo el abrazo casi opresivo, y sus manos viajan de mis omóplatos a la parte baja de mi espalda en un paseo lento y tortuoso, al mismo tiempo que yo le respiro. A veces pienso que alguien debería enseñarnos a guardar el olor de las personas que más queremos para poder rememorarlo cuando nos falten. Si sólo pudiéramos quedarnos con uno, yo me quedaría con el de Harry.

Escondo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello cuando sus manos terminan el recorrido y se posan sobre mi trasero, que sólo está tapado por un fino pantalón de pijama, y el tacto de sus dedos me hace pegar un pequeño respingo, las siento arder. Parece que es verdad que me iba a calentar el culo...

Sus labios se posan sobre mi oreja y acarician el lóbulo, pequeños roces casi sin contacto, creando un camino de besos que desciende por el cuello tan lentamente que parece una tortura. En un rinconcito pequeño, muy, muy pequeño de mi cabeza, una especie de alarma se enciende y me advierte de la situación. Estamos parados en medio de una de las zonas públicas del hotel, a unas horas en las que no deberíamos y me está comiendo el cuello sin dejar de acariciarme la espalda y las nalgas, y parece que no tiene intención de parar, porque abre un tanto los labios, separando su mandíbula e hinca los dientes en la sensible piel de mi cuello, la cuál se pone completamente de gallina al sentir cómo éstos se hunden en ella. Y succiona. A mí me empiezan a temblar las piernas y ese rinconcito se hace todavía más pequeño, hasta que termine por desaparecer. Paso mis manos por sus hombros para buscar un punto de apoyo, y me arrimo a él en un gesto lascivo que no era el cual pretendía, pero es inevitable dado que no deja de mecer su cadera contra la mía, rozando con suavidad su *enorme* erección y contagiándomela a mí. Se me azora la respiración en cuanto le imprime un tinte más sórdido a todo ese movimiento y aprieto los ojos con tanta fuerza que incluso veo puntitos de luz contra mis párpados. Y ni siquiera nos hemos besado en los labios, prácticamente ni me está tocando.

Continúo mordiéndome los labios para reprimir una serie de jadeos que no puedo dejar salir con Harry (o volverá a compararme con una mujer), hasta que él se separa súbitamente de mi cuello y clava sus ojos en los míos. ¿Qué cojones le pasa ahora?

- ¿Me citaste aquí para esto?- escucho su pregunta pero ni siquiera la proceso. ¿Qué más da ahora para qué le cité? - ¿Para liarte conmigo?

- ¿Qué? No... – no se puede decir que esté pensando mucho en estos momentos, porque sigo presa entre sus brazos, esos musculosos brazos, prieto contra su cuerpo y con sus labios aleteando frente los míos.

- Ah, ¿no? ¿Entonces para qué?

- Bueno, sí, supongo que sí...

- ¿Me citaste para liarte conmigo? – me está haciendo un lío y no sé ni qué contestarle porque parece enfadado con cualquier cosa que le diga. ¿Será de esos conservadores que no tienen relaciones hasta el matrimonio? Aunque si lo fuera no estaría aquí comiéndome el cuello...

- Haz, me estás haciendo un lío y no me dejas pensar...

Mantiene esa fachada seria y dura un segundo más, y luego la derriba. Dos Harrys, es como si hubiera dos Harrys. El formal y circunspecto, y el que es todo sonrisas, ese que tengo ahora delante, tomándome el pelo. Hacen una buena combinación, y me encanta el segundo Harry porque le resta peso a toda esta situación, pero el primero es, contra todo pronóstico, el que consigue que te enamores de él. El Harry inteligente, el maduro. Pero recordemos que el segundo Harry acaba de reírse de mí, y me aprieta un poco más a él, sonriéndome, restregándose contra mí, volviéndome loco. No tengo ni ganas de replicarle, hemos dejado algo a medias.

- ¿Vas a seguir preguntando gilipolleces...?- le digo, enterrando mis dedos en su pelo y cerrándolos en torno a un par de mechones, con fuerza, tanta que veo cómo chirría los dientes- ¿... o vamos a aprovechar el tiempo?

- ¿Cuál es tu idea de aprovechar el tiempo? Igual no es la misma que la mía- y simplemente para que me haga una idea, se balancea sobre sus talones y clava su entrepierna contra la mía, un jadeo ahogado atascado en mi garganta. Y se ríe. Y yo digo adiós al Danny cuerdo y le digo hola al otro, al que se acerca a él ansioso y atrapa sus labios con los suyos. Porque yo también tengo dos Dannys, y él me despierta los dos.

Siento cómo se ríe contra mi boca y no me deja ser quien lleve aquí los pantalones, y si yo le beso con fuerza, y le muerdo y le absorbo, él lo hace con más ahínco, como si quisiera así decirme que quien manda entre los dos, es él, pero no me dejo achantar y en pocos minutos, más que besarnos parece que nos estemos odiando, que repelemos el contacto de la lengua del otro y que esta lucha de orgullos no terminará nunca. Se vuelve a reír porque sabe que está ganando. No soy una persona femenina, pero al lado de Harry lo parezco, pero es culpa suya, es tan masculino, y tan grande, y tan fuerte... Desplazo mis manos de su pelo a su espalda y me alzo sobre los pies para llegar mejor a él, acariciando con avidez sus omóplatos, acercándole a mí. Deja mi boca atrás y vuelve a atacar mi cuello, y no deja de mecerse contra mi, y yo no puedo desear otra cosa que termine ya los preliminares y pasemos a la acción.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruza veloz por mi cabeza, me doy cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. No es como si antes no lo supiera, pero es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que, de seguir así, terminaremos... haciendo _eso._ Y somos dos tíos... Quiero decir, no sé cómo lo hacen dos tíos. Bueno, sí, lo sé, tampoco tengo dos años, pero... Es decir, que no es como hacerlo con una mujer. Las mujeres no tienen pene, los roles están establecidos. En una relación homosexual... ¿Cómo se hace? ¿A piedra, papel y tijera? Sea como sea, algo me dice que el terminará mordiendo la almohada, seré yo.

Harry parece notar mi renuencia, como si escuchara las dudas que ha planteado mi mente en diez segundos, y se separa de mí. Tiene los labios hinchados y aún más carnosos, y sonrosados, la mirada le brilla anhelante y vaga por cada resquicio de mi rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – la urgencia de su voz, Dios Bendito. Suena tan grave y apremiante, tan deseosa, tan...- ¿Quieres una cama, princesa?

- ¿Vamos a...?

- ¿Follar?- inquiere. ¿Será posible que me sienta como si tuviera dieciséis años y fuera a perder la virginidad otra vez?- Esa es la intención. Al menos la mía. ¿No quieres?

- Soy un tío- le aclaro, sólo por si se le ha olvidado.- Y tengo pene.

- Y nos podemos divertir mucho con él- me besa el cuello, para decirme así que me calle, pero no puedo. No sé él, pero para mí esto es importante.- ¿Quéééééé?

- No sé, que hablemos un poco antes, ¿no?

- Luego me preguntas que porqué te trato como una mujer...

- Te van a dar por culo, ¿sabes?

- No serás tú, mira cómo te pones en cuanto te magreo un poco- chisto y me aparto de él. Si sigo tan cerca no voy a poder pensar.

- ¿Qué es esto para ti?- recibo un bufido por toda respuesta, y le tengo que dar la razón mentalmente. Parezco una mujer.- Quiero decir... Quiero que signifique lo mismo para los dos.

- ¿Y qué significa para ti?- me abraza de nuevo y ya no tengo fuerzas para resistirme a él. Deposita un beso en mi mejilla con delicadeza, y me mece casi con ternura para después sonreírme y rozar su nariz con la mía, exhalando su aliento contra el mío.

- Es... – deja de tartamudear, Danny, por Dios.- Es-importante...

- ¿Importante en el sentido de que quieres hacerlo bien?- sugiere, besándome entre cada palabra, un solo roce de sus labios contra los míos.

- Importante... importante en el sentido... de... que no quiero ser... un pasatiempo... – aparta sus labios de mi nuez en una revirada vertiginosa y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No eres un pasatiempo, Danny.

- ¿Y cómo cojones voy a saberlo? Y no me digas que soy el amor de tu vida, porque estás casado.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver? ¿Acaso el amor de tu vida es Mery?- alza la ceja un instante pero no me deja hablar, lo cual agradezco. Es una pregunta un tanto desagradable.- No eres un pasatiempo, joder, Jones, no lo eres. Eres importante. Eres lo que más me importa en estos momentos.

Puede que si no tuviera tanto miedo a creer en las palabras de Harry, me lanzara a sus brazos, le besara hasta asfixiarle y dejara que me tumbara en el mismísimo suelo e hiciera conmigo lo que se le antojase. Pero tengo miedo. No a que sea mentira, a que todo sea una táctica para "llevarme al huerto", de un modo u otro puedo sentir que lo dice de verdad, que el coraje que reviste su voz es verdadero. Tengo miedo a que me esté diciendo la verdad, que yo sea ahora lo que más le importa, y dejarle ver que él también es lo que más me importa a mí. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Hacer el amor con él es algo así como una carrera? ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a la meta? ¿Se bifurcarán nuestros caminos? Harry me acaricia la mejilla, como si quisiera reforzar sus palabras, y mi cabeza parece bullir. Hay dos fuerzas encontradas tirando cada una hacia un lado, la que me grita que nos quedan cuatro días aquí, y que si le dejo seguir con esto, cuando nos separemos, todo será mucho más difícil. Que no puedo dejarle cruzar esa raya, o lo perderé todo, hasta a mí mismo. Pero también está la otra, la que mantiene la esperanza de que una especie de milagro estalle entre nosotros cuando llegue el día de la despedida y podamos quedarnos aquí eternamente, y dejar de escondernos o buscar horas muertas para poder besarnos, esa parte que me dice que, si me doy por completo a Harry, no voy a salir dañado.

Poso mi mano derecha sobre su pecho, buscando los latidos de su corazón. Se sienten tranquilos, acompasados, hasta que elevo la mirada y la cruzo con la suya, entonces se vuelven prácticamente locos. Las palabras podrán mentir, pero no los gestos, y los de Harry me demuestran que todo es real, que no tengo porqué tener miedo.

Y no sé si no lo he pensado demasiado, si simplemente me estoy arrojando a sus brazos como tanto miedo me da hacer, pero dejo que esta ronda la gane la parte de la esperanza. Veremos cuán cara me sale esa decisión...

* * *

**Sólo digo que estos dos están más calientes que el palo de un churrero y no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda salir en el capítulo siguiente *guiño guiño*. Muuuuuuuchas gracias por leer y comentar, sois amores *y espero que sigáis siéndolo, feel the hint*. **

**Nos leemos la semana que viene :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Tininini *Sonido de los dos rombos en la tele*. *Voz de azafata*. Las siguientes imágenes pueden dañar su sensibilidad. Lee bajo su responsabilidad. **

**Hola. ¿Os acordáis de cuando subí el capítulo 15 y dije que era una barbaridad de largo? ¿Sí? Bien, olvidadlo. Para que os hagáis una idea, un capítulo normal tiene 4.200 palabras. Vale, este son 6.400. Je je je. Y encima es muy MUY +18 *Lo siento, no sé escribir sexo no explícito*. Así que ya sabéis, si no os gusta que estos dos se den *por culo* amor, clica la X de la esquinita derecha y todos tan felices. **

**Y-y-y-y dad gracias que podéis leer este capítulo porque FanFiction no me dejaba entrar. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16.**

**_Danny_**

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Pego un respingo al sentir la voz de Harry rozando suavemente mi oído derecho. Estamos en el comedor del hotel, el abrasador sol se cuela por los enormes ventanales que hacen de pared, acompañado por una brisa con olor a salitre gracias a estar tan próximos al mar. Hay varias parejas sentadas en las mesas, disfrutando de un buen desayuno en uno de los parajes más increíbles descubiertos de la Tierra. Y como si fuera tradición que mi cuerpo reaccione de esa manera cuando tengo a Harry cerca, la cuchara tiembla en mi mano al sentir su repentina proximidad y termino por poner la mesa perdida de granitos blanquecinos.

- Tú y tu manía de tirarme el azúcar- le chisto y recojo lo que he tirado con una mano, vertiéndolo a la otra a modo de cuenco, y lo echo directamente a la taza de mi café. Oigo cómo Harry se ríe y disimula tomando una manzana de la fuente de la fruta, la cuál lanza al aire con destreza para volver a cogerla un par de segundos después, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Qué sorpresa?

- Ah... Si te lo digo no será una sorpresa- continúa con sus juegos y no tardo en darme cuenta de la proximidad que ha creado entre nosotros porque mi brazo roza su pecho, y sé que no ha sido un gesto inconsciente. Y el hecho de que siga buscando mi contacto, me gusta.

- ¿No vas a darme ni siquiera una pista?

- No- suelta la manzana y mira hacia su espalda, por lo que le imito. Nuestras mujeres están sentadas en la mesa más alejada del salón y parecen muy entretenidas en una conversación animada en la que incluso consultan algo en sus teléfonos móviles. ¿Se estarán intercambiando los números? Ahora que me fijo, yo no tengo el de Harry... El susodicho vuelve a mirarme, al confirmar que no corremos peligro de ser vistos, y acerca más sus labios a mi oído, el cual besa superficialmente.- Pero te necesito en el puerto a las siete en punto.

- ¿En el puerto?- mi voz es apenas un hilillo ahogado, no por miedo, sino por sorpresa.

- En el puerto- repite.- Y no me hagas esperar. No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

- ¿Nunca has oído que las cosas buenas siempre llegan tarde?

- Ya lo veo, ya. Y tú has llegado demasiado tarde.

Bajo la mirada como si lo que está diciendo fuera mi culpa, y sólo oigo su respiración. Sí, he llegado tarde a su vida, pero él también lo ha hecho a la mía. Si le hubiera conocido un solo mes antes, todo habría sido distinto. Aunque no habría venido aquí si no fuera gracias a la luna de miel. Es retorcido, pero ojalá nuestros caminos se hubieran cruzado de otra manera, en otras circunstancias, y sobre todo, sin tanta compañía.

Harry toma mi barbilla con su dedo índice y me alza la cara para que le mire. Al menos no parece enfadado, de hecho está sonriendo, y parece feliz. Me pregunto qué tramará.

- A las siete en punto, pecoso- cierra el espacio que nos separa y me besa. Le dejo que lo haga hasta que, apenas un segundo después, me doy cuenta de dónde estamos y que no es muy difícil que nuestras mujeres nos vean, y durante una milésima de segundo se me pasa por la cabeza lo atractiva que es esa idea, que nos vean, que nos pillen, que lo descubran todo. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Nos perdonarían? ¿Montarían en cólera y automáticamente pondrían punto final a nuestros matrimonios? Él juega un segundo con mis labios y lengua y se separa abruptamente de mí, descolocando mi eje de verticalidad y haciendo que me tiemblen hasta las pestañas.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a acceder con tanta facilidad? ¿Quién me asegura que no me vas a vender a un barco pirata?

- Bueno... – vuelve a sonreír de _esa _forma, y siento algo revolverse dentro de mi pantalón. Ahora no, amigo.- Tendrás que arriesgarte. Pero si no vienes nunca descubrirás la sorpresa.

- Harry.

- Dime.

- Deja de tocarme.

- ¿Y si no quiero, qué?

- Pues toda esta gente será espectadora de una película porno en directo.

Suelta una carcajada y aparta su mano derecha de la zona baja de mi espalda, en la cual se había posado para apretarme un poco más a él. Me besa en la mejilla y yo ya estoy deseando que lleguen las siete de la tarde.

- Allí estaré- musito, rindiéndome.

- Así me gusta, perrita obediente.

Me propina una cachetada en el culo y se aleja de mí con su manzana para sentarse a la mesa donde nos esperan nuestras mujeres.

Me quedan ocho horas para descubrir qué sorpresa me tiene preparada.

Sólo hay una cosa peor que un Internet lento, por increíble que parezca. ¿Qué puede haber peor que esperar horas y horas delante de una pantalla esperando que cierta página se cargue y que cuando lo haga, no te permita verla entera? Pues hay algo peor. Y Harry me lo acaba de hacer. No soporto que me den sorpresas, básicamente porque ello conlleva tener que esperar equis tiempo hasta que te la dan. Quiero decir, si es una sorpresa, el hecho de que te vayan a dar una sorpresa también debería ser sorpresa, ¿no?

De cualquier manera, las ocho horas han pasado haciéndose pasar por dieciséis y he perdido toda la tarde mordiéndome las uñas y dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Mery me ha repetido en varias ocasiones que tenía la mente en otra parte y sólo he podido sonreírle sin mostrar los dientes (la sonrisa por excelencia de "yo no he hecho nada"), y seguir con nuestras actividades. He conseguido librarme de ella diciéndole que Harry y yo habíamos quedado para visitar tal o cual polideportivo para hacer algo de ejercicio y ha arrugado los labios, como si la propuesta no le gustase.

- Te está pegando sus hábitos- ha dicho, abrazándome en la puerta del dormitorio antes de dejarme salir.- Vas a terminar siendo un musculitos como él.

- No me queda a mí nada para parecerme a Harry...

- Con tal de que no me cambies por el gimnasio me conformo.

Y le he vuelto a sonreír sin dientes, he besado su mejilla (porque la perspectiva de besarle en los labios ha saltado antes mis ojos como algo sucio, como si en verdad le debiera fidelidad a Harry en vez de a ella), y he salido del hotel mirando el reloj. Las siete menos cuarto. Todavía me quedan quince minutos para averiguar cómo carajo se llega al puerto.

La única vez que pisé el puerto fue hace un par de días para ver la regata y fui "escoltado" en todo momento por él, con ayuda del plano, pero si llegamos allí fue gracias a él. Y ahora no tengo ni a Harry ni el plano. Empiezo a callejear, tratando de guiarme por el oído para descubrir a qué lado queda el mar y poder dirigirme a él, pero cuando la aguja de los minutos roza el doce, me pongo nervioso y empiezan a sudarme las manos. ¿Qué pasa si llego un par de minutitos tarde? ¿La sorpresa se autodestruirá cual bomba o algo similar?

Decido hacer uso de mis conocimientos de francés y preguntar a algún nativo, sirviéndome de mi mejor cara de turista perdido, y no recibo más que miradas extrañadas, ceños fruncidos y risitas mal ocultadas. Terminamos hablando por gestos, los típicos "todo recto, luego a la derecha, cuando llegues a una plaza, la calle de la izquierda y ya llegas". Y el que diga que es un lenguaje tan válido como otro cualquiera miente como un bellaco porque me he perdido otras dos veces.

Cuando mis pies pisan las maderas del embarcadero, diviso a Harry a un par de metros de mi posición. Está de pie mirando el mar, con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros caídos. Una rápida mirada al reloj me dice que he llegado diecisiete minutos tarde. ¿Lenguaje de signos? Una mierda.

Camino hasta él oyendo el crujir de la madera bajo mis pisadas y trato de no hacer mucho ruido y darle yo una sorpresa a él como la noche pasada en la piscina. Y parece muy concentrado en su escrutinio porque consigo situarme a su espalda sin que me oiga y le tiro dos pellizcos de los costados que le hacen, igual que a mí esta mañana, dar un brinco y girarse bruscamente. Esbozo una sonrisa entre divertida y arrepentida, para pedirle disculpas por la tardanza.

- Me he perdido- le digo, antes de que pueda echarme la bronca, y no puede evitar reírse, no sé si de mí o conmigo, pero no me importa.- La culpa es tuya. Sabes que no sé francés y si pretendes que me acuerde de las calles por las que vinimos el otro día, vas listo. La memoria no es uno de mis fuertes.

- Ni la orientación, ni los idiomas, los deportes y miles de cosas más- se jacta, riéndose a mandíbula batiente y yo admito que me deje en ridículo sólo porque le he tenido veinte minutos esperando. Cuando se le pasa el ataque de risa, niega con la cabeza y entrelaza su mano derecha con la mía izquierda. – Pensaba que no ibas a venir.

Su voz ha perdido toda la burla que contenía antes y ahora deja entrever algo de miedo y vergüenza. Sé que podría reprocharle que así me sentí yo cuando me dejó tirado en la piscina, pero no quiero ser rencoroso, ni joder este momento. Me muestra una sonrisa tierna y tímida que consigue hacerme sonreír como un idiota., así que me abrazo a sus hombros y un segundo después sus manos ya están posadas en mi espalda manteniéndome pegado a él.

- Bueno, pero he venido- no puedo controlar el impulso de rozar mi nariz contra la suya, en un gesto excesivamente cariñoso e impropio en mí, y su aliento se mezcla con el mío, saliendo de entre sus labios curvados en un sonrisa afirmativa.- Eso es lo importante, ¿no?

Asiente, creando esa misma caricia de nuevo, y le premio con un beso. Llevo todo el día sin poder hacerlo y el que me ha dado esta mañana en el comedor es mucho más que insuficiente. Aprovecho que por aquí prácticamente no se divisa a nadie, excepto un par de pescadores cargados con enormes mochilas u otro par de turistas preparados para coger una embarcación, y me alzo un par de centímetros sobre las puntas de mis pies para no tener que forzar el cuello y poder besarle en condiciones. Mis dedos se pierden por el pelo de su cogote al tiempo que le empujo hacia mí por la nuca, encajando mis labios con los suyos de modo que ni una gota da aire pueda escaparse, y nuestras lenguas comienzan a bailar al ritmo de una música que crean nuestros corazones y que sólo podemos oír nosotros dos. Es como estar en un salón vacío, la atención sólo recae en nosotros, la música suena para aquellos dos casi desconocidos que se sonríen como si tuvieran quince años y no supieran nada del amor, aunque en cierto modo, en el momento en que Harry apoya su mano derecha, abierta y posesiva, sobre mi espalda para someterme más aún a ese beso, me doy cuenta de que en realidad es así. Que no sabía nada del amor, ni de lo que significaba querer a una persona o estar dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella, hasta que le conocí a él. Hasta que me encuentro a mí mismo mirándole a esos ojos tan azules y tan valientes y el planteamiento de pasar mi vida junto a él ni siquiera me asusta, es más, hace que algo se revuelva nervioso en mi interior y mi cabeza grite un "sí" que reverbera contra las paredes de mi cráneo como un eco inmutable.

Harry se separa de mí, labios hinchados y respiración agitada, y sus pestañas aletean a toda prisa, tratando de acostumbrarse de nuevo a la entrada de aire en sus pulmones.

- Guau- musita, mirando en derredor con vergüenza y sonríe nervioso- ¿Cuándo has aprendido a besar así?

- Hay muchas cosas que sé hacer y que no te he dicho- le pico, tiñendo mis palabras con una segunda intención más que evidente.

- Y... ¿cuándo voy a tener el placer de descubrir esas... _cosas_?- me río cuando sus labios se posan en mi nuez y su lengua sale a mi encuentro, creando un caminito por mi cuello hasta mi oreja.- Porque a mí también me gustaría enseñarte unas cuantas...

- ¿Usted no tenía una sorpresa para mí?

- ¿Pero cómo se puede ser tan interesado? Tsé, cancelo la cita, vuélvete al hotel.

- Ah, que esto era una cita- alzo una ceja como él me hace siempre y se rasca una ceja, frotándose después las manos contra la tela de sus pantalones, buscando alguna ocurrencia que responderme, pero antes de que su cabeza pueda pensarla, insisto.- Vamos, ¿qué tienes preparado para mí?

- Es una locura- comienza.- De hecho lo odio, ¿vale? Porque me mareo todo el rato, soy un hombre de tierra, por algo soy Capricornio, pero... ¿Tú eras Piscis, no? A los Piscis os debe gustar el agua...

- ¿Me vas a comprar un libro de horóscopos?

- No, gilipollas.- suspira y veo la vergüenza reflejada en sus orbes azules.- He... He alquilado un barco.- mis ojos se abren fruto de la sorpresa y él sigue moviéndose nervioso, casi como si tuviera miedo.- Para nosotros solos. Tenemos toda la noche.

Un ligero y sutilísimo "_oh_" comprensivo escapa de mis labios, y aquella voz de mi cabeza grita a todo volumen "_SEXO_" al tiempo que mi oído registra ese "_tenemos toda la noche_" que me acaba de decir Harry. Me obligo a acallarla y no ponerme (más) nervioso pensando en algo que probablemente no ocurra, y asiento, conforme con su plan. Y digo probablemente porque, seamos realistas, dos personas solas en medio del mar toda la noche no van a jugar al parchís, ¿verdad? Aunque igual él quiere jugar al parchís...

- Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Subimos? – señala con un movimiento de su cabeza un no muy pequeño yate de unos diez metros de eslora con la bandera de Isla Mauricio, y tira de mi mano hacia él, pero le retengo en tierra.

- Harry, que no digo que no agradezca el gesto, de hecho es muy... romántico- pone los ojos en blanco y puedo sentir casi como su hombría se ve dañada.- Pero... ¿quién va a manejarlo? Tú no tienes ni idea de vela, dudo mucho que sepas cómo llevar un yate.

- Ya, pero para eso te tengo a ti. ¿Tú no estabas muy enterado de estos temas?

- Sí, bueno, muy enterado...

- ¿Y no me dijiste que Mery tenía un yate en Plymouth? ¿Y que a veces lo pilotabas?

- Que los barcos no se pilotan.

- Bueno, pero sabes, ¿no?- alza una ceja y veo por donde van los tiros. Pretende que yo me haga con el "timón" de aquel bicho en un mar que desconozco y en plena noche.

- Ah, no. No, no, ni loco. ¿Y si nos ataca un barco pirata?

- Sí, Jack Sparrow, no te jode- se carcajea y yo me suelto de su mano, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho y mirándole cejudo.- Quita esa cara, he pagado mucho por esto. Y cuando digo mucho, digo muchísimo. Tendremos que aprovechar, ¿no?

- Haz, que el yate de Mery apenas si tiene seis metros de eslora. Este es casi el doble y la marca es demasiado baja, ni siquiera reconozco la matrícula.

- Inglesito, no te estoy entendiendo nada- pongo los ojos en blanco y me dejo de tecnicismos, así sólo parece que sé de lo que me hablo (que no es del todo mentira) y no me siento capacitado para llevar un yate tan grande.- Pero confío en ti. Y bueno, si nos hundimos, mejor que lo hagamos juntos, ¿no crees?

Un minuto después estamos en el barco, Harry mirando por encima de mi hombro cómo empiezo a accionar botones y cómo decenas de lucecitas se iluminan en el panel de control. Tiene la boca abierta y me observa como si estuviera desentrañando el misterio de la historia de la Humanidad. Poco a poco soy capaz de sacar el yate de donde su anterior dueño le dejó encallado y en algo menos de quince minutos, nos adentramos en las aguas tranquilas del océano. Según el reloj situado al lado de los mandos, son las ocho menos diez pero todavía disponemos de luz suficiente. Estamos en verano y este lugar parece estar más cerca del sol de lo normal, porque en estos diez días he podido comprobar que hasta bien entradas las nueve de la noche se puede disfrutar de la luz natural.

Harry decide dejarme sólo en la proa y desaparece por mi espalda para volver un par de minutos después trayendo consigo un par de cervezas que gotean agua.

- Toma, te la has ganado- me tiende la mía, helada, y siento las garras del hielo arrasar mi garganta al beberla.- No sé si eres demasiado humilde o no querías subir conmigo...

- Obviamente no quería subir contigo. ¿Quedarme sólo toda la noche con un americano en un barco en medio del mar? Tsé, no soy tan temerario.

- Has visto demasiadas películas, pecoso- coge y me besa. Está sentado a mi lado y se olvida de que aquí soy el único en manejar el yate y sólo se aparta cuando le obligo por miedo a terminar como el Titanic. – Quizás debería haber contratado a alguien para toquetear todos esos botoncitos. A ti te voy a tener demasiado ocupado...

- ¿Vas a despedazarme y venderme al mercado negro?- me echo a reír y veo cómo se lo piensa, arrugando los labios.

- No, pero puede que tu integridad física sí que corra peligro.

Se levanta de mi lado de nuevo, inquieto como una lagartija, y sale al aire libre. Creo que si permanece quieto demasiado tiempo, será consciente del movimiento del barco y empezará a marearse, a mi hermana le pasaba lo mismo. Veo cómo su rotunda figura se contorsiona para atravesar las estrecheces de los escasos pasillos que hay aquí y desaparece de mi vista tras haber soltado la bomba. Que mi integridad física corre peligro, dice. Y no sé porqué soy capaz de verle cualquier doble sentido erótico a esa frase en vez de sentir un miedo real, que sería lo lógico. Es prácticamente un desconocido y estamos casi en alta mar, a más de una hora de regreso al puerto y bien podría secuestrarme, que matarme que hacerme lo que le diera la gana. Y esa última idea no es algo que me desagrade del todo...

Acudo a su lado y le veo sentado en uno de los "sillones" situados a la popa, terminándose su cerveza y mirando fijamente al horizonte. Me siento junto a él y consigo que me mire para luego empezar a gritarme.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¡Que nos vamos a hundir!

- Que está en automático, neuras. ¿No confiabas en mí?

- En ti sí, en quien no confío es en el barco.

Me río y le propongo hablar sin parar para que se olvide del movimiento del océano, y en una hora escasa terminamos sentados en el suelo, rodeados de botellines de cerveza vacíos y el eje de verticalidad un tanto desviado por el alcohol.

- Creo que deberías dejar de beber- me quita el... ¿octavo? botellín de los labios y lo coloca a su lado, mirándome fijamente.- ¿Cómo vamos a volver si te coges un pedo?

- ¿No íbamos a estar toda la noche aquí? Para mañana ya se me habrá pasado.

- Sí, pero te necesito sobrio esta noche- susurra. Pasa su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros, como el chico que intenta arrimar cebolleta en el cine, y se pega a mí, y no sé si es por el alcohol o porque me siento más desinhibido, pero esa promesa suena realmente tentadora.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y para qué es exactamente para lo que me necesitas esta noche?- una sonrisilla burlona se apodera de mi cara y mi mano, la que antes sostenía la botella, se posa sobre uno de sus muslos, ejerciendo cierta presión que le hace sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

- Todavía no lo he decidido muy bien- mi mano sube un tanto más y siento su piel arder incluso con la tela vaquera de sus pantalones de por medio.- ¿Por qué no me ayudas a decidirme?

- Puedo intentarlo.

No sé si sobrio haría esto, pero mi mano termina su recorrido y se posa sin cuidado alguno sobre esa zona especial en que las piernas dejan de llamarse piernas y noto la presión a la que está sometiendo a su querido amigo, casi parece como si la tela vaquera fuera a estallar. No puedo evitar preguntarme si eso lo he hecho yo, si está así por mi culpa, y la respuesta me parece tan obvia que me ego crece y algo regurgita en mi interior, como un coche de carreras. Clavo mi mirada en la de Harry y aprieto entre el hueco de mi mano y mis dedos el duro miembro que se adivina bajo los pantalones. Es casi inmediato el jadeo que escapa de sus labios, y cierra los ojos lentamente pasándose la lengua por los labios repetidas veces; observo casi embobado cómo su respiración comienza a agitarse cuando mi mano sigue moviéndose sobre él, con más presión y más lentitud. No sé que área de mi cerebro me rige ahora mismo, pero me apetece hacerle sufrir un poco.

- ¿Has decidido algo ya?- le pregunto, haciendo que abra los ojos y me dedique una mirada oscura. El sol está cayendo y las sombras empiezan a engullirnos, y puedo ver cómo sus ojos normalmente azul eléctricos están tomados por una penumbra casi tenebrosa.

No recibo respuesta, como es normal, no hablada, al menos. Se limita a pasar una mano por mi nuca y de un brusco tirón que probablemente me provoque principio de tortícolis, hace que mi boca impacte contra la suya y el golpe sordo que sueltan nuestros dientes al chocar suena como una melodía no apta para menores de edad. En menos de un segundo, me está regalando el mejor beso de toda mi existencia, provocador y tremendamente erótico, ávido en ocasiones para luego volverse suave y crear un dibujo lleno de altibajos en mi electrocardiograma imaginario. Pasea su lengua por cada rincón de mi boca, acariciando el paladar tenuemente y arrasando contra la mía como si fuera una ola majestuosa. Sino fuera porque me da mucha vergüenza, empezaría a gritar imprecaciones a los cuatro vientos.

Aparta sus labios de los míos creando un gracioso sonido de succión al hacerlo, y acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar, paseándose por la aspereza de mi piel y luego delineando mi labio inferior. Inconscientemente abro la boca y él comprende mi indirecta, dejando que ese dedo se introduzca entre mis labios que se cierran cuando le sienten dentro (el dedo, quiero decir), y lo lamo de un modo tan lascivo y lujurioso que prefiero no pensarlo. No cierro los ojos en ningún momento, lo que me permite ver la sonrisa que se ha extendido por los labios de Harry al tiempo que su cabeza reposaba con languidez sobre el asiento del "sillón", en un gesto casi de redención, y cuando la alza de nuevo, saca el dedo de mi boca y me vuelve a acerca a él. Su mano libre aferra mi camiseta, enterrando una porción de tela entre sus dedos, y tira de mí contra su cuerpo, levantándome de mi sitio para obligarme a sentarme sobre él. Caigo casi de un modo estudiado contra su erección y sólo entonces soy capaz de hacerme una ligera y borrosa idea de sus dimensiones. Y.. guau. Casi pego un respingo al sentir su dureza y longitud y Harry nota cómo me revuelvo, por lo que me agarra de las caderas al sentir que intento levantarme (poneos en mi situación, no hay que ser muy listo para saber que _eso_ es _demasiado_ grande cómo para entrar en según _qué sitios_, y más si esos sitios son humanos, y más si esos sitios son míos...), y también con brusquedad, como si ya no supiera ser delicado, me obliga a bajar y me estrella contra su entrepierna, y sin darme tiempo a reponerme (porque repito, es MUY grande), me mece contra él. Sus dedos se clavan en mis caderas y los músculos de sus brazos se aprietan con fuerza contra las mangas de su camiseta por culpa de la fuerza que ejerce, y temiendo que éstos estallen, termino por hacerlo yo sólo. Recoloco cada una de mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera y profundizo más con mi lengua dentro de su boca al tiempo que tomo un vaivén con mi cintura, seco y drástico, sintiendo cómo las telas de nuestros pantalones se restriegan la una contra la otra y cómo lo que ambos albergan crece por momentos. La cabeza lleva minutos dándome vueltas y siento que si no recibo más atenciones, voy a terminar explotando.

- Dan...- el gemido sale de sus labios casi como si él ni fuera consciente de ello, pero yo sí, y oír mi nombre pronunciado con ese tono y esa extenuación sólo consigue que el fuego queme más, cuando creí que no era posible. – Danny, me estás matando.

- Yo no veo sangre por ningún lado- bromeo. Me cuesta respirar y la sangre viaja por mis venas a una velocidad peligrosa, concentrándose cada vez más en zonas concretas, pero no pierdo el humor.

- Como sigas así, mañana no vas a poder andar- me amenaza. Y puede que lo cumpla, pero me echo a reír.

- Estoy deseando verlo.

Cruza su mirada con la mía y comprende el sentido de mis palabras. Ni siquiera es una indirecta, prácticamente le acabo de decir que haga conmigo lo que quiera, y sé que va a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Le vuelvo a besar y voy acariciando su pecho con las yemas de mis ardientes manos hasta llegar sin mucha dilación al botón de sus vaqueros, el cuál me cuesta un poco más de lo habitual abrir porque estoy acostumbrado a desnudar a mujeres y no a hombres, y los pantalones cierran al revés. O igual es que estoy tan nervioso que mi patosidad se multiplica por mil. Sea como sea, no me deja seguir porque me agarra las manos con fuerza y detiene el beso. ¿Se acaba de arrepentir?

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un tanto molesto.

- Vamos al dormitorio- me suplica.- No quiero enseñarle el culo a los delfines.

**_Harry_**

En menos de dos minutos, mi espalda impacta contra la colcha de la cama y veo cómo Danny se quita él solito su camiseta. Mejor, menos trabajo.

El dormitorio es tan pequeño que si entrase una persona más, tendríamos que pelear por el aire. De hecho, la cama está encallada entre dos paredes y tiene a uno de sus lados un par de ventanas redondas de esas típicas de barcos. No sé cómo se llaman, pero me olvido de ellas cuando Danny se sube conmigo a la cama y gatea hasta llegar a mí y acostarse encima de mi cuerpo.

Decir que estoy excitado es un eufemismo barato e inconcreto. Hay algo animal dentro de mí que desconocía y que no sé controlar, y cuando él se sienta de nuevo sobre mi cadera y vuelve a restregarse contra mi erección, siento que voy a terminar por romper el barco entero. Está poniendo mucho empeño en excitarme y la verdad es que lo está consiguiendo, y tengo que controlarme si no quiero intercambiar nuestras posturas y hacerle una verdadera desgracia.

Le dejo continuar lo que ha empezado en la popa del yate y siento más que veo mis pantalones desaparecer de mis piernas. La presión de la tela vaquera se volatiliza y un jadeo agradecido escapa de mis labios. Un minuto más, y la pretina del pantalón terminaría como tatuaje contra mi miembro.

Suelto un gruñido felino cuando percibo las manos de Danny sobre mí con el calzoncillo interponiéndose entre nosotros. No había planeado esto así, de hecho se suponía que teníamos que cenar antes, pero en cuanto sus dedos me envuelven mando todo al carajo. Todo puede esperar un par de horas; yo no.

Su mano se cuela en mi ropa interior y el primer contacto es algo casi demencial. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y mis manos se aferran a las sábanas por no hacerlo a su cabeza y terminar ahogándole porque sé que me arrepentiré.

Una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios, los cuales lame con su lengua y prefiero no ver cómo esa cabecita castaña casi pelirroja comienza a descender, sólo puedo volver a cerrar los ojos con satisfacción y dejar que lo haga.

Y, oh, joder. Lo hace. Lo hace tan bien que creo que voy a morir como siga moviendo así la lengua, o clavando superficialmente sus dientes. Por no mencionar cuando mi glande toca su garganta y oigo el gemido ahogado que escapa de ella, probablemente le esté ahogando un poco, pero Dios... Esta tortura es deliciosa.

No sé cuánto dura, sólo sé que se aparta cuando mi espalda está tan arqueada que parezco la niña del Exorcista y mi cadera se mueve tan aprisa contra la rugosidad de su lengua que temo forzarle de veras. Me suelta, tosiendo y respirando hondo, y dentro de mis ojos veo cientos de estrellitas blanquecinas, chiribitas. ¿Es esto lo que llaman ver las estrellas?

- Haz, no es por interrumpir tu momento post- orgasmo, pero aquí hay otros que también necesitamos atención- abro los ojos y le miro, y sonrío. Podría pedirme la luna, que ahora mismo se la bajaría gustoso, pero tiene razón.

- ¿Puedo reponerme al menos?

- Eso debería decirlo yo. Casi me perforas la garganta- se ríe, lo cuál es una buena señal, y me besa, y Dios, ¿ese sabor es mío?

- Bueno, acabas de conocer a Harryconda- rompe en carcajadas y su risa reverbera contra mi pecho. No puedo evitar abrazarle e intercambiar posturas, dejándole debajo de mi cuerpo. Se acabaron los juegos. Empieza la acción.

Me libro de toda su ropa con rapidez y él me premia con arañazos, gritos y jadeos al tiempo que su cuerpo se retuerce bajo el mío de un modo tan sinuoso como febril. Le miro un instante a los ojos para pedirle un último permiso, el definitivo. Sé que sabe que si me dice que sí, luego no habrá un no que valga. Tiene la frente perlada de una fina capa de sudor y la mirada más brillante que cualquier estrella que haya allí afuera, y simplemente asiente con la cabeza, con lentitud, al tiempo que respira agitadamente, y sello ese "sí" con un beso.

Separo sus piernas y me coloco entre ellas. Sé que soy virgen en esto, así que supongo que por eso tiemblo tanto, y tengo tanto miedo a hacerle daño. Me imagino lo expuesto que debe sentirse en esta situación, y le agradezco mentalmente que me deje a mí ser el que haga esto y no al que se lo hacen. No me gustaría verme en su pellejo y sufrir lo que él va a sufrir sólo por hacerme feliz a mí. Probablemente sea el acto más desinteresado que nadie ha hecho nunca por mí, y ese sólo pensamiento hace que todo tome una dimensión superior, casi extracorpórea.

No sé muy bien qué hacer, ni cómo, pero intento ocultar mis dudas y mis miedos en movimientos determinantes y decididos. Sé que si me ve dudar, esto se irá a la mierda. Así que dejo que mi mano descienda por su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna para intentar distraerle, sin dejar de besarle un solo segundo. Los dedos de mi mano derecha se pasean pos sus muslos y buscan la entrada a su cuerpo como si fueran extraños y ocupas. Sólo separo mis labios de los suyos para mirarle a los ojos y dejarle espacio para respirar cuando mi dedo índice entra en él con un empujón seco y tajante. Esto es como depilarse, es mejor hacerlo del tirón. Clavo mis ojos en los suyos, pero éstos se han cerrado con fuerza y ahora su pecho toca el mío al tener su espalda tan encorvada, supongo que por el dolor. Debe ser un poco extraño sentir algo entrando por un sitio por dónde sólo suele salir, así que le doy un par de minutos, entreteniéndome en decorar su cuello con besos y lametazos que consigan relajarle. Cuando parece que su respiración vuelve a serenarse, saco un tanto el dedo, sintiendo la presión en cada ínfimo poro de mi piel, y sólo imaginarme cuando entre por completo en él, hace que la sangre me bulla hasta doler y el apremio me envuelva la cabeza, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por impulsos, no con él.

- ¿Duele?-le pregunto. Un segundo después me doy cuenta de la tontería que acabo de preguntar. Pues claro que duele, le he metido un dedo por el culo. Pero él niega, y gruñe mientras yo sigo entrando y saliendo de él.

- No... Es... Joder, es muy extraño.

- ¿Quieres que pare?

Niega de nuevo y aprovecho para meter otro dedo, empujándolos y moviéndolos en círculos, abriéndolos y haciéndome hueco. Los dedos no son nada comparado con lo que le espera.

Al tercer dedo su respiración es de nuevo un caos, pero no el que yo esperaba. La piel de su cuello y cara está enrojecida, y sé lo que eso significa; sus caderas se mueven circularmente y se pegan a las mías con urgencia y me muerde el cuello con tanta fuerza que creo que me va a hacer sangrar.

- Haz...- murmura.- Déjate de dedos...

- Dan, todavía no...

- Voy a terminar antes de empezar, Haz- evito reírme, porque desentonaría un poco en esta situación- Fóllame.

Aparto la cabeza y clavo mis ojos en los suyos. Tiene la mirada dilatada y vidriosa, y expresa tanta ansiedad que sé que prácticamente no sabe ni lo que dice, pero no por eso me chirría más esa orden a mis oídos. Y debe ver la expresión que adopta mi rostro porque deja de retorcerse debajo de mi cuerpo y me acaricia la mejilla.

- ¿Qué... qué pasa?

- Dan, esto no va así.- le digo, respirando con dificultad.- No eres sólo un polvo, te...- me callo un instante y respiro hondo.- Te quiero.

No dice nada y creo que ni respira, pero necesito que lo tenga claro antes de hacer nada (más) con él.

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo. No quiero metértela por el culo, follarte como un salvaje hasta correrme y luego dormir como si nada. Necesito que veas la diferencia. Porque la ves, ¿verdad?

Creo que está a punto de echarse a llorar, o pegarme una hostia. Acabo de soltar tantas cursilerías por la boca que lo entendería, pero se limita a murmurar "la veo, Haz, la veo", y me besa. Y se vuelve a separar y me dice sonriendo "pero déjate de dedos, no estoy bromeando", y hace que yo sonría también.

Hinco las rodillas en el colchón, esperando que el barco no se hunda en los próximos minutos, y coloco las corvas de sus rodillas en mis hombros. Prácticamente no veo por dónde entrar, pero prefiero mirarle a los ojos cuando lo haga, llevarme las expresiones de su rostro conmigo. Agarro a _Harryconda_ y él se tensa y comienza a masturbarse él solo. Se pasa la lengua por los labios sin parar y cierra los ojos cuando coloco mi miembro contra su entrada.

- Despacio- me ordena.

Y obedezco. Poco a poco voy sintiendo la presión de su cuerpo envolverme y un gruñido animal se me escapa al sentir lo caliente y estrecho que está. Quizás un cuarto dedo no habría venido mal... Voy entrando despacito, tal y como me ha pedido, y puedo registrar en su cara una clara expresión de dolor, de escozor, el placer totalmente ausente. Sé que es cuestión de tiempo, los tíos no se darían por culo si esto no reportara ningún tipo de gratificación, así que me obligo a que eso no me detenga y continúo empujando contra él hasta, con un ligero y autoritario golpe de pelvis, me clavo contra su interior.

Inmediatamente, se me nubla la vista e incluso siento que me mareo, tan intenso que apenas soy consciente del grito de dolor que ha salido de sus labios y del jadeo libidinoso que he soltado por la mía. Son curiosos los distintos sentimientos que estamos teniendo cada uno en una misma situación.

Permanezco quieto, al igual que como he hecho con los dedos, hasta que Danny reacciona y parece habituarse un poco a mi. Bajo hasta su boca y le beso, y le doy hasta el más mínimo aliento que me queda en el cuerpo mientras que empiezo a salir de él y entrar otra vez.

- Joder- murmura, revolviéndose.- Creo que no estoy hecho para esto...

- Te aseguro que sí- le muerdo el cuello y el movimiento de mi cadera se vuelve más uniforme, lento pero continuo.- Esto es... Virgen Santa, ¿cómo puedes ser tan estrecho?

- Tsé- me da un capón y le muerdo más fuerte.- Tendré yo la culpa de que tengas un misil entre las piernas.

Me río pero le ignoro. No me apetece hablar ni gastar energías en algo que no sea lo que nos ocupa ahora. Tengo que hacer serios esfuerzos en no empezar a penetrarle violentamente aunque me lo pida el cuerpo, y sus piernas se cierran en torno a mi cintura pegándome más a él. Le agarro las caderas sintiendo el fuego propagarse por todo mi cuerpo, y la cabeza me da vueltas. No sé en qué momento decido cambiar el ángulo y golpeo contra él, tocando algo que le hace gritar. Le miro asustado, pensando que le he roto algo, y veo su boca entreabierta por gemidos mudos.

- Repite eso- me suplica. – Repítelo.

Obedezco y vuelvo a golpear contra ese punto consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Jadea como una gata y se retuerce entre mis brazos, y no sé si le estoy haciendo daño o todo lo contrario, a lo que apuntan sus expresiones contraídas y la mirada perdida por dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Duele?- vuelvo a preguntar. Él niega, y luego asiente, y termina haciendo un movimiento inconcreto con la cabeza que no me dice nada, creo que se ha vuelto loco, así que insisto.- ¿Sí o no?

- ¡SÍ, JODER!- y cuando creo que me va a decir que pare, me vuelve a suplicar.- Sigue, Haz, sigue...

- ¿Pero no has dicho que...?

- ¡Que sigas!

Cierra más las piernas en torno a mi cintura y cumplo sus órdenes. Ataco ese punto y no tarda ni dos minutos en deshacerse de nuevo, por lo que creo que ese es _el punto_, ese que hay que tocar para que alguien se rompa. Me llena la cabeza de jadeos y lo último que veo antes de abandonarme a los brazos de la lujuria es cómo se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y sonríe inconscientemente mientras su frente se llena de gotitas de sudor.

No sé qué hora es, pero vaticino que esta será una noche muy, muy larga.

* * *

**Lo de que va a ser una noche muy larga no lleva segundas intenciones *o puede que sí...* Y la ****_Harryconda_**** está patentada, tengo todos los derechos xD **

**Lectoras fantasmas, si seguís vivas, decidme qué os ha parecido. Este ha sido mi "estreno" en esto de escribir sexo gay y siempre son bienvenidas las críticas. Buenas noches :) **


	18. Chapter 18

***El chirriante sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpe la quietud de la tarde, y por ella, aparezco yo*. Hola, ¿os acordáis de mí? Yo solía escribir un Junes, luego llegaron profesores con su EXAMEN DE LATÍN, EXAMEN DE HISTORIA, EXAMEN DE CÓMO ATARSE LOS CORDONES, y mataron a Junes de un plumazo. **

**Vale no, pero jo, he estado de exámenes *de hecho sigo con ellos, pero bah... Mis gays son más importantes* y no he podido escribir. Peeeeeeero, aquí estoy. Este capítulo es extraño, lo reconozco, pero después de dos semanas sin escribir, creo que no está tan mal. Ya me lo diréis vosotras :)))**

**Y ah, muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Me alegra ver que os gustó y que estamos todas igual de salidas xDDDDDDD**

* * *

**Capítulo 17.**

**_Harry_**

Seguramente pensaréis que vivir en un barco debe ser una experiencia increíble, que no tener lugar fijo de residencia y poder arribar a cada puerto y amanecer cada día en un sitio distinto debe ser algo incomparable. Y seguramente tengáis razón. Eso de ser lo suficientemente valiente de surcar los mares con tu barco, y apañártelas para sobrevivir solo en medio del mar debe ser un acto casi heroico. Lo que nadie os ha dicho es que las malditas ventanas no traen visillos, ni persianas, y dormir en alta mar es un completo infierno cuando el sol empieza a salir.

Por eso me despierto a las siete de la mañana con el lorenzo golpeándome de lleno en mis párpados cerrados. En primera instancia soy incapaz de recordar dónde estoy, y casi ni advierto el constante movimiento sinuoso del yate a causa de las olas del mar, pero un minuto después, cuando me he frotado los ojos y tapado la cara con la sábana, lo hago. Caigo de lleno en la realidad.

Giro la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y contemplo el resto de la cama, no muy amplia, todo hay que decirlo. Me encuentro a un Danny profundamente dormido, despatarrado y con los brazos sobre la almohada, la boca abierta y el ceño un tanto fruncido. Apacible como si estuviéramos en tierra firme. Me doy la vuelta y me detengo en mirarle, el movimiento inconsciente de sus párpados, lo que me hace preguntarme qué estará soñando. Y observo su nariz, lo redonda que es, y las pecas que le cubren completamente todo el cuerpo (y recalco todo... _todo_ el cuerpo), cómo se arremolinan en determinadas partes creando casi manchas espesas donde contarlas se hace imposible. Sonrío. Parece que le espolvorearon canela al nacer. Hinco el codo derecho en la almohada con cuidado de no despertarle; lo último que quiero es que me descubra mirándole y hacer más aún el ridículo.

Mientras poso mi dedo índice en su bola del hombro y sigo el contorno de aquella mujer que tiene tatuada, pienso en la noche anterior, en lo que ocurrió en esta misma cama. Casi no puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra el cuerpo y sentir vergüenza por algo que no debo, como si temiera que alguien se metiera en mis pensamientos y me mandase a la horca por tales acciones. Como si el amor pudiera ser condenado, como si el envoltorio de un alma importase a la hora de querer a alguien. Porque eso es lo que somos, envoltorios, y sé que si mi alma hubiera caído en el cuerpo de una mujer, o de otro hombre, en un caballito de mar o una mariposa de la polilla, seguiría queriendo a Danny. Porque el amor es amor, no importa cómo se manifieste.

Y me acuerdo, me acuerdo de los gemidos que me regaló anoche, y las sonrisas incómodas casi dolorosas, y las súplicas, el sudor y los "te quiero". Los miles de "te quiero" que nos dijimos, casi en una competición por ver quién experimentaba más tal sentimiento por el otro.

Mi dedo continúa delineando su cuerpo, y sube hasta su mandíbula, acariciando el contorno de sus desiguales labios, repasando los párpados, las arrugas de su frente. ¿Cuántas pecas tendrá? ¿Un millón? ¿Diez mil millones? ¿Cuánto tardaría en contárselas todas? ¿Toda la vida? Podría firmar a fuego para hacerlo, sé que nunca me aburriría.

Respiro hondo y dejo de acariciarle. Repito que no quiero que se despierte y esté el resto de la semana tomándome el pelo. Me tumbo de nuevo, de lado en esta ocasión, dándole la espalda al sol y dejo los ojos abiertos. Me gustaría poder abrazarle, abrazarle como abrazo a Kath, y que a los ojos de los demás no hubiera diferencia, y poder hacer con él todo lo que haré el resto de mi vida con mi mujer, salvo la parte de ser padre, claro. No creo que ninguno de los dos empecemos a criar ovarios de un momento a otro...

Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido de nuevo, sin dejar de reflexionar sobre todo esto, en lo que pasó la noche anterior, en ese algo que me ruge dentro como un coche de carreras y me pide suplicante que no se quede en una sola noche, que se repita todas y cada una de las noches de mi vida, con él. Es como si antes de él, no hubiera habido nadie, sexualmente hablando por un lado. Como si todos los polvos, y las sesiones de sexo con cualquier mujer con la que lo haya podido hacer a lo largo de mi vida (unas cuantas, tampoco muchas pero... bueno, eso) no sirvieran, o sencillamente no existieran. Borradas de mi recuerdo, de mi cuerpo y de la faz de la Tierra. Como si el primero, en todos los aspectos, planos, dimensiones y orientaciones, hubiera sido él. Y en parte lo ha sido, pero es algo más complicado. Como si sólo pudiera ser él, como un puzzle. Yo soy una pieza y ya no encajo con nadie que no sea Danny.

Supongo que por eso me duermo, por no darle más vueltas al hecho de que, en cuanto nos despertemos y desayunemos, tendremos que volver a tierra, porque siempre hay que volver. Nuestras mujeres nos esperan, saben dónde estamos porque yo mismo me encargué de avisarlas, pero la perspectiva de tener que abandonar esta quietud y soledad, es desalentadora. Es como volver a clase después de un verano lleno de experiencias irrepetibles.

Y supongo que es por eso también, cuando Danny me clava el codo en la cabeza con fuerza al moverse para darse la vuelta, cuando ambos nos despertamos y nos miramos a los ojos con una mezcla de disculpa, extrañeza y alegría en la mirada, cuando me doy cuenta de algo. Es como un rayo de luz, fugaz pero potente, y logra dejar un impacto en mi cerebro. Y en menos de una milésima de segundo, mi mente ya lo ha organizado todo. Al milímetro.

- Joder- se queja, como si el que hubiera recibido el mamporrazo fuera él.- Estás invadiendo mi espacio.

- ¿Eres tan especialito para todas las cosas? Es una puta cama...

- Pero me agobias, echa para allá.

- Anoche no te quejabas de que estuviera demasiado cerca- y sólo por joder, pego un brinco y me pego a su espalda, pasando mi brazo por su cintura. Los dedos de su mano izquierda se entrelazan con los míos, y no me cuesta mucho imaginarle sonriendo a su pesar.

- Anoche no estuviste lo suficiente cerca...

- ¿Me quieres más cerca?

Un beso en la piel rescondidita detrás de su oreja, otro en el cuello, en la nuca, y en la mandíbula, y una pregunta que queda sin respuesta verbal. Porque me quiere más cerca y la mejor manera de demostrar algo, es haciéndolo. Y no soy partidario de eso de besuquearse de buena mañana, pero no sé si no me acuerdo o no me importa cuando su lengua se entrelaza enrevesadamente con la mía creando lazos de fuego.

- Tengo hambre- me dice, apartándome para que me quite de encima de él y le deje satisfacer sus instintos, pero no me muevo un ápice.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Te acabo de decir que tengo hambre, aquí habrá comida, ¿no?

- Bueno, luego comes. ¿Duele?

Estoy seguro de que me va a responder algo del tipo "¿el estómago? Sí, de hambre", porque abre la boca inmediatamente y luego la cierra, y murmura un "oh" y la vuelve a cerrar. Se atora un poco bajo mis brazos y mira por la ventana, esbozando un gesto vago con la comisura de sus labios.

- Es soportable- murmura por fin.- La delicadeza no es lo tuyo, pero estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Que sí. No soy una tía, no tienes que preocuparte por si me voy a traumatizar por la primera vez, ¿vale?- asiento, dándole la razón, y él sonríe. Y aunque suene muy gay y me vaya a arrepentir de pensar esto, es la persona más preciosa que existe en el mundo.

- Te dije que si dolía demasiado...

- Y yo te dije que siguieras – más bien me lo suplicó, pero no le replico y acepto el mordisco que me pega en el cuello sin fuerza, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua mi piel.- Si cuando me levante ando como un vaquero, no será tu culpa. Bueno, sí, pero me has entendido.

Y otro beso, y otro. Cortos, para dejar con las ganas, para prometer que vendrán muchos más. Termino por aceptar sus palabras, y no puedo evitar reconocer que la noche anterior entra en mi lista de mejores noches de mi vida.

Finalmente, dejamos la cama atrás y nos pegamos una ducha en condiciones. No sé cómo funciona un barco ni dónde está el depósito del agua, pero estando en alta mar, agua es algo que no nos va a faltar. Nos vestimos de nuevo con las mismas ropas del día anterior y el rugido de las tripas de Danny me indica que su hambre es algo real.

- ¿Desde cuándo no comes?- le pregunto, buscando la comida que la agencia me aseguró dejaban preparada en cada nevera de cada yate.

- Veamos... Ayer comí con Mary y luego vine hacia aquí sin probar bocado desde la comida. Luego me invitaste a una cerveza y terminé conociendo a Harryconda... ¿Se cuenta eso como comer?

Se me cae la bolsa del pan y tengo que hacer malabarismos para que la caja de los huevos (huevos de gallina, quiero decir) no sigan el mismo camino y nos quedemos sin comida. El ataque de risa que me entra contagiado por el suyo nos hace estar más de dos minutos llorando en medio de la enana cocina del yate. Qué maduros somos, ¿verdad?

- Va, fríe ya los malditos huevos, me voy a terminar comiendo un tiburón.

Obedezco y me pongo a ello mientras él trastea por la "sala de control" y noto casi, casi imperceptiblemente cómo el barco comienza a moverse y a virar, supongo que poniendo rumbo hacia el puerto. Me sorprende que no nos haya atracado algún grupo de piratas como él decía.

- Hemos sobrevivido, esto podré contárselo a mis nietos.- le digo cuando regresa, poniendo dos platos a la mesa y sirviendo la comida.

- ¿Y cómo les vas a explicar que estabas en alta mar, sólo y con otro hombre toda una noche?- se mete el primer bocado y me alza una ceja. Mierda.

- Bueno, no tienen porqué saberlo todo.

Se echa a reír y comemos en silencio. En realidad yo también estoy hambriento. Él estará dolorido, pero el que más energías gastó anoche fui yo, creo que me merezco reponerlas.

A los huevos le siguen tostadas con jamón, plátano de postre (¿en qué estaban pensando los encargados del catering del yate? ¿Tan gay me veían?), y unas granadas enormes llenas de pepitas. Cuando terminamos de comer, tenemos el estómago tan lleno que nos cuesta hasta parpadear.

- Tú, sabelotodo- le llamo.- Si usamos el baño aquí, ¿la caca a donde va? ¿Al mar?

- Tú deja de pensar que no se te da bien- se carcajea y eructa sonoramente, se golpea la tripa y se pone en pie para empezar a recoger la mesa.

Y yo pienso que parecemos un matrimonio de verdad cuando le veo meter los platos al lavavajillas y yo me encargo de recoger los desperdicios y apartarlos para la basura. Compenetración, como si llevásemos años juntos y prácticamente no sé nada de él. Antes de que me de tiempo a proponer nada, él actúa por mi y sale al exterior, a tomar un poco el sol. Una mirada rápida al reloj me deja ver que son más de las dos de la tarde y el alquiler del yate finaliza a las cuatro, contando con que a esa hora el barco ya tiene que estar en el mar, sino, los minutos de retraso se pagan, y no estoy como para soltar un penique más.

Acudo a su lado, tirándome casi contra el suelo, y volvemos a quedarnos en silencio, terminando de hacer la digestión. Hace un día terriblemente caluroso y el sol está en el cenit, justo encima de nuestras cabezas, por lo que tengo que cerrar los ojos para que no empiecen a llorarme o se me quemen las retinas.

- Nos quedan tres días- anuncia un par de minutos después. Yo mantengo los ojos cerrados y sé que él también los tiene así, no me molesto en mirarle. Creo que esto es mejor hablarlo sin mirarnos.- Contando con este.

- Lo sé. ¿A qué hora sale vuestro vuelo?

- Creo que a las doce y media. Mery se pondrá histérica y querrá llegar al aeropuerto a las ocho de la mañana- suspira con resignación. Sé que no la quiere, ni la quería antes, ni la quiere ahora, ni la va a querer nunca. Lo sé básicamente porque me quiere a mí, y no se puede querer del mismo modo a dos personas, no hay cabida.- ¿El tuyo?

- Creo que una hora más tarde, no lo sé. Lo miraré en los billetes mañana.

Más silencio. Se oye el rumor del mar y nada más excepto ello. Da un poco de miedo. Si nos ocurriera algo, nadie se enteraría, nadie vendría a ayudarnos. Estamos solos, y la pena es que no podamos estarlo siempre.

- No quiero irme- musito. No quería decirlo, pero lo he dicho. ¿O sí quería y me daba vergüenza?

- Yo tampoco- abro un ojo, el que le tiene a él al lado y le observo de reojo. Él mantiene los suyos cerrados, y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo como si tomara el sol. Seguramente vuelva a quemarse... – Bueno, no. Sí que quiero. Echo de menos Londres, no estoy hecho para soportar tanta vitamina D.

- Entonces te alegrarás de que estas dos semanas terminen- mi voz sale de mis labios con más decepción y retintín del que pretendía, y él lo nota.

- Yo no he dicho eso. Echo de menos Londres y no me importaría volver... si lo hiciera contigo.

Y los abro los dos de par en par.

- ¿Me estás invitando contigo a Londres?

- Por supuesto. Es una ciudad preciosa, seguro que las cabinas telefónicas te volverían loco. Tienes pinta de turista fotógrafo compulsivo- se ríe y yo rechisto.

Perdemos la práctica totalidad del tiempo hablando, de todo y de absolutamente nada, pero me cuenta cosas. Aprendo de él que su referente musical es Bruce Springsteen, paisano mío, que lleva toda su vida imitándole en el plano musical, que incluso le ha calcado los movimientos. También que odia el bacon porque de pequeño estaba comiendo un bocadillo de dicho alimento y se cayó de cabeza por unas escaleras; desde entonces, no ha vuelto a comerlo. Que su fantasía sexual, ha sido, de siempre, Joss Stone, y que cuando su grupo era importante, soñaba con coincidir con ella en alguna entrega de premios pero que nunca lo consiguió. Que perdió la virginidad con dieciséis años con una chica un año mayor y que no se quitó siquiera los calcetines porque tenía mucho frío. Que sólo ha querido a una mujer en su vida cuyo nombre no es Mery y que morderse las uñas y bailar cuando cree que nadie le ve es algo intrínseco a su persona.

- ¿Por qué Springsteen?- le pregunto.- Hay miles de cantantes buenos.

- Y miles malos. Y Springsteen no es cantante, es artista- recalca artista con retintín. Es como hablar con una adolescente de su grupo favorito, te saca las uñas.- ¿Te has parado a escuchar bien sus letras? El mensaje de libertad, de lucha, esperanza y superación que transmite es impresionante.

- ¿Tus canciones hablaban de eso?

- Mis canciones hablaban de tirarte a tu novia en el coche y sexo oral a una chica virgen...- se ríe con nostalgia pero yo me quedo perplejo. ¿Y no les censuraban?- Todo cubierto por el recurso de la metáfora, claro está. Pero el caso es que es increíble. Cuando puedas, escúchale y me darás la razón.

- Me recordará a ti, probablemente le odie- bromeo. Él chista y comienza a tararear tímidamente lo que supongo es una de las canciones de The Boss, en voz bajita y vergonzosa, por lo que le apremio, quiero oírle bien y poder juzgar su voz.- Canta más alto, no te escucho casi.

Se carcajea pero luego me obedece, aunque la voz le salga reticente y casi a trompicones. Y es bonita, a decir verdad, no la esperaba así. Es muy rasgada, incluso ronca y profunda, destinada a cantar según qué tipo de música, una voz con personalidad. Me pregunto porqué mierdas no seguiría cantando en solitario tras el suicidio del bajista de su grupo...

**_Together Wendy we can live with the sadness  
I love you with all the madness in my soul  
Someday girl I don't know when were gonna get to that place  
Where we really want to go and we'll walk in the sun  
But till then tramps like us baby we were born to run_**

- Te la dedico- me dice cuando termina, con una fuerza impresionante y esbozando una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

- ¿Me acabas de comparar con la tonta esa de Peter Pan? ¿Me acabas de comparar con una chica?

- Es metafórico también- se ríe como una gallina loca y yo le sigo. Al menos también me ha dicho que me quiere...- Por cierto, ¿este barco no tiene nombre?

- ¿Y yo qué sé? ¿A los barcos hay que ponerles nombre?

- Pues claro. Como a los perros, a los hijos, a las guitarras... Mi guitarra se llamaba Kate.

- O sea, que hay que buscarle un nombre al barco, ¿no?- se encoge de hombros pero luego asiente, tan bipolar como siempre.- ¿De tía?

- Contigo aquí por supuesto.

Se queda en silencio riéndose de su propia broma (la cuál ignoro. Quiero decir, llamarme a mi persona femenina, tsé. Yo, que inventé la testosterona, por favor...) y pensando un posible nombre para el yate, y cuando veo que su mente es demasiado corta para decidirse, termino por hacerlo yo.

- Que se llame Wendy. ¿No me lo habías dedicado? Pues Wendy.

- ¿_La tonta esa de Peter Pan_?

- La tonta esa de Peter Pan.

- Pues Wendy.

Por mi parte, le cuento que The Beatles son el grupo de mi vida, haciéndole reír porque tenemos ídolos de nacionalidades cruzadas, y que George Harrison es el mejor batería de todos los tiempos. Que en mis ratos libres y aun a riesgo de ser tachado de ama de casa, me gusta limpiar el baño porque soy muy riguroso con la higiene. Que la cicatriz que tengo en la cabeza y que me hace parecer Harry Potter me la hice en mi adolescencia al atravesar un cristal en una borrachera épica. Que mi mejor amigo me quitó a mi primera novia porque la chica decía que yo era demasiado guapo y probablemente tuviera a más chicas por ahí (y era mentira, conste). Que pasaba más tiempo en el despacho del director que en las aulas y que estas dos semanas en Isla Mauricio están siendo las mejores de mi vida.

Danny me mira fijamente ante esa última confesión, y yo trago saliva sonoramente. Se me ha escapado y lo sabe, me lo ve. Parpadea, mirando para otro lado, y sonríe con tristeza. Y la idea que me ha iluminado la razón durante el despertar en el dormitorio, regresa. Incluso con más fuerza.

- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos?- le suelto a bote pronto. Tampoco lo estoy pensando mucho, las palabras han salido atropelladas de mis labios y su mirada confusa indica que, o bien no he vocalizado correctamente para que me entienda, o que me entiende y cree que estoy loco. En cualquier caso, se lo repito.- Quedémonos aquí.

- ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?- también sé que lo sabe, que sabe a qué me refiero, y que sólo lo pregunta para oírmelo decir, para dejar de pensar que él es el único que quiere esto. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, de pronto me parece la mejor idea del mundo, tan clara, perfecta y certera, que no sé cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes.

- Que nos quedemos, Dan. Aquí. Nuestros vuelos salen el mismo día, ¿no? Pues que le jodan al avión, y a Londres, y a California. A tu empresa, a mi gimnasio y a todos- no puedo dejar de sonreír y él empieza a hacer lo mismo, pero con miedo y timidez. Le tomo las manos sin ser consciente de que las mías tiemblan y sudan. Dios, me siento como el quinceañero que se escapa de casa por la ventana para ver a su novia.- Podemos... podemos subir al avión, ¿vale? O no, por si luego no podemos bajar. Podemos hacerles creer a Mery y a Kath que hemos subido junto a ellas y que hemos tenido que bajar a tierra porque nos hemos dejado... ¡Qué se yo! El Iphone en el baño del aeropuerto, algo así. Y hacerles creer que hemos subido, y que cuando el avión despegue estamos... No sé, de trámites con una azafata o algo así. Ya lo pensaremos. Pero nos quedamos en tierra. Nos quedamos.

- ¿Te... te has vuelto loco?

Sus ojos expresan miedo, pero la media sonrisilla que esbozan sus labios le delata. Y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír. ¡Es un plan cojonudo!

- Puede- le digo, acercando mis labios a los suyos.- Creo que es culpa del barco, me estoy mareando.

- Se nota...

- ¿Eso es un sí?- duda un momento, pero repito que sigue sonriendo. No sonreiría si de verdad pensara que he perdido la cabeza. Rozo mi nariz con la suya y un instante después recibo sus labios.

Es un "sí" como una casa. Le beso casi sin tocarle, desprendiendo energía por todos los poros de mi ardiente piel por culpa del sol y sonriendo, por lo que el beso no es más que pequeños y eléctricos toques. Luego le miro a los ojos, miro en sus pupilas, del color del mar que nos rodea, y siento algo entre los dos que da vértigo pero que es bonito. Es bonito querer tanto a alguien.

- Creo que deberíamos volver- sus ojos siguen colgados de los míos sin perder esa incredulidad.- Al menos para fingir normalidad estos dos días hasta que el avión despegue.

- Está bien, además, el alquiler del yate, digo... de Wendy, está a punto de acabar- le beso, esta vez en condiciones, y siento que estoy haciendo lo que nos merecemos, sea correcto o no.

**_Danny_**

Cuando el hombre del embarcadero toma las llaves de la mano izquierda de Harry, nos dedica una mirada cálida y una sonrisa desdentada. Con la otra mano, se alza la gorra y nos invita a volver cuando queramos, por lo que le sonreímos con educación y echamos a andar por el embarcadero hasta llegar a la playa.

Al llegar a ella, nos quitamos los zapatos para poder sentir los granitos de la arena directamente contra la piel, y el contacto quema por la acción del sol. El mar tiene un rumor constante de olas estrellándose contra las rocas, de gente jugando entre sus brazos, de risas veraniegas y divertidas, de felicidad.

Yo me dedico a mirar a todo el que se cruza por mi vista contagiándome de su felicidad. Sé que esas personas también desean poder quedarse aquí para siempre, al igual que yo, aunque nuestros motivos sean muy diferentes.

Los dedos de mi mano derecha están entrelazados con los de la izquierda de Harry sin darle ningún drama a la situación. Ahora mismo, podríamos ser sólo dos personas que han venido juntas de vacaciones y que disfrutan de un agradable paseo por la playa, aunque no lo somos. Pero lo seremos. En menos de tres días, ya no habrá de qué ocultarse, ya no tendremos que estar viéndonos a escondidas de nuestras esposas ni recelando de cualquier persona que pueda fijar su vista en nosotros. Porque seremos como todos ellos, dos simples humanos que buscan la felicidad en las cosas pequeñas.

Harry va hablando. Va hablando sobre los detalles de nuestra "huída", aunque no se le puede considerar como tal, porque en lugar de fugarnos a algún otro lugar, vamos a hacer todo lo contrario. Nos quedamos. La verdad es que es un plan un poco precario, y mentiría si dijera que no me da miedo, pero en la balanza, las cosas por ganar superan con creces las cosas por perder. Y aunque la perspectiva de quedarme aquí con una persona que conozco de hace menos de dos semanas es prácticamente la mayor locura de mi vida, de un modo u otro siento que es lo que tengo que hacer. Que aquel que decía que sólo se ama, amar de verdad, una vez en toda tu vida tenía razón, y si me voy con Mery, sería como abrirle la jaula a un pájaro. Terminará por echar a volar y quién sabe si podrás recuperarlo. Pero una cosa no quita a la otra, y mientras el parloteo de Haz llena mi silencio, mi cabeza da vueltas a un montón de consecuencias. Cuando nos quedemos y Mery y Kath se den cuenta de que no vamos con ellas en nuestros respectivos aviones, el susto que se lleven será morrocotudo, y probablemente alerten a las autoridades de nuestra ausencia. Eso podría derivar en una búsqueda por toda la isla para dar con nosotros, o incluso podrían pensar que hemos sido secuestrados o cosas similares. Y su sufrimiento, su dolor al no saber dónde estamos, y el de nuestras familias.

- Y bueno, cuando pasen un par de días podemos ir a otro pueblo. Este ya nos le conocemos y estaría bien...- sigue Harry, pero le detengo.

- Creo que deberíamos decirles a Mery y a Kath que nos quedamos aquí.

Me mira como si hubiera dicho que Justin Bieber es la reencarnación de Freddie Mercury y detiene el paseo, parándose en seco.

- Danny, si se lo decimos, a la mierda la huída. ¿Quieres que les dejemos mensajitos por la habitación o se lo decimos directamente a la cara?

- No seas idiota, no podemos quedarnos aquí como si nada. No tenemos dinero, ni trabajo, ni prácticamente ropa. Cuando nos quedemos, tendremos que usar las tarjetas y podrían encontrarnos porque ten por seguro que nos buscarían.

- ¿Y qué propones?

- Decírselo. Avisarles. Contárselo todo una vez estén lejos. Así puede que incluso nos comprendan y decidan dejarnos vivir tranquilos, y sobre todo, que no se preocupen por nosotros- no lo ve claro, de hecho no lo ve, porque niega, pero por muy cabezota que sea, en esto llevo razón.- Piensa en tu madre, o en tus hermanos. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán en un par de días cuando Kath vuelva a California y vean que no regresas con ella? Que no saben donde estás ni si te ha ocurrido algo. No te estoy diciendo que les digamos "eh, estamos aquí", sino que hemos decidido... bueno... estar juntos, que estamos bien y que puede que en algún momento regresemos.

Arruga los labios como un perro enfurruñado pero no cedo. Si lo vamos a hacer, al menos hay que hacerlo bien.

- Está bien- accede finalmente, relajando los hombros.- Como la señorita mande. Lo haremos a su manera.

- Te tengo comiendo de mi mano.

Le beso antes de que pueda replicarme y seguimos caminando un par de minutos más por la playa hasta que tengamos que volver al hotel, esta vez, con la perspectiva de que, en dos días, podremos estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

**¿Verdad que parece que va a salir todo mal por algún motivo? ¿Verdad? XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holaaaaaaaaap. Soy como el Guadalquivir, aparezco una semana, desaparezco otra. Se supone que yo subía todos los findes, but... Bien, eh, creo que debería avisaros de que a este fic le queda muy muy poquito. Tan poquito como que este es el penúltimo capítulo y después del 19 tendréis el epílogo y sanseacabó. Espero que os guste cómo termina la historia, aunque haya sido cortita *pero intensa xP. Y-y-y-y os recomiendo leer el final de este capítulo escuchando "You know what I mean" de Cults, porque lo escribí escuchándola y sería chachi (? Hope you like it! *aunque a mí este capítulo me parece una caca enorme*. **

* * *

**Capítulo 18.**

**_Danny_**

Regresar al hotel es siempre como dejarse caer voluntariamente por un pozo sin fondo. Casi puedes sentir cómo va absorbiéndote las energías poco a poco, y lo va cubriendo todo de sombras, y de angustia. Como si te ahogaras.

Pero esta vez es diferente. El recepcionista nos mira con recelo colocando unos folletos desde detrás de su mostrador, y Harry y yo nos limitamos a pedirle las tarjetas de nuestras habitaciones y alejarnos de él pensando que se le deben estar ocurriendo cualquier tipo de hipótesis. Si es un poco listo, puede que incluso acierte.

Arrastro los pies por el suelo con desgana y en menos de dos minutos, nos plantamos delante de nuestras respectivas puertas. Sé que no han pasado ni 24 horas desde la última vez que vi a mi mujer, pero me parece como si ya no la conociera, aunque sea algo ilógico. Como si cada vez que me separase de ella, cambiara, o perdiéramos la complicidad que tenemos. Sea como sea, sé que en cuanto entre por esa puerta, empezará la mejor actuación de mi vida. Tengo que hacerlo creíble, nos quedan dos días aquí; después de esos dos días, seré libre.

- Bueno- digo, dándole vueltas a la tarjeta magnética en mi mano izquierda, con el dedo meñique enredado con el meñique de Harry. ¿Se nota mucho que estoy intentando retrasar la despedida?- Ya puedes soltarme. Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero...

- Se te ha pegado mi soberbia, voy a tener que matarte- bromea él, sonriendo sin soltar mi mano. De hecho, hace justo lo contrario; pasa de sostener sólo un dedo, a entrelazarlos todos con fuerza. Tira de mi brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su brazo libre ya rodea mi cintura. Se me dispara el pulso, y no por tenerlo tan cerca y por no saber cuándo será la próxima vez que pueda tenerlo así hasta que nos quedemos solos, sino porque repito que estamos frente a nuestras puertas y podrían descubrirnos con facilidad. Pero a él no parece importarle, porque me abraza con ganas, pecho con pecho, azul eléctrico contra azul océano, y sonríe con suficiencia.- Eso es por compartir sábanas, que todo se pega.

- Menos la hermosura. Sigues siendo igual de feo que siempre.

- ¿Qué me has llamado? –pregunta. Suelta mi mano y me pega un pellizco detrás de otro del costado derecho, pero se detiene al ver que mi escandalosa risa es menos prudente que dejar a un alcohólico solo en una bodega.

Preferiría deciros que justo después de mi ataque de risa, él me pegó una colleja por escandaloso, yo le devolví un pescozón, nos pegamos un golpe en el hombro y finiquitamos todo aquello con un "nos vemos, tío", pero estaría mintiendo. Porque lo que en realidad hacemos es quedarnos mirando el uno al otro durante segundos que parecen horas, con sus manos en mis caderas y las mías en sus hombros, mientras repasamos en voz tan bajita que apenas si podemos oírla nosotros, el plan concebido tan solo una hora antes, y después de que una sonrisa esperanzada, ilusionada y sí, enamorada, se adueñe de mi cara, él acorta el espacio que separa su rostro del mío y sus labios me tocan haciendo que me tiemble hasta la médula ósea. Y nos besamos. No imaginéis un beso de película en el que el ángulo cambia según movamos nuestras cabezas, con alguna balada romanticona sonando de fondo y todo el cine llorando, esto es un beso real. Su saliva se mezcla con la mía y mi lengua entra y sale de su boca, recreándose en el contacto de la suya contra mis labios o el roce ocasional de sus dientes. Y lo más importante, es como si no acabara nunca, como si nunca tuviera suficiente. Como si fuera una carrera y la meta cada vez quedara más y más lejos.

Sus manos tiran de mi camiseta contra él, apretándome más a su cuerpo y las mías se pierden en el corto pelo de su nuca, y se oye el choque de nuestros dientes, y la agitación de nuestras respiraciones. Ese es el sonido de un beso real. De un beso de Harry.

- Pues parece que a alguien le gustan los feos- se burla lamiéndose los labios cuando me separo de él.

- No, sólo tú.

- Eso espero.

Sonríe y no hacemos la despedida más larga. Me gusta pensar que cuanto antes nos soltemos, antes pasará el tiempo, y antes podremos estar juntos. La verdad es que su idea sigue pareciéndome arriesgada, pero ahora ya no concibo la idea de volver a Londres y dejar que más de 5000 kilómetros me separen para toda la vida de él.

- Supongo que nos veremos por aquí estos dos días- dice.- Sino, ya sabes. Hacemos las maletas y acompañamos a Kath y Mery al aeropuerto, media hora antes de que salga el vuelo...

- Que sí, que me acuerdo- respira hondo y me deja libre para que abra mi puerta.- Acuérdate de avisarme a qué hora sale vuestro vuelo, para saber si me vas a hacer esperar mucho.

- Lo bueno se hace esperar, inglesito.

Chista de un modo divertido y mete su tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta, sin llegar a abrir, posando la mano en el pomo y girándose para mirarme.

- Te quiero- me sisea, ni siquiera lo dice, ni lo murmura, apenas si lo dice mímicamente, pero es suficiente para hacerme sonreír bobaliconamente y abrir mi puerta. Creo que puedo superar dos días de espera teniendo la certeza de esas dos palabras que acaban de salir de sus labios.

Entro a la habitación, tropezándome con mis propios pies por tener la mente todavía en el mundo de Harry, y me río de mi mismo porque casi beso el suelo. Oigo el grifo de la ducha un poco más allá y supongo que será Mery, pero no me molesto en comprobarlo y me quito las deportivas a patadas, dejando que se pierdan por el suelo de cualquier manera.

- ¿Danny?

Ahí está. La primera prueba. Mery saca la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta y enfoca sus ojos con los míos, sonriéndome, y estoy tan pero tan feliz ante la perspectiva de quedarme aquí con Harry, que no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Camino hacia ella y la abrazo por la cintura, besando sus mejillas repetidas veces aunque no sea justo ni se merezca que la mienta de esta manera, pero si tengo que elegir, elijo mi felicidad. Harry tenía razón hace una semana, llevo mucho tiempo preocupándome de que los demás sean felices, ya es hora de que empiece a serlo yo.

- ¡Vaya, qué feliz vienes!- me devuelve el abrazo y una mirada divertida y mis dedos se pasean por su espalda húmeda por la reciente ducha.- Anda que si llega a ser por ti no me entero de que ibais a alquilar un barco...

- Pensaba que íbamos al polideportivo, ya sabes lo mal que funciona mi cabeza...

- Ya...- deposita un beso en mi mejilla y se escapa de mis brazos, buscando algo que ponerse.- Que sepas que esta noche te quiero entero para mí, eh.

- ¿En serio? ¿No puedo librarme de ninguna manera? – esboza un gesto ofendido y yo me río. No puedo parar de reír.

- No, señorito, no. Me vas a llevar a cenar a un sitio bonito, y vamos ir a algún lado a disfrutar el uno del otro, y luego... Lo que pase luego no hace falta que te lo cuente.

Me guiña un ojo y sigue a lo suyo, preocupada por conjuntar el pantalón que ha escogido con alguna blusa de su agrado, mientras yo intento obviar su último comentario y mi mente empieza a buscar excusas que darle esta noche como si la mujer fuera yo. No, si al final Harry va a tener más razón que un santo...

Y la noche se desarrolla tal y como Mery ha ordenado en menos de un segundo por la tarde. El restaurante escogido sirve comida italiana, su favorita, y ha disfrutado como una enana con un sitio tan elegante en un lugar como este, cosa que no esperaba para nada. No ha dejado de hablar durante toda la cena sobre la vuelta a Londres, sobre el poco tiempo que nos queda aquí y lo mucho que está disfrutando de esta luna de miel. Yo sonreía y asentía, intentando que sus palabras no hicieran mella en mi moral ni dejara ver una alegría excesiva, mostrarme neutral y correcto. Pero a decir verdad, se me ha hecho difícil. Ella espera hacer de nuevo las maletas mañana porque será el último día completo que pasemos aquí, 6 de julio, y el día 7 nuestro avión nos conducirá de nuevo a Inglaterra, y ya empieza a echar un poco de menos la playa aunque todavía no nos hayamos ido. Consigue contagiarme de un cierto espíritu nostálgico que me cuesta desterrar de mí, porque yo me quedo aquí. Luego no sé qué haremos Harry y yo o dónde iremos, pero me quedo, y con toda esa perorata suya no hace otra cosa que meterme ideas en la cabeza, que empieza a hacer conjeturas, y algo en mí no puede evitar pensar que todo va a salir mal, y que yo también estaré cogiendo ese vuelo en algo más de veinticuatro horas.

Llegamos al hotel a las tres de la madrugada. Mery lleva los tacones en la mano y anda descalza, algo que jamás pensé que vería en ella, entrelazando su brazo con el mío para soportar el dolor de pies. Accedemos al pasillo en el que se encuentran nuestras habitaciones y mientras ella abre la puerta de la nuestra, yo miro la de los americanos casi con cariño, imaginándome a quien hay tras ella y que en dos días tendré que dejar de hacerlo.

Entramos a la habitación y no nos molestamos en dar las luces, sólo las pequeñitas de la mesilla de noche. Mery se tira contra el colchón y suelta los tacones junto a los pies de la cama con el cansancio revistiendo sus movimientos y un suspiro placentero escapando de sus labios. Yo sonrío, tengo que reconocer que me ha salido bien. Después de la cena, la he hecho recorrer prácticamente todo el pueblo a pie inventándome historias como si fuera un cuentacuentos, y después la he conducido a una discoteca a mover un poco el esqueleto y agotarla más aún. Y ahora que veo cómo se quita los pantalones contorneándose como una serpiente sobre la cama para no tener que ponerse en pie siquiera, veo que lo he conseguido.

Me tiendo junto a ella tras quitarme mi ropa y quedarme en calzoncillos, y le acaricio el hombro sonriendo. Me siento un poco mezquino, pero...

- Dan, lo siento- dice, como si la culpa fuera suya.- pero estoy agotada.

- De eso nada, me habías prometido una noche movidita.

- Pues tendremos que aplazarla... Tengo la espalda molida, mañana no voy a poder ni levantarme a desayunar.

Me devuelve la caricia y me besa con ternura en la comisura del labio. Tengo que refrenar el impulso de sonreír como si la mujer fuera yo, porque estoy desarrollando algo así como un sexto sentido femenino, tanto que hasta aprendo a manipular las situaciones como ellas.

Nos metemos en la cama y apenas un minuto después, las luces de ambas mesillas ya están apagadas y la respiración de Mery adopta una cadencia lenta y regular. Realmente está agotada, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Acostarme con ella? Esa no es una opción viable...

Amanece el último día en Isla Mauricio con un sol radiante colándose por cada rincón de la estancia. Es nuestro último día aprovechable aquí, y sé que debería disfrutarlo como si la vida se acabara mañana, pero todo lo que hago durante prácticamente todo el día, es mirar las esquinas, girar la cabeza a cada momento y llevarme decepciones al no descubrir a Judd por ningún lado.

Después del desayuno, Mery ha propuesto un último día de playa, y no he podido decirle que no, porque en cierto modo a mí también me apetece. Hemos perdido las primeras horas de la mañana tirados como lenguados en la arena, vuelta y vuelta como si estuviéramos hechos a la plancha, hablando del regreso a casa, regreso que tiene perfectamente estructurado en su mente.

- No nos queda más remedio que hacer las maletas hoy, cariño- me dice, con sus ojos claros tapados por sus gafas de sol y su altanera nariz alzada hacia el cielo.- Cuando terminemos de comer podíamos empezarlas, así para la hora de la cena ya las tenemos terminadas y podemos hacer una última cena fuera, ¿no te parece? A aquel restaurante de comida india que tanto te gustó. Hacerlas después de cenar nos va a dar demasiada pereza, y no creo que te quieras poner mañana por la mañana a empaquetar todas las cosas. Aparte, que tampoco nos va a dar tiempo. ¿Sabes a qué hora sale el avión? A las doce y media... Tendremos que llegar al aeropuerto como muy tarde a las diez. ¿Te imaginas que nos pierden las maletas? No quiero ni pensarlo...

Luego ha seguido hablando, pero he decidido dejar de escucharla, ya que eso es algo que ni me va ni me viene, porque yo me quedo aquí. Mientras esa verborrea seguía saliendo de sus labios, mi mente se iba alejando cada vez más de ella, pensando en mi plan privado con Harry, ajeno al suyo aunque sea algo que no vaya a saber hasta que esté bien lejos en Londres. Mentiría si dijera que no tengo cierto miedo a que Harry empiece a darle vueltas a la cabeza, que en un momento dado, la parte racional de su cerebro se dé cuenta de la locura que vamos a cometer o que nuestro plan es demasiado precario. Pero supongo que es normal, ¿no? Que esté asustado, quiero decir. Prácticamente estoy dejando mi felicidad a manos de otra persona y no es algo que me haya permitido hacer nunca, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco vulnerable y nervioso. La posibilidad de que Judd se arrepienta está ahí, pero una esquinita de mi mente me dice que, si él fue el que propuso todo esto, no hay peligro de que mis miedos se conviertan en realidad. Y me aferro a esa idea como a un clavo ardiendo.

Casi sin darme cuenta, las maletas están hechas prácticamente al completo, dejando fuera de ellas únicamente la ropa que precisemos para el día siguiente, y Mery ya está arreglada para disfrutar de una última cena en Isla Mauricio, revisando que lleve todo lo necesario en el bolso y aguardando a que yo termine de atarme los cordones de las deportivas. Siento cierta inquietud hacerse fuerte dentro de mí, el vuelo sale en unas doce horas y todo en lo que puedo pensar es que mi vida empezará en ese mismo momento.

Mery sale del dormitorio y yo apago las últimas luces antes de cerrar la puerta con la tarjeta, oyéndola hablar a mi espalda. Cuando me giro para enfilar el pasillo hacia la salida, el americano está haciendo lo propio con su puerta y posando sus ojos en los míos. Las comisuras de mis labios tiran hacia arriba en contra de mis deseos y dejan ver una sonrisa tenue y tímida que, Gracias a Dios, sólo Harry es capaz de advertir. El pulso empieza a retumbarme contra los oídos y veo cómo alza una ceja y agacha un tanto la cabeza, esbozando un elegante saludo que parece sacado de una película de época.

- Buenas noches, inglesito- me dice, los cuatro situados en corrillo en el pasillo entre ambas puertas. – Veo que el rosa gamba te va a acompañar a Londres.

- Para demostrar que no nos hemos quedado encerrados en casa- bromeo, y Mery y Kath ríen.

- Ah, que es todo cuestión de fachada...

Se ríe, mirándome a los ojos como si quisiera decirme algo más, y yo opto por simplemente suspirar, dejar de prestarle atención o podría ser contraproducente y tomo a Mery de la cintura para salir de este cruce de caminos y poder ir saliendo del hotel antes de que se nos haga demasiado tarde para cenar. Y es entonces cuando mi mujer tiene la fantástica idea.

- ¿Por qué no cenamos los cuatro juntos?- propone, abriendo los ojos y dando una palmada.- Así nos despedimos los unos de los otros, ha sido encantador compartir la luna de miel con vosotros.

Harry ahoga (muy malamente) una risilla y ambas mujeres le miran con gesto interrogante, desconcertado.

- Encantador es una palabra demasiado pequeña- se disculpa Harry con educación, alzándome las cejas y haciendo que mi corazón de un vuelco. ¿Se puede saber qué hace?

- A mi me parece genial- apoya Kath, tratando de arrastrar con ella a su (no por mucho tiempo) marido.- Nuestro vuelo sale mañana por la mañana y aún no hemos terminado las maletas. Estará bien una última cena juntos.

Y por si os pensabais que en un matrimonio quien manda es el marido, queda demostrado que no, que se hace lo que dicen las mujeres.

Algo menos de quince minutos de un lento paseo después, entramos al restaurante de comida india que Mery ha mencionado, y tomamos una mesa situada junto a la ventana, por la cuál entra una suave brisa nocturna, haciendo un poco menos bochornoso el ambiente. No sé si será por que estamos en pleno julio o porque tengo la casi certeza de que algo va a salir mal en esta cena, pero mi cuerpo va adquiriendo más calor a cada minuto que pasa.

Degustamos los primeros platos hablando de nosotros cuatro, Mery se entretiene contando cómo nos conocimos y cómo entré a la aburrida empresa de su padre y Kath nos cuenta algo sobres sus estudios de lenguas germánicas que no termino de escuchar porque, sinceramente, no me interesa. No es que la chica me caiga mal, no me malinterpretéis, pero estoy a punto de dejarla sin marido; no quiero empezar a cogerle lástima, o peor, cariño, el último día y replantearme cosas que tengo claras.

- Sí, bueno- digo, interrumpiendo a Mery, que les relata mis aptitudes como relaciones públicas de la empresa familiar-, es un buen trabajo, pero no aspiro a seguir en ello toda la vida.

- ¿Ah, no?- inquiere sorprendida mirándome como un buitre.

- No, y lo sabes.

- ¿Vas a volver a la música?- interviene Harry, transmitiéndome ilusión con sus ojos.

- No. Bueno, sí, pero no. Mery, sabes que quiero ser productor- Mery chista, sonriendo al resto de la mesa con condescendencia e ignorándome como si fuera un niño pequeño y le estuviera diciendo que quiero ser astronauta.

- Yo te veo- me anima Judd.- Habiendo trabajado delante de los micros, seguro que has aprendido cómo se maneja lo de detrás.

Y es ese uno de los motivos por los que sé que estoy escogiendo a la persona correcta. Nadie se merece pasar su vida con una persona que invierte más energías en desmotivarte y hacerte creer que no vales para aquello que te propongas, que poniendo su confianza y su apoyo en ti.

El segundo plato pasa por nuestra mesa cuando los relojes marcan las diez y veinte de la noche y entablamos una conversación más distendida sobre hobbies a la que tampoco presto mucha atención. No dejo de mirar el reloj sin cesar, deseando que las agujas se muevan de una maldita vez hasta las doce del día siguiente y podamos hacer el paripé del aeropuerto de una vez por todas.

Pego un respingo cuando, mientras Mery y Kath recuerdan emocionadas aquel viaje que hicieron a no sé qué pueblo donde se rodó no sé qué película americana, la mano derecha de Harry se posa sobre mi pierna izquierda por debajo del mantel. ¿Veis a lo que me refería cuando decía que algo iba a salir mal?

Afortunadamente, logro no golpear a nadie por debajo de la mesa y mi sobresalto pasa desapercibido para ellas, que teclean algo en sus Iphones esperando que nos traigan el postre.

Harry se inclina un poco en el asiento, acercándose a mí, y siento su mano ascender por mi muslo, como una llama.

- Te noto un poco tenso- me susurra con la burla cubriendo su voz, su mano sin dejar de avanzar. Inconscientemente, me voy encogiendo sobre mí mismo como si así pudiera pararle.

- ¿Qué haces?- murmuro entre dientes, abriendo mucho los ojos y rascándome detrás de la oreja por mantener las manos ocupadas.

- ¿Es que tengo que explicártelo todo?- se burla- ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada conmigo estas dos semanas?

Asciende un poco más y posa su mano en un lugar llamado paraíso, y presiona. El camarero trae los cuatro postres que hemos pedido y yo nota esa presión intensificarse, masajeándome, el fuego propagándose por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome hasta sudar. Termino por colar la mano debajo de la mesa y apartar la de Harry de un violento golpe.

- Tengo que ir al baño- informa él a los demás comensales, y se levanta de la mesa tras darme una patadita contra la espinilla por debajo del mantel. Pillo la indirecta enseguida.

- Sí, yo también- me levanto bruscamente haciendo que la silla chirríe en todo el restaurante. Mery y Kath nos miren sorprendidas.

- Guardadle el postre- se jacta Harry, mirando mi entrepierna con disimulo, haciendo una broma que ninguna de las dos entiende.

Entramos al baño casi a empujones. La puerta se cierra a nuestra espalda con un sordo golpe y mis manos y piernas se enredan con las manos y piernas de Harry, y emprendemos el camino hacia uno de los cubículos a tropezones con nuestra propia ansia, como si los escasos dos metros que nos separan del baño fueran la maratón más larga del mundo. Los besos se hacen urgentes, y las caricias ávidas, suspiros descontrolados. La segunda puerta se cierra cuando entramos en uno de los dos cubículos de los que consta ese baño y mi espalda impacta contra ella con fuerza, con un golpe seco cuando mi cabeza es golpeada violentamente. Mi gemido de dolor escapa entre los labios de Harry y éste se ríe. Probablemente esté pensando algo del tipo "_muchas neuronas no te voy a matar, así que..._", y dejo que sus manos se posen en mis caderas y me aprieten contra él.

- Eh- le digo cuando éstas se internan bajo mi camisa.- ¿En el baño? ¿Con las chicas fuera?

- ¿Prefieres que lo hagamos encima de la mesa? A mí me da igual- me muerde el cuello y de pronto es todo manos. Mire donde mire está Harry, de arriba abajo, por todos lados.

- Claro, muy lógico todo- bromeo con sus dientes clavados en la piel de mi cuello. Se ríe pero me ignora, y empieza a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa.- Haz, no te entretengas.

- Es que es feísima y me distrae- vuelve a reírse y sigue con los botones, hasta que el último sale de su ojal, y sus manos bajan hasta la pretina de mi pantalón, las mías imitando su movimiento.

Tres minutos después el suelo del cubículo está lleno de prendas de ropa y nuestros cuerpos de sudor y apenas si nos hemos tocado. La última prenda desaparece de mi cuerpo y beso profundamente a Harry llenándome con el calor de su cuerpo, que arde como si estuviéramos en el cráter de un volcán, aunque creo que en esta isla no hay, pero me habéis entendido. Trago saliva un instante antes de mirarle a los ojos para darme la vuelta (esto sigue siendo humillante, ¿vale?) y prepararme mentalmente para lo que viene ahora, pero me detiene alzando una ceja

- No- me dice, y creo que le estoy entendiendo a la perfección, y eso es lo más raro de todo.

- ¿Yo?- inquiero, señalándome a mí mismo con incredulidad y cierto miedo. Aunque el que debería tenerlo es él, ya que si está hablando en serio, le toca la parte más jodida (incluso literalmente hablando), y no creo que de verdad quiera pasar por eso.- Haz...

- Dan, hazlo, Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

Me mira un instante más y se posiciona como tenía pensado hacerlo yo, las manos sobre la cisterna del váter para tener un punto de apoyo y las piernas un tanto separadas, el culo en pompa, invitándome. Sé lo expuesto que debe sentirse porque yo ya he pasado por esto, y aunque en ese momento pensé que encontrarse así era humillante, ver la espalda de Harry desde esta perspectiva me parece la imagen más erótica de toda mi vida, aunque estemos en un baño público.

Trago saliva de nuevo, con las turnas cambiadas, y abrazo su cadera para depositar un beso en su cuello.

- Sabes que duele, ¿no?- le digo, acariciando sus omóplatos en dirección a... _ahí_. Él se encoge de hombros y gira el cuello para poder mirarme con burla.

- No creo que me hagas más daño del que te hice yo a ti.

Sonríe y cazo al vuelo su provocación y el doble sentido que guardan sus palabras, y algo en mi interior salta por la humillación. Con que esas tenemos...

- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto por última vez.

- Que sí, joder. Hazlo de una maldita vez.

- Va a doler.

- Hazlo.

Y lo hago. Sin preparación, lubricante, dedos previos como él hizo conmigo, o delicadezas. Mi pelvis golpea contra sus glúteos, clavándome en su interior con crueldad y su espalda se arquea como si hubiera recibido un latigazo, sus manos enganchadas a mis muslos clavándome las uñas. Sin embargo no grita, como si eso fuera una demostración de debilidad. Lo que sí hace es respirar hondo y negar con la cabeza.

- Me cago en todos tus putos muertos, Jones- me dice, con la voz entrecortada. Me retiro y me vuelvo a estrellar con saña contra él, que cae hacia delante y sus manos paran el golpe que se hubiera pegado en la cabeza contra la cisterna.

- He dicho que dolería- me jacto.

- Te voy a matar cuando salgamos de aquí.

Beso su nuca y me sigo moviendo. Al cabo de un par de minutos, sólo puedo alegrarme de que haya decidido cambiar los papeles porque esta experiencia es inexplicable; ahora logro hacerme a la idea de cómo tuvo que sentirse él la noche pasada en el barco conteniéndose para no hacerme daño como si fuera una princesa, y la verdad es que le compadezco. Esto es delicioso.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando todo lo que soy capaz de percibir son las prietas caricias que su interior me está dando, y tengo que morderme el labio inferior con fuerza para que los gruñidos dementes que escapan de mi garganta de un modo gutural no se conviertan en gritos desenfrenados que podrían alertar a todo el mundo.

Trato de recordar lo que él hizo conmigo, y busco ese punto que hizo que me volviera loco y me saliera prácticamente de mi propio cuerpo de una manera casi divina, y lo hago. Y no sé lo que toco, pero consigo lo que él consiguió conmigo, y no tarda en deshacerse por la acción de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, jadeando bajito porque sé que se consideraría demasiado femenino si se permitiera gemir por mi culpa.

Pasado un rato salgo de él con el cuidado que no he tenido al entrar, y le oigo soltar un leve gemido de dolor, incorporándose sobre sí mismo con renuencia. Me paso una mano por la frente para eliminar el sudor y espero a que los espasmos post-orgasmo se vayan de mi cuerpo, viendo cómo Harry coge papel y se asea. Y pienso "_me acabo de follar a un tío_". Igual desde fuera no se ve como algo tan grave, tan trascendental, pero desde dentro es un mundo. Es como si antes de esto las cosas todavía pudieran volver a su cauce y yo todavía pudiera convertirme en un marido ejemplar, pero después de esto... después de esto ya no. Es el mismo ejemplo que se usa siempre en estos casos, ese del puzzle. De las piezas que encajan. ¿Alguna vez habéis tratado de hacer uno de esos de mil piezas y no habéis sabido dónde encajar una que se parece a todas las demás pero que en el fondo es cada vez más distinta y no entra en ningún lado? Pues ese soy yo. Y el único lugar en el que quepo sin tener que replegarme o disfrazarme de otra cosa, es con Harry.

Le miro, casi con miedo a que me parta la cara por haber sido tan sádico con él, y lo que obtengo es un abrazo y un beso profundo y entregado que me asusta. Tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar porque esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto, y sólo cuando la parte positiva de mi cabeza me susurra _"esto significa que le ha gustado, que le has dado el mejor polvo de su vida y te lo agradece así",_ puedo seguirle el beso, aunque la parte negativa grite "_te está ocultando algo",_ consiguiendo acallar a la otra.

Salimos del baño tras vestirnos de nuevo rápidamente y nos aseamos un poco con el agua de los lavabos, para eliminar restos de sudor o saliva del otro, y volvemos al salón con Mery y Kath, que prácticamente han terminado sus helados.

- ¿Os habéis perdido? Estábamos a punto de irnos sin vosotros- ahogo una risita, y busco una excusa creíble, mirando a Harry, al que todavía se le aprecia algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Había una cola enorme, ¿verdad Haz?

- Tampoco era tan grande- me contesta él, otra vez con doble sentido.- Las he visto más largas.

- Es igual- tercia Kath.- Terminaos el postre y nos vamos al hotel. Necesito al menos ocho horas de sueño.

Y así lo hacemos. Son las once y veinte cuando salimos del restaurante y volvemos al hotel en apenas otros tantos minutos. Puede sentir el nerviosismo enraizar en cada fibra de mi cuerpo, contando las horas que nos quedan para comenzar con la farsa y rogándole a un dios en que no creo para que todo salga bien.

Llegamos frente a nuestras puertas e introduzco la tarjeta en la pureta, al igual que hace Harry, mientras Mery y Kath se abrazan con cariño y se dicen cuánto les ha gustado conocerse, y que esperan encontrarse en algún lugar del mundo algún día. Harry decide hacerse el machote (ahora que ya no puede engañarme), y me golpea el hombro con ímpetu, teniendo su mano derecha hacia mí y yo se la estrecho con fuerza. Luego pega un tirón de mi brazo y nos damos un abrazo de cavernícolas que consiste en golpearnos la espalda con sonoros manotazos como buenos machos que somos.

- Mucha suerte con el viaje- les desea Mery.- Y feliz matrimonio.

- Igualmente- sonríe Kath, mientras tira de la mano de su marido hacia el interior del dormitorio.

- Y tú hazme el favor de mantenerte en forma- me riñe Harry.- No se diga que no has tenido un buen profesor.

- Eh, que yo no necesito ir a un gimnasio a mazarme como tú- le pico.- Mi cuerpo es escultural por naturaleza.

- ¿Escultural tu cuerpo? No me hagas reír, si pareces un espárrago al sol.

- ¡Qué espárrago ni qué niño muerto!- Mery bufa y entra al dormitorio quitando la tarjeta de la puerta y Kath hace lo propio, avisándole a Harry de que entre cuando terminemos nuestra adulta conversación.

Ambas puertas se cierran con nuestras mujeres dentro y Judd sonríe como si dijera "¡conseguido!", y se acerca y me abraza a él.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto refiriéndome a lo ocurrido en el baño, aceptado su abrazo y premiándole con uno de vuelta.

- Te lo diré cuando me levante mañana, tengo el culo dormido- esboza un gesto de dolor exagerado y sonríe sin mirarme a los ojos.- No sabía que fuera tan bueno...

- Ya, bueno, tenía que serlo. ¿Por qué se iban a dar por culo los maricones si no?

- ¿Por qué hablas de ellos como si no te incluyeras?- se carcajea y me besa en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué has...? Quiero decir, la otra noche...- fui yo el muerde almohadas, completa esa frase. Harry respira hondo, revolviéndose incómodo entre mis brazos, y parece ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hacerme partícipe de ellos.

- Tampoco es tan extraño. Tú lo hiciste conmigo, ¿por qué yo contigo no?

- Porque llevas un cartel colgando de la frente que dice _"yo sodomizo, no me sodomizan". _

- Dan, no sé. Tuvo que ser complicado para ti dejarte llevar conmigo y sé cuánto debió costarte darme lo que me diste. Somos adultos, y prácticamente estamos dándonos cuenta de que todo lo que hemos creído querer hasta ahora se está desmoronando en pedazos. Quería que tuvieras también esa parte de mí. Que vieras que si te la doy, es porque realmente esto, tú, eres importante para mí. Que pase lo pase, y duela lo que duela, lo he hecho por ti.

Pasa su lengua por sus labios, los cuales se han resecado un poco, y a través de nuestras camisas puedo sentir su corazón trotando cual caballo libre por un prado, desbocado. Yo trago saliva, integrando sus palabras en mi cerebro poco a poco para poder degustarlas mucho más, y no paso desapercibido el hecho de que su mirada evita la mía, y el pulso le tiembla, y sus ojos brillan. Brillan tanto que hacen que algo se me encoja a la altura del estómago y me duela respirar. Y que la parte negativa de mi cerebro vuelva a gritarme cosas que no quiero escuchar, en las que no quiero creer. Porque mañana es el último día, mañana seremos libres, y podremos repetir esto miles de veces, y en miles de sitios, sin miedo a ser descubiertos. Porque mañana empieza mi vida. Y esa voz tiene que estar equivocada.

- Nos vemos mañana- le digo un vez hemos roto el abrazo con cierta frialdad que me empeño en pensar son los nervios que tenemos a todo lo que tenemos que hacer mañana.- Tu vuelo sale más tarde, así que me tocará esperarte. Ya sabes donde.

Asiente obediente y mis manos parecen no querer desligarse de las suyas, entrelazados nuestros dedos como si estuvieran cosidos por un hilo invisible pero titánico, como cadenas de hierro que no se pueden destruir.

Me obligo a mí mismo a apartarme de él para poder meterme de una vez en la cama y que el día de mañana llegue cuanto antes, y él levanta su mirada de sus pies, cargada de algo tan similar al arrepentimiento que me ahoga.

- Te quiero- me dice. Y me lo dice con todas las letras, alto y claro. No lo oculta, ni lo disimula con frases graciosas que le quiten peso a la situación, ni lo sisea o lo esboza. Un "te quiero" limpio y lleno de verdad.

Sus dedos se cierran un poco más sobre los míos y en lo que dura un parpadeo, sus labios están besando los míos, repartiendo un sentimiento amargo por todo mi cuerpo. El mal presentimiento que siempre tiene un perdedor.

Me oprime contra él, introduciéndose en mi boca como si quisiera invadirme o buscara algo dentro de mi que parece no quedar a su alcance, y reculo un par de pasos hasta que mi espalda se apoya contra el quicio de mi puerta, y aturdido, le devuelvo el beso, un beso profundo pero doloroso.

Cuando se separa de mí, recalo en que justo en este lugar fue donde nos dimos el primero, el primer de todos, el que iniciaría las dos mejores semanas de toda mi vida. Borrachos, y con ganas de experimentar, y las cosas han cambiado tanto y se han vuelto tan intensas entre ambos que cuesta creer que todo eso fuera hace tan sólo quince días, o incluso menos. Porque hemos vivido tanto, que resulta inconcebible que se haya desarrollado en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Y recuerdo también que me pregunté si alguien podía enamorarse de una persona conociéndola tan poco. Es ahora, cuando Harry acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar mirándome a los ojos y me desea buenas noches, cuando sé que la respuesta es que sí.

Lo que no sé en esos momentos, es que ese beso es el último beso que recibiré jamás de sus labios.

* * *

**Well, no sé si os esperábais lo del baño, pero... ¿Por qué teniendo dos penes usar sólo uno? (? LOL. ¿Opiniones? :))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, se acabó. No tan drástico, pero casi. Este capítulo más el epílogo y le digo adiós a la primera historia homosexual de mi vida, la primera, que no la última. Espero que lloréis mucho leyendo esto porque está hecho para eso. O sea, no, no es que sea tan mala que quiera hacéroslo pasar mal, pero esta historia era un drama desde que empezó, y creo que el final estaba claro. Aun así, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 19.**

**_Danny_**

El último día en Isla Maurico amanece nublado. Una espesa capa de nubes cubre los cielos y decora la ciudad con reflejos blanquecinos que hacen daño a los ojos, una luz potente pero molesta, y hay una sensación de bochorno que se pega a la piel y hace difícil respirar.

Me he despertado pronto, o quizás sería más correcto decir que apenas si he podido pegar ojo. Hoy es el día, el día en que Harry y yo podremos comenzar a vivir nuestras vidas, y aún no sé cómo despedirme de Mery. Sé que no puedo decirla nada, ni ser demasiado efusivo o terminará por darse cuenta de todo, pero son muchos años a su lado como para separarme para siempre de ella sin un mísero beso o abrazo. Y de verdad que estoy seguro de que la voy a echar de menos, en cierto modo; he terminado por acostumbrarme a estar con ella y su amor platónico e irreal.

Pero por encima de todas las cosas, lo que estoy es terriblemente nervioso. El reloj marcaba las siete y treinta y dos cuando he decidido levantarme de la cama tras más de una hora dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Mery tiene el despertador programado para las ocho y cuarto, pero no he podido aguantar más tiempo y me he pegado una rápida pero concienzuda ducha a la que le ha seguido un desayuno.

Así que ahora me encuentro en el salón del hotel, ocupando una mesa junto a los ventanales viendo como el cielo amenaza de lluvia y el café se queda frío en mi taza. Son las ocho pasadas y en algo más de cuatro horas, nuestras mujeres estarán a miles de kilómetros de nosotros y podremos dejar de escondernos.

Pego un sorbo a mi café y retiro la taza con su platito, mirando a través de la ventana, por la que se ve el mar. Está en calma, pequeñas olas golpean contra la orilla, pero parece enfurecido, como si se pudiera asemejar a una persona. Esa calma que precede a la tormenta, como cuando aguantas demasiados sentimientos destructivos y luego terminan por salir todos en tropel.

Me levanto de la silla y recojo mi desayuno, llevándolo a las bandejas de los desperdicios, y miro el reloj. Las ocho y veinte. Probablemente Mery ya esté aseada y preparada para bajar a desayunar, y tenga un humor estupendo pero con tintes histéricos, como le pasa siempre que hay que emprender un viaje. Me pongo de nuevo las gafas de sol porque la luz empieza a hacer que éstos me escuezan, y salgo del salón con pasos arrastrados, las manos en los bolsillos y el pensamiento en Harry.

A decir verdad, no he dejado de pensar en el en toda la noche, ni en estas dos semanas que hemos pasado aquí, y se me escapa una sonrisa involuntaria al pensar en qué habría pasado o qué habría sido de mí si mi mujer me hubiera hecho caso y hubiéramos ido a Santorini en vez de venir aquí, tal y como yo quería. Y reflexiono sobre cuánto puede cambiar el rumbo de tu vida según las decisiones que tomes. Igual alguna te parece insustancial, o la haces de modo aleatorio y despreocupado, cara y cruz de la moneda, pero casi con total seguridad, todo tendrá una repercusión en el resto de tu vida. La incertidumbre está en si podremos soportar lo que nuestras decisiones nos suponen o no.

Accedo al hall del hotel, donde ya se percibe cierto movimiento, el día despertándose y con él las actividades diarias. Hay un carrito lleno de maletas en la puerta y un taxi fuera, supongo que esperando que sus clientes le paguen o carguen en él su equipaje, lo cuál me da un anticipo de lo que estaremos haciendo Mery y yo en dos horas, ya que seguro que se empeña en ir al aeropuerto antes de las diez por su miedo a perder el vuelo.

Creo que no hace falta decir a estas alturas que soy una persona aburrida, porque probablemente ya os hayáis dado cuenta, y que lejos de mis tres o cuatro hobbies, hay pocas cosas que me llamen la atención. Y tampoco acostumbro a meter las narices en donde no me llaman, o sencillamente puede tratarse de que soy una persona demasiado independiente que casi no se interesa por nadie. No sé cuál es la explicación, pero cuando veo a Kath salir de ese taxi, con sus gafas de sol puestas y la sonrisa decorando su rostro, no puedo evitar convertirme en la persona más cotilla del mundo.

Cambio de rumbo, ya que me dirigía a mi habitación, y me acerco a ella, que lleva un floral vestido corto y se dirige decidida al carrito de las maletas, como si fueran... Espera, ¿son suyas?

- Kath- la llamo, y veo cómo gira la cabeza para mirarme cogiendo el equipaje de mano. Se quita las gafas en un gesto educado y yo hago lo propio, pensando en dónde estará Harry.

- ¡Danny! ¡Qué alegría que podamos despedirnos antes de irnos!- esbozo una sonrisa forzada y nos damos un beso en la mejilla.- Estábamos a punto.

- ¿Tan... tan pronto?- mis manos juguetean con las patillas de mis Ray Ban sin preocuparme de que puede que las rompa, y ella se encoge de hombros.- Pero si hasta la una que salga vuestro vuelo os da...

- ¿A la una?- se ríe y niega con la cabeza. Harry aparece por la puerta del hotel y clava sus ojos en mí al alzarlos del suelo. Tiene las mejillas algo coloradas, supongo que por el esfuerzo de sostener las maletas para meterlas en el coche, y cuando me mira no me gusta nada lo que veo en sus orbes azules. – Nuestro vuelo sale a las diez y media, cariño.

Regreso mi mirada a Kath, que me aprieta el hombro con una dulzura que se me asemeja a la lástima, y se aleja de mí para meter una pequeña maleta en el maletero del taxi, pasando al lado de su marido y ordenándole que lleve otra de ellas mientras ella va recolocando las demás, al parecer tienen problemas de espacio.

Yo me quedo clavado en el sitio, con las manos desmadejadas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y sin entender nada.

Harry se acerca a sus maletas y toma una de ellas, mirándome de hito en hito y puedo ver que la vergüenza cubre por completo su rostro y que no se atreve ni a mantener sus ojos sobre los míos más de un segundo, igual que hizo la noche anterior cuando se despidió de mi en la puerta de nuestros dormitorios.

Y es ahí cuando lo entiendo todo.

Kath regresa a la recepción y algo dentro de mi cabeza me grita un "estás haciendo el ridículo, como siempre" cuando la veo coger la última mochila y cargarla también en el taxi que les llevará al aeropuerto.

Harry regresa adentro para comprobar que nada se les haya escapado y Kath me pega un abrazo que ni siquiera puedo prever porque estoy demasiado ocupado recordando cómo se respira.

- ¿Dónde está Mery?- pregunta, y sólo puedo negar con la cabeza para hacerle ver que no lo sé. Y que no me importa.- Bueno, pues despídeme de ella. Encantada de haberte conocido, Danny.

- Buen viaje- le digo, mi voz apagada y rasgada al salir de mis cuerdas vocales como si fueran una caverna y vieran la luz tras mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.- A los dos.

- Dan, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- me pide entonces Harry, cuando sé que ha comprendido que a su vez yo lo he comprendido todo. Que me mintió cuando me dijo a la hora a la que salía su vuelo, que ayer no se molestó en confirmarme que saldrían tres horas antes de lo que me dijo, que no tiene pensado seguir el plan que trazamos en el yate, en nuestra Wendy.

- No es necesario- le espeto, con una mezcla de decepción, tristeza y sobre todo, rabia, tiñendo mi voz. Él suspira, como si mi reacción no estuviera justificada, y da un paso hacia mí que yo retrocedo instintivamente.

- Por favor- aprieta los dientes cuando lo dice, señal de que para él es importante, y no sé porqué, pero acepto.

Nos alejamos de la puerta. No he querido ver cómo le decía a su mujer que le diera un par de minutos y se volvía hacia mí, resguardados en uno de los pasillos que llevan a las habitaciones. Cruzo mis brazos al tenerle frente a mí, como si así fuera a conseguir protegerme, y ni siquiera lo hago adrede, pero mi cara refleja de un modo evidente lo que siento ahora mismo.

Él suspira, y no deja de pasarse las manos por los pantalones como si le sudaran, en un gesto nervioso que no consigue darme ni un poquito de pena. Cuando levanta la mirada y la posa en mí, cargada de disculpas que ni siquiera quiero oír, mis lacrimales empiezan a hacerse agua.

- Tienes que entenderme- me pide. Yo asiento, asiento porque ni siquiera intenta justificarse, o poner excusas, o pedirme siquiera disculpas. Sólo me exige que me ponga en su pellejo.

- ¿Qué tengo que entender? ¿Que me has mentido? ¿Que si no os llego ver en la puerta, habría dejado que Mery se fuera sin mí y me habrías dejado aquí, solo?- soy consciente de que sueno como una jodida tía montándole una escena a su novio, pero también sé que razón no me falta, porque eso era lo que iba a hacer. Irse con su mujer en ese vuelo que sale dos horas antes de lo que me dijo, y yo me quedaría aquí, perdido en una sociedad de la cuál no entiendo ni el idioma. Pero eh, tengo que ponerme en su lugar.

- Las cosas no son así, Dan- extiende una mano, y no sé qué pretende, si sujetarme o intentar acariciarme, pero no le dejo hacer nada de eso. Le golpeo y la aparto de mí, ahora soy yo el que aprieta los dientes para no empezar a gritarle.

- ¿Entonces cómo cojones son? ¿Por qué me dices anoche que... me quieres... si es mentira?

Sorbo sonoramente por la nariz porque he empezado a llorar, y seco esas ridículas lágrimas a manotazos contra mis mejillas como si al mismo tiempo me estuviera pegando por ser tan gilipollas. Me da vergüenza mirarle a la cara porque me siento tan humillado que resulta casi gracioso. Es patético, yo soy patético. Me siento como si volviera a estar en el instituto, y volviera a ser víctima de miles de bromas de mis compañeros de clase. Como si algo en mi vida me recordara constantemente que jamás dejaré de ser ese paleto de pueblo que ni tan siquiera se merece ser feliz.

- No es mentira- se apresura a decir, y vuelve a dar un paso hacia mí. Vacilante, pone su mano derecha sobre mi brazo izquierdo, piel contra piel, y sé que nada que le diga va a conseguir que las cosas cambien.- No es mentira, joder. ¿Crees que podría haber hecho lo que hicimos anoche si no fuera verdad?

- Me prometiste que nos quedaríamos aquí- ignoro sus preguntas y empiezo a reclamar cosas como un niño pequeño enfurruñado al que le están quitando lo que más quiere.

- Lo sé, y... y lo siento. Tienes que entenderme, Dan, Kath...

- ¿Está embarazada?

- No, no se trata de eso- agacha la mirada y veo cómo da vueltas al anillo de oro que adorna su dedo anular.- No puedo hacerle esto, es mi mujer, y le hice una promesa...

- A mí también me hiciste una promesa- le recuerdo, y su silencio duele más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido decir.- Pero yo no tengo un anillo, ya veo...

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, allá donde se guardan las alfombras viejas y los relojes estropeados, me estoy riendo. Me estoy riendo porque no sé cómo pude ser tan ingenuo de confiarle mi felicidad a una persona que conozco de hace dos semanas. Debería haber sabido de antemano que esto no podría salir bien, que nadie renunciaría a una persona que conoce de hace años, por otra de la que ni siquiera sabe cómo le gusta el café por las mañanas. Nadie excepto yo. Y en el fondo, le entiendo. Su mujer es guapa, lista, inteligente, y muchas más cosas que yo no soy ni seré nunca. A decir verdad, yo tampoco me elegiría a mí.

Harry no añade nada, él, que tanto le gustaba tener la última palabra para dejarme en ridículo, ahora sólo parece capaz de agachar la cabeza como un cobarde con el rabo entre las piernas y pedirme disculpas mudas con sus manos enredadas la una en la otra.

- Supongo que ahora tengo que desearte que seas muy feliz- le digo con tanto rencor como puedo, y consigo que me mire.

- No me trates así, Danny, esto también es difícil para mí.

- ¡Entonces no lo hagas! ¡No me hagas esto!- mira hacia todos lados, preocupándose por las apariencias más que por mí, y veo un Harry que de repente ya no me gusta.

- No puedo hacer otra cosa... Sé que debería haberte avisado pero no podía despedirme de ti.

- Era preferible que me diera cuenta solo al ver que no aparecías por el aeropuerto, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué coño quieres que haga? ¿Que me despida de ti? ¿Qué prefieres, un apretón de manos o que vuelva a follarte en un yate? En una hora voy a estar cogiendo un avión que me va a llevar a miles de kilómetros de ti, ¿te crees que es fácil para mí fingir felicidad? ¿Qué no sé que no nos vamos a volver a ver en la vida? Porque lo sé, joder, lo sé- se le quiebra la voz y bajo mi mirada. No quiero entender sus explicaciones porque eso me dejará a mí como la víctima, el papel más humano, aunque en el fondo lo hago. Sé que tiene responsabilidades para con Kath, ¿pero dónde quedo yo en todo eso?- Hasta que te conocí era incapaz de imaginarme a mí mismo pasando mi vida con una sola persona, y ahora que te he conocido no puedo imaginarme un solo día sin ti. ¿Cómo cojones quieres que me despida?

No le respondo. Me limito a seguir llorando como un perro apaleado y ni siquiera soy capaz de recoger la poca dignidad que me queda y volver a mi dormitorio a terminar de hacer las maletas para volver a Londres. No soy capaz de hacer nada.

- Dime algo, Dan, por favor- me suplica, cogiéndome la mano y acercándose a mí tanto que duele. Y duele más porque sé que es la última vez que estaremos tan cerca.

- Eres como un amor de verano- le suelto, casi sin ser consciente de lo que digo, deshaciendo el agarre que él ha creado. No quiero que me toque.- Duras dos semanas, irrumpes en mi vida cambiando mi rutina y desapareces como una estrella fugaz. Pero dejas polvo a tu paso. Duras dos semanas pero sé que no voy a poder olvidarte ni aunque lo intente.

Se queda un par de segundos petrificado, supongo que habría esperado cualquier cosa antes que algo como eso, y termina por respirar hondo como si quisiera reconducir el tema, pero no hay nada que reconducir. Ni que reconsiderar. Está todo más que claro.

- Que tengáis buen vuelo- le deseo, aunque en el fondo esté deseando que se estrellen por hacerme algo así, y me dispongo a alejarme pero me toma de la mano, me fija al suelo junto a él y clava sus ojos en los míos, sin parpadear y cubiertos por una espesa humedad que no tardará en caer por sus mejillas.

Ahora somos dos personas que se quieren, llorando la una frente a la otra porque no pueden estar juntos. Sé que Harry me quiere, porque me lo ha dicho, porque me lo ha demostrado, por lo que pasó anoche en el baño, y la otra noche en el yate, lo sé porque estos días he podido ver cómo sonreía casi sin ser consciente cuando me miraba o cómo encajaba sus dedos con los míos para prohibirme alejarme de él. Lo sé porque hay cosas que se sienten, se sienten más allá de las circunstancias, las anécdotas y el deber. Y lo sé porque si no quisiera, las lágrimas que descienden por su rostro serían actuación pura y dura, y Harry no sabe fingir.

Pero del mismo modo en que él me quiere, yo me siento pisoteado. Sólo puedo mirarle un par de segundos, sintiendo la presión de sus dedos en torno a mi muñeca, su indecisión y sus disculpas atascadas en su garganta, y sólo puedo pensar en mí. Ya está bien de pensar en los demás. Todo eso sólo me ha llevado hasta aquí, a tener que despedirme de la única persona que consiguió hacerme creer que valía la pena, y hay momentos en los que tienes que decirte a ti mismo "hasta aquí hemos llegado". Y mi momento es este.

Por eso, cuando Harry tira de mi mano con la intención de abrazarme, de besarme por última vez en nuestras vidas, de llevarse el último recuerdo del tacto de mi piel, tengo que ser egoísta. Yo ya le siento lejos, es como si para mi ya se hubiera ido, y no puedo dejarle hacerlo. No, porque si lo hace, si dejo que esos labios que aún puedo sentir en mi cuello, en mi espalda y hasta en el sitio más recóndito de mi cuerpo, se posen por última vez en los míos, no podré olvidarle nunca. Y nunca siempre será mucho tiempo.

El tirón es decidido, pero contraataco soltándome con violencia de él, lo que le provoca tal sorpresa como dolor. Sus ojos se abren un poco más, y yo me rompo otro poco. No sé cómo no pude imaginarme que esto terminaría así, ahora me parece tan obvio que me siento ridículo.

Harry da un paso y se acerca a mí, y pasa su mano derecha por mi nuca con decisión, como si quisiera hacerlo a la fuerza, y me encuentro a mí mismo clavándole el puño izquierdo en el pómulo. El golpe me duele más a mí que a él, que se toca la mejilla buscando una sangre que no sale y encontrando miles de lágrimas que no puede detener.

Y me vuelvo a echar a llorar.

- Dan, por favor...- retrocedo un paso, y la distancia entre nosotros se hace un poco más amplia. Hasta que se convierta en kilómetros.

- Que seas muy feliz con Kath- le deseo. Y se lo deseo de corazón. Aunque ahora mismo le odie, aunque sólo quiera desaparecer del mundo con él. Deseo de veras que sea feliz.- Fue encantador conocerte.

Veo cómo abre la boca para añadir algo más, pero no me permito escucharle. Retrocedo, y retrocedo, y mis piernas me llevan lejos de allí, atravesando en pasillo hasta mi dormitorio, oyendo cada vez más tenuemente cómo su voz me llama, me llama ahogada hasta apagarse cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se cierra a mi espalda y calla su voz para siempre.

Mery no está dentro, por lo que supongo que debe encontrarse en el salón desayunando. Gracias a ello, me permito a mi mismo poder romper en llanto como si fuera un chiquillo de cinco años que se ha caído de la bicicleta y llora más por la bicicleta que por su rodilla desollada. Y duele, duele casi físicamente. Porque yo nunca había querido tanto a nadie en mi vida, y en apenas dos días he edificado todo mi futuro en torno a la idea de pasar el resto de mis días con Harry, y con lo que eso suponía. La libertad, la aceptación propia, el amor. Y ahora, de un plumazo, ha desaparecido todo. Sin un último beso que pueda recordarme y atormentarme por el resto de mis días lo que tuve que perder. Sin un último "te quiero" que me martirizara hasta mi lecho de muerte. Una despedida fría para afrontar mejor lo que me espera ahora. Una vida en la que no volveré a verle nunca más, una vida sin Harry.

* * *

**¿Y bieeeeeeeeen? ¿Me matáis ya u os esperáis al epílogo? XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola, buenas noches. O malas noches, porque esto se acaba *llora desconsoladamente*. Nunca sé cómo despedirme tras escribir una historia porque es como si matara a los personajes o me tuviera que olvidar de ellos para siempre y es muy extraño. Han estado conmigo más de seis meses y son como mis hijos, pero hay que hacerlo. **

**Recuerdo que empecé esta historia porque mi vena Junes empezó a crecer de la noche a la mañana, y entré en todos los foros de McFly y no vi un sólo Junes que pasara de un par de partes, siempre eran OS's, historias cortas y cosas poco profundas, así que... ¿por qué no crear yo uno? Reciclé una idea que tenía para un Pones (sí, esto iba a ser un Pones), y la convertí en lo que habéis ido leyendo todas estas semanas. Tengo que admitir que las cosas siempre quedan mejor en mi cabeza, y luego al plasmarlo no se acercan a como lo había imaginando, pero también tengo que decir que estoy orgullosa de esta historia (tened en cuenta que no me gusta cómo suelo escribir, así que es un logro para mí). Me gusta tanto la historia y cómo he conseguido narrarla, aunque haya pecado en algunas ocasiones de hacer a Danny un poco bastante afeminado (pero contra Harry lo iba a ser de todos modos xD), y con ella quería plantear una historia creíble de amor homosexual, el cuál defiendo fervientemente, y a la misma vez, plantear un Junes que no se basara sólo en sexo, demostrar que entre estos dos machos alfa también podía haber algo de ese amor que todos queremos sentir alguna vez. Y creo que lo he conseguido, ¿no?**

**Os tengo que dar las gracias a todas las que habéis leído aunque sea un sólo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os haya provocado algún sentimiento, aunque no sean buenos, que los sentimientos malos también son interesantes (? En fin, gracias a los comentarios de Ariana, I'm Ralph y a la pobre de Alba a la que voy a destrozar los sentimientos. Me habéis alegrado los días, really. **

**Y me callo ya, que hablo más que un loro. Deberíais leerlo escuchando "****_C'est la mort_****" de The Civil Wars, porque consiguió crear un ambiente muy bonito cuando lo escribía. Espero que os guste, de corazón. **

* * *

**Epílogo.**

**_20:39 PM, 23 de diciembre de 2067. California._**

**_Harry_**

El sonido del timbre resuena contra toda la casa repetidas veces, con un deje musical, no simplemente repetitivo. Es Marlie. Cuando pasas tantos, tantos años con cierta persona, cuando el grado de conocimiento es tan grande, aprendes a distinguir incluso sus pasos de otros cien diferentes, aprendes el sonido de su risa, el sonido de sus llaves, y se te graba en la memoria su manera de caminar. Esa confianza que sólo se crea en la familia. Marlie apenas pisa el suelo cuando anda, como si fuera una hadita que pulula por las estancias vertiendo purpurina con su sonrisa, y puedo imaginármela alzada en los brazos de su padre, tocando el timbre con una sonrisa en los labios, deseosa de venir a darle un beso a su abuelo.

Me pongo en pie, apoyando ambas manos en los brazos del sillón y hago acopio de fuerzas para propulsar mi cuerpo hacia arriba, sintiendo todos los huesos craquearme al hacerlo, achaques de la edad. No me siento cómodo siendo viejo, como es normal. No sé qué escritor decía que las personas tienen que aprender a envejecer con dignidad y aceptar sus años, y yo lo hago, pero no me acostumbraré nunca, en el tiempo que me quede, a no poder volver a jugar al fútbol o correr como cuando era un chiquillo. Soy demasiado activo para dejar que la vida me sobrepase.

Kath sale de la cocina, andando rápidamente en dirección a la puerta y me alcanza antes de que pueda abrirla, poniendo su arrugada mano sobre la mía encima del pomo metálico.

- Al sillón- me ordena, clavando sus ojos claros en los míos.

- Kath, tengo 81 años, pero no soy...

- _Eres_- me interrumpe, sonriendo, esbozando en su rostro a la Kath de veinticinco años con la que me casé. –Eres un viejo decrépito y te ordeno que te sientes otra vez. Es tu cumpleaños, deja que tu familia se encargue de ti por una vez en tu vida.

- Pero...

- ¿Te lo digo en alemán?- ahoga una risa y claudico. En alemán todo suena peor.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y me siento de nuevo en el sofá, al lado de la chimenea.

Es Navidad, pero también es mi cumpleaños. Son días especiales para nosotros, en cierto modo, por mi culpa. Debido a lo cercanas que son las fechas, la familia prácticamente no sale de casa estos días, y entre cenas, comidas, fiestas y visitas esporádicas, no hay un momento para la tranquilidad.

El timbre sigue sonando hasta que Kath abre la puerta y los gorjeos de Marlie llenan el recibidor, llegándome hasta el salón donde me encuentro.

En menos de un minuto, sus pasitos de hada se adentran en casa y la veo aparecer por el quicio de la puerta, con su cabeza llena de rizos castaños y la bufanda arrastrando por el suelo porque no ha dejado que su padre se la quite del todo, y se tira a mis brazos. Y suspiro.

Llevo más de cincuenta años mintiéndome a mí mismo. Llevo más de cincuenta años repitiéndome sin cesar cada noche antes de dormir, que esta es la vida que quería, que esta es la vida que me correspondía, la adecuada para mí y para mi familia. Me miento todos los días y todas las noches, inventándome excusas cada vez más inútiles y patéticas para convencerme de que no me equivoqué aquel julio de 2012, que hice lo correcto dejando allí al inglés y que no me arrepiento de no haber cumplido la promesa que le hice. Más de cincuenta años, que se dicen pronto. Lo malo es cuando no puedes convencerte a ti mismo, cuando se acaban las excusas y las prórrogas, y los años van pasando sin que puedas detenerlos, y de pronto un día te ves con tres hijos, un trabajo de mierda, deudas en el banco y una casa que no se parece en nada a la de tus sueños. Pero aún así, a pesar de que nada en tu vida haya salido como tu juvenil mente imaginó en su momento, tratas de buscarle la parte buena. Tratas de decirte a ti mismo que los veraneos en Los Ángeles son increíbles, o que ver a tus hijos crecer es lo que más te llena en el mundo, o que duermes y le haces el amor todas las noches (o casi todas) a la persona que más amas en el puto mundo entero. Te empeñas, te empeñas con todas tus fuerzas porque sabes que de otra manera te hundirás. Y no puedes hundirte, porque ya no eres tú solo.

Kath y yo llegamos a California tras la luna de miel a las doce de la noche. El vuelo fue eterno e insoportable por varias razones; porque estando tanto tiempo en un avión puedes terminar por volverte loco después de ver tan sólo agua bajo tus pies durante más de siete horas, y porque en un espacio tan reducido es muy difícil esconder tus sentimientos. Cuando llegamos a nuestros asientos, Kath sonrió porque volvíamos a casa, y murmuró algo que vino a significar que habían sido dos de las mejores semanas de su vida, y yo sólo pude pensar que habían sido mis peores. Era grotesco cómo podíamos sentir cosas tan diferentes, y lo mal que me sentí en ese momento sólo lo sé yo.

Sé que Danny me odió, que me odió cuando me miró a los ojos y comprendió que le dejaría allí, que no podía cumplir la promesa que le hice en nuestra Wendy, en aquel yate que me ha perseguido en sueños todas las noches de mi maldita vida. Y también sé que, a pesar de todo, nunca dudó de que le quisiera. Hay cosas que no necesitan confirmación o negación, ni que te esmeres o pongas todo tu empeño en ellas, hablan por sí solas. Y lo nuestro lo hacía. Un amor tan puro y tan potente que no podía salir bien.

Pasé medio vuelo mirando por la ventanilla, clavando mi frente en el cristal como si quisiera abrirme la cabeza contra él y dejar de sentir esa clase de dolor que se manifiesta en todo el cuerpo aunque su centro esté en algo que ni siquiera es físico, pero no lo hice. Sólo lloré. Kath dormía, con los tapones puestos y la almohada semi escurrida detrás del cuello y yo, a su lado, sólo quería desintegrarme. Ni siquiera desaparecer, u olvidarlo todo y poder hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Dejar de existir. Supe en ese momento que jamás, y esa es una palabra muy amplia, que jamás podría olvidar a Danny. Por muchos años que pasaran, muchos momentos felices que pudieran llenar mi vida o muchas personas que pudiera conocer. Sabía que él siempre tendría un lugar preferente en mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón. Y que por mucho que yo me empeñara en borrarle, nunca lo conseguiría. Es lo que tiene de malo regalarle una parte tan grande de ti a otra persona, te arriesgas a que no te la devuelva nunca.

Y ahora que tengo a Marlie sentada sobre mis rodillas, toqueteándome el tatuaje de la muñeca con uno de sus finísimos dedos, sólo puedo tener sentimientos encontrados. Cincuenta y cinco años de contradicciones. Mentiría si dijera que no quiero a mi familia. Tengo dos hijos y una hija y otros tantos nietos, y mi vida está acabando con la mayoría de mis sueños realizados. Mi propio gimnasio, aquel viaje en carretera con amigos por la ruta 66 un año después de casado, el puenting que hice cuando aún era joven y en el que pensé que moriría... Todo eso que se sale de la rutina y aporta algo distinto a tu vida. Cualquier persona se sentiría agradecido de poder morir habiendo cumplido al menos uno de ellos, y sin embargo, la parte egoísta de mi cabeza, no me deja alegrarme. Por que mi vida se acaba y lo hará sin que yo haya reunido, en cincuenta y cinco años, el valor suficiente para coger un avión y plantarme en casa de Danny a intentar recuperarle, sin saber dónde viviría, sin saber si seguiría en Londres, si querría escucharme o si ya me habría olvidado. Y lo único que me queda ya es pasar mis últimos años con el sabor agrio y amargo de ese _"¿y si...?"_ que siempre procuré evitar y que desde aquel julio me ha golpeado en la cara a cada minuto.

¿Y si hubiera cumplido mi promesa? ¿Y si no hubiera vuelto a California con Kath? ¿Y si me hubiera quedado con él para siempre? ¿Y si pudiera ver su mirada infantil y bromear con él, reír hasta que no pudiera respirar? ¿Habría merecido más la pena mi vida? Y ya no hay "_y si",_ por que la respuesta es clara. Porque tengo más que mucha gente, pero carezco de lo que necesito, que son sus brazos pecosos pegándome a cada segundo por bromear sobre su hombría o su irritante risa de gallina loca. No sé cómo hubiera sido pasar toda una vida con él, ni siquiera si hubiera funcionado, y lo más jodido de todo, es que ya no me queda tiempo para comprobarlo.

Marlie continúa parlando con su lengua de trapo y me dice que cada día estoy más viejo y arrugado, que casi no puede verme el azul de los ojos.

- Marlie, deja en paz a tu abuelo- le regaña Chris, mi hijo menor. Si sabéis lo que es un espejo, entenderéis cuán parecidos somos, es como una gota de agua mía.

- Y tú deja en paz a mi nieta- le contesto. Su mujer habla con Kath y la situación familiar empieza a desarrollarse con simplicidad, conversaciones triviales y estereotipadas como las que hay en todas las familias, necesarias y cotidianas. Hasta que me fijo en que Chris sostiene algo entre sus manos.- Pásame el periódico- le ordeno, aprovechándome de mi posición de padre cumpleañero.

- ¿Y el tuyo?

- En la acera, no puedo agacharme a por él.

- Ya, pero para recoger los céntimos del aparcamiento sí que puedes- contraataca.

- Que le pases el periódico a tu decrépito padre- repito, riéndome y haciendo que Kath me mire con una canosa ceja alzada.

Y Chris obedece, chistando y diciéndole a su hija que se levante de encima de su "reaccionario abuelo" y la niña se baja de mis rodillas, corriendo por la casa para buscar, con total seguridad, la blusa de su abuela que siempre se pone para fingir que tiene veintisiete años en lugar de casi ocho.

Las noticias son algo que me reconforta, aunque sea mezquino pensar así. El dolor ajeno me ayuda a olvidarme un poco del mío, el ver que otras personas lo pasan peor que yo me consuela de un modo que no debería existir por lo ruin que es, pero yo no he inventado los sentimientos que pueblan el mundo.

La primera página no capta mi atención, ni el índice, ni la sección de economía o política. Es la de cultura la que me roba la respiración. Y todos esos _"¿y si...?"_ vuelven a repetirse en mi cabeza.

Una vez Danny comentó casi sin importancia que su sueño era convertirse en productor musical, y durante toda mi vida me he preguntado si lo conseguiría o la represora de su mujer le obligaría a seguir el camino que su obsesiva mente hubiera creado para él.

**"****_Muere Danny Jones, productor musical de..."_**

Y mis ojos no terminan ni de leer el titular porque veo que lo consiguió, sí, que logró convertirse en un productor de éxito, tanto que su nombre incluso aparece en los periódicos del otro lado del mundo. Y que ahora ha muerto. Eso es lo único que me interesa.

El artículo continúa dando detalles de su vida, de cómo alcanzó su sueño tras una banda fallida, de cómo su mujer, hijos y nietos le han acompañado durante todo el camino de su longeva vida, y enumera todos los éxitos que cosechó, y las decenas de premios y reconocimientos. E incluso se atreven a juzgarle como persona, a creerse por un momento que le conocían y a ensalzar incluso sus malditos defectos, porque también los tenía, aunque ahora esté muerto, era humano, como todos. Y por un momento, por un solo momento, siento cierta paz.

Un nudo se me hace en la garganta, y mis ojos pasean por el artículo leyéndolo una y otra y otra vez, mirando su foto decorada con un pie de página en el que se indica que fue tomada hace tan sólo unos meses y en la que aún puedo ver, entre sus arrugas y sus pecas y las putadas de la vida plasmadas en su rostro, la niñez de sus ojos. La luz, la vida escondida, las ganas de extender las alas, más allá del plano profesional. En ese momento sé que lo nuestro habría funcionado, de un modo u otro puedo saberlo, como si la fotografía me hablara por él y me dijera que no era justo para ninguno de los dos que éste fuera nuestro final, que nos merecíamos algo más, que fui un cobarde y ahora sólo puedo recoger los pedazos de lo que yo mismo destruí.

Enumera también sus miles de viajes de trabajo, las decenas de veces que visitó California y sólo el pensar lo cerca que le tuve sin saberlo consigue que todo duela en un grado superlativo, asfixiante e insoportable, y me imagino lo que debió sentir él sabiendo que yo debía andar por alguna de las soleadas calles de esta ciudad, viviendo una vida de la cual le había echado sin explicaciones lógicas, y vuelvo a llorar como en aquel avión que nos trajo de vuelta tras la luna de miel.

Y siento cierta paz, sí, porque ahora que él ya no está, puedo decirme a mí mismo que soy una víctima de todo esto, que aún me quedaba tiempo para buscarle, aunque nuestros pies no sepan dar un paso sin bastón o nuestro corazón pudiera haber muerto sólo con ver al otro, puedo decirme que, si no lo hice, fue porque el destino me lo quitó antes. Puedo resguardarme en la falsa excusa de que no fue mi culpa, de que su muerte interrumpió mis planes. Puedo mentirme por última vez y creer que no fui el gallina que huyó de su lado con el rabo entre las piernas.

Puedo hacerlo, aunque sea otra de esas cosas que no lograré ni en otros cincuenta años. Porque ahora Danny está muerto, y a pesar de haberlo hecho con ochenta años, sé que me seguía queriendo como cuando era un adolescente inseguro en el cuerpo de un hombre de veinticinco. Y la certeza de eso duele más que todo el dolor del mundo.

- Papá, ¿estás bien?- me pregunta Chris, alzando sus ojos de la revista de prensa rosa que ha cogido para sustituir el periódico, y yo asiento, sin despegar mis ojos del papel.

- La edad, hijo- me limito a decir.- Nos pasa factura a todos, ya lo entenderás...

Cierro el periódico, echándolo a la mesita del té y poniéndome en pie a la fuerza con mis huesos oxidados. Marlie sigue correteando por todos lados, ajena a los problemas de ser adulto, y por un instante deseo que no crezca nunca para que no sufra.

El frío de diciembre es insoportable, pero salgo al porche para sentir la gélida brisa golpear mi apergaminado rostro y poder sentirme un poco vivo.

Ahora ya puedo morir. Ahora ya no queda nada que me haga querer pasar un día más aquí, ni siquiera ellos. Sé que una muerte es algo pesado, algo que siempre deja un vacío, pero yo ya he vivido demasiado y el peso de todas mis vivencias es aún mayor.

Levanto la manga de mi jersey y, bajo el reloj, con los contornos algo escondidos pero aún visible y nítido, encuentro el tatuaje que mi nieta ha estado delineando. Sé que le encanta porque le recuerda a Disney, a la tonta de la chica de Peter Pan, esa que rechazaba quedarse con su chico porque tenía que escoger la opción correcta, _mi _Wendy. Escrita en una tipografía sencilla, sin florituras, sin complicaciones, simple y llano, lleno de recuerdos. Paseo ahora mis dedos, deformados por la edad, y cierro los ojos recordando aquella noche en el yate, tan lejana que parece que casi la inventé más que la viví. El Alzheimer ha decidido no hacerme una visita y ayudarme a olvidar aquella noche, no me ha hecho olvidarle a él, ni todas las sensaciones de esas dos semanas.

Miro mi tatuaje, con una suave sonrisa en los labios y algo de nostalgia envolviéndome hasta la médula. La puerta de casa se abre y alguien sale a buscarme, pero no presto atención; la mente lejos de aquí, más allá de las fronteras, de las leyes, la moral o la decencia, de las prohibiciones y el qué dirán, con Danny, donde quiera que esté y ahora sí, para siempre. Porque recuerdo que un día le dije que todo aquello empezaba como una experiencia más, y terminaba por echarle de menos hasta que doliera, y llevo sesenta años extrañándole. Creo que ya es hora de que seamos felices, aunque sea en nuestros sueños.

_- Fin -_

* * *

**Es la segunda de mis historias que termina en drama, pero si me tiráis tomates, que no sea a la cabeza, que tengo una selectividad que sacarme xD **

**¿Merece algún comentario? ¿Habéis llorado mucho? ¿Algo para hacerme feliz por última vez? **

**Gracias de nuevo a todas las que habéis leído, espero que vuestras PAEG's, PAU's o como se llamen sean exitosas y que paséis un buen verano. **

**Nos leemos en "****_Somewhere only we know_****" y si queréis algo, estoy en Twitter (Gemma_noworries). ¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
